As coincidencias de nossas vidas
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: ATUALIZANDO!Seria Harry Potter capaz de amolecer o coração do Temivel Severus Snape apos descobrir que suas vidas não são tão diferentes assim? E seria Severus Snape capaz de proteger Harry Potter dos males que o cercam?Não Slash!
1. Os pensamentos e pesadelos de Snape

**__****Olá pessoal é o seguinte, eu já terminei essa fic e já até as conclui aqui no Fanfiction, mas relendo a fic eu resolvi mudar algumas coisas nela, na verdade eu fiz uma tremenda mudança acrescentando novos dialogos e tals... Espero que gostem, quem não leu tem achance de ler já arrumado e quem já leu pode ler de novo**. **_bjinhos_**

**1**

**Os pensamentos e pesadelos de Snape**

A noite ia longe e já se passavam das dez horas quando Severus Snape, grande mestre de poções e mais temível professor de Hogwarts, saiu do escritório do diretor. O homem de cabelos negros caminhava a passos rápidos e largos, o que junto com sua altura, fez com que suas capas, tão negras quanto seus olhos, esvoaçassem pelos corredores vazios da escola. Pareciam folhas soltas no chão sendo levadas pelo vento, roçando uma na outra fazendo o som que somente o outono poderia trazer.

Enquanto caminhava lentamente pelos corredores, torcia para não encontrar nenhum aluno fora da cama. Sua dor de cabeça já era o suficiente para ainda ter que dar bronca em cabeças ocas que não obedecem às regras. As aulas tinham começado no dia anterior, mas mesmo assim alguns alunos já estavam em detenções.

Ao ir em direção as escadas, Snape jurava ter escutado um choro. Um choro fino e escondido. Algo que ele já ouvira diversas vezes vindo de si mesmo. Seus passos diminuíram, chegando ao ponto de quase não se mexer. Ele era silencioso o suficiente para se passar por fantasma pelo castelo. Não era à toa o apelido que os alunos lhe davam: morcego das masmorras.

Devagar e silenciosamente ele chegou mais perto da fonte do som. Cada vez mais alto o choro chamava sua atenção, pois era exatamente os seus choros de uma época que desejava esquecer, o choro de dor. Passo após passo foi descendo o primeiro lance de escadas enquanto ouvia mais nitidamente o som nostálgico.

Logo no alto do segundo lance podia-se ver a pessoa que o estivera incomodando com suas lágrimas, justamente a pessoa que Snape mais odiava. Aquele que o fazia lembrar seus tempos de escola. Não era preciso que ele se levantasse ou olhasse para o professor, até em mil anos saberia reconhecer aquele cabelo. Era o mesmo cabelo que aterrorizava seu tempo de escola, o mesmo cabelo passado geneticamente para o menino que sobreviveu.

- Potter!

Rapidamente o menino encolhido secou as lágrimas e se levantou. Poderia ter sido o susto de ter sido pego justamente naquele momento, justamente por Snape, ou somente o susto que levou com a voz gélida e rude do professor que o fez levantar com certa dificuldade tendo que se segurar na parede para evitar cair.

Snape o olhou com olhos estreitos e cenho franzido, mas não fez nenhum questionamento referente a isso. Suas perguntas já estavam formuladas em sua mente antes mesmo de saber quem era a criança chorona.

- Ora, ora, ora. – Riu horripilantemente. - O santo Potter. Mal chega à escola e já perde 20 pontos para a Grifinória por andar pelos corredores depois do horário de dormir. Que tragédia, seus amigos não irão gostar muito de saber disso.

Snape olhava no fundo dos olhos verdes, esperando alguma reação típica de Harry Potter, algum afrontamento. Mas não veio nenhum, para grande espanto de Snape. Essa noite ele não seria confrontado por Harry Potter. Ao invés disso, o garoto abaixou a cabeça e disse em um tom quase impossível de escutar, um tom estranho vindo de seus lábios, vindo dele.

- Desculpe professor, voltarei ao dormitório.

- É bom mesmo, Potter. A não ser que queira como presente de boas vindas 50 pontos a menos para a sua amada casa.

Harry nada disse, apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e ainda com a cabeça baixa se virou para ir embora. Ele mancava um pouco e demorava a andar. Snape não deixou esse detalhe passar em branco. O primeiro motivo que passou por sua cabeça foi que ele era grifinório e que como um verdadeiro grifinório, tinha a excitação à flor da pele o que fazia com que os alunos dessa casa corressem e pulassem uns nos outros para demonstrar que estavam com saudades. Era ridículo para ele, um verdadeiro sonserino.

Snape retomou o seu caminho indo direto para os confins do castelo. Seu refugio pessoal, seu canto, sua masmorra gelada e sombria. Desceu as escadas que davam para o chão áspero e caminhou no escuro até a estreita porta que dava acesso aos seus aposentos. Sua cabeça chagava a latejar naquele momento e só conseguia desferir xingamentos ao grifinório que encontrara.

- Aquele maldito Potter! Sempre me deixa assim só pela sua maldita presença. – Rosnou Snape com uma mão massageando a têmpora.

Com pressa, mas devagar o suficiente para parecer um ato delicado e majestoso, tirou a varinha de sua capa e recitou o encanto que abriria a porta de madeira. Quando a mesma se abriu, não parou para olhar onde estava, nem mesmo acendeu uma vela para iluminar o local tomado pela escuridão. Não precisava disso, sabia o caminho, estava habituado a andar no escuro e seus olhos, tão negros quanto aquele quarto, enxergavam tão bem quanto quando estava claro, talvez até melhor.

Seu corpo parecia se dirigir sozinho para o quarto no fim do aposento. A sala por onde passou era bem simples com uma belíssima lareira, um tapete cor vinho com pêlos de urso, um imenso sofá de frente para a lareira e uma poltrona pequena ao lado onde normalmente ele se sentava após pegar um copo de FireWhisky no bar ao canto. A única coisa que mais tomava lugar naquela sala eram suas estantes que iam do chão até o teto e eram carregadas de diversos livros que ele catalogara e arrumara em ordem de assunto. Havia uma estante somente para assunto das Artes das Trevas.

Quem visse aquele lugar iria descartar a história de que Snape não era uma pessoa limpa. Aquilo era uma masmorra, mas era tão limpa quanto o salão principal ou o escritório do diretor onde os elfos estavam constantemente limpando. Até mesmo a sala de troféus, onde Snape sempre enfiava um aluno para faxinar as relíquias que já brilhavam com o trabalho feito por algum outro aluno igualmente encrencado, era menos brilhosa do que seus aposentos.

O aposento onde o professor entrou era ligeiramente menor e com menos iluminação ainda. Era extremamente escuro e frio. Mas era de igual beleza. Os móveis de seu quarto eram de madeira bem trabalhada, feita manualmente por algum marceneiro trouxa perto do local onde a família Snape havia morado durante anos. Snape sempre carregava seus móveis, eram de sua falecida mãe e eram de grande valor. Ali dentro havia mais e mais estantes de livros que Snape lera durante os anos de sua vida. No meio do quarto tinha uma cama grande com dosséis nus e lençóis negros com bordas verdes. Bem ao lado ficava a porta que dava para um simples banheiro com uma grande banheira branca.

Snape retirou sua capa e seu sobretudo, largando-os em cima de uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama antes de sentar-se no macio colchão e respirar fundo. Estava cansado e suas juntas estralaram quando deitou e se esticou. Após sentir seus músculos relaxarem, se sentou e começou a tirar a camisa para tomar um banho. Suas grandes mãos estavam postadas em sua nuca e a massageavam como se pudessem tirar fardos de uma vida como a dele.

Era impossível, sabia disso.

Após alguns minutos parado, se levantou devagar e retirou a calça colocando-a junto com o restante da roupa na cadeira. Sentindo o frio das paredes nuas atingirem sua pele pálida e arrepiar seus pêlos, entrou no banheiro e encheu magicamente a banheira com água quente e essências de ervas para melhor relaxamento muscular. Se largou dentro da banheira e soltou um pequenino gemido de contentamento quando as ervas começaram a fazer efeito em seu corpo tenso pelo longo primeiro dia de Hogwarts.

Seu banho não demorou muito, mesmo que o banheiro tivesse um feitiço contra afogamento não desejava adormecer ali, queria sua cama, o conforto de seu colchão já modulado por seu corpo. A toalha negra já o secara quando voltou para o quarto. Assim como de costume, apenas colocou sua cueca e se largou na cama.

Snape sempre pareceu um homem estranho e as imaginações voavam para o que ele guardava embaixo daquelas vestes negras. Qualquer um se surpreenderia se o vissem daquela forma, esparramado seminu na grande cama. O homem tinha um corpo que invejaria muitas pessoas anos mais jovem do que ele. Era um corpo bonito, não musculoso, mas forte o suficiente para ser perfeito. Uma maravilha escondida. Escondida talvez pelas várias cicatrizes causadas pelos longos anos como agente duplo, agüentando cruciatus por felicidade ou infelicidade do Lord das Trevas. Não era um trabalho que ele gostasse de fazer, mas assim ocupava sua cabeça e se castigava pelo grande erro da sua vida.

Cobriu-se até a cintura e enterrou o rosto no macio e cheiroso travesseiro de penas tentando esquecer seu erro, tentando desesperadamente esquecer a cor dos olhos dela, o seu sorriso e a forma de seus cabelos, assim como a cor deles e seu perfume. Tudo ainda era muito vivo em sua mente, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

O sono demorou a chegar, era como uma carruagem com uma carga importante que Snape precisava, que necessitava em seu mais profundo âmago. Uma carruagem puxada por cavalos que se negavam a chegar ao local indicado. O sono demorou, mas finalmente os cavalos chegaram devagar e lhe deram a benção de se desligar da vida e de tudo, retornar para seu canto escuro e frio.

Mas seu canto escuro não era o suficiente para poder escondê-lo dos pesadelos constantes que a verdade sempre lhe trazia. A verdade que vinha nua em forma de uma linda mulher lhe dizer que era culpa dele. Mostrar-lhe o que fizera, a visão horripilante daquela noite, da fatídica noite em que ela se foi.

- Não!

Seus gritos reverberaram pelas paredes duras de seu aposento, mas não havia ninguém para ouvir, apenas ele, ninguém mais.

Ela não estava ali, nunca estaria ali, não teria a chance de estar e mesmo se pudesse não desejaria.

Ele era Snape.

Quando seus olhos se abriram e Snape percebeu que estava em seu quarto, seguro em sua cama, sentiu o coração desacelerar e pôde soltar a respiração que estivera segurando. Escondeu seu rosto nas mãos e sentiu as gotas de suor escorrendo por sua pele. Por mais que as secasse, por mais que tentasse parar, seu o corpo manifestava o susto e o medo que sua mente lhe causava sempre que ele dormia. Os pesadelos que antes eram apenas vislumbres estranhos e incômodos, agora eram completas cenas de horror. Um horror que há muito tempo quisera esquecer.

Seus negros olhos miraram o relógio em cima de sua escrivaninha e ali se prenderam. Cinco horas da manhã. Cedo até mesmo para o professor de poções e morcego das masmorras.

Dentro de seu guarda roupa não havia nada além de suas costumeiras vestes negras que transpareciam sua personalidade sombria e sua vida vazia e escura. Eram iguais a ele. Idênticas com seus olhos e mais ainda com sua alma. Ainda que já conhecesse de cor suas próprias roupas, continuou apenas olhando para dentro do armário sem mexer um único músculo de seu corpo seminu arrepiado pelo vento frio que de alguma forma adentrava as masmorras do castelo.

Porém ele não olhava para as roupas, suas rotineiras e repetidas roupas. Na verdade, não olhava para absolutamente nada. Fitava o vazio como se o tempo tivesse parado, apenas o fitava.

Suas mãos pálidas e cumpridas continuavam a segurar a maçaneta prateada como se fosse um troféu da qual ele não conseguia se distanciar. Mas a verdade de seu ato era seu corriqueiro pesadelo. Por mais que o tivesse todas as noites e por mais que dissesse a si mesmo que não era nada importante e que não o afetava, aqueles pesadelos que o deixavam suado e o acordavam, o angustiavam cada dia mais.

"_Eu nunca vou conseguir tirar essa culpa de meus ombros, morrerei com ela"_ Era o que sempre se dizia quando percebia que estivera mais uma vez parado olhando para o nada e relembrando os vislumbres dos pesadelos que o matava aos poucos.

Como sempre, balançou a cabeça para o lado pensando por um momento e pegou uma roupa. Arrumou seu quarto para que ficasse impecavelmente organizado como gostava que permanecesse. Seus livros e suas anotações estavam devidamente guardados na estante onde mais tarde os acharia para terminar de corrigir os trabalhos de seus alunos acéfalos.

Quando finalmente saiu de seus aposentos ainda era extremamente cedo e o castelo estava vazio, os alunos permaneciam em seus dormitórios roncando e babando nas mantas limpas e macias de Hogwarts, e os professores estariam acordando ou se preparando para dar suas aulas, ou seja lá o que os outros professores fazem em seu tempo livre após acordar.

Snape tinha uma rotina mais interessante quando acordava cedo e ficava sozinho no castelo. Com os passos silenciosos e rápidos, se dirigiu para a entrada que permanecia fechada até a hora do café que é quando os alunos saem de seus quartos. Mas Snape não precisava que o senhor Filch abrisse a grande porta, passou por uma pequena passagem que permanecia trancada apenas por uma reles fechadura, facilmente aberta por um feitiço que qualquer primeiranista poderia conjurar.

- Alorromora.

Assim que a porta se abriu, Snape pôde sentir o vento gelado que estava começando a abandonar a noite que ia embora. Era gelado o suficiente para que ele sorrisse.

"_Qualquer dor que eu sinta não será castigo suficiente para o que fiz." _

Tais pensamentos eram praticamente um mantra no dia a dia do professor de poções. Mesmo assim, ajeitou um pouco as vestes e se dirigiu para a manhã gelada. Seu rosto estava quase congelando, mas Snape não ligava, se pudesse, se realmente não tivesse que cumprir a maldita promessa que fizera há tantos anos antes para Voldemort, se não tivesse prometido que protegeria o filho de Lílian ele poderia, há muito tempo, ter se livrado dos pesadelos que tem desde o dia da morte dela. Tudo por Potter.

- Maldito Potter.

Tanto filho quanto pai eram uma desgraça para Snape. Criaturas cuja existência é uma maldição. Snape estava praticamente com os pés dentro do lago negro, a água formava pequenas marolas na beira, batendo na ponta de seu sapato surrado.

"_Se eu não tivesse prometido." _

Seus olhos percorreram a extensão do lago. A água negra estava calma em seu centro. Imaginou como era profundo e escuro, cheio de seres furiosos que matariam os intrusos que se aventurassem em seu território.

E se entrasse naquele lugar. O que aconteceria?

Do que adiantava pensar nisso? Jamais poderia dar vazão ao seu desejo.

Tentando afastar esses pensamentos, respirou fundo e observou o terreno. Tudo era calmo e verde. O sol começara a nascer no horizonte e uma cor laranja claro manchava o azul noturno. Porém, por mais bonito que fosse, era frio e vazio igual os olhos do grifinório sentado na grama molhada pelo sereno.

Por mais que tentasse se esquecer do passado, ele sempre vinha ver Snape, lembrá-lo de épocas passadas que ele preferia deixar enterrado. Sempre estava ao seu lado, às vezes das maneiras mais inesperadas, às vezes das maneiras mais simples e às vezes pelos olhos verdes esmeraldas de Potter.

Olhos que estavam apagados, completamente vazios olhando para a paisagem perfeita à sua frente sem verdadeiramente ver algo. Duas esmeraldas que mostravam uma solidão tão profunda que chegavam a refletir a sua.

O professor não percebeu o tempo passar e nem imaginou que ficara tanto tempo observando o menino. Mas não conseguiu desviar seus olhos da figura parada como estatua. A cada olhava via-se nas Iris afiadas e cruas. Ele estava tão semelhante a si mesmo. A palidez, o rosto abatido, a magreza, a solidão, o confinamento.

Por um momento teve medo de olhar o reflexo dele novamente, medo de que desta vez fosse sua imagem que aparecesse ali, tão limpa e cristalina como a própria água. Não queria relembrar de como era sua vida. Queria apenas ir embora, esquecer as lembranças que apareceram em sua mente enquanto via o menino morrer dentro de sua própria escuridão. Somente após o primeiro raio de sol atingir seus negros olhos o forçando a fechá-los, se deu conta de quanto tempo perdera observando o grifinório e voltou para o castelo que agora recebia os primeiros alunos famintos no salão principal já lotado de guloseimas.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores frios e fazia os alunos se afastarem de seu caminho, Snape não deixava de se fazer a mesma pergunta. _"Onde estão seus amados amiguinhos, Potter?"_ Se corroia por ter se identificado com o menino naquele momento. Não era igual à Potter. O grifinório era a estrela do mundo bruxo, um ser irritadiço para o professor. Ao contrário dele, Potter tinha amigos e poderia ter o que quisesse, era só pedir que tudo cairia aos seus pés como uma oferenda à um deus. Por que então ele estava tão afastado esse ano?


	2. A lágrima que escapou

_**Mais um capítulo revisado e atualizado com correções gramaticais e mais conteudo da história... espero que gostem, quem estiver lendo manda review! pleaseeeeeeeeeeee**_

**2**

**A lágrima que escapou**

Encontrava-se apropriadamente acomodado em sua cadeira ao lado de Dumbledore. Seu café da manhã estava a sua frente, mas permanecia intacto. Sua fome desaparecera enquanto pensava em Harry Potter e em seus olhos apagados, olhos vazios que adentravam o salão principal e se dirigiam abaixados até a mesa ao lado de seus amigos.

Não passou despercebido pelos olhos de Snape o fato do menino ainda mancar e fazer caretas de dor. E porque esse fato agora incomodava tanto o professor? Tanto que sentia até mesmo raiva ao ver o prato de comida do menino intocável como o seu, e seus amigos conversando um com o outro sem nem ao menos percebê-lo. Por que isso o deixava tão incomodado?

Com certeza era apenas pelo fato de estar distraído nesse momento, somente isso.

- Espero que esse pirralho tenha forças e energia para prestar atenção nas minhas aulas. – Falou para si.

A primeira aula daquele dia era dupla Grifinória e Sonserina, a aula que Snape mais gostava de dar ao mesmo tempo em que odiava. Agüentar os grifinórios não era uma tarefa fácil, mas pelo menos os seus sonserinos lhe davam a chance de tirar pontos da outra casa.

Como sempre quando Snape chegou à sala os alunos já estavam em seus lugares.

- Silêncio.

Era uma ordem desnecessária, visto que os alunos nem respiravam direito.

- Hoje vocês prepararão uma simples poção de limpeza. As instruções estão no quadro e os ingredientes no armário. Prestem muita atenção, pois os ingredientes errados colocados na hora errada e da maneira errada podem deixar o caldeirão instável, e como temos muitos caldeirões nessa sala, demorariam um ano inteiro para recolherem todos os pedaços de nossos corpos. – Ele olhou para os alunos, alguns estavam paralisados, outros assustados e Neville tremia.

- O que estão esperando? Que eu entregue os caldeirões em suas mãos?

Ao ouvir o professor falar no seu costumeiro mau-humor todos se levantaram e começaram a pegar seus itens no fim da sala. Um de cada vez os sonserinos voltaram aos seus lugares e deixaram os grifinórios buscarem seus utensílios. Snape, que estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, viu que Potter continuava sentado e que a irritante sabe tudo Granger trazia não somente suas coisas como as dele.

- Senhor Potter, será que é tão importante assim para transformar sua amiga em um elfo domestico? – Zombou o professor junto com risos dos sonserinos. – Ou será que é preguiçoso demais? Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

Hermione, que havia parado no meio do corredor com um caldeirão em cada mão, não pôde se conter e disse em alto e bom som.

- O senhor não pode nos tirar 10 pontos só porque eu fiz um favor ao Harry, nós não temos culpa que o senhor não tem amigos para lhe fazer favores!

A sala ficou completamente em silêncio. Todos estavam espantados. Ninguém tinha enfrentado o morcegão das masmorras. Hermione soltou os caldeirões ao ver o professor avançando em sua direção com a pior expressão que ela já viu, parecendo um cão raivoso que estava prestes a lançar um Avada Kedavra a qualquer momento.

Percebendo o que fez ela recuou o máximo possível até que a parede a impediu. Snape chegou tão perto que era possível ver nitidamente os dentes amarelos do professor.

- Dez pontos a menos pela senhorita buscar as coisas do seu amigo, vinte pontos a menos por ter respondido à um professor e uma detenção de uma semana para aprender que quem manda nessa sala sou eu. Eu digo o que pode e o que não pode dentro dessa sala de aula. Apresente-se ao senhor Filch para sua detenção, pois não tenho a menor vontade de ficar olhando para a sua cara uma semana inteira, entendeu?

Hermione não respirava e apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Agora limpe esse rosto, não quero nenhum bebe chorando na minha aula, pegue suas coisas e coloque em sua mesa, e pegue o resto e coloque de volta ao armário, o senhor Potter irá buscar suas próprias coisas. – Snape se virou e viu o garoto o perfurando com os olhos, depois olhou para a sala, o tempo parecia ter parado. – Estou vendo que vocês estão com dez minutos a menos para preparar minha poção, quero essa poção pronta em trinta minutos.

Todos começaram a fazer sua poção imediatamente prestando atenção em cada palavra do quadro, não queriam errar, era o terceiro dia e já haviam visto a cólera do Snape suficiente para uma semana.

- Sr Potter pode ir buscar suas coisas no armário.

Harry que permanecia calado e apenas fuzilava o professor com os olhos fez um esforço para se levantar e ainda mancando se dirigiu até o armário, o caldeirão era pesado e ao voltar Harry quase caiu de cara no chão. O professor que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar o segurou pelo braço impedindo que ele fosse ao chão, mas imaginou que tivesse apertado o braço forte demais, pois o garoto gritou de dor e ele pôde ver uma lágrima caindo pelo canto de seus olhos, uma lágrima que o grifinório rapidamente limpou com a manga das vestes.

- É melhor o senhor ir a Ala Hospitalar, não quero vê-lo derrubando os caldeirões todas as aulas.

- Eu estou bem senhor, não irá se repetir.

- Eu espero. – Falou Snape entre os dentes.

Durante a aula Snape não conseguiu se concentrar em corrigir aos trabalhos em sua mesa, sua mente sempre o levava até a mesa do grifinório sentado ao lado do ruivo. Os minutos passaram e ninguém falou nada, felizmente ninguém explodiu nada, porém a única que conseguiu fazer a poção corretamente foi nada mais nada menos que Hermione Granger. O sinal tocou e todos começaram a guardar os materiais o mais rápido que conseguiam, todos queriam sair da sala do Snape.

- Sr. Potter, permaneça na sala, o resto está dispensado. – Disse olhando diretamente para Rony e Hermione.

- Podem ir, encontro com vocês depois. – Disse Harry colocando o material na mochila.

Snape fechou a porta depois que Hermione e Rony saíram e se virou lentamente para ver Harry ainda sentado na mesma posição. Aproximou-se devagar e ficou olhando o garoto com uma sobrancelha levantada. Ele ainda estava abatido e suas olheiras eram fundas, parecia mais magro também.

Como desejava que não tivesse percebido esses detalhes no menino.

- O professor Dumbledore me incumbiu de lhe ensinar Oclumência. – Disse Snape parando diante de Potter. - Sabe o que é isso?

O menino fez que não com a cabeça.

- Eu já imaginava. Oclumência é arte de fechar a mente. Parece que a sua amiga Granger avisou a professora McGonagall sobre seus recentes pesadelos e sobre o que o senhor vê referente ao Lord das Trevas. O Lord ainda não deve saber dessa ligação, e esperamos que ele não saiba durante um tempo. Porém se ele tomar conhecimento sobre isso poderá entrar, ler, controlar e destruir a sua mente. Isso será uma arma para ele.

Apesar de quieto e praticamente imóvel, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com ao ouvir aquilo. Um medo passou em seu peito com rapidez e sumiu.

Poderia ele ser possuído por Voldemort?

- Eu irei ensiná-lo a fechar a mente, por isso teremos aulas todos os dias às dez horas em ponto. Não tolero atrasos. Entendeu? – Harry assentiu levemente - Essas aulas são secretas, então espero que fique calado quanto as suas saídas. Use sua capa para passar pelos corredores.

Snape franziu a testa ao ver o medo recuar nos olhos verdes. Agora Potter parecia simplesmente entediado quanto às aulas.

- Sim senhor. – Respondeu Harry sem interesse. No começo poderia até ter sentido algo dentro de si, mas agora era apenas questão de seguir seu destino e cumprir as ordens dos outros como sempre fizera. Ele não tinha escolha. - Quando começa?

- Hoje à noite. Esteja na minha sala às dez horas. Dispensado.

Harry colocou a mochila nas costas com dificuldade e saiu da sala novamente mancando. Snape achou aquilo estranho. Por que o menino não ai até a enfermaria? Madame Pomfrey cuidaria disso com uma simples poção e um repouso de apenas algumas horas. Se pegou pensando nisso durante um tempo, mas foi distraído pela entrada dos alunos da Corvinal e Lufa Lufa.

Por um momento pensou que conseguiria se concentrar nessa aula já que Potter já havia saído. Mas se enganou. Novamente teve que deixar os trabalhos para corrigir mais tarde, pois tudo que vinha na sua cabeça era a imagem do menino caindo ao carregar o caldeirão e sua lágrima escorrendo pelo canto do olho.

_**Logo Logo mais atualizaçõessssssss**_

_**bjus**_


	3. A solidão de Harry

_**Esse daqui é pequeno, mas é bom**_

**3**

**A solidão de Harry**

Harry caminhou lentamente até seu quarto que ficava em umas das torres do castelo, as escadas eram o empecilho mais difícil para ele e quando finalmente chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda, uma gota de suor escorria ao lado de seu rosto.

- A senha, por favor. – Pediu o retrato.

- Seminviso.

- Exatamente – Dissera a mulher gorda antes de rodar o quadro e permitir a entrada do menino.

O salão comunal da Grifinória não era grande e nem tão pouco luxuoso como o da Sonserina, mas era extremamente confortável e acolhedor. Os alunos adoravam descer após o banho e sentar perto da lareira com os amigos jogando conversa fora enquanto as chamas crepitavam esquentando-os. Toda a decoração era vermelha, as poltronas, as cortinas e até mesmo as toalhas de mesa, assim como os lençóis e cobertores nos dormitórios.

Não havia muitos quadros na sala comunal e os que tinham viviam saindo para visitar outros quadros dentro de Hogwarts ou ficavam rindo das palhaçadas de Fred e Jorge Weasley assim como do seu fiel escudeiro Lino Jordan. Harry não podia negar que o trio parada dura da Grifinória era realmente engraçado, mas naquele dia, assim como em vários outros, as piadas deles não tinha mais o mesmo efeito no menino.

Alguns alunos estavam juntos em uma mesa com os gêmeos e Lino, riam alto e pareciam se divertir enquanto Harry entrava devagar e avistava seus amigos em uma poltrona de canto. Rony apertava Hermione de um modo que parecia que jamais iria ver a menina novamente, mas o ruivo era tão grudado em Hermione que era impossível que não soubesse a hora que ela iria ao banheiro de noite.

Harry percebia que a amiga algumas vezes ficava brava e chateada com o ciúme possessivo de Rony, fazia pouco tempo que os dois namoravam e Hermione já buscara Harry para desabafar sobre as brigas duas vezes. Harry sempre a ouvia e até mesmo aconselhava de certo modo, mas o sentimento de solidão que se instalou em seu peito depois do anuncio do namoro foi tão grande que receava dizer algo que comprometesse o namoro dos dois. Preferia ficar calado.

Somente quando Harry bateu sem querer na mesinha, xingando pela dor em sua perna, que Rony e Hermione perceberam que o amigo estava na sala. Hermione levantou-se depressa e se sentou no sofá grande chamando Harry para sentar ao seu lado querendo saber o que havia acontecido na sala de Snape.

- O que o professor queria com você? Ele não te deu uma detenção, não é?

Harry olhou bem para os olhos castanhos de Hermione e lembrou-se dos vários momentos em que eles estiveram ao seu lado, sempre lhe apoiando e por um momento pensou em contar sobre as aulas, mas a voz de Snape ecoou dentro de sua cabeça.

_"Isso é segredo"_

- Deu. – Mentiu desviando o olhar para as labaredas da lareira. - Eu terei detenções com ele todos os dias por um tempo.

- Que injustiça! – A amiga gritou em plenos pulmões. – Ele não pode fazer isso, vá falar com Dumbledore.

- Não adianta, o Dumbledore concordou. – Mentiu sabendo que a amiga não descansaria até ver o amigo falar com o diretor ou ela mesma fazer isso.

- Não acredito nisso. Mas tudo bem, eu tenho um assunto mais sério para tratar com você.

- O que é? Fala rápido, por favor, quero subir e tomar um banho.

- Harry o que você tem? – Hermione baixou a voz para que ninguém mais ouvisse. - Você está sempre com dores, mas não vai a ala hospitalar, não se alimenta direito, vive abatido, estou preocupada com você.

- Não é nada, Hermione. – Respondeu rispidamente. - Eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto está bem, mas é serio eu estou muito bem. Vou tomar meu banho.

Harry deu as costas aos amigos e subiu para seu dormitório que no momento estava vazio, o que foi bom para ele já que seu rosto era completa fúria. Como Hermione se atrevia a vir perguntar o que ele tinha agora, somente agora! Passara dias na casa dos Dursley sem uma única carta, e nos dias em que estava na escola não ouviu uma única frase de preocupação e somente agora ela vem perguntar? Harry não conseguia se agüentar em pé de tanta raiva e dor por ter subido rápido os degraus que levavam ao dormitório dos meninos.

Precisava descansar e relaxar. E a melhor coisa naquele momento era tomar um banho demorado.

Aproveitando que não tinha ninguém no quarto e provavelmente iriam demorar, Harry se trancou no banheiro e se preparou para uma tortura pessoal a qual já estava, de certa forma, acostumado.

Sentou-se no vaso sanitário e devagar tirou a capa, depois o suéter e por último a camisa. Suas roupas foram postas em um banquinho ao lado da banheira e a mesma enchia-se de água com sais de banho.

Bem em frente tinha um grande espelho no qual Harry se olhava atentamente com olhos vazios e angustiados. Era um menino de quinze anos, mas parecia ter apenas doze, era magro demais e franzino, não era possível ver qualquer vestígio de músculos em seu corpo. Mas não era a sua estrutura que Harry via, não era a sua magreza que o deixava incomodado eram os hematomas roxos no lado esquerdo, bem em suas costelas, assim como também as marcas de unhas que se afundaram em sua pele.

Eram as marcas do seu sofrimento, as marcas físicas.

Passou a mão delicadamente por cima do corte em seu tórax e depois em algumas cicatrizes mais antigas espalhadas por todo seu peito, braços e pescoço.

Com um suspiro fundo Harry retirou a calça e analisou com cuidado seu joelho. Parecia que um balaço havia batido várias vezes no mesmo lugar deixando-o com o tamanho de uma bola e roxo como a cor das blusinhas que Hermione usava.

A banheira já estava quase transbordando quando o menino entrou derramando um pouco d'água no chão. Os sais de banho relaxavam seu corpo e a essência de ervas curativa lhe deixava com menos dor, mas nada era bom o suficiente para lhe tirar o peso no peito, as lembranças, os medos e anseios. Nada.


	4. A primeira aula

**4**

**A primeira aula**

Snape permaneceu em seu laboratório depois que as aulas acabaram e, como sempre, estivera totalmente absorto preparando uma poção muito delicada que necessitava de sua total atenção. Por isso não percebeu o tempo passando e logo a noite chegou e com ela as batidas em sua porta. O professor tirou os olhos da poção por um momento e olhou para o relógio, dez horas. Suspirou e abaixou o fogo da poção indo em direção a porta e a abrindo sabendo quem estava do outro lado.

Potter esperava do lado de fora com a cabeça abaixada. Não queria estar ali. não queria perder seu tempo com Snape. Na verdade não queria perder tempo com ninguém, estava cansado e precisava ficar sozinho, mas não tinha a menor intenção de desobedecer Snape e assim agüentar a fúria do professor e o descontentamento de Dumbledore.

Por isso entrou, fechou a porta e aguardou instruções.

- Sente-se. – Disse Snape apontando para uma cadeira no meio da sala. – Eu já lhe disse para que serve a oclumência, então vamos começar imediatamente. Qualquer minuto desperdiçado é um minuto de glória para o Lord das Trevas e uma chance a mais para que ele domine sua mente.

A princípio Harry se assustou quando viu Snape tirar a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontar diretamente para seus olhos amedrontados. Ele não teria tempo de pegar sua varinha no bolso e estava totalmente a mercê do professor que mais o odiava no mundo, o professor que o queria longe.

Ele poderia fazer, era só dizer as duas palavras e a existência de Harry terminaria naquele laboratório frio e úmido. Uma morte claustrofobicamente ruim.

- A longo prazo o senhor irá me impedir de entrar em sua mente. Sua capacidade nesse momento é fraca e superficial. Não espero que consiga fazer algo, mas quero que se esforce para me tirar de sua mente. Preciso sentir sua resistência.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais forte e sua respiração ficar cada vez mais alterada. Odiava o desconhecido.

- Legilimens!

Harry não teve tempo para se preparar e logo sentiu uma dor de rachar a cabeça quando Snape invadiu sua mente. Era como se Snape cavasse sua memória com as unhas. A dor era cruel e parecia não terminar enquanto as unhas passavam de uma lembrança à outra.

Não havia como expulsá-lo, suas forças estavam completamente esgotadas. A violência com que os olhos negros perfuravam sua mente era tamanha que sentia o suor brotar em sua testa. Era inútil tentar retirá-lo dali, ele era forte demais.

Snape se concentrava em invadir apenas a superfície da mente de Harry, fazendo com que o menino tivesse facilidade de expulsá-lo. Mas Potter não demonstrava a menor resistência. Via suas memórias passando com velocidade diante de seus olhos, acessava as lembranças mais antigas. As imagens que Snape via eram imagens corriqueiras como Harry conversando com Granger antes da segunda prova do torneio Tribruxo.

- Você já decifrou o ovo não é Harry?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Mas as imagens passavam rápido e logo Snape já estava em outra lembrança.

- Senti sua falta, Harry.

- Também senti a sua, Sirius.

- Venha, me conte sobre seu ano em Hogwarts.

O professor já estava cansado das imagens infantis que via na mente do menino, nada mais do que idas à Dedos de Mel, carinho para com o padrinho e conversas com os amigos. Era uma leitura fácil e após dez minutos ainda permanecia naquela mesma mente.

- É dessa maneira que você controla sua mente, Potter? - Disse Snape saindo da cabeça de Harry.

Somente agora Snape percebeu que Harry estava no chão gemendo e suado. Devagar o ajudou a levantar e se sentar na cadeira novamente sem fazer questionamentos.

- Vamos tentar novamente, Potter. Concentre-se em perceber onde estou e me impedir. Desta vez vou fazer uma leitura mais profunda. Legilimens.

Snape esperava visualizar novamente as mesmas imagens chatas e entediantes, mas o que viu o pegou totalmente desprevenido. Fora tão chocante que demorou cerca de alguns segundos para conseguir entender a cena que se passava na mente dele.

Não eram as imagens chatas e entediantes. Nem mesmo eram felizes. Era como se Snape tivesse retornado para sua própria infância ao ver Potter chorando em seu quarto com a mão na barriga e a mesma roncando alto suplicando comida.

Com horror Snape observou a magreza do menino e as roupas que caiam de seu ombro pequeno demais para sustentar o tecido em sua mínima extensão. Um barulho fez Snape parar de olhar para Harry e se voltar para a porta atrás de si, a porta que deixou entrar um homem gordo extremamente parecido com um leão marinho.

Deveria ser o tio de Potter. Seu tutor após a morte de Lilian. O homem adiantou-se e sem olhar para a criança colocou um copo d'água na cabeceira ao lado da cama.

- Aqui está sua água do dia e sem nem um pio hein! Terei a visita de um grande sócio hoje à noite para jantar aqui em casa, não quero que estrague minha tentativa de ganhar mais um investimento. E sabe que se algo acontecer as conseqüências não serão nada boas.

Harry não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Não tinha dito nada, mas antes que o homem fechasse a porta Snape ouviu a voz fina e rouca do menino falar com timidez e medo.

- Quando poderei comer de novo?

- Ora, seu castigo era ficar dez dias aqui no quarto sem comida, sua tia ainda foi muito gentil em lhe dar um pão quando você estava apenas no terceiro dia. Se não guardou o pão de ontem então eu não tenho culpa, você ainda tem mais seis dias de castigo.

Snape estava perplexo. Aquela criança de não mais do que onze anos estava há dias sem comer e sobrevivendo apenas com um copo d'água e um pão dado por misericórdia. Não era a toa que estava tão magro e tinha uma feição tão abatida.

O Harry da lembrança baixou a cabeça sem falar nada e em silêncio chorou com a mão na barriga. Um pio alto e um farfalhar irritado fez Snape olhar para o canto do quarto onde estava enfiada a gaiola de Edwiges, a coruja das neves de Potter. Ela protestava contra o modo de seu dono ser tratado. Era sua obrigação servir e cuidar do menino, mas não podia fazer nada dentro daquela gaiola e aquilo a deixava nervosa.

- Pare de chorar e cale a boca dessa galhinha ou eu a mato.

- Me deixa solta-la. Ela tem que se alimentar e...

- Nunca! Não deixarei você mandar cartas para seus amiguinhos esquisitos. Eu disse que você não irá ter comunicação com esse povo estranho dessa escola estranha que você vai. Não haverá magia dentro da minha casa.

- Mas eu sou um bruxo!

O homem ficou vermelho de raiva e sua mão levantou-se com violência batendo em cheio no pequeno rosto de Potter que de tão fraco foi ao chão chorando e segurando o lado do rosto que apresentava os vergões dos dedos do tio.

- Você é uma aberração, isso sim.

Os olhos negros estavam arregalados. Jamais imaginara que a vida de Harry fosse dessa forma, nunca conseguiria sequer pensar que as dificuldades que o menino passava eram essas.

O tio de Potter saiu do quarto e trancou a porta com o que parecia ser várias fechaduras. Tudo para garantir que um menino de onze anos, magro e sem forças para manter-se em pé, não saísse do quarto. Ainda sem acreditar no que via, olhou direito para o ambiente. Não era nada mais do que um lugar com uma cama, um guarda-roupa pequeno e uma janela com grades. Seria um quarto normal, não fosse pelos vestígios da prisão domiciliar como sujeira, pouca iluminação, um balde para as necessidades do menino e o próprio menino em estado lamentável.

Ele ainda permanecia no chão segurando o rosto vermelho e enxugando as lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos verdes apagados e vazios. Lentamente se levantou e pegou o copo d'água levando até a gaiola de Edwiges que piou negando a água que seu dono lhe oferecia.

- Pode beber um pouco, depois eu bebo também. – Insistiu convencendo a ave de dar algumas goladas da única água do menino. - Sabe Edwiges. – Harry suspirou fazendo carinho nas penas da coruja, era um desabafo e Snape sentiu que não queria realmente ouvir, mas a necessidade interior dele era maior e permaneceu vendo a cena. - Eu tenho tanta vontade de ir embora daqui, de usar minha varinha e arrebentar essas grades que me prendem aqui dentro. Vontade de sair voando na minha vassoura para bem longe, mas se eu fizer isso eu sairei de Hogwarts e lá é o meu lar. Preciso aguentar esse inferno até ter idade o suficiente para sair daqui.

Já estava na hora de mudar a imagem. Snape passou para outra, uma que aconteceu anos depois, pois Harry já não era uma criança, era um adolescente apesar de sua estrutura física não parecer nada com a de um menino de quinze anos de idade. Snape se via agora em um parque no final da tarde e Harry estava sentado em um balanço olhando para uma família que brincava em outro brinquedo perto dele. Uma família feliz que em nada se parecia com a família dele.

O professor ficou olhando para Harry até que um grupo de cinco meninos chamou sua atenção, principalmente por estarem falando e se aproximando dele.

- Batendo em criançinhas Duda? – Disse Harry sem se levantar.

- Mas esse mereceu. – Falou um menino gordo de cabelos loiros que parecia ser o chefe da gangue.

- Seis contra um, quanta coragem!

- Olha quem fala, geme dormindo todas as noites, pelo menos eu não tenho medo do meu travesseiro. Cadê a mamãe, cadê a mamãe Potter, cadê a sua mãe? Ela morreu? Lílian Evans morreu?

Snape parou logo depois de ouvir esse nome. Era demais para ele. Até mesmo ali naquela visão, ver alguém brincar com o nome da única mulher que ele amara na vida era demais torturante. Saiu daquela mente conturbada, não poderia continuar a ver aquela lembrança nem queria saber o que tinha acontecido.

Tinha plena consciência da respiração ofegante de Potter caído no chão, mas não podia olhar para ele, não podia ver os olhos verdes iguais aos dela, não naquele momento. Demorou um pouco para ter coragem de olhar para o menino que parecia extremamente cansado. Era difícil vê-lo daquela forma após ver todas aquelas imagens, até mesmo a vontade de ser rude com ele era difícil de encontrar naquele momento.

Sentiu-se completamente estranho ao pensar em como tudo era familiar demais.

- O senhor terá que treinar. – Disse tentando evitar a voz tremula que quase deixou escapar. - Tente fechar sua mente, esqueça as preocupações e concentre-se. Por hoje é só, pode ir.

Harry tremia e suava da cabeça aos pés. O exercício de oclumência era extremamente desgastante. Era difícil tirar alguém da sua cabeça quando estão vasculhando suas lembranças. Parecia que algo fora injetado em sua cabeça e aos poucos tomava conta de tudo. Era doloroso.

Após respirar fundo e se acalmar, Harry se levantou e colocou a mochila nas costas dirigindo-se até a porta, mas antes de sair virou-se para o professor que permanecia no mesmo lugar olhando para o vazio. Atrás dos olhos negros havia uma sombra estranha que jamais vira. Era algo indecifrável.

- Senhor? – Chamou baixinho.

- Sim, Potter. – Disse Snape olhando para ele e fazendo sumir a sombra em seus olhos.

- Eu só gostaria de saber se...

- Fale logo, Potter, ou acha que vou ficar a noite toda aqui.

- É que eu agradeceria se o senhor não contasse nada do que viu na minha mente, para ninguém. – Harry deixou escapar tudo de uma única vez, estava nervoso, falar com Snape não era fácil, muito menos pedir algo.

- Eu tenho cara de quem sai fazendo fofoquinhas sobre a vida alheia, senhor Potter? E mesmo que eu quisesse, não posso, afinal de contas as nossas aulas são secretas. Agora vai logo embora.

- Obrigado.

Foi à única coisa que o menino conseguiu dizer naquele momento. Apesar de não gostar de Snape, sabia que o professor jamais sairia fazendo fofoca, isso não é típico de Severus Snape e era exatamente o que queria que acontecesse. Nunca contara nada do que acontecia na casa dos Dursley para ninguém, nem mesmo para Rony e Hermione, ninguém e agora o único que sabia era o professor que mais o odiava.


	5. A contradição dos sentimentos de Snape

**5**

**A contradição dos sentimentos de Snape**

Snape foi para seu quarto sentindo-se totalmente entorpecido e atormentado com as imagens que viu na mente daquele menino. Os desentendimentos com seu tio e as conseqüências daqueles atos, além da crueldade para com o menino, eram fatos que jamais passariam pela mente do professor. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo, por mais que tentasse se concentrar em outras coisas não conseguia afastar seus pensamentos. Até mesmo tentou corrigir alguns trabalhos, mas após ler duas vezes a resposta de um primeiranista e não conseguir decidir a nota certa, desistiu e foi para seus aposentos.

Sentou-se na poltrona em frente à lareira e contemplou a pequena labareda de fogo, pensando no que mais teria acontecido com o menino todos esses anos em fora negligenciado.

Enquanto Snape pensava em seu aluno, Harry subia as escadas para a sala comunal da Grifinória de cabeça baixa. Sua cicatriz doía muito, mas o que mais doía era a humilhação de ter suas lembranças mais intimas e vergonhosas vistas pelo professor mais detestável daquela escola.

Sem perceber chegará ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ela estava dormindo. Teve que afastar um pouco a capa de invisibilidade e chamar algumas vezes até a mulher finalmente acordou.

- Senha, por favor. – Pediu a mulher sem nem abrir os olhos.

- Seminviso. – Respondeu Harry automaticamente sem nem olhar quando o quadro girou para deixá-lo entrar.

Pensou que a sala comunal estaria vazia, chegou e retirou a capa dobrando-a e guardando na mochila. Queria apenas ir para seu quarto. Caminhou lentamente em direção às escadas, porém uma movimentação chamou sua atenção.

Hermione e Rony ainda estavam ali, abraçados no sofá sem nem ao menos prestarem atenção.

Harry quisera que fosse para esperá-lo, para saberem como foi a detenção que eles pensavam que Harry tinha todas as noites, mas o tempo dos amigos se importarem com ele já passou, pelo menos assim ele pensava.

Harry tentou passar despercebido pelos dois, mas Hermione se levantou do sofá desvencilhando-se dos braços de Rony e se dirigindo ao menino.

- E ai, como é que foi lá com o Snape?

- Com certeza foi a melhor de todas Hermione, Snape deve ter dado biscoitinhos de chocolate com leite para o Harry e os dois passaram a noite inteira falando de Quadribol. – Ironizou Rony.

Hermione olhou feio para ele e o ruivo parou de rir.

- É o Snape. – Disse Harry. - Como pensa que foi? Limpei todos os caldeirões. Mas e a sua?

- Limpei a sala dos Troféus. É incrível como quase todos os alunos são mandados para lá e sempre tem sujeira, não é possível. – Hermione virou os olhos e todos acabaram rindo.

Aquele momento era único e raro. Há tanto tempo que não ria que Harry estranhou o som da própria risada enquanto admirava os amigos rindo junto dele. Como não queria estragar esse mínimo momento, Harry puxou assunto com os dois sobre o trabalho de monitores e deram mais risadas ainda falando dos outros monitores da escola e como Rony se sentia intimidado de repreender os gêmeos quando eles estavam testando seu Kit-Mata Aula nos alunos do primeiro ano.

Depois que todos esgotaram as piadas e comentários sarcásticos sobre sonserinos e jogos de quadribol Harry e Rony foram para o dormitório dos meninos enquanto Hermione foi para o das meninas.

Neville, Dino e Simas já estavam dormindo e os dois entraram sem fazer barulho para que os companheiros não acordassem.

- Vocês estão bem juntos não é? – Perguntou Harry.

- É, nós demos um tempo nas brigas, mas sabe como são as garotas. Daqui a pouco ela ficará naqueles dias e me dará broncas por qualquer motivo, não duvido que ela reclame do meu cabelo ser vermelho. – Riu colocando o pijama. – Mas e você? Quando vai arranjar uma namorada, hein? Tem alguém em mente, eu posso ajudá-lo sabe. Depois que comecei a namorar Hermione eu percebi que não é tão difícil assim lidar com as meninas, apesar de ainda não entendê-las.

Harry respirou fundo ante a pergunta de Rony. O ruivo estava sendo gentil e legal com ele depois desses tempos em que mal se falavam, mas sentia que não estava preparado para falar sobre isso com ele. Queria muito contar a verdade, mas sabia que poderia perder a amizade dele por isso, e se o preço para ter a amizade de Rony era ficar sozinho então ele ficava.

- Eu não estou pensando nisso agora. – Respondeu quando viu que Rony esperava uma resposta. - Eu preciso estudar para os N.O.M.s, mas quem sabe não é? De repente pode aparecer uma pessoa que me interesse.

- Você pareceu a Hermione agora, mas é assim mesmo Harry, logo logo você arranja uma garota. Se quiser ajuda estou ai, mas agora estou morrendo de sono, boa noite. – Disse antes de deitar na cama e entrar em um sono ferrado.

- Boa noite, Rony.

Harry não se trocou, ficou sentado por um tempo pensando na pergunta do amigo e na pessoa que invadia seus sonhos, mas logo sua mente mostrou à ele uma pessoa que não desejava ver, Snape.

Snape e sua maldita Oclumência.

Ele tinha visto sua vida e suas lembranças. Sabia dos fatos humilhantes que aconteceram com ele. Os momentos mais vergonhosos que passara ao lado dos tios e apesar do rosto de Snape ter sido um rosto surpreso, Harry sabia que logo o professor começaria a se encher das mesmas coisas quando visse que aquilo era corriqueiro e o chamaria de fraco.

Iria dizer na costumeira voz baixa e malévola que ele era uma criança, um bebe chorão que não agüentava uma bronquinha de nada como aquelas. E por fim, quando Harry estivesse mais do que envergonhado, vulnerável e humilhado diria que Dumbledore se enganara quando pensou que Harry podia salvar o mundo bruxo, pois não passava de uma criança.

Harry jamais imaginaria que muitos andares abaixo dele, em uma das masmorras, Snape estaria sentado em frente à lareira acesa com um copo de Firewisky na mão. Os pensamentos de Snape eram os mais confusos e dolorosos que sentira em muito tempo. As lembranças de Harry atormentavam sua mente, pois eram as mesmas que as suas, o medo, a tristeza, a solidão, a humilhação. Tudo voltava como uma lembrança antiga, de muitos anos em que ele era o protagonista.

Era difícil, mas esquecer sua infância era uma tarefa que Snape decidiu conseguir fazer. Ele não queria lembrar aqueles dias. Mas esquecer era uma tarefa quase impossível e cada vez era uma dor de cabeça imensa que não o deixava desfrutar do pouco tempo que tinha para dormir.

Levou o copo à boca e sorveu o último gole da bebida. Descansou o copo e fechou os olhos. Imediatamente a imagem de um antigo diário apareceu diante deles. Um diário há muito tempo esquecido. Lentamente se levantou e foi até a estante de livros. Na prateleira mais baixa, entre os livros mais velhos, estava um pequenino livrinho de capa preta todo empoeirado. Com um sopro fez o pó dissipar o bastante para poder ler "Diário" escrito em uma bela letra dourada.

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que escrevera ali, tanto tempo que não conseguia lembrar quais eram seus últimos desabafos. Levantou-se sem tirar os olhos do diário e sentou-se novamente na poltrona pensando se abria ou não o livro. Abrir significaria voltar no tempo, voltar para as lembranças que sempre desejava esquecer. Mas a imagem de Potter sofrendo em sua mente o forçou a abrir. Era como se aquele diário fosse uma ligação entre os dois.

A primeira página estava em branco e na segunda tinha apenas uma data marcada 09/01/1967. Dia do seu aniversário de sete anos. Ganhara aquele diário de sua mãe que sabia tão bem quanto ele como era se sentir sozinho e entendia que ele não queria conversar com ela. A terceira página estava escrita com uma letrinha minúscula e garranchada, típica letra de uma criança. Folheando o diário era possível perceber que o usara por muitos anos, a mudança de letra era visível e a última data era depois de Hogwarts. No alto da última página estava a data 31/10/1981, o dia da queda do Lord das Trevas.

Após olhar por muitos minutos aquela data lembrando-se dos fatos e das perdas que teve, pegou uma pena e molhou em um tinteiro que convocou do seu escritório até a sala. Encostou a ponta da pena na folha seguinte e começou a escrever com sua letrinha minúscula. Após o que se pareceu ser duas horas em que não ergueu os olhos do papel, descansou a pena e fechou o diário. Juntando as pontas dos dedos, fechou os olhos e colocou-se a refletir sobre o que havia acabado de escrever. Não escrevera muito apesar do tempo que demorou, mas o bastante para sentir seu coração mais leve.

Já era muito tarde e seus olhos protestavam contra a vontade de permanecerem abertos. Foi para o quarto e se largou na cama deixando o diário embaixo do travesseiro.

Em seu quarto Harry se contorcia tendo um pesadelo. Sua respiração estava ofegante e o suor molhava sua camisa.

Ele rastejava por uma rua escura indo em direção à uma casa velha. Ouviu uma batida na porta e depois a mesma se abrir. Rastejou por um corredor comprido e olhou para o rosto do homem grisalho que estava extremamente assustado em um canto de uma sala grande e espaçosa. Ele o olhava com medo e em seus olhos conseguia ver o quanto queria fugir, mas Harry não queria nada com o homem, não naquele momento. Se encolheu perto da lareira e ali ficou. Um mínimo barulho o fez virar-se para a porta onde acabara de entrar. Parado no batente com vestes esvoaçantes e negras estava o dono dos olhos vermelhos e penetrantes.

Voldemort.

O Lord das Trevas entrou devagar na casa como se já conhecesse cada centímetro daquele local e o visitasse diversas vezes, como se fosse de casa. Harry permaneceu em seu lugar vendo-o se aproximar cada vez mais até que finalmente estava na mesma sala que ele e o homem medroso que parecia ter tido um ataque ao ver Voldemort entrar em sua sala impecavelmente limpa. Voldemort o fitava com extremo desprezo e parecia prestes a lhe lançar um feitiço, mas ao invés disso apenas sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira onde Harry estava e falou baixo e lentamente em direção ao homem.

- Ora, ora, ora Macleyn, sua casa é muito boa. Nagini gostou dela. – Harry sentiu a mão gelada e comprida lhe acarinhar a cabeça, enquanto o homem apenas fitava seu Lord. – Você já conseguiu o que lhe pedi Macleyn? Sabe que preciso disso o mais rápido possível, sem ela não poderei realizar meu plano para pegar Potter.

- Mi...Milorde. – Gaguejou o homem falando pela primeira vez. Sua voz era fina e assustada – Eu tentei ao máximo, mas ele morreu antes de me dar a lembrança senhor.

O homem tremia mais ainda e tinha no olhar um desespero grandioso. Harry sentiu que a mão que acarinhava sua cabeça o abandonou. Voldemort levantou-se e se dirigiu até a lareira apagada, em seu console estavam no mínimo dez quadrinhos com fotos que se movimentavam. Harry esgueirou-se e levantou-se até poder ver os integrantes das fotos.

- Gosta minha querida? – Perguntou Voldemort mostrando a foto de Macleyn com uma linda mulher loira e duas crianças igualmente bonitas.

- Seus filhos são muito bonitos, sangue puros, uma linhagem boa, são crianças fortes e tem uma mãe dedicada. Acho que são capazes de viver sem o pai.

- Milorde, eu imploro.

- Vai ter que implorar no inferno.

Harry gritou e acordou assustado quando a luz verde passou por seus olhos e atingiu em cheio o peito do homem grisalho que ainda olhava para o retrato na mão de Voldemort.

Ele havia morrido, Harry sabia disso.

Mais uma pessoa morreu no mundo pelas mãos de Voldemort. Sua cicatriz ardia terrivelmente, a cólera de Voldemort, seu descontentamento era enorme e ainda não havia terminado.

As cortinas vermelhas que tapavam a cama de Harry foram abertas repentinamente e Rony apareceu extremamente assustado olhando Harry respirar com dificuldade.

- Está tudo bem cara? Você está todo suado. O que houve?

- Eu estou bem. – Respondeu pegando a toalha que Rony lhe entregara. – Foi só um pesadelo, nada demais. - Falou enxugando o rosto lembrando-se nitidamente do rosto de Macleyn, agora deitado na sala de sua casa com os olhos abertos esperando sua mulher e filhos chegarem para chorar por sua morte. – É sério estou bem, já passou.

- Quer ajuda? – Perguntou Rony entregando à Harry uma muda de roupas secas e limpas.

- Não obrigado, estou bem. Só me deixa sozinho. – Falou irritado.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu o amigo se afastando.

Vendo o amigo ali disposto a ajudá-lo, Harry se sentiu mal por não contar a ele tudo que estava passando, eles eram amigos desde quando entraram em Hogwarts, sempre estiveram juntos em todos os momentos, sempre se apoiaram. Harry vira o amigo chorar de amores por Hermione que também era sua amiga desde o primeiro ano de escola, sabia que podia contar com eles para tudo. Menos para isso. Não podia contar, era demais para ele. Não podia mostrar como estava seu corpo e nem porque estava daquela forma. Não queria ter que falar de como era sua vida com os Dursley.

- Rony eu sei que você quer me ajudar, mas eu prefiro me trocar sozinho no banheiro está bem? Olha, eu estou bem, já passo. Acho que vou aproveitar para tomar um banho. Volta para a cama e dorme, eu ficarei bem.

Rony o olhou desconfiado, mas voltou para a cama. Eles eram amigos há cinco anos e o ruivo sabia que estava acontecendo algo com Harry, sabia que algo o incomodava, mas não quis persistir no assunto, sabia que quando o amigo estivesse bem ele contaria, então resolveu não pressioná-lo.

Harry entrou no banheiro e foi tomar banho, sua cicatriz ainda doía. Que sonho era esse? Quem era aquele homem? Nunca o tinha visto na vida. Porque tinha esses pesadelos? Harry se perguntava tantas coisas que nem viu que o dia amanhecera, ele estava absorto em pensamentos quando Hermione desceu para a sala comunal e o encontrou sentado em uma das poltronas, Harry só percebeu a presença da amiga quando ela bateu palmas a sua frente.

- Humm...ah oi Hermione, não te vi descer.

- Você está aqui há muito tempo?

- Não, eu desci agora pouco. Estava sem sono e resolvi pensar um pouco.

- Você deveria é fazer os seus deveres, afinal você não tem mais tempo à noite, por causa das detenções do Snape, daqui a pouco ele vai mandar você limpar as cuecas dele.

- Prefiro ser suspenso a fazer tal coisa.

- Mas precisa fazer seus deveres, vai pegá-los que eu te ajudo a fazer.

Harry subiu e pegou sua mochila, estava impressionado como já estava com um monte de deveres estacionados, mas para sua felicidade Hermione decidira lhe ajudar. Assim conseguiria terminar pelo menos metade deles naquele dia.

Os dois passaram uma parte da manhã fazendo deveres e estudando. Claro que Hermione acabou ficando com raiva e fazendo boa parte das lições de Harry, pois o menino mal entendia o que a amiga falava. Os alunos começaram a descer dos dormitórios e se dirigirem ao salão principal, Hermione decidiu que já estava na hora de pararem e prometeu ajudar Harry depois da detenção de Snape. Com a perspectiva de ter a ajuda da amiga para terminar o restante dos deveres, Harry e Hermione se juntaram à Rony, Fred e George para descerem para o café.

Ao se sentar, Harry teve seu prato cheio com frutas, pães e bolos. Mas nada lhe abria o apetite, nada lhe dava vontade de mexer a boca e engolir. Mordeu um pedaço de torrada e tomou um gole de suco. Os amigos conversavam animadamente e recebiam seu correio matinal, mas Harry jamais recebera nada e então, enquanto todos liam suas correspondências, a atenção de Harry foi desviada para a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore usava hoje uma veste azul turquesa e lembrava vagamente as roupas de Lockhart, ao seu lado e conversando animadamente com ele, estava McGonagall, apesar da professora ser sempre muito severa ele gostava muito dela. Todos os professores comiam e conversavam alegremente, menos o mestre de poções.

Snape não mexia em seu prato e não conversava com nenhum outro professor, muito pelo contrário, ele parecia nem ao menos perceber que os outros professores estavam ali. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para Harry. O observava atentamente e não desviou o olhar quando o grifinório o olhou. O menino sentiu-se mal e voltou a dar mais atenção à sua bebida. Olhou para o lado procurando os amigos, mas Rony alugava o ouvido de Hermione fazendo juras de amor eterno, Fred, George e Lino conversavam entre si sobre suas gemialidades. Sentiu-se novamente sozinho. A torrada que dera mais uma mordida parecia agora cera em sua boca, algo seco demais para ser engolido e nem mesmo o suco o ajudou a engolir direito. Ele queria sair dali

Ninguém no salão parecia reparar no menino, somente dois olhos negros na mesa dos professores, Snape nem ao menos piscava, olhava cada movimento do garoto desde que entrou no salão. De repente encontrou seu olhar.

Verde com negro.

Via o vazio e a confusão nos olhos do menino e ainda que tentasse não conseguia desviar seu olhar. Ele queria ver Harry. Mas o menino fez o que Snape não conseguia, desviou seu olhar e procurou seus amigos, nenhum estava disponível. Ele brincou com a comida sozinho. Parecia tanto com Snape quando adolescente. Ele sabia, melhor do que ninguém, o que Harry estava passando, já passara por tudo aquilo um dia, e por mais que não quisesse, um sentimento de pena se apoderou de seu coração.

_"O que esta acontecendo comigo_?" pensou. "_Eu o odeio, não posso sentir pena dele, ele é filho de Thiago Potter, é igual ao pai, deve estar fingindo"_, mas ele sabia que não era isso que acontecia, ele tinha visto nas lembranças do menino e sentia em seu coração.


	6. Uma leitura interessante

Oieeeee... gente mais um capitulo dessa fic... espero que gostem... reviews

**6**

**Uma leitura interessante**

Harry jamais deixou de sentir a sensação de que alguém o observava e não estava errado. Snape estava sempre observando o menino, seja na aula, seja no salão principal ou até mesmo nos mínimos momentos em que o aluno estivesse no jardim ou outro lugar do castelo. Só poucas vezes o perdeu de vista como nos momentos em que estivera no dormitório e ainda assim, sem saber, teve o sono velado uma ou duas vezes pela figura negra de Snape.

Por mais que não entendesse o que estava acontecendo consigo, Snape não conseguia e nem queria parar de se preocupar com o menino, como ele se alimentava, como convivia com os outros alunos e como estava se sentindo. E nesse exato momento o que mais o incomodava era o fato do menino ainda permanecer mancando e se alimentando mal. Era um tormento vê-lo cada vez mais magro e abatido. Tinham-se passado apenas três semanas. Como ele estaria daqui a dois meses?

Harry, por outro lado, não parecia se preocupar tanto assim com a sua saúde, pelo menos não se visto pelos olhos de Rony e Hermione. Por mais que não comece e ainda estivesse mal, insistia que queria jogar quadribol e que estava muito bom para treinar novamente.

- Harry, você não pode jogar quadribol.

- Não é você quem decide Hermione. – Disse raivoso se levantando da mesa do salão principal e indo para a biblioteca, tinha que terminar um trabalho para entregar na aula de Transfiguração e MacGonagall não aceitaria atrasos.

Pela janela Harry podia ouvir a alegria dos jogadores indo para o campo treinar quadribol para o próximo jogo que seria breve. Sentiu uma raiva aumentar em seu peito. Não era culpa dele não poder jogar. Mas não iria até Madame Pomfrey, não iria mostrar seus ferimentos e muito menos responder perguntas embaraçosas que sabia que iriam aparecer. Era melhor se concentrar no trabalho e entender de uma vez por todas que não estava mais no time, não por enquanto.

O trabalho era extremamente difícil e pegou metade da manhã de Harry. Passou tanto tempo estudando e folheando livros que só se deu conta que estava atrasado quando resolveu esticar as costas doloridas e acidentalmente vira as horas em seu relógio. Tinha menos de cinco minutos para arrumar suas coisas e se dirigir para a aula de Feitiços. Rapidamente jogou todo seu material dentro da mochila e deixou os livros que estava usando em cima da mesa, Madame Pince poderia arrumá-los para ele. Colocou a mochila nas costas e se dirigiu até a porta.

Em sua mão estava um pequeno livro preto onde resolvera escrever logo que chegara a biblioteca, antes de fazer seu trabalho. Um livrinho antigo que Harry achou perdido no armário de vassouras do tio Valter onde dormia, o tinha desde os nove anos de idade e há muito tempo não mexia nele.

Andava com a cabeça baixa e por isso não viu por onde andava nem quem estava no caminho. Sentiu uma dor lancinante em seu joelho quando esbarrou em alguém e foi ao chão.

- Ai!

- Saia de cima de mim, Potter! – Rosnou Snape empurrando o garoto para o lado e se levantando.

- Desculpe senhor, eu caí. – Desculpou-se ao ver a cara de poucos amigos do professor.

- Aprenda a andar direito da próxima vez.

- Eu não caí em cima do senhor por que eu quis! – Respondeu zangado.

- Tenha modos, senhor Potter. Cinco pontos a menos para a grifinória. Agora saia da minha frente.

Harry recolheu o livrinho preto que deixou cair e saiu em direção contrária a de Snape, o que queria no momento era manter distância do professor.

Quando achou que já estava longe o suficiente parou para respirar e olhou por cima do ombro. Snape não estava à vista, provavelmente estaria na biblioteca e se estava tomaria outro caminho para ir para as masmorras ou para a sala dos professores.

Por pura precaução abriu o mapa do maroto e viu o pontinho minúsculo indicando que Snape continuava na biblioteca. Com um pouco mais de alívio guardou o mapa na mochila e olhou para seu relógio. Já se passara mais de dez minutos do início da aula de Feitiços. Flitwick algumas vezes mostrava-se ser um professor tolerante e até mesmo gentil, mas não gostava de atrasos em sua aula. Por isso, cinco minutos depois Harry procurava uma sombra em baixo de uma árvore do grande jardim do castelo.

O tempo estava bonito e gostoso, o céu estava extremamente azul com algumas nuvens brancas. Estava um sol fraco para aquela hora da manhã. Fechou os olhos por alguns breves segundos sentindo uma leve brisa bater em seu rosto. Aquela sensação era gostosa, libertadora.

Parecia que ele não estava ali, que se transportara para outro mundo. O que o trouxe de volta foi o leve roçar de seu dedo na capa do livrinho que estivera segurando desde que saiu da biblioteca. O abriu devagar na primeira página e imediatamente percebeu que aquele livro não era seu, aquela letra não era a sua. Era muito diferente. A sua era grande e garranchada e aquela era levemente inclinada e minúscula. A contra capa não trazia nome algum e era difícil saber a quem pertencia se o dono não identificava suas coisas. Folheou até a última folha, a página estava levemente saltada revelando que se escrevera recentemente ali e a data no cabeçalho da folha lhe revelava exatamente a data. 22/09/1995.

- É hoje. – Harry apertou o cenho tentando imaginar quem era o dono daquele pequeno livro.

Sua curiosidade era tanta que começou a ler a pequena letra inclinada, mesmo sabendo que o dono poderia aparecer a qualquer momento e lhe lançar uma azaração por vasculhar sua vida pessoal.

_"Não sei mais o que posso fazer para que essas imagens saiam da minha cabeça. Não posso deixar de imaginar o quanto ele está sofrendo e o quanto já sofreu. Já passei por tudo isso e você, um livro velho e empoeirado era meu único refúgio, jamais contarei à alguém o que já escrevi nessas páginas. A sua companhia sempre me foi reconfortante. Nunca precisei de ninguém, nunca tive amor, então nunca precisei de carinho, bastou-me algumas linhas em branco e uma pena, mas fico pensando se Potter..."_

Harry parou de ler ao ver seu nome escrito ali naquela folha, será que aquele Potter era ele? Poderia existir outro Potter no mundo, não era o único. Quem havia escrito aquilo? E se era ele, como essa pessoa poderia dizer algo sobre sua vida? Só poderia ser alguém que o conhecia, nenhuma outra pessoa se daria o trabalho de escrever seu nome em um diário, muito menos depois das manchetes que saíram no Profeta Diário, as mentiras e calúnias de Rita Skeeter.

_"... fico pensando se Potter não poderia usar do mesmo artifício para colocar suas angústias para fora, já que, como tenho percebido, ele não se abre com seus amigos, nem mesmo com Granger e Weasley"_

Realmente era ele, mas como essa pessoa sabia que ele não se abria com seus amigos?

Ele o observava.

Estava sendo observado por alguém. Um medo se abateu nele, no ano passado uma pessoa observava cada passo seu, uma pessoa que todos pensavam ser o professor Moody, e que na verdade era um comensal da morte disfarçado. Tirando essas especulações da cabeça Harry começou a ler agora querendo saber bem mais do dono do livrinho.

_"Ele sofre e eu sinto a tristeza que se apodera dele, já senti isso, já tive tal medo, já sangrei como ele. Eram tantas coisas cruéis que me aconteciam também._

_Hoje me tornei quem sou por tudo que passei. Apesar desse moleque me dar nos nervos, não gostaria que ele acabasse desse jeito, se tornando uma pessoa fria e se arrependendo amargamente de muitas coisas que possa fazer, assim como eu me arrependi de várias que fiz, das crueldade que cometi, que fui obrigado a fazer, mas principalmente por Lílian Evans."_

Lily Evans.

Harry não conseguiu continuar a ler. Seus olhos ardiam. Uma pessoa desconhecida conhecia sua mãe. Uma dor fez seu coração se apertar ao perceber que qualquer um conhecia mais sua mãe do que ele, do que o próprio filho dela. Era deprimente encarar a verdade cruel de sua vida. Mas o que ele podia fazer além de odiar cada vez mais o bruxo que a matou? Odiar Voldemort com toda sua alma.

Porém, por mais que estivesse se concentrando em odiar Voldemort, Harry queria muito saber quem era o dono daquele diário, quem escrevera sobre sua mãe recentemente. Mas nada melhor para saber sobre o presente do que ver o passado, pelo menos era o que dizia a senhora Figg quando ele precisava ficar em sua casa enquanto seus tios saiam.

Por isso folheou as páginas escritas e abriu na primeira, a letra naquela página era feia e tremida, pertencia nitidamente a uma criança. Seus olhos se concentraram em ler o que parecia ser uma história interessante.

_"Você parece ser um livro velho e esquecido, por isso acho que ninguém vai desconfiar que estou escrevendo em você. Mas ainda assim não posso deixar que papai te encontre, se ele soubesse que tenho um diário me mataria. Me chamaria de mulherzinha e me colocaria de castigo. Não quero ficar de castigo, eu acabei de sair de um por causa da comida que eu sem querer derrubei na roupa que ele tinha acabado de comprar. _

_Mas tem uma coisa, eu não vou chamar você de querido. Eu vou apenas escrever aqui porque preciso de alguém para conversar, mesmo que seja alguém que não vai me responder. Eu não tenho ninguém para nada, papai não me deixa sair e mamãe me disse que é por isso que sou tão pálido. Mas eu não ligo, já estou acostumado a não ter com quem brincar então eu fico no meu quarto com meus livros de poções. Papai disse que eu tenho é que ler os de magia negra. Mas eu não quero"_

Harry folheou um pouco o diário, havia muitas folhas escritas e pelo que percebeu falavam praticamente a mesma coisa, a forma como o pai o tratava e como ele não tinha ninguém. Também havia alguns desenhos ali, pelo jeito o menino tinha o dom de desenhar. Em uma única página havia um rosto de mulher com os cabelos lisos até o ombro, os olhos eram grandes e bonitos, foi desenhada jovem e tinha uma beleza contagiante. Harry passou o dedo pela legenda espremida no canto da página "mamãe". Em outra folha havia outro desenho bem realista, parecendo quase uma foto em preto e branco de um homem que trazia feições duras e severas, seus cabelos eram ralos. A legenda dessa vez era menor ainda "papai".

O tempo estava passando e logo seria hora de entrar no castelo para o jantar, mas Harry não queria entrar. Aquele diário o mantinha preso a ele. Era como se fosse o diário de Ridlle, parecia amaldiçoado. Harry não estava pensando nessa maldição que o diário pudesse ter, ele queria saber mais sobre sua mãe e saber sobre a pessoa que a conhecia tão bem.

_"Há muito tempo venho agüentando tudo calado, porém agora sinto que irei explodir. Mamãe disse que logo tudo iria passar, que eu me acostumo, mas não quero me acostumar a isso. Não quero ter que chorar escondido. Sei que chorar é coisa de menina, pelo menos papai sempre disse isso, mas não posso segurar, elas simplesmente saem"_

Mais frases soltas, mais raiva, mais lágrimas e angústia. Aquele diário era o sofrimento em pessoa, o menino que ali escrevera tivera um passado cruel, parecido com o de Harry e por um momento parou para pensar se não era esse o real motivo de estar tão fissurado nesse objeto em questão. No meio de todas essas confissões havia mais e mais desenhos, as vezes eram só rabiscos, outras eram desenhos profundos como o coração quebrado e despedaçado que estava sendo pisado por um homem de costas.

_"Meu aniversário é daqui a uma semana, mamãe disse que fará um bolinho e que posso chamar uns amigos, pensei em chamar a Evans..."_

O nome da sua mãe novamente, seja lá quem for, conhecia sua mãe desde pequeno. Talvez algum amigo, algum visinho.

_"...mas ela nunca viria, ela tem medo do meu pai, e com razão. No dia em que meu pai me viu conversando com ela no jardim, me deu um tapa e me pegou pelo pescoço para entrar em casa, Evans se assustou. Mas mesmo assim sempre nos falamos quando papai sai para ir ao Ministério da Magia. Como ele sempre demora, eu pulo a janela e vou até a casa dela para poder conversar. Sei que ela não viria aqui comemorar meu aniversário, por isso me deu o presente ontem, é uma corrente onde esta escrito "amigos para sempre". É um objeto trouxa já que ela é nascida trouxa, a corrente é bonita e dourada com pedras verdes. Mas não posso usar, se papai ver é capaz de me enforcar com ela. Por isso eu guardei no meu esconderijo onde coloco tudo que papai não gosta. _

_Bom como não tenho amigos mamãe convidou os amigos do papai, pois ela também não tem, papai diz que ela só teria amigos para ficar fofocando e isso a deixaria lesada da cabeça e preguiçosa."_

_"Ele sempre estraga tudo e eu sempre apanho mesmo sem fazer nada. Qual é o problema de eu não conseguir apagar todas as velhinhas? _

_Será que preciso apanhar por isso? _

_E não fui eu quem derramou bebida no tapete, foi ele, mas eu que apanhei. Meu rosto ainda está doendo e não consigo para de chorar. Como eu queria que a Lily estivesse aqui, sei que ela tem medo do papai, mas ela me acalma e sempre diz que tudo ficará bem. Mamãe disse que o papai bebeu demais e que por isso ele me bateu, mas que tudo isso vai passar e ele vai pedir desculpas. _

_Só que ele nunca pede desculpas. _

_Não me pediu desculpas no dia em que quase me matou afogado porque eu não queria tomar banho. Ou no dia que me bateu porque estava entediado. E muito menos quando fui parar no hospital com os ossos fraturados por ele me jogar escada abaixo. _

_Ele nunca me pediu desculpas, não será agora que começará"_

Harry sentia um nó na garganta, por um momento pensou no seu passado e o quanto essa criança tivera uma vida como a sua. Cheia de maus-tratos. Mas saber é diferente de ler a confissão direta da pessoa. Era como se ele conseguisse sentir tudo que ela já passou, todos os tapas e todas as tristezas. Essa criança nem tinha entrado em Hogwarts ainda, não estava nem na escola e já carregava um vazio tão grande nos olhos como se fosse um velho. Parecia que Harry já o conhecia.

Folheou mais algumas folhas e leu mais algumas frases até que parou na primeira foto colorida que estava ali. Era uma menina muito bonita, era uma criança linda, e, nesse momento o coração de Harry batia tão forte que parecia que iria sair pela boca, na borda da foto lia-se "Lílian Evans". Harry retirou a foto que estava na folha e ficou olhando a menina que dançava mostrando seu vestido vermelho. Seus olhos eram iguais aos dele, verdes e grandes. Virou a foto e leu um pequeno recado, escrito com uma letrinha tão pequenina que Harry teve que apertar os olhos para conseguir ler direito.

_"Guarde essa foto como lembrança da nossa amizade. Lily"._

As lágrimas desciam pelo rosto do garoto, não conseguira nunca imaginar sua mãe criança e agora estava com uma foto dela em suas mãos. Ela estava linda, era linda. Queria saber quem era o dono do diário, para poder perguntar sobre sua mãe, saber mais. A pessoa a conhecia desde criança e até tinha uma foto dela guardada em seu diário, com certeza conhecia muito mais coisas sobre ela e poderia lhe contar. Em algum lugar o nome do dono do diário apareceria.

_"Muitas coisas ruins me aconteceram, mas pelo menos eu irei para Hogwarts no mês que vêm, me livrarei por um bom tempo do meu pai, e o mais legal é que Lily vai junto. Espero que a gente estude junto, mas tem que ser na Sonserina. Papai disse que as outras casas são ruins e que a Sonserina é a única que ele aceitaria, se eu entrasse para a Grifinória ele me tiraria da escola no mesmo dia."_

De uma coisa Harry sabia, sua mãe não foi para Sonserina e ele tinha certeza que o chapéu seletor jamais a colocaria lá. Ela era Lílian Evans, a mulher mais corajosa que Harry já conheceu.


	7. Era ele?

Mais um capítulo do as coincidencias, espero que gostem, as revelações estão bem próximas agora.

obrigada por lerem... bjusssss

**7**

**Era ele?**

Quando Harry finalmente parou sua leitura sentiu-se frustrado, já era hora do jantar e ele ainda não descobrira quem era o dono do diário. Por mais que aquele parecesse apenas um caderno velho, Harry achou melhor guardá-lo dentro da mochila, não queria que o dono visse e desse um jeito de pegá-lo de volta sem se mostrar. Sem mostrar a Harry quem era a pessoa que tanto conhecia sua mãe.

Em sua mente só vinha a imagem dela no jardim, tão linda.

A noite já tinha caído e não havia mais ninguém no jardim, somente o grifinório que voltou direto para o castelo pensando agora no belíssimo banquete que o esperava. O que ele não contava era que outra pessoa também o esperava.

- HARRY THIAGO POTTER. – Harry congelou ao ouvir a voz de Hermione o chamando pelo nome completo. – Como ousa fazer isso com seus melhores amigos? – Gritou ela no meio do corredor ao avistá-lo entrando no castelo.

- Mas fazer o que? Eu nem te vi o dia inteiro!

- Exatamente! Você anda todo estranho desde o começo das aulas, não se alimenta direito, vive tendo pesadelos com Você-Sabe-Quem e com um armário, não conversa com a gente e agora some o dia inteiro. Como sua amiga eu exijo uma explicação ou vou direto falar com McGonagall sobre seu comportamento.

A amiga falou tão rápido que o menino teve que prestar muita atenção para poder entender tudo. Dentro de seu peito algo acendia com o entendimento de que Mione estava preocupada com ele. A menina chegou perto e cruzou os braços fazendo sua típica expressão de "quero satisfação agora" e ficou batendo o pé até que Harry finalmente não suportou o barulho no soalho.

- Olha Hermione, eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas não tem nada de errado comigo. Eu estou bem. Tenho alguns pesadelos, mas isso é normal, e eu me atrasei para a aula de Feitiços, mas estava o tempo todo no lago. Você não precisa incomodar a professora com isso, ela já tem coisas demais na cabeça, e se eu estivesse com algum problema pode ter certeza que você e Rony seriam os primeiros a saber.

Somente após terminar Harry percebeu que aquilo era pura verdade, se ele tivesse coragem de contar para alguém, Hermione seria a primeira pessoa que ele procuraria. Depois de alguns segundos Hermione, que parecia ter acreditado nas palavras do amigo, parou de bater seu pé e descruzou os braços. Harry sorriu de canto com a conquista e ergueu os braços chamando-a para um abraço.

- Ai Harry, por mais que você ache que não, eu me preocupo demais com você. Sabe que te considero como um irmão, eu não suporto ver que você está com uma carinha triste.

O amigo a abraçou mais forte sentindo o carinho da amiga percorrer-lhe o coração. Queria chorar, mas se segurou, não iria permitir que suas lágrimas o desmentissem, caso o contrário Hermione não descansaria até saber toda a verdade. Nem ela nem Rony, nem ninguém poderia ajudá-lo, sempre aconteceria à mesma coisa. Então porque preocupar os amigos? Eles estavam se dando muito bem, e estavam felizes, não queria deixá-los preocupados com sua vida, isso passa, sempre passou.

- Mas que coisa mais linda.

A voz arrastada de Snape era cruel. Harry se afastou de Hermione quando a ouviu e olhou para o professor parado no corredor. Snape estivera ali há algum tempo, vigiara toda a cena e aquilo de certo modo o incomodou. Ele nunca tivera um amigo que fizesse aquilo por ele. Mas Harry era diferente, ele tinha os dois irritantes amigos da Grifinória e aquela conversa era uma coisa que ele necessitava ouvir. Já fazia algum tempo que Snape ficava observando Potter, e ouvindo as conversas dele com qualquer pessoa, queria saber mais sobre o menino, o garoto já começou a trancar sua mente e isso impossibilitou o professor de saber mais sobre seu passado.

- Dois grifinórios petulantes se agarrando no meio do corredor. Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória e eu avisarei a diretora de sua casa que seus alunos não conseguem segurar seus hormônios e saem como animais no cio pelos corredores dessa escola. Talvez assim vocês aprendam a ter mais respeito.

- Mas senhor...

- Sem "mas", Potter, vejo o senhor na minha sala as dez horas em ponto.

Ele saiu antes que os dois começassem a reclamar, mas não adiantou, os grifinórios estavam soltando varias maldições verbais contra Snape antes de entrar no salão principal. Isso fez com que os amigos relaxassem um pouco e Harry até conseguiu esboçar um sorriso para a amiga. Seu humor havia melhorado muito até mesmo se alimentou um pouco, sempre rindo com Hermione ao seu lado.

- Eu vou tomar um banho antes de ir para a detenção do Snape. – Disse Harry levantando-se a mesa.

- Mas você nem comeu toda sua comida, Harry. O Rony ainda nem voltou dos treinos de Quadribol também, não vai esperá-lo?

- Não Mione, tenho que ir mesmo, fiquei no jardim a tarde toda e quero tomar um bom banho antes de ir agüentar o Snape.

- Está bem, eu vou terminar meu jantar, depois acho que vou dar um pulo na...

- Biblioteca.

- Engraçadinho.

- Te vejo mais tarde, tchau.

- Tchau e boa sorte com o professor Snape

Harry não respondeu, ele não ia precisar de boa sorte com o professor. Tirando esse sermão de hoje, Snape parecia ter mudado com ele. Nas aulas de Oclumência que se passaram ele nem mesmo dera broncas em Harry por não conseguir impedir que ele entre, não estava tão rigoroso e Harry sempre via um brilho estranho em seu olhar, algo como pena que dançava por trás de suas íris.

Depois de realmente tomar um banho demorado e relaxante, Harry foi para a aula de Oclumência. Dessa vez Snape não foi tão caridoso, mas ainda assim não o maltratou como já fizera tantas vezes. O treino foi longo e cansativo. Harry suava e se sentia muito cansado quando voltou para a torre da Grifinória. Não havia ninguém no salão comunal e ele agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Largou-se em uma poltrona e respirou fundo. Apesar de o treino ter sido puxado, Harry sabia que estava melhorando e muito em Oclumência, uma prova disso foi conseguir impedir que Snape permanecesse em sua mente. Um feito que merecia um parabéns que Snape jamais daria, porém ainda não conseguia impedir que Snape entrasse em sua mente, isso o incomodava. Até quando Snape iria futricar em seu passado?

Como estava tão cansado e suado, Harry foi tomar outro banho. Seus colegas de quarto já estavam dormindo e Rony roncava alto. Após um banho rápido para não acordar os meninos, Harry se dirigiu mais uma vez para a sala comunal e tirou o diário de sua mochila. O abriu na página que estava lendo e mais uma vez se aventurou pelas letras pequenas.

_"Falta apenas uma semana para começarem as aulas, mamãe me levou para comprar os materiais hoje de manhã. Passeamos bastante. Vi muitas vassouras legais, mamãe disse que eu terei a minha depois de entrar na escola, papai não permite que eu tenha uma porque ele diz que eu posso quebrar alguma coisa ou cair e dar trabalho a ele, mas mamãe disse que me dará uma para eu usar na escola._

_Nós tomamos sorvete à tarde, eu nunca vi mamãe tão feliz assim, ela é sempre triste e nunca sorri, mas hoje ela sorriu e foi tão bonito. Nós brincamos no parquinho e eu fiz cosquinhas nela, ela gargalhou alto e foi muito gostoso"._

Harry abriu um sorriso ao ver a inocência da criança ao brincar com a mãe. Algo que ele jamais poderá fazer.

_"Eu amo a mamãe, ela sempre me dá carinho e cuida de mim, ela me ama também e quer sempre me proteger do papai, mas acho que papai não gosta dela assim como não gosta de mim._

_É hoje. Estou tão ansioso, meu malão já está pronto com todos os meus pertences. Daqui a pouco irei para a escola, eu não queria ir para não deixar a mamãe sozinha, sei que ela sofrerá. Mas tenho que ir, assim quando eu tiver idade suficiente poderei arrumar um bom emprego e tirarei a mamãe dessa casa. Eu comprarei uma casa nova e moraremos somente eu e ela. Seremos felizes para sempre. Faremos tudo que não fazemos agora, correremos pelo jardim brincando de pega pega, falaremos bastante durante o jantar, faremos bagunça e arrumaremos quando nos der vontade, vamos rir, dançar, cantar, faremos tudo que não podemos fazer. Quando eu tiver minha casa convidarei Lily para ir lá todo dia, podemos comer sanduíches e tomar sorvete, mal posso esperar esse dia chegar._

_Estou na Sonserina, aquele chapéu velho me disse que o meu coração é bom, mas que o meu lugar é na Sonserina. A escola é bem legal, é bem grande também. O professor Dumbledore é bem velho e falou umas palavras doidas e sem nexos antes do banquete aparecer. Comi bem, estava morrendo de fome. Nossa, eu estou cansado, essa viagem de trem me cansou, eu fiquei em um vagão junto com a Evans, ficamos conversando a viagem inteira, ela foi para a Grifinória, não poderemos mais ficar tão juntos, eu bem que queria, ela é minha única amiga._

_As aulas começaram já faz uma semana e eu não ando tendo tempo para escrever aqui, já tenho muitos deveres. Sempre termino tudo rápido, não tenho amigos e nem nada para fazer então faço lição e trabalhos, mas sempre fico muito cansado e acabo dormindo. A Lily está com novas amigas, mas sempre arruma tempo para ficar comigo. Mesmo com as amigas dela não concordando muito com nossa amizade, ela diz não ligar._

_Mamãe sempre me manda cartas me perguntando como estou indo e pede para que eu mande noticias, não há muito que escrever, eu sempre faço minhas lições antes de qualquer um e já rendi cinqüenta pontos para a minha casa que está na frente para ganhar a Taça das Casas. Estou feliz aqui._

Harry sentia que aquele diário poderia ser o seu, tudo que ele escrevera parecia sua vida. O modo como era tratado pelos familiares, o jeito que se sentia quando estava em Hogwarts, tudo era igual ao que Harry sentia.

As próximas páginas estavam datadas com uma diferença de dois anos e Harry se perguntou qual o motivo dessa interrupção.

_"Ela morreu, minha vida acabou, mamãe morreu para me salvar. É tudo culpa minha, ela me disse para não ir para casa no Natal, mas eu queria tanto ir, queria vê-la, estava com saudades. Por quê?_

_Por que ele tinha que fazer isso?_

_Não consigo mais chamá-lo de pai, ele não é nada para mim, nunca foi. Ele queria me matar, mas mamãe não deixou e ele a matou por isso e eu não pude fazer nada, eu não pude salvá-la, ela está morta, ela ESTÁ morta"_

Um frio subiu pela espinha de Harry, agora sim os dois pareciam-se muito. Ambos órfãos, solitários e sofridos. Embaixo dessas palavras havia uma folha dobrada. Harry a abriu e viu um exemplar antigo do Profeta Diário, na frente tinha a imagem de um homem com expressões severas. O mesmo homem que ele vira nos desenhos que o menino fez. Logo em cima estava uma manchete **"Homem bêbado mata esposa na véspera de Natal"**.

_"Vespera de Natal. _

_Um dia muito esperado por muitas famílias, o momento de se juntarem e se alegrarem esperando a virada da noite para abraços, beijos, desejos de felicidades e os presentes. Muita alegria em muitas casas. Mas não em uma casa especifica, não em uma família. Ontem foi um dia cruel para uma antiga e prestigiada família bruxa._

_Um pai de família chegou ontem, pouco antes da meia noite, bêbado. Sua mulher estava com seu filho na sala. Vizinhos dizem ter ouvido uma discussão, vozes alteradas e a mulher gritar. Aquela era uma rotina que eles já conheciam. Uma vizinha trouxa deu esse depoimento referindo-se à noite fatídica:_

_- Eles vivem brigando e o esposo dela vive batendo nela e no filho, então praticamente já estamos acostumados com isso. Já fizemos de tudo para ele parar, mas ele nunca parou com isso, já chamamos autoridades, mas nada aconteceu. Porém ontem era véspera de Natal então fomos tentar conversar de novo._

_Mas quando a senhora Maine foi verificar o que estava acontecendo, tudo silenciou até que um grito de desespero foi ouvido e fez a vizinha voltar para casa e ligar para as autoridades trouxas. Claro que as autoridades bruxas chegaram antes no local para verificar o que aconteceu. O filho de apenas 13 anos foi a única testemunha do assassinato a sangue frio que seu pai cometeu. A mulher foi morta enforcada na frente do menino que agora está no Hospital ST'Mungus em estado de choque._

_O Ministério da Magia abrirá um inquérito para saber o que realmente aconteceu e por qual motivo. Enquanto isso Thobias Snape permanecerá em Azkaban."_

Thobias Snape?

Snape?!

Aquele homem era o pai de Snape, então aquele diário, aquelas confissões tão profundas, aquele garoto, era Snape.

Harry não conseguia raciocinar corretamente. Estava de boca aberta. Nunca poderia imaginar que Snape tivesse tido uma vida tão lamentável. Sentiu pena do professor, ao contrário do que pensava, o homem de gelo tinha sentimentos, ele já sofrera na vida, aliás, um sofrimento muito grande. É verdade que Harry perdera sua mãe quando tinha apenas um ano de idade, mas ele era muito pequeno para se lembrar e ela foi morta por Voldemort. Snape tinha treze anos quando viu seu próprio pai matar a sua amada mãe na véspera de Natal e agora entendia porque Snape nunca aparecia nos jantares comemorativos da escola e sempre tirava pontos de quem comentasse sobre o Natal na sala. Aquilo o machucava, o corroia por dentro, para ele, aquela data era uma maldição. Tentava imaginar o que se passava na cabeça do pequeno Severus Snape.

_"Chega, não agüento mais. Chega de chorar feito um bebezinho, ela se foi e eu estou sozinho, não me humilharei chorando pelos cantos, segurarei cada lágrima, me concentrarei mais nas minhas lições e trabalhos e só. Sempre estive sozinho e agora estou mais ainda. Não será difícil, eu não tenho amigos aqui a não ser os meninos do meu dormitório e a Lily"_

Em sua cabeça Harry ainda não conseguia associar o dono daquelas palavras angustiantes com seu professor de poções e agora treinador de oclumência. Era difícil ver esses sentimentos em um homem que até hoje só se mostrara frio e calculista, uma pedra aos olhos dos outros. Os desenhos de Snape quando criança não se diferenciavam com o de atualmente. Eram os mesmos cabelos pretos, lisos e escorridos escondendo seu rosto, o mesmo nariz grande e curvado. Parecia apenas que ele era menor naquela época, mas vendo mais de perto e analisando profundamente o desenho que mal se mexia mostrando um menino sentado em um quarto vazio, Harry pôde perceber que a única diferença eram as expressões, o Snape do desenho era depressivo enquanto o Snape de hoje era uma verdadeira máscara de desgosto e mau humor. Como poderiam ser a mesma pessoa?

Mais tempo sem que Snape tivesse escrito no diário, nem uma única palavra durante um ano inteiro. Seria por causa das provas? Ocupado demais? Ou nessa época já se tornara um comensal da morte e estivera ocupado aprendendo mais magia negra do que já conhecia?

_"Ela aceitou"_ Estava escrito em letras grandes e garranchadas como se Snape estivesse com pressa de colocar aquela minúscula frase em seu diário. _"Eu nem acredito que Lily aceitou namorar comigo"_

Namorar? Como assim? Sua mãe namorando Snape? Não era possível de acreditar. Líllian Evans não poderia namorar Severus Snape. Nunca. Ele não era para ela, não era digno de seu amor, ele era apenas um velho boboca e amargurado. Como sua mãe pudera fazer isso?

_"Ela demorou um pouco para responder, só que quando eu já estava indo embora ela segurou meu braço, olhou em meus olhos e me beijou, foi maravilhoso. É verdade que sempre a amei, desde pequeno quando a vi pela primeira vez no parquinho. Ela modificou os nossos cordões, agora está escrito "Amor Eterno". Ela disse que não quer esconder de ninguém, contudo eu tenho medo dela fazer isso, não quero que zombem dela, afinal ela está namorando com o Ranhoso da escola. Ninguém gosta de mim, muito menos na Grifinória, ela seria descriminada e não quero isso para ela, preferia que ficasse tudo em segredo, porém Lily não é uma pessoa fácil e já saiu contando para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir. Aquele Potter não a deixará em paz."_

Harry sabia que Snape não gostava de seu pai nem de Sirius, na verdade ele não gostava de ninguém, mas nunca imaginou que ele iria comentar algo sobre seu pai, nem que Snape namoraria com sua mãe, nem que teria um diário e que ele escreveria sobre sua turbulenta infância. A essa altura ele já não se surpreendia com nada que Snape escrevia. Contudo ele não sabia o que estava por vir.

_"Estou em detenção, o professor de poções disse que eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas Potter mereceu, ele não parava de encher o saco da Lily. Vive dizendo que eu não sou bom para ela, que ela merece alguém melhor que eu, que ele é quem deveria estar com ela. Não pude ficar calado, mandei uma azaração que o deixou com furúnculos por todo o corpo e agora ele está na ala hospitalar. Sei que terei que agüentar ele e sua turma de desocupados me enchendo, mas não podia deixá-los fazerem isso com a Lily._

_Meu Mérlin, foi mágico. Foi maravilhoso e romântico. Eu estou tão feliz, tão completo como nunca me senti. Ela é o amor da minha vida, nem consigo acreditar no que fizemos. Primeiro fomos para a sala precisa, eu sabia que tinha que ser um lugar onde ninguém pudesse entrar e que estivesse equipada com tudo que precisávamos. Ela chegou um pouco depois que eu. Nós entramos juntos, ela estava vendada. Queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa. _

_Quando tirei a venda ela pareceu gostar, tinha uma cama grande e redonda com espelhos em volta para lembrá-la o quanto é bonita. Ao lado estava um carrinho com morangos e chantilly que eu mesmo escolhi._

_Ela parecia petrificada então fiz o feitiço Orchideus e um buquê de flores apareceu da minha varinha. Ela achou lindo e cheirou as flores. Ela é tão graciosa. Eu afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava caída no rosto e senti o quanto sua pele é macia e hidratada. Ela sorriu e me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes que fizeram os pelos da minha nuca arrepiar._

_Minha respiração estava alterada e meu coração disparado, mas só fico assim com a presença dela, quando não estou com Lily sou muito diferente. Quando estou com ela eu vejo estrelas por todos os lados, eu esqueço de tudo, principalmente dos grifinórios que não me deixam em paz, mas não vou falar do Potter e sua turma, agora vou falar só da mulher que mais amo._

_Como era nossa primeira vez, tentei ser o mais gentil possível, o que não é nada difícil quando estou com ela. Nós namoramos um pouco, mas estávamos tão apaixonados que logo fizemos amor e foi uma explosão. Senti meu corpo tremer. Ela ofegava e gemia no meu ouvido, o que me levava à loucura, chegamos ao clímax juntos e foi delicioso. Ficamos ali horas e horas, na verdade passamos a noite juntos, dormimos agarradinhos, eu sentindo cada curva daquele corpo nu e ela com a cabeça relaxada no meu peito. Saímos da sala de manhã e juramos voltar mais vezes."_

Parecia que alguém tinha petrificado Harry, o garoto não movia um músculo, não acreditava que estava lendo o relato da primeira vez de Snape e justo com sua mãe. Doce ilusão a do menino de pensar que sua mãe foi mulher de um único homem, seu pai.

Era repugnante pensar que Snape namorava sua mãe e que sua primeira vez foi com ela. A única coisa que impediu que Harry vomitasse foi saber que pelo menos ele era gentil e que jamais a machucaria nem magoaria.

Ali no diário tinha algumas fotos dos dois. Em uma sua mãe repousava a cabeça nas pernas do professor e esse acariciava os cabelos vermelhos, em outra eles dançavam a beira do lago e a única foto ele não conseguiu ver foi a do beijo, uma coisa era ler outra era ver a cena. Harry folheou o livro deixando as fotos para trás.

_"Aquele maldito Potter! Ele me paga. Como ousa me desafiar, como ousa querer brigar pelo amor da minha donzela? Nunca deixarei que ele faça isso, nunca permitirei que aquele mongolóide e sua turma façam algo com ela, nem que seja carinho._

_Ela disse que não sabe se quer continuar, disse que está confusa quanto aos sentimentos, não sabe mais se é comigo que ela quer ficar. Isso me magoou muito, eu nunca fiz nada de errado, sempre a cortejei e a tratei com dignidade, eu não brigo com Potter por pedido dela. Então por que ela me falou isso? Ela é tudo na minha vida eu não tenho mais ninguém._

_Ela me deixou. Ela disse que não iria dar mais certo, que gostava de mim, mas que amava outra pessoa. Disse que mesmo assim gostaria de continuar sendo minha amiga, não pude segurar as lágrimas e acabei chorando, como sempre ela foi carinhosa e secou minhas lágrimas com seus dedos macios, o que me deixou mais acabado ainda. A última vez que me senti assim foi na morte da minha mãe, agora perdi a segunda mulher mais importante da minha vida. Como posso agüentar isso? Eu a amo com todas as forças do meu coração, ela é única, é minha donzela. Jamais esquecerei aqueles olhos verdes, ou aqueles toques, muito menos nossas noites mágicas na sala precisa, eu serei eternamente dela e somente dela, jamais amarei alguém como amo a Lily._

_Ele conseguiu. Potter conseguiu. Está namorando minha donzela. A minha donzela. A minha eterna Lily."_

Em sua mente Harry tentava não sentir pena daquele menino, era Snape. Mas seu coração se apertava cada vez mais enquanto imaginava-se no lugar dele, vendo a pessoa que ele ama se entregar de corpo e alma para outro alguém. Era muita crueldade.

Ao virar a página, a data dizia que Snape estava em seu quinto ano.

_"Nunca sofri tal humilhação em público, além de ser levitado na frente de toda a escola e ficar só de cueca pelo imprestável do Potter, chamei minha donzela de sangue-ruim por ela tentar me defender. ela nunca me perdoará, eu estava com raiva, falei sem pensar, mas agora ela não quer ser nem minha amiga. Ela me odeia"_

Mais um intervalo sem nada escrito. Aquele diário era agora apenas um local para Snape descarregar o que lhe acontecia de mais importante, não era mais aquele diário de quando era criança que ele escrevia todos os dias, ali era seu antro de segredos, segredos como o que Harry jamais gostaria de descobrir, mas estava prestes a ler.

_"Ele a matou. Eu não sabia que ele iria atrás justamente dessa família, eu teria morrido sem falar se soubesse. Ela morreu, eu o odeio mais que tudo nesse mundo. Eu pedi pela vida dela, mas ele não me atendeu e a matou. _

_É tudo culpa minha, é sempre minha culpa. Primeiro minha mãe, agora Lily, eu sempre mato quem me ama. Sou um monstro._

_Dumbledore me pediu para ajudá-lo a proteger o filho deles, o filho do Potter. Eu me arrependi tanto do que fiz que aceitei, vou protegê-lo com minha vida se for preciso . Sei que o Lord ainda está vivo e que voltará, e quando voltar eu acabarei com ele. Depois disso posso morrer em paz, mesmo sabendo que eu não iria para o céu e sim para o inferno. Mas acho que até o inferno é melhor do que viver com essa culpa no peito."_

- Foi ele!


	8. Mais descobertas

**Meninas, muito obrigada pelos reviews, li todos e gostei muito, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da fic agora editada neh... bom eu vou fazer os agradecimentos pessoais.**

**Dora Russel, primeiramente muito obrigada pelo review. Apaixonada pela história, que bom, é assim mesmo que quero que se sinta, quero que tenha aquele gostinho de quero mais. Eu tb gosto muito do Dumby, ele sim é um bom velhinho. Não fiqque tão anciosa, aqui esta mais um capitulo... aproveite... bjus**

**Tehru... minha querida tehru, sabe que amo ler os seus reviews neh, sabe muito bem disso... assim como adoro ler suas fics...não precisa me agradecer, sabe tão bem quanto eu que fazemos isso para as leitoras e não para nós mesmas...e acalme-se já vou postar o novo capitulo... **

**Deh Isaccs, menina vc não tem noção da raiva que Harry vai sentir do Snape, mas ele vai sentir raiva quase o tempo todo, vc vai ver. Obrigada pelo review.**

**Bjus meninas espero que gostem do novo capítulo...**

**8**

**Mais descobertas**

Era incrível como as palavras algumas vezes não conseguem sair quando se deseja falar, principalmente quando se quer gritar assim como Harry desejava desesperadamente.

Gritar ao mundo quem fora o verdadeiro assassino de seus pais.

- Foi ele!

Por culpa dele Harry jamais sentira como era o carinho de uma mãe, uma mãe verdadeira, aquela que te amamentou, aquela que te trouxe ao mundo, aquela que morreu por ele. Jamais sentiu, jamais irá sentir. Era impossível para ele olhar nos olhos verdes esmeraldas de Líllian Evans e dizer que a amava. Nunca iria poder jogar quadribol com seu pai e pedir conselhos sobre os amores. Nunca. Eles estavam mortos e por culpa dele.

- Não, não, não, não, não. Não pode ser!

A pequena compaixão que foi crescendo aos poucos dentro do peito de Harry desde que começara a ler o diário do mestre de poções acabou-se em apenas um segundo.

Como pudera ter pena dele? Como pôde sentir-se mal por ler as palavras de sofrimento da pessoa que matou seus pais? Como?

- Harry?

A voz que lhe chamava era clara e conhecida, mas o cérebro de Harry só conseguia processar um nome em sua mente.

Snape.

O causador de suas lágrimas, o causador de sua desgraça e solidão.

- Harry o que está fazendo?

As mãos macias e delicadas postaram-se em cima das suas que sem perceber estavam roxas de tanto apertar o diário agora amassado.

- Eu quero matá-lo.

Logo após dizer isso Harry percebeu que não era mentira, ele queria sair dali, correr pelos corredores gelados e vazios, descer para as masmorras e derrubar a porta de madeira da sala de Snape para enfim colocar suas mãos envolta do pescoço do professor e apertá-lo até que visse que qualquer brilho em seus olhos negros haviam ido embora junto com sua alma.

Hermione que estava sem sono pegou um livro em seu quarto e desceu até a sala comunal esperando estar finalmente livre das brincadeiras dos gêmeos e poder estudar em paz. Mas a sala não estava vazia, havia alguém nela, alguém chorando encolhido no sofá, alguém com os cabelos revoltos.

Harry forçava seus olhos deixando-os fechados enquanto suas lágrimas caiam em seu colo, suas mãos apertavam com tanta força o pequeno diário que era possível ver o sangue preso.

Parecia impossível ele escutar, por mais que chamasse diversas vezes e Hermione sentiu que aquilo não era simplesmente um ataque de estresse que ultimamente o amigo vinha tendo. Aquilo era mais, era algo que o atingiu no fundo da alma, que o despedaçou.

- Harry? – Hermione ajoelhou-se em frente ao amigo e acariciou o seu rosto. – O que houve?

O menino nada respondeu. Hermione segurou seu rosto com força, o obrigando a olhar em seus olhos.

- Harry fala comigo, me conta o que você tem, desabafa ou tenta pelo menos. Se você não se sentir bem você pode parar de falar, mas não me deixa sem uma resposta.

- Eu sei quem causou a morte dos meus pais.

- Todos sabem que você-sabe-quem assassinou seus pais.

- Não! Não foi Voldemort, foi Snape.

- Como assim Snape?

- Aquele maldito morcego sem coração falou algo para Voldemort que o levou direto aos meus pais. Ele os matou Hermione, ele é o culpado e ainda disse que amava minha mãe. – O menino levantou tão rápido que Hermione precisou se apoiar para não cair sentada no chão.

- Espera um pouquinho. – Disse a amiga levantando-se. – Primeiro se acalma ou você terá um treco. Agora me diz que história é essa do Snape ter matado seus pais e amado sua mãe? De onde você tirou isso?

- Daqui! – Harry pegou o diário e colocou nas mãos da amiga.

- O que é isso?

- Isso é o diário do Snape.

- O QUE? – Hermione não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, se fosse verdade o amigo estaria em grandes apuros. – O diário do Snape? Harry, você roubou o diário da sala do professor? Sabe o que isso pode causar?

- Eu não peguei nada, eu nem sei como esse livro veio parar na minha mão, eu estava na biblioteca e depois fui para o lago e estava com ele na mão.

- Harry um livro não aparece assim do nada na nossa mão, até no caso da Gina alguém teve que colocar o diário no caldeirão dela.

- Hei! Hoje eu trombei com o Snape ao sair da biblioteca, nossas coisas caíram, eu nem vi direito, só peguei o livro e sai, eu devo ter trocado os diários, pois eles são iguais... Ai meu Mérlin!

- O que foi? Por que você está fazendo esta cara?

- Se eu estou com o diário dele, ele está com o meu. Ele pode ter lido tudo, ele vai saber toda a minha vida e o que é pior, com as minhas palavras.

- Olha, até agora ele não falou nada, não brigou, nem fez nada, então de repente ele nem sabe da troca. Porque eu acho que se ele soubesse com certeza você já estaria na ala hospitalar. Ele nunca permitiria que você ou qualquer outra pessoa lesse seu diário particular. Mas ele perceberá logo, então você terá que devolvê-lo amanhã, quer dizer hoje afinal já são três horas da madrugada.

- Tá, mas como vou fazer isso? Se eu de repente aparecer na sala dele e dizer "Professor vim devolver o seu diário" nem irei saber o nome do feitiço que me atingiu. E ele com certeza deve guardar o diário nos aposentos e não na sala de aula.

- Deixa eu pensar. – Hermione revisou mentalmente os livros que havia estudado na escola e os que leu por diversão. – Acho que sei o que você pode fazer, mas será difícil e teremos que torcer para dar certo.

A amiga contou todo o plano para o menino que ouviu atentamente.

- Certo, se fizermos direito acho que conseguiremos, só espero que ele não tenha lido o meu.

- Acho que não, mas é melhor irmos dormir, afinal ninguém é de ferro. Vamos.

Os amigos nunca imaginariam que vários andares abaixo o professor de cabelos negros folheava e lia atentamente o diário que não lhe pertencia.

Snape não precisava ler o diário para saber a vida de Harry, já viu tudo na mente do garoto. Sabia tudo que já sofreu e tudo que sentia, o quanto teve que agüentar os abusos do tio e do primo e seus amigos.

De repente nada do que estava acostumado a sentir parecia real. Todo o rancor com o menino pela sua petulância e impertinência caia por terra enquanto lia as letras miúdas e feias escrita por uma criança negligenciada. Letras que ficaram mais legíveis conforme o tempo passava, mas que carregava a mesma carga de desespero e medo.

Snape tentava compreender o que era o incomodo que sentia dentro de si. Odiava ficar em dúvida com qualquer coisa, quanto mais com seus próprios sentimentos e naquele momento não sabia ao certo o que sentia pelo menino. Sempre o odiou ou pelo menos tentou trazer o ódio que sentia por James Potter para a criança de olhos verdes. Sentia uma punhalada no coração cada vez que era obrigado a olhar aqueles olhos verdes que lembrava tanto a sua eterna donzela no corpo cuspido de seu maior inimigo.

Nunca aceitou que sua amada o tivesse trocado pelo seu pior rival e agora era obrigado a dar aulas para o filho que era igual à Potter exceto pelos olhos, verdes e grandes iguais os da mãe.

Agora sentia que seu coração amolecia ao decorrer das aulas de Oclumência. Aos poucos acabou se identificando com a história do menino, sabia que assim como sua própria infância a dele fora muito perturbadora e que não havia tido o amor dos pais que morreram por culpa sua. Sentia-se culpado, afinal o menino só sofrera tudo isso por sua culpa, por seu erro.

Tinha plena consciência de todo mal que causou à vida de Potter. Descontava toda a raiva que sentia de James no pobre menino, sem nem ao menos parar para tentar conhecê-lo.

É verdade que Potter tem suas características marcantes e irritantes, mas é verdade também que tem um caráter muito melhor que seu pai. Potter nunca concordou com as brincadeiras de mau gosto que seu pai e sua turma pregavam, não era uma coisa difícil de saber, os marotos marcaram sua presença naquela escola. Todos que os conheceram comentam sobre suas aventuras, Sirius e Remus sempre desenterram algo para contar. Mas Snape nunca parou para reparar que o menino não ria ou se vangloriava pelos ocorridos no passado. Todo o tempo só o maltratava e agora se arrependia, mais uma vez ele estava arrependido de algo que fez, nesse caso, de várias coisas.

Snape fechou o diário e respirou fundo passando os dedos longos pela capa pensando em tudo que havia lido. Tudo que fora contado pelo próprio menino. Seus olhos pesaram, estava cansado. Colocou o cabelo para trás e tirou o sapato, foi um alívio relaxar depois de um dia puxado de aulas com alunos tão emprestáveis como lufalufanos. Queria poder simplesmente dormir e não acordar mais, não subir as escadas de manhã para tomar café, não ser tratado como uma marionete pelas mãos de Dumbledore, não ter que visitar o Lord das Trevas quando ele chamava e principalmente não ver mais o menino que sobreviveu.

Mas não acordar era impossível no mundo em que ele vivia, um mundo de duas vidas e espionagem. Por isso foi para o quarto tentar descansar um pouco, suas roupas foram sendo deixadas pelo meio do caminho e o diário ficou em cima da mesa. Ao olhar para cima deparou-se com sua imagem refletida em um grande espelho logo atrás da mesa. Seu corpo esguio era todo marcado por cicatrizes de torturas e lutas. Feitiços que não conseguiu desviar e brincadeiras do Lord para se divertir ou simplesmente castigar, esse último era o motivo da maioria delas.

Seus olhos negros passeavam pelo seu próprio corpo sentindo repugnância e nojo. Ele era ele, era Snape. Um ser que não devia estar vivo, que não merecia nada, muito menos a vida. Cacos se espalharam quando, não conseguindo mais olhar para seu próprio reflexo, Snape tacou uma escultura que estivera enfeitando a mesa. Com um suspiro de derrota fez um aceno com a varinha e uma vassoura e uma pá apareceram e começaram a limpar a sujeira enquanto ele se jogava na cama e fechava seus olhos.

- Já está pronto Harry? – Disse Rony para o amigo que arrumava a mochila.

- Eu já vo...ou! – Disse bocejando de tanto sono por não ter conseguido dormir direito.

- Certo, então vou esperar lá em baixo. Assim posso ficar um pouco com Mione enquanto ela está de bom humor.

- Tá. Eu desço daqui a pouco.

Harry olhou para o amigo e desejou que seu dia fosse simples como o dele. Nenhuma preocupação com a família, uma família que ele tinha. Nenhuma preocupação com seu professor de poções, nem com diários, nem amorosos. Em certos momentos Rony invejava Harry, mas ele não sabia que era Harry que invejava Rony.

Depois de alguns minutos Harry interrompeu uma seção de beijos entre os amigos e os três desceram para o salão principal para um delicioso café da manhã que Harry não sentia vontade nenhuma de comer. Ao se sentar ao lado dos amigos a cabeça de Harry se virou quase automaticamente para a mesa dos professores procurando-o.

- Eu sei, eu percebi que ele não está na mesa. – Disse a amiga quando Harry a cutucou sem tirar os olhos do lugar que normalmente é ocupado pelo Mestre de Poções. - Relaxa vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu espero, caso contrário um dos dois estará morto.

- Você tem mais chances de ser o defunto que o Snape, mas para de fazer drama, eu quero te perguntar se você me deixa ler o diário?

- Não foi você que quase me crucificou por ter lido?

- Na verdade eu briguei porque pensei que você tinha roubado o diário para ler, eu não roubei nada e tecnicamente você é quem levará a bronca eu lendo ou não.

- Pimenta no olho dos outros é refresco né?

- E eu estou curiosa para conhecer a vida do Snape. Sempre o achei interessante, apesar de ser muito injusto, ainda não esqueci a detenção que ele me deu por ter te ajudado.

- Você gosta do Snape? Que nojo Hermione.

- Eu não disse que gosto, disse que acho interessante. Ele é uma pessoa muito misteriosa e eu gostaria de saber mais sobre ele. Mas o que tem alguém gostar dele, pelo que você me disse ele namorou a sua mãe e acho que ela não namoraria alguém que não gostasse. Ele é um ser humano Harry, também tem coração e sentimentos.

- O que ele tem é uma pedra dentro do peito, mas toma pode ler, aqui tem toda a vida do Snape. Não se surpreenda muito, nem sabemos se tudo que está escrito ai é verdadeiro.

- Isso é um diário, por que alguém mentiria para um diário?

- Por que alguém que diz que amava minha mãe ajuda a matar minha família?

A amiga nada respondeu.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Rony.

- Eu estava dizendo ao Harry que ele tem que fazer os deveres dele e, aliás, você deveria estar fazendo os seus, não é?

- Ah, relaxa Hermione, os deveres podem esperar um pouco.

- É claro que jogar Snap Explosivo é bem melhor, só que esse jogo não o ajudará a passar nos N.O.N.s Ronald Weasley!

Hermione jogou a mochila nas costas e foi embora.

- Eu não disse que elas se transformam? – Disse o ruivo pegando mais batatinhas.

O moreno nada disse, brincou um pouco com a comida e depois foi para a aula.

Após terminar todas as aulas Harry foi para o salão principal jantar, percebeu que Snape não estava lá, assim como também não estava no café e nem no almoço. Brincou com a comida novamente e foi para a sala comunal. Encontrou Hermione sentada lendo o diário.

- Você não poderia ser mais discreta?

- Você leu o diário na beira do lago, Snape poderia muito bem ter visto. – Respondeu a amiga sem parar de ler.

- Eu não sabia que era dele tá. Mas me diz, você conseguiu fazer a poção?

- Consegui. – Disse Hermione fechando o diário. – Eu precisei ir até a área restrita da biblioteca, como ao contrário de vocês eu leio muito a professora McGonagall me deu autorização. Encontrei o livro e fiz a poção. Por sorte ela demora só duas horas para ser feita. Aqui está. – Retirou um frasquinho de vidro com um líquido vermelho de dentro da mochila. – Agora não se esqueça que a poção dura apenas 15 minutos, você tem que ser rápido. Vamos ver se você lembra todo o plano, senta aqui e fala como vamos executá-lo.

- Primeiro eu vou para a detenção, depois você vai com a capa de invisibilidade até o corujal mandar uma carta para o Snape. Quando ele sair eu tomarei a poção e a mágica dos aposentos dele me reconhecerão como sendo o professor, quando eu entrar vou procurar o meu diário e trocá-lo, depois saiu e volto para a sala de aula.

- Excelente, agora vai tomar seu banho que eu espero aqui, já estou terminando de ler. Ele foi muito maltratado, não é a toa que é desse jeito.

- Não é a toa que se tornou um assassino. – Retrucou o amigo.

- Harry você já pensou em conversar com ele? Perguntar o porquê dele ter feito isso?

- Conversar com ele? Hermione se eu tentasse conversar acabaria lançando uma azaração nele.

- Bom, eu tentaria conversar, me pareceu que ele amava a sua mãe e realmente se arrependeu do que fez, ele jurou proteger você.

- Eu não irei tentar e pronto, agora vou tomar meu banho.

Hermione viu o amigo subir para o quarto e ficou pensando se realmente o melhor não seria Harry conversar com o professor, esclarecer toda a história, nem que para isso ela tenha que ajudar.

As quinze para as dez, Harry encontrou Hermione na porta da sala comunal.

- Aqui está. – Disse entregando a capa de invisibilidade a ela – A detenção começa às dez horas, a carta tem que ter chego à sala as dez e dez, então vai rápido, eu já vou descer.

- Tá legal, boa sorte.

- Obrigado, vou precisar.

Hermione vestiu a capa e foi para o corujal e Harry se esgueirou para as masmorras. Andava a passos rápidos revisando o plano em sua cabeça. Ao chegar em frente a porta respirou fundo e se controlou para não esmurrá-la, deu três toques e ouviu a voz áspera dizendo para entrar.

Harry entrou e devagar foi até o centro da sala, sentou-se na cadeira posta ali especialmente para ele.

Snape permanecia de costas para o menino. Não conseguia olhá-lo, já sabia que provavelmente ele lera seu diário e que agora sabia que fora aquele velho que levou a sua mãe à morte, o deixando sofrer nas mãos dos tios. Apoiou as duas mãos na mesa e inclinou a cabeça, nada falava, apenas respirava. Ficou assim tanto tempo que a coruja de Hermione já estava na janela, Snape a abriu deixando a coruja entrar, pegou o pergaminho e reconheceu a letra miudinha.

**_"Caro Severus, necessito da sua presença em meu escritório urgentemente._**

**_Alvo Dumbledore"_**

- Não se atreva a sair da sala Potter, ainda não começamos a aula. – E saiu sem olhar para ele.

Harry levantou-se, foi até a porta e ficou olhando o vulto de Snape sumir no escuro corredor. Por um momento, enquanto ainda conseguia ver as costas largas vestidas de negro, Harry quase pegou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço covarde nelas. Mas algo o impediu e quando não mais podia vê-lo pegou em seu bolso o frasquinho com a poção que Hermione fez destampando-o e tomando de um único gole.

Pé ante pé, foi até a porta dos aposentos do professor. Um tremor passou por sua espinha, e se a poção não tiver feito efeito ainda? E se o alarme que os professores tem em suas portas começasse a soar? Harry pediu para que nada disso acontecesse e levou a mão até a maçaneta girando-a lentamente. A porta abriu e ele entrou.

Realmente Snape estava surpreendendo Harry de todas as formas. Os aposentos particulares do professor não eram nada daquilo que ele pensou. Não eram como uma caverna, nem escura como uma masmorra dos filmes que via na televisão de Duda. Era claro, amplo e arejado.

O TIC TAC de algum relógio no aposento lembrou Harry de que tinha pouco tempo para sair então começou a procurar nas estantes de livros. Cada livro era separado por assunto e depois por ordem alfabética. Mas não estava em lugar algum. Outra porta levava ao quarto que nem prestou atenção de como era. Ali encontrou um espelho quebrado com alguns mínimos cacos espalhados no chão de madeira, vestes negras estavam espalhadas pela cama que estava igualmente bagunçada.

Foi procurar nas prateleiras. Nada. Na mesa. Nada. Criado mudo. Nada. Até que abrindo um pequeno armário viu algumas vestes penduradas e uma pequena caixinha que chamou sua atenção. Era pequena, rosa e delicada. Havia flores brancas enfeitando os cantos e ao abrir uma bailarina começava a dançar acompanhada de uma valsa lenta. Mas não foi a boniteza da caixinha nem a dança da bailarina que fez os olhos de Harry se encherem de lágrimas. Foram as várias fotos guardadas. Fotos de sua mãe. Fotos que Harry jamais vira.

Ela tomando sorvete, sorrindo com os pés dentro do lago negro, lendo um livro e até andando de cavalo. Harry, que se sentara na cama, estava hipnotizado com a beleza da mulher que ria nas fotos.

Somente agora Harry que a bailarina começara a dançar uma música que pelo que Sirius lhe disse, era a preferida de sua mãe quando era mais nova. E ali no canto, quase esquecida, estava a correntinha de ouro com um pingente em forma de coração com as palavras Amor Eterno gravadas dentro. Fechou os olhos enquanto passava a mão pelas letras ressaltadas, não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou assim só sentindo o amor de sua mãe naquele pingente, mas quando os abriu viu o par de sapatos velhos parado na sua frente. Ao levantar o rosto vermelho não pôde dizer qual era a expressão de Snape. Parecia arrependimento, medo, não era possível decifrar, era uma mistura de tudo.

- Você a matou. – Disse sem deixar de encarar os olhos negros.

- Sim.


	9. O confronto

** Olá pessoal, eu quero muito agradecer os reviews de vocês, gostei muito e fico muito feliz que vocês tenham gostado de como a fic esta.**

**Agradecimentos pessoais para Dora Russel, Tehru e Deh Isaccs... muito obrigada meninas pelo carinho e por terem lido e mandado reviews, fiquei muito feliz...**

**Bom o confronto dos dois enfim...**

**A partir de agora Snape estara tentando entender o que está havendo com ele... espero que gostem... bjussssssss**

**9**

**O confronto**

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não sabia que era ela.

Ao saber que Dumbledore não o havia chamado como estava escrito no bilhete, Snape voltou o mais rápido possível para sua sala. Mas já era tarde. Ele não estava mais ali. O professor sabia, desde o momento em que Potter batera em sua porta naquela noite, que o menino o estava odiando. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar era possível sentir as ondas de raiva que emanavam de seu corpo.

Harry Potter era a pessoa mais transparente que Snape conhecia. E constatou a verdade quando entrou em seus aposentos e o viu sentado em sua cama com a caixinha de lembranças de Lily em sua mão. Por um momento ficou sem reação ao vê-lo chorar sobre a foto de sua mãe, não sabia o que dizer, era sua dor também.

A pergunta de Harry não foi uma surpresa para Snape, sabia que o menino já tinha conhecimento de tudo, ele estava com seu diário, sabia de tudo que ocorrera desde sua infância. Era apenas questão de tempo até que tivesse coragem para encará-lo e desafiá-lo. Cobrar-lhe a verdade que guardou por tanto tempo.

O homem foi até a janela e contemplou a paisagem que era o lago negro em toda sua profundeza. Sentiu sua nuca arrepiar com o vento frio que magicamente ventilava seus aposentos, parecia seu coração. Congelado.

- Se eu soubesse que o Lord das Trevas mataria Lily. – Explicou depois de alguns minutos decidindo como contar a verdade para o grifinório. - Eu teria me matado antes de contar, para que assim ninguém tivesse acesso às minhas lembranças. Arrependo-me todos os dias pelo que fiz, sinto vontade de morrer cada vez que lembro.

- Então por que não se mata?

Os olhos de Harry estavam brilhando de ódio entre as lágrimas que caiam. Ele se levantou e ainda segurava a foto de sua mãe, mas não a olhava, sua atenção estava voltada para o mestre de poções que se virava devagar e encarava o aluno com firmeza.

- Acha que devo morrer?

- Sim.

- Então pegue. – Disse estendendo sua varinha na direção de Harry. – Acabe com isso Potter, vingue-se, mate-me. Faça o que não tenho coragem de fazer.

- Não. – Respondeu automaticamente sem nem perceber que era verdade.

Snape parecia raivoso.

- Pegue.

- Não.

- Ande Potter, faça.

- Não sou um assassino.

- Eu estou pedindo.

- Se quer mesmo morrer, por que não se mata logo? Se você amou tanto minha mãe por que não morreu logo após sua morte?

- Exatamente porque a amo.

Snape estava tão perto de Harry que o menino conseguia ver com clareza que seus olhos não eram vazios. Eram pior que isso, eram cheios de remorso e tristeza.

Respirando com dificuldade, Snape o pegou pelo pulso e foi arrastando-o para fora de seus aposentos. Os quadros acordavam aos poucos ao ouvir os passos fortes e pesados de Snape, enquanto subia as escadas sem nem ao menos ligar para as reclamações de Harry que tentava a todo custo se soltar.

Mas somente quando estavam no sétimo andar, em frente a tapeçaria grande dos trasgos com tutus, que Harry teve seu pulso liberto. Queria ir embora, mas não conseguia, estava furioso e curioso demais para mexer um único músculo. Queria saber o que Snape faria naquele momento.

Foi com um pequeno susto e compreensão que Harry viu uma porta nascer do nada após Snape passar três vezes pela tapeçaria murmurando palavras desconexas.

Snape entrou e deixou a porta aberta, não precisava mais segurar Potter. Ele iria sozinho, sabia disso, e não estava errado. Harry entrou em um magnífico quarto, o mesmo quarto descrito no diário, exatamente como o professor descreveu há tantos anos atrás. Era a mesma cama, as mesmas almofadas em forma de coração. Tudo intacto, até mesmo o carrinho com morango e chantilly.

- É por causa disso, que eu não tenho coragem de tirar minha vida. – Disse Snape passando a mão levemente pelo lençol vermelho. – A verdade é que tenho medo.

- Medo? – Questionou Harry andando pelo quarto. - Você com medo? Vive ao lado de Voldemort e agora vem dizer que tem medo?

- É. – Snape sentou – se na cama e pegou uma das almofadas, era a primeira vez que falava sobre como realmente se sentia em referencia a tudo o que aconteceu após aquela noite fatídica, nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia. – Medo de esquecer tudo isso, medo de que após minha morte tudo isso vá embora da minha memória, tenho medo de esquecer Lily.

- Agora você sente medo de esquecê-la, mas não teve medo quando foi passar seja lá qual for a informação que você passou para Voldemort.

- Eu era jovem na época. Um jovem inconseqüente que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu recebi uma informação e a passei para frente. No fim eu queria status no grupo do Lord. Eu queria ser reconhecido.

- Mas afinal que informação era essa?

- Dumbledore nunca lhe contou?

- O que você acha?

Snape respirou fundo, nunca teve planos de contar sobre a profecia para Harry. Isso era trabalho de Dumbledore. Ele tinha apenas que sobreviver e fazer seu trabalho de espião muito bem, mas desde o começo do ano letivo, Snape sentia-se diferente com o menino. Mesmo agora com o grifinório desafiando-o sentia que não podia fazer mais do que olhá-lo duro e pedir mais paciência. Por mais que quisesse não conseguiria gritar como Potter estava esperando que fizesse. Estava no direito dele saber e já estava mais do que na hora de contar a alguém mais além de Dumbledore.

Sendo assim, Snape começou sua narrativa preenchendo os espaços em branco em seu diário dos tempos em que não podia escrever em suas folhas, nem desabafar em suas linhas. Tudo aquilo estava preso há anos e por mais infeliz que seja o fato de contar a verdade ao menino, vê-lo abrir a boca de incredulidade, ver o olhar de ódio aparecer aos poucos, era bom contar, era confortável tirar aquilo dele. Sentir-se leve.

Harry ouviu tudo calado, por diversas vezes quis falar, quis gritar, mas não havia palavras, não havia gesto, nem forças para se mover. Ele só podia olhar e observar o homem que entregou sua mãe para Voldemort. O homem que ouviu atrás da porta e o homem que pediu misericórdia à Dumbledore.

O que deveria fazer agora?

Como deveria sentir-se?

Com ódio, com raiva, com compaixão, com tristeza?

A única coisa que Harry sabia era que ele estava confuso.

- Por isso eu digo que não entreguei sua mãe. Eu jamais faria isso. Eu a amava, não sabia que era ela, nem que era você.

- Para! Chega, não quero mais ouvir você falar. É tudo mentira, é tudo mentira. Você a matou, eu sei disso. Você é um monstro, Severus Snape.

Snape não se moveu quando Harry começou a jogar as coisas do quarto no chão, quebrando vasos e quadros, rasgando lençóis e almofadas. Cadeiras estavam reviradas e espelhos trincados. Morangos rolavam pelo chão e chantilly manchava o tapete.

- Para, chega Potter, pare de ser criança. – Disse por fim, após permitir o acesso de raiva do menino. – Chega!

- Não chega perto de mim, me larga. – Gritou quando sentiu as mãos do professor fecharem-se como garras de ferro em seus braços segurando-o com força contra seu corpo. – Me larga.

- Escuta. Eu sei que você me odeia e sinceramente queria que fosse mais do que eu odeio a mim mesmo...

- VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO. ASSASSINO!

- Sim eu sou, sou tudo isso e muito mais, mas não tive intenção de matar Lily. Eu a amava, eu ainda a amo. Eu ainda lembro dos olhos dela, iguais aos seus, eu lembro do olhar dela me olhando estudar, me vendo andar e me observando me vestir. E cada vez que olho em seus olhos lembro-me dela, você me tortura.

- Eu nunca fiz nada, você é que sempre me odiou. – Disse o menino se debatendo, mas Snape o segurava com força, Harry era fraquinho e magrinho, estava em desvantagem.

- Não. – Disse Snape baixinho e naquele momento uma sombra passou por seus olhos, algo indecifrável. - Eu nunca te odiei. Eu jamais te odiei. Eu quis, mas nunca consegui de fato.

- Odiou sim, você sempre me maltratou, disse que me protegeria, prometeu a Dumbledore, mas só me fez sofrer. – Disse Harry soluçando de tanto chorar.

- Eu não agüentava ver o James em você. Vocês são tão parecidos que nunca reparei em suas diferenças e só fiz você sofrer para poder te afastar de mim. Juro que nunca soube que você era maltratado por seus tios, se soubesse não teria permitido.

Snape já não o prendia em seus braços, apenas o segurava. Harry também já não tentava fugir.

- Eu jamais teria permitido, não quero seu sofrimento, confia em mim.

Harry já não entendia mais nada do que estava acontecendo dentro de seu coração. Ele sentia a verdade nas palavras de Snape, acreditava no professor. Nunca ninguém falou daquela forma com ele, nem mesmo seu padrinho. Era difícil impedir seu coração de bater mais rápido e suas mãos de agarrarem o braço de Snape com força buscando um refúgio seguro, um lugar para não sentir mais dor. Devagar e inseguro, Snape pôs um dos braços na cintura de Harry e o puxou para um abraço desajeitado.

Os dois se afogaram em uma carência mutua. A saudade da compreensão que somente quem viveu o mesmo sofrimento consegue sentir. Snape permitiu que naquele momento todas as paredes firmes que ergueu em seu coração se soltassem e quebrassem enquanto apertava o corpo trêmulo, acolhendo-o em seus braços. Harry se prendia as vestes ásperas e negras tentando sentir a proteção que jamais atingiu sua alma. Aquela dada de bom grado e não por obrigação.

Após se controlar um pouco e apertar mais o corpo pequeno, Snape cerrou os lábios sabendo que precisava dizer as próximas palavras. Estavam engasgadas em sua garganta, pediam por liberdade.

- Me perdoa, Harry.

A menção do seu nome fez Harry chorar mais ainda. Snape pediu perdão.

O que deveria fazer agora? Perdoá-lo? Depois de todo o sofrimento que passou, depois de todos os dias em que chorou sozinho sem ter alguém para o puxar para um abraço como fazia agora, ele queria seu perdão?

- Não. – Sussurrou se livrando dos braços de Snape vendo a surpresa e a derrota em seus olhos. – Eu jamais perdoarei você, Severus Snape. Jamais. – Sentenciou antes de sair correndo da sala.

Snape ficou parado por um momento sentindo que mais uma vez seu coração fora massacrado.

O que estava acontecendo?

Por que esse menino estava mexendo tanto com ele? Que sentimento era esse que entrou de vez e o possuiu impedindo-o de olhar nos olhos verdes de Harry Potter e desejar-lhe que tenha péssimos sonhos? Por que ele?

A porta por qual Potter passou fechou com um estrondo tirando Snape de seus devaneios. Potter estava fora de si e faria alguma bobagem, Snape sabia disso e nesse momento não ligava para se algum outro aluno estava fora da cama, ele corria pelos corredores atrás de um único aluno. Enquanto isso Harry corria sem parar para pensar, queria apenas se distanciar de Snape.

- Onde vamos com tanta pressa, Potter?

Harry parou derrapando no chão ao ouvir a voz irritante de Draco Malfoy. O loiro vestido com as vestes da Sonserina sorria de canto encostado em uma parede logo adiante. Apesar de sempre tentar evitar Malfoy, Harry sentia no momento uma grande vontade de azará-lo.

- Saia da minha frente Malfoy. – Pediu sabendo que se fizesse algo se arrependeria depois. – Não me enche.

- Olha só, Potter está dando uma de corajoso agora. Que medo. – Disse o loiro se aproximando. – O que é isso? Está chorando Potter? O que aconteceu Pottinho? Seu namorado Weasley te deixou para pegar aquela sangue ruim da Granger?

Harry só conseguiu entender o estrago que havia feito depois que viu Malfoy levantar com a mão no nariz e as vestes sujas de sangue. Sua mão ainda em posição de ataque, trazia os nós dos dedos manchados de vermelho que tentou limpar em suas vestes com desespero. Mas antes mesmo que tivesse a chance de ver se sua mão estava definitivamente limpa uma varinha apontava diretamente para seu peito.

- Você me paga, Potter. Vai aprender a nunca mais mexer com um Malfoy. – Os olhos verdes de Harry perderam a cor quando ele soube o que o sonserino iria fazer. – CRUCIO!

Em um segundo toda a preocupação de Harry sumiu. Ele só sentia a dor, sua vida era a dor. A dor que subia por suas veias, queimava seus ossos, subia pela sua pele furando-o, devorando-o e o consumindo. Parecia que tudo se resumia a sentir as fisgadas em seus músculos.

Malfoy não era um bruxo excepcional, mas sua magia era forte o suficiente para Harry se tremer de dor. O loiro se aproximou devagar e se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry vendo-o abrir a boca e gritar. Os olhos verdes estavam intensos e repletos de agonia enquanto olhavam para os olhos cinza com uma sombra indecifrável que superava a dor, era magoa.

Malfoy a viu, no fundas das íris verdes, mas preferiu ignorá-la.

- Sabe, eu achei muito construtivo aquele comensal disfarçado de Olho Tonto nos ensinar as maldições imperdoáveis. Sei que muitos não a usam exatamente por ser imperdoável, mas eu não ligo, eu gosto de usá-la, gosto de ver as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos Pottinho. Pede para eu parar, pede.

- Nunca. – Rosnou Harry entre os dentes travados.

- Então sofra.

- Pare com isso, Malfoy. – Disse uma voz arrastada vinda do fim do corredor.

- Professor Snape?

Apesar de parar com a maldição na hora em que ouviu a voz do professor, Harry ainda se tremia no chão sentindo os espasmos nos músculos devido às contrações que a maldição causava. Sua mente estava cansada, queria apenas dormir.

- Abaixe sua varinha.

- Ele começou professor, olha o que ele fez com meu nariz.

- Vá para a ala hospitalar cuidar desse nariz, você tem muita sorte por eu ser diretor da sua casa e velho amigo de seu pai, caso contrário já estaria arrumando seu malão. Agora vá embora antes que alguém lhe veja.

- Sim senhor. – Malfoy deu uma última olhada em Potter que continuava no chão tentando respirar e depois foi embora guardando a varinha no bolso.

Snape esperou que Malfoy sumisse para depois abaixar-se e ver como Potter estava. O menino era forte e agüentou até o seu limite. Mas as dores eram demais e seu cérebro precisava descansar por alguns momentos.

Harry se sentiu indo para o inconsciente. Não sentiu quando Snape passou um dos braços por baixo de seus joelhos e o outro pelas suas costas levando-o direto para as masmorras, novamente para seus aposentos particulares.

O menino era tão magrinho que não foi difícil levá-lo até seu quarto e colocá-lo em sua cama. Ele ainda tremia de dor e respirava com dificuldade. Rapidamente buscou um vidro de poção em seu laboratório e voltou para seu quarto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou ao ver Harry acordado tentando levantar.

- Eu vou embora. – Disse com dificuldade pausando algumas vezes para tomar fôlego. – Não vou ficar aqui com você.

- Teremos tempo o suficiente para discutirmos o quanto gostamos um do outro, mas no momento tem que tomar essa poção e repousar. Você levou um cruciatus forte e se conseguir chegar até a porta sem cair lhe dou a nota máxima em poções. Apesar de ser apenas um adolescente, Malfoy tem muito poder e poderia ter realmente causado um grande estrago no senhor.

- Eu devia imaginar. – Riu Harry baixinho.

- Imaginar o que? – Perguntou Snape se irritando.

- Que iria proteger os seus "pupilos", seus queridos alunos. Malfoy poderia ter me matado que o senhor diria que era um ato de bravura.

- Não me culpe por reconhecer os poderes dos meus, como você mesmo disse, pupilos. Agora pare de falar e tome a poção logo, precisa descansar.

- Como posso ter certeza de que não está me envenenando?

- Não saberá, mas pedi que confiasse em mim e quem fez essa poção foi sua própria amiga. – Disse Snape mostrando o frasco com o nome de Hermione no rótulo.

- Pelo menos nela eu posso confiar. – Disse Harry pegando o frasco e bebendo.

Snape pegou o frasco da mão do garoto e o observou começar a ficar sonolento. Harry deitou e se cobriu adormecendo logo em seguida. O professor colocou o frasco no criado e sentou-se na beira da cama até que finalmente teve certeza de que o menino estava adormecido.

Suspirou de cansaço e foi até um armário, pegou um pijama e o configurou para ficar do tamanho dele. Voltou até a cama e devagar começou a retirar o uniforme de Potter. Tirou o casaco, o suéter e a camisa. Seus olhos esquadrinharam cada pedaço de pele branca do menino e sentia a raiva o consumir ao ver as marcas de machucados antigos, cicatrizes que não deveriam estar ali na pele de um menino de apenas quinze anos de idade.

Em seu braço tinha um corte não cicatrizado, era fundo e estava inflamado, não era um corte recente, mas jamais fora curado como se deve. Sentindo que logo perderia a calma, Snape voltou ao laboratório e pegou uma bacia com um medicamento e um pano. Devagar, como se tivesse medo de acordar Potter, que estava dopado pela poção, começou a passar o pano pelos ferimentos com delicadeza.

Após passar o medicamento pelo peito, costas e braços, vestiu a parte de cima do pijama e começou a despir a parte de baixo do uniforme. Tirou o sapato e a calça deixando o menino só de cueca. Passou o pano molhado nos ferimentos e murmurou um feitiço no joelho que ainda estava roxo, colocou a parte de baixo do pijama e o cobriu finalmente soltando a respiração sabendo que ele estava em um lugar seguro e agora estava bem cuidado.

Por que cuidar dele era assim tão importante? Por que saber que ele estava bem e seguro parecia ser a necessidade suprema de seu dia?

Snape se perguntava isso enquanto afastava o cabelo revolto do rosto do menino.

- Eu estou cuidando dele Lily, só não sei se faço isso por você ou por mim.


	10. Uma conversa com o diretor

**Agradecimentos super carinhosos para Dora Russel, Deh Isaacs, MCristal Black pelos reviews enviados, li e amei cada um viu... que bom que estão gostando do andamento da fic... aqui esta mais um capitulo, desculpem a demora viu**

**abraços**

**10**

** U ma conversa com o diretor**

O sol da manhã entrava pela única janela no quarto, ficava logo acima do lago negro e atingia os olhos de Harry fazendo-o despertar lentamente. Sua visão estava embaçada tanto pelo tempo em que estivera dormindo quanto pela falta dos óculos, por isso era difícil dizer onde estava, mas claramente não era seu quarto. Tateou o criado mudo e colocou os óculos que ali estavam.

Definitivamente aquele não era seu quarto.

Aquele aposento era bem maior e amplo, com um toque de antiquado e robusto. Esfregou os olhos e se sentou sentindo as lembranças virem aos poucos. O diário, a verdade, Snape, o quarto dos dois, Malfoy e finalmente o sono.

Não havia mais ninguém no quarto, dessa forma Harry pôde ficar sentado um pouco mais só tentando digerir tudo que não havia acontecido. Toda a verdade, toda a dor.

Dor.

Isso era o mais estranho. Não havia nenhuma, ou melhor, quase nenhuma. Não sentia suas costelas doerem nem seu joelho estalar e arder. Seu corte no braço estava cicatrizado como constatou ao levantar a manga do pijama que estava usando, um pijama de seda negra com as iniciais SS em verdes na altura do peito. Ao lado da cama estava seu uniforme dobrado em cima de uma cadeira.

Receoso Harry se levantou temendo sentir as dores de sempre, mas elas não estavam mais ali, não o incomodavam mais, não o faziam gemer ao andar ou se vestir. Um pouco melhor em seu humor começou a se vestir e deixou o pijama dobrado na mesma cadeira em que estava seu uniforme.

Calmamente foi ao banheiro e se olhou no espelho, estava horrível, com olheiras e o cabelo todo bagunçado, mas não podia fazer muito além de se lavar. Após alguns minutos em silêncio sentado novamente na cama, se dirigiu até a porta e saiu.

A sala de estar de Snape tinha o mesmo toque antiquado e frio do seu quarto. A lareira estava acesa e havia uma garrafa vazia no chão ao lado de um grande sofá onde o próprio Snape dormia ainda com suas vestes, coberto apenas com sua capa. Seus cabelos estavam caídos em seu rosto e ele respirava profundamente sem fazer barulho como se receasse acordar o menino que estivera dormindo no quarto ao lado protegido por uma grossa parede. Em sua mão caída ao lado, estava a corrente de ouro com o pingente em forma de coração.

Harry permaneceu alguns minutos olhando o professor antes de pegar o seu diário e sair dos aposentos sentindo-se cada vez mais confuso com tudo isso.

Ao começar a subir as escadas o sol iluminava cada vez mais os corredores até que entrava completamente pela porta principal. No grande salão todos já estavam sentados e Harry se espremeu ao lado de Hermione louco de vontade de contar à ela tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior. Mas não foi Hermione que fez a primeira pergunta do dia

- Onde você estava? Eu não te vi no quarto. – Disse Rony abraçado com Hermione que não parecia feliz por isso.

- É, onde você esteve? Eu fiquei esperando você voltar da detenção e você não voltou, eu ainda estou com sua capa da invisibilidade. – Disse Hermione se desvencilhando do abraço de Rony. – E ai deu tudo certo?

- Deu sim, a poção funcionou e eu consegui entrar nos aposentos dele sem problemas e consegui trocar os diários.

- Espera um pouquinho ai. – Disse Rony olhando de Hermione para Harry. - Por que você está com a capa do Harry? Que poção é essa? E que diário é esse? O que é que eu não estou sabendo?

- Tudo Rony. – Disse Harry sentindo-se eufórico. - Mas calma que eu vou te contar e eu vou contar tudo que aconteceu ontem, inclusive a parte do Malfoy.

- Malfoy? O que tem ele? – Disse Hermione olhando para o sonserino sentado na mesa ao canto do salão sendo bajulado por Pansy Parkinson.

- Calma, vou contar tudo para vocês.

Rapidamente e tomando cuidado para ninguém mais ouvir, contou toda a história do diário para Rony e depois contou todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Também contou a verdade sobre as aulas de Oclumência.

- Eu sempre soube que Snape era um mau caráter, mas nunca imaginei que ele seria um assassino. Fez bem em não ter perdoado aquele seboso.

- Cala a boca Rony. – Disse Hermione dando um tapa no braço do ruivo. – Harry você tem que pensar bem antes de fazer uma escolha, não interessa o que eu ou Rony achamos, você tem que saber o que está sentindo.

- Ai é que está o problema Hermione, eu não sei mais o que estou sentindo. Antes eu só sentia ódio por ele, não queria vê-lo por perto e agora nem sei mais o que pensar. Quando ele falou comigo eu senti que era verdadeiro, senti sinceridade nas palavras dele. Eu não sei mais de nada.

- Então dê tempo ao tempo, pensa um pouco, inventa uma desculpa e pede ao Dumbledore para não ter aulas de Oclumência por um tempo, diga que tem deveres demais e não está mais conciliando as duas coisas.

- Tudo bem. Vou falar com ele após as primeiras aulas, que, aliás, são de Poções.

Os amigos se olharam e em silêncio terminaram o café, aquele seria um longo dia.

Snape acordou assustado por um pesadelo, ajeitou o cabelo e se sentou, sentia uma forte dor de cabeça causada pelas várias doses de firewisky que tomou na noite anterior. Levantou-se devagar tentando manter o equilíbrio e pegou o frasco de poção para ressaca que havia deixado próximo à mesinha tomando todo o liquido de uma vez. Logo estaria bom, só precisava de um banho.

Colocando sua capa novamente, foi até o quarto e encontrou a cama vazia, na cadeira ao invés do uniforme da grifinória o que tinha era o seu pijama já transfigurado para o seu tamanho original. Com um suspiro chamou um dos elfos de Hogwarts que apareceu imediatamente na sua frente.

- Chamou professor Snape, senhor?

- Sim, arrume meus aposentos, lave esse pijama ele está com medicamento e traga algo para eu comer logo após as primeiras aulas, eu não tenho tempo para comer agora.

- Sim senhor, professor Snape. – Disse o elfo fazendo uma leve reverencia e indo pegar o pijama na cadeira.

Enquanto o elfo arrumava o quarto, Snape se olhava no único espelho que deixou inteiro em seus aposentos, o do banheiro. Sua aparência estava horrível, suas olheiras cada vez mais fundas e sua pele cada vez mais pálida.

Em pensar que ainda tinha aulas a dar.

Ao entrar na sala todos se calaram como fazem em todos os tempos de poções, mas Snape não estava com humor nem para dar broncas nos cabeças ocas. Fez um sinal para o quadro negro e as instruções para terminarem uma poção que estavam fazendo há duas semanas apareceram.

- Quero essa poção terminada e a amostra em minha mesa antes de terminar a aula, todos em silêncio.

A aula correu como sempre, todos em silêncio ouvindo apenas o barulho da poção borbulhando nos caldeirões. Snape andava pela sala, mas não fez um único comentário, nem mesmo quando Neville quase explodiu seu caldeirão assim que o professor se aproximou. A única coisa que Snape fez foi limpar a sujeira sobressalente na mesa do menino e mandá-lo continuar. Neville quase desmaiou.

A verdade era que Snape estava o tempo todo prestando atenção em Potter, em seus movimentos, em seus olhos, em tudo. Estava vidrado no menino que estivera o tempo todo de cabeça baixa fazendo sua poção sem nem ao menos trocar uma única palavra com seu amigo ruivo. O término da aula chegou e todos arrumaram seus materiais saindo rapidamente das masmorras, inclusive Potter que foi de encontro à McGonagall pedir a senha da gárgula do escritório de Dumbledore.

A professora só deu a senha após Harry garantir que não iria atrapalhar o diretor com bobagens, que era assunto do seu interesse e que ela até poderia ir, mas que o diretor iria pedir delicadamente que se retirasse do escritório.

Depois de alguns minutos a gárgula em forma de Fênix saltou para o lado permitindo que Harry subisse em seus degraus. Dumbledore disse para Harry entrar e o mesmo vislumbrou novamente a sala do diretor. A um canto, em cima de uma estante cheia de livros e instrumentos que somente Dumbledore sabia para que era útil, estava o chapéu seletor velho e remendado. Perto estava o poleiro de Fawkes linda e bela com suas penas vermelhas como fogo e atrás da escrivaninha, guardada em uma redoma de vidro, estava a espada de Griffindor, reluzente como se jamais tivesse sido usada para matar um basilisco.

- Harry, que visita agradável. – Disse o diretor fitando o menino por cima de seus oclinhos de meia lua. – Sente-se, aceita um drops de limão?

- Não, muito obrigado. – Recusou o garoto sentando-se em frente ao diretor.

- Como está passando filho? Soube que não pode jogar Quadribol. Espero que esteja melhor.

- Estou sim senhor, foi só um contratempo, mas já estou pronto para a próxima partida.

- Que bom, mas então em que posso ajudá-lo?

Dumbledore sorriu e Harry se sentiu um pouco incomodado, o diretor era conhecido por saber muitas coisas sobre seus alunos, na verdade ele sabia demais de todo mundo.

- Eu gostaria de parar com as aulas de Oclumência por um tempo.

- Parar com as aulas? Mas por quê? – Questionou o diretor franzindo as sobrancelhas brancas. - O professor Snape me informou que você evoluiu muito e está quase conseguindo impedi-lo de invadir sua mente, por que parar agora?

Harry parou por um momento pensando se Snape não tinha contado para o diretor tudo o que viu em suas lembranças. Seus olhos tremeram ao olhar para o oceano que se apresentava nas íris cristalinas de Dumbledore. Como que lendo os pensamentos de Harry, Dumbledore disse calmamente.

- Tudo o que o professor Snape viu em suas lembranças são confidenciais. Somente ele sabe o que se passa na sua cabeça, ele não contou para ninguém, nem mesmo para mim. Mas diga-me por que parar as aulas?

Harry sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviado, saber que Snape não havia contado nada o confortava, já era ruim demais saber que Snape conhecia seu passado, Dumbledore sabendo seria um desastre.

- É que eu estou com muitas tarefas acumuladas e não estou conseguindo terminá-las, queria um tempo para poder fazê-las corretamente.

Harry sentiu os dois olhinhos azuis o analisando, teve medo. Dumbledore era um bruxo sábio, um dos mais inteligentes, conseguia saber se a pessoa estava falando a verdade só olhando em seus olhos. O menino desviou o olhar e encarou Fawkes.

- É só por isso? Não tem nenhum outro motivo?

- Não senhor, é só isso. – Disse o menino ainda olhando Fawkes limpar suas penas.

- Tem certeza Harry? Não tem nada que queira me contar?

- Não senhor, eu tenho certeza.

- Então você terá duas semanas, creio eu que será o suficiente. Precisa entender que essas aulas são muito importantes. Mas não posso exigir tanto de você nesse momento. Se precisa de um tempo eu lhe darei, mas depois de duas semanas o professor Snape continuará com as aulas, entendido.

- Sim senhor.

- Então não preciso dizer que nesse meio tempo você terá que treinar sozinho. Diga-me, você ainda tem tido pesadelos?

- Tive um no começo das aulas.

- Como era esse sonho?

- Iguais aos outros senhor, eu era a cobra novamente, mas desta vez eu não estava rastejando em volta de Voldemort, eu estava na casa de um homem chamado Macleyn. Voldemort estava buscando algo, mas não conseguiu e por isso ele matou Macleyn e eu acordei.

- Teve mais sonhos como esse?

- Não. Só algumas imagens que não consigo entender o que é, nada mais.

- Harry quero que entenda que Voldemort é poderoso demais, se ele entrar em sua mente o desastre será imensurável.

- O senhor acha que ele já sabe dessa ligação?

- Acho que ele desconfia, você não pode confiar em seus sonhos, eles podem ser falsos, tome cuidado.

- Sim senhor.

- Então pode ir, não quer mesmo um drops de limão? São uma delicia.

Harry cedeu e acabou aceitando o drops oferecido pelo diretor, ao colocar a bala na boca sentiu um calor confortável se espalhar pelo corpo, aquilo o deixou mais leve e mais calmo. Saiu da sala e respirou fundo sentindo uma paz que há muito tempo não sentia, desceu a escada em espiral e encontrou nada mais nada menos que Severus Snape à sua frente.

Era a primeira vez que olhava nos olhos do professor aquele dia. Snape retribuiu o olhar, Harry percebeu que ele estava inquieto, mexia muito as mãos, sentiu algo forte em seu coração que estava disparado, abriu a boca, mas nem uma palavra saiu.

- Sente-se melhor? – Perguntou Snape.

- Sim, obrigado.

- Tome mais cuidado na próxima vez que enfrentar alguém, eu nem sempre estarei por perto.

- Talvez o que eu precise é ficar longe de você.

Snape levantou uma sobrancelha, olhou os olhos verdes do garoto, abriu a boca, mas nada disse, apenas começou a subir os degraus em direção ao escritório do diretor, bateu e a porta novamente abriu sozinha.

- Severus meu garoto, eu estava mesmo falando com Harry sobre suas aulas.

- Eu mal posso esperar para saber o que é.

- Ele me pediu duas semanas sem aulas de oclumência para poder terminar suas tarefas escolares.

- Ele está quase conseguindo fechar a mente, daqui a duas semanas ele nem lembrará o horário das aulas. – Disse Snape sentando na cadeira em frente a mesa do diretor e franzindo o cenho.

- Ele disse que precisava desse tempo, mas Severo agora quero perguntar à você o que perguntei à ele. Mas quero que seja totalmente sincero comigo.

- O que quer saber?

- O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

- Nada além do que deveria acontecer, eu dei aula e ele aprendeu ou pelo menos tentou.

- Severus meu filho, eu sou velho e minha barba branca não nega, mas não sou burro, sei muito bem quando algo o incomoda.

- É. Eu não consigo esconder nada de você, nunca consegui.

- É sempre bom desabafar.

- Eu tenho meus próprios métodos de desabafos.

- Pensei que havia esquecido seu antigo diário.

- Ele é um fiel amigo.

- Eu também sou um fiel amigo. Vamos, me conte o que está acontecendo.

Snape relaxou na cadeira, respirou fundo e levou a mão à têmpora.

- Potter leu o meu diário, ele sabe a verdade sobre a morte da mãe.

Dumbledore ainda mantinha o sorriso e olhava para o professor com certa curiosidade.

- E você está preocupado com os sentimentos do menino.

- Essa é uma pergunta que não consigo responder.

- Não é uma pergunta, é uma afirmação.

Snape arregalou os olhos diante da afirmação, não falou quase nada e aquele velho já sabia de tudo. Realmente sentia-se preocupado com os sentimentos do menino.

- Sinto-me responsável por ele.

Agora não adiantava mais esconder o que sentia e talvez fosse realmente bom desabafar.

- Eu levei a mãe dele à morte. – Continuou. – Eu o levei ao sofrimento durante esse tempo e eu mesmo o maltratei alguma vezes. Eu o fiz sofrer, o fiz chorar. Ele escreveu em seu diário sobre isso. Sinto dor ao vê-lo assim, quero fazer algo para poder me redimir, eu não sei mais nada, ele não quer falar comigo, eu não sei de mais nada.

- Um drops?

Snape pegou logo dois, estava mesmo nervoso demais, aquela situação toda conseguia tirá-lo de seu equilíbrio emocional, qualquer um que conheça Snape diria que ele estava sofrendo de grande estresse.

- Acalme-se Severus, o menino está confuso assim como você também está. Isso é natural, dê tempo ao tempo, às vezes precisamos ficar a sós para podermos nos encontrar. Espere esse tempo e depois vá falar com ele e tenha paciência, não vá brigar com ele, não se esqueça que ele é apenas um menino que está sem rumo e o que é pior, sem um orientador.

- Já não consigo mais brigar com ele, até isso está difícil para mim nesse momento. Ele estragou um poção que demorou duas semanas para ficar pronta e eu não disse nada.

- Então vejo que realmente você se apegou ao menino, não brigar com alunos da grifinória não faz bem o seu estilo.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

- Todos conhecem a sua reputação e você terá que concordar de que não é a melhor da escola. Mas voltando ao assunto Potter, quando esse assunto todo entre vocês estiver resolvido venha me procurar, se tudo der certo eu terei uma novidade boa para os dois.

O diretor deu um sorriso satisfatório.

- Alvo sabe que odeio surpresas e odeio ficar à espera de uma resposta, me diga o que está tramando.

- Paciência meu caro, paciência. Você está parecendo uma criança ansiosa para saber qual será o presente que ganhará de aniversário.

- E você, uma criança travessa planejando assaltar o armário de doces quando a mãe sair para fazer compras.

- A geléia sempre fica na última prateleira.

Os dois riram e conversaram por um bom tempo. Snape pediu para seu almoço ser servido no escritório do diretor. Dumbledore conhecia Snape desde sua época de escola, o apoiou quando sua mãe foi morta e seu pai foi parar em Azkaban. O viu se tornar um homem, infelizmente também o viu se tornar um Comensal da Morte, estava ao seu lado quando se arrependeu e virou espião duplo.

Severus era como um filho que Dumbledore nunca teve, e Alvo para Snape era muito mais que um pai, era um amigo, um conselheiro. Depois do diário, Alvo era a única pessoa para quem Snape se abria.

Ao sair do escritório do diretor, Snape se sentia muito mais leve, realmente às vezes falar com alguém fazia bem. Foi para a sala dar o restante das aulas.

A noite chegou rápido e trouxe junto o frio, Snape se acomodou em frente à lareira, tentava ler, mas não conseguia ter concentração. Toda hora tinha que voltar e ler tudo novamente. Acabou desistindo e indo dormir. O quarto estava arrumado e o pijama do seu tamanho, como estava frio resolveu dormir de pijama, enfiou-se embaixo da coberta e se deixou entrar no inconsciente.


	11. Alguém precisa de ajuda

**Meninas obrigada para quem leu a fic e muito mais quem me escreveu reviews... adorei... aqui esta um novo capitulo, espero que gostem... bjusssss**

**Capítulo 11 – Alguém precisa de ajuda**

As duas semanas passaram rápidas e Harry ainda não dirigia a palavra a Snape que igualmente o ignorava. Até mesmo os outros alunos achavam aquilo estranho, principalmente os sonserinos que se divertiam quando o professor pegava no pé de Harry, mas a única coisa demais que aconteceu em sala de aula foi Snape falar para o menino pegar outro caldeirão no armário quando o mesmo quebrou o que estava usando. Em suas mentes cada aluno imaginava uma coisa. Alguns diziam que os dois estavam em uma trégua, um acordo de paz, outros diziam que estavam a ponto de se matarem e por isso evitavam se falar e outros apenas ficavam tentando imaginar alguma coisa.

- Hoje volta minhas aulas de Oclumência. – Comentou Harry no almoço.

Hermione colocou a mão no ombro do menino mostrando solidariedade, mostrando que estava ali para qualquer coisa e que entendia que aquilo era difícil para ele. Já Rony estava em seus momentos insensíveis onde poderia cair o mundo que ele não estaria percebendo.

- Eu acho que você abalou o coração do morcego Harry. Sério, ele nem tira mais ponto de você. Podia prolongar um pouquinho, o que acha?

- Eu acho que você só abre a boca para comer ou falar besteira, Ronald Weasley. – Disse Hermione furiosa.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, eu vou para a sala comunal, de repente perdi o meu apetite. Se vocês querem ficar falando do seboso então falem, mas eu estou fora.

- Deixa ele para lá, de manhã vai querer saber o que houve na aula de Oclumência. – Comentou Hermione seguindo Rony pelo canto dos olhos até o menino sumir de vista.

- É, eu sei.

- Mas e aí, está pronto? Quer dizer, será a primeira vez que você ficará sozinho com Snape depois dessas semanas, como se sente?

- Não sei ainda, a raiva passou, eu pensei muito em tudo o que aconteceu e acho que ele pode merecer uma segunda chance.

- Ah, Harry! Fico tão feliz por você pensar assim, sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa. – Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry que corou quando ouviu os alunos da sonserina tirarem sarro.

- Não liga para eles, pelo menos você tem amigos e sabe disso. Não sabe?

- Claro que sei. – Disse pensando que há algumas semanas atrás ele não pensava dessa forma. Será que tudo estava mudando mesmo? – Sabe, foi pensando na minha mãe que eu resolvi dar uma segunda chance para ele.

- Fico feliz que ela possa te ajudar em um momento como esse.

- É, eu também, mas uma coisa está me deixando nervoso.

- O que?

- Onde ele está?

- Não sei, talvez esteja na sala corrigindo nossos trabalhos, eu queria ter escrito mais.

- Hermione você fez dois metros a mais do que foi pedido.

- Eu sei, mas tem muito mais coisas para falar sobre a poção Polissuco, eu escrevi pouco sobre as sensações que as pessoas sentem ao tomar a poção.

- Assim ele pode descobrir que nós a tomamos no segundo ano.

- Relaxa, eu tomei cuidado.

- Que bom, eu não estou de detenção de verdade, mas se alguém descobrir, estaremos os três cumprindo detenções com três anos de atraso.

- Verdade.

Os dois riram ante a imagem do trio de ouro de Dumbledore pagando uma detenção com atraso de três anos. Filch faria a festa.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente, os dois conversaram muito, sempre sobre o diário de Snape, comentando fatos. Estudaram um pouco a mando de Hermione e fizeram os deveres atrasados. Somente à noite, quando o relógio marcou nove horas, que Harry, com o estômago embrulhado de nervoso, foi tomar seu banho e se arrumar. Como o nervosismo o deixou pronto antes do previsto resolveu deitar um pouco para descansar.

Fechou os olhos por um instante no quarto vazio e imediatamente sua cicatriz começou a latejar. Primeiro de leve até que a dor o levou para o inconsciente fazendo-o ver imagens que preferia jamais ter que assistir.

O chão para o qual olhava era imundo, sua cor já passava do negro e em suas sombras estava um homem caído, gritando e tentando se encolher. Uma risada soou, uma risada fria e cruel. Voldemort estava parado a apenas alguns metros do homem e apontava sua varinha para seu corpo trêmulo.

- Você me traiu. - Disse Voldemort. – Você, meu servo mais fiel ou o que eu pensei que fosse.

- Milorde. – Gemeu o homem no chão. Por mais que tentasse ficar em pé não conseguia devido aos espasmos de seus músculos.

- Não adianta implorar. Tanto tempo ao lado daquele velho o fez ficar desse jeito, quem diria que tentaria se sacrificar para que eu não pudesse chegar perto dele. Você me decepcionou muito meu caro, agora terá que sofrer, sabe que não aturo erros e traições. CRUCIO.

Há apenas um ano Harry sentiu pessoalmente a dor da fúria de Voldemort, mas até mesmo aquele cruciatus parecia fácil de agüentar perto do que estava vendo agora. O homem no chão estava de costas para Harry e tremia se encolhendo, nem mesmo tinha forças para gritar. Mas ainda assim Harry podia ouvir dentro de seu peito os gritos desesperados dele, o pedido silencioso de morte. Porém assim como começou, terminou, do nada, simplesmente desmaiou.

- E eu que pensava que ele era forte. Não agüentou, mas não está morto, para minha sorte, ainda quero me divertir com ele. – Disse Voldemort virando o corpo imóvel, deixando que todos vissem o homem de cabelos negros, nariz curvado e pele pálida desmaiado aos pés do Lord das Trevas.

- SNAPE! SNAPE!

- Harry! Harry! Está me ouvindo?

Harry abriu os olhos assustado pronto para ver Voldemort curvado em cima dele com seus olhos reptilenos e sua pele macilenta e pálida, mas o que viu foram os olhos castanhos e preocupados de Hermione.

- O que houve? – Perguntou percebendo que o quarto estava cheio de alunos da Grifinória o olhando como se fosse ter um colapso a qualquer momento.

- Eu é que pergunto. Estávamos lá embaixo quando ouvimos os seus gritos, ao chegarmos no quarto você estava no chão e se debatia. – Explicou Hermione ajudando o amigo a se levantar.

- Não foi nada, eu tive um pesadelo.

- Harry, você estava gritando o nome do professor Snape.

- Snape. – Disse Harry com olhos arregalados lembrando-se do homem em sua visão. – Snape.

- Espera, Harry onde você está indo? – Perguntou Hermione correndo atrás do amigo acompanhada de Rony.

- Eu tive uma visão Hermione. – Explicou após saírem da sala comunal. – Vi Snape e Voldemort. A princípio pensei que estavam em alguma casa abandonada, mas agora eu sei onde estão, estão na Floresta Proibida. Voldemort o está torturando, ele vai matá-lo.

- Harry me escuta. – Harry parou somente após Hermione puxá-lo com força pelos braços. – Lembra o que Dumbledore disse à você? Ele pode estar manipulando a sua mente, fazendo você pensar que ele está com Snape.

- Eu sei disso Hermione, mas não posso arriscar, se for verdade pode ser tarde demais. Eu preciso ir.

- Não! É perigoso demais. Você não vai sozinho, nós iremos com você.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, eu não sei se é verdade então vou até lá com a capa de invisibilidade, Hermione você corre e fala com McGonagall e Rony você fala com o professor Dumbledore, a senha da gárgula dele é Mousse de Maracujá. Se não for verdade eu solto faíscas vermelhas para o alto.

- Tá bom. – Concordou Rony.

- Olha Hermione, sei que você não quer me deixar ir sozinho, mas esse é o único jeito de irmos rápido.

- Tá bom, mas promete que vai se cuidar e não vai fazer nada irresponsável?

- Eu nunca faço.

- Harry!

- Tudo bem eu prometo.

Com o plano combinado e o coração disparado dentro do peito, Harry voltou para a sala comunal e correu para seu quarto pegando sua capa e correndo de volta para os corredores vazios da escola. A capa esvoaçava por seus pés, mas Harry de fato não ligava, ele pensava apenas em correr, em chegar a tempo, em não deixar Snape morrer, em não deixá-lo ir sem antes saber que estava perdoado.

Já no jardim Harry aumentou o passo o máximo que pôde, pisando no gramado molhado. Perto da floresta diminuiu o passo temendo ser descoberto. A Floresta era um lugar que Voldemort poderia entrar, pelo menos até a fronteira dos feitiços protetores da escola. Harry sabia que Voldemort não podia entrar, mas qualquer aluno poderia sair. Após algum tempo andando, se infiltrando na parte mais escura da floresta, Harry ouviu vozes exaltadas, felizes e excitadas. Estariam comemorando algo?

Se escondendo atrás de uma grande árvore, olhou para o círculo montado no meio de uma clareira. Pelo menos vinte comensais da morte estavam enfileirados olhando para o homem jogado no chão imundo em meio às raízes velhas de plantas desconhecidas e lama da chuva que conseguiu penetrar as folhas altas. Um pouco adiante Voldemort ria satisfatoriamente sempre olhando para Snape que gemia e agüentava levar cruciatus um após o outro só por diversão de Voldemort. Quantas vezes ele desmaiou e foi reanimado? Quantas vezes sentira seus ossos tremerem e seus músculos arderem?

- Vamos Severus, diga-me a verdade, ajude-me a chegar até o menino, me dê as informações necessárias e assim eu não o mato.

- A morte... não é ... minha preocupação. – Gemeu Snape. – Jamais o deixarei... chegar ... perto dele.

- Está bem então, já que você prefere assim, eu atenderei o seu pedido. AVADA...

- Não se atreva a fazer isso. – Gritou Harry saindo de baixo da capa empunhando a varinha. – Não se atreva a encostar nele novamente.


	12. Algo sai errado

**Meninas quero realmente agradecer os reviews de vcs e principalmente por terem lido meus capítulos, fico muito feliz que tenham gostado pois esse é o meu objetivo que gostem do que eu escrevo.**

**Agradecimentos pessoais para: Deh Isaacs e Dora Russel pelos reviews enviados pelo capitulo anterior. Fiquei muito feliz**

**Bom, muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer, aguardem**

**Bjussss**

**Capítulo 12 – Algo sai errado**

- Vejam só quem chegou para se reunir a nós. Harry Potter em pessoa atravessou a fronteira mágica da escola e tudo para quê? Para salvar a vida do assassino de sua mãe. – Riu Voldemort. – Sabe Harry, pode levá-lo, eu não o quero mais, agora meu brinquedo favorito passou a ser você. Se Snape vive ou morre não é mais de meu interesse, mas eu sei que você deve morrer.

- Vá embora...daqui, Potter. – Gaguejou Snape se esforçando para ficar em pé.

- Eu não vou sem você. – Disse Harry o apoiando em seu corpo sem baixar a varinha.

- Deixe essa coragem grifinória para trás e salve-se.

- Que lindo, que coisa mais fraternal, o amor está presente, Dumbledore deveria estar aqui para ver isso, ele iria amar. – Disse Voldemort rondando os dois. – É tão comovente isso, vejam só meus servos, vejam como o amor junta as pessoas, como ele os une. Severus veio até mim e recusou-se a entregar Harry que veio por livre e espontânea vontade salvar seu querido professor, e agora estão aqui, juntos perante a mim, prontos para morrer um pelo outro.

Com muito esforço Snape conseguiu se por de pé sem precisar se apoiar no menino, isso dava chance para ele poder se proteger melhor. Estava exatamente lado a lado com Harry, seus ombros se tocavam de leve e Snape até mesmo podia sentir os tremores que passavam pelo corpo do menino, o medo que o tomava aos poucos. Mas quem realmente estava temeroso era Snape, temeroso por Harry. Tinha que protegê-lo, era a sua obrigação, sua promessa para com Líllian. Snape já perdera tanto na vida, sua mãe, sua infância, sua amiga e amada Líllian e agora perderia Harry também? O que restaria para si?

Nada.

E se ele morresse? E se ele se fosse de repente? O que aconteceria? O que sentiria? Sofreria com isso? Sim, Snape já sabia disso há muito tempo, gostava do menino, não tinha dúvidas disso, sentia carinho, afeto, até mesmo, talvez, um pouco amor. Aquela pobre criatura parecia tão corajosa, mas era tão frágil, precisava protegê-lo, o menino não tinha pai, mãe, não tinha ninguém para fazer isso, somente ele.

A risada alta de Voldemort fez Snape olhar diretamente para o Lord que apontava sua varinha também, porém com muito mais firmeza do que Harry. Ele iria matá-lo sem hesitar em seu ato. Era o simples e puro ódio que sairia daquela varinha e atingiria o peito do grifinório antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em algo. Se isso acontecesse seria como se tudo pelo qual todos lutaram e rezaram sumisse de uma hora para outra. Seria o fim, não somente do mundo bruxo, não somente dos trouxas e mestiços, mas de Snape também. Tudo acabaria para ele, seria o fim de sua vazia existência.

Afinal, o motivo de ainda estar vivo sempre fora Harry Potter. Desde sempre fora ele que o deixara vivo. Se não houvesse Harry, não existiria promessa e assim a necessidade de sua vida seria vazia.

Pelo canto dos olhos Snape viu Harry dizer algo, mas ele não era capaz de escutar. Estava tudo praticamente parado, em câmera lenta. Só conseguia ver Harry ao seu lado e o Lord na sua frente. Voldemort levantou mais ainda a varinha e recitou o feitiço que faria o menino sumir de sua vida, fechar os olhos verdes para sempre. Em um ato não pensado Snape se jogou na frente do menino recitando o feitiço que ele sabia que jamais poderia salvá-lo, mas ele precisava fazer.

- Protego!

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort se arregalaram e seus dentes rangeram quando uma luz azul envolveu Harry e Snape protegendo-os, salvando-os. A varinha de Snape ainda estava em riste e este olhava sem entender o que estava saindo da ponta dela, jamais fizera um protego daquele, nem ao menos conhecia antecedentes desse feitiço. Harry, ao seu lado, conhecia os objetivos do feitiço protego, era basicamente proteger da pessoa ser atingida pelos feitiços lançados pelo oponente a sua frente, mas o que acontecia era completamente diferente. Eles estavam cercados, como dentro de um globo de proteção, havia feitiços sendo lançados pelas varinhas de todos os comensais, mas nenhum conseguia atingi-los.

Voldemort gritava de fúria.

Harry olhou para Snape que também olhava para ele, não houve palavras, apenas um entendimento silencioso. Se iam morrer logo, então pelo menos que soubessem que estavam perdoados, se suas vidas estavam para serem terminadas, então que fosse em um acordo de paz.

Mas não era o momento deles, não ainda.

De todos os lados jatos de feitiços atingiam os comensais que caiam ou voavam para dentro da Floresta se distanciando daquela clareira. Um grupo de bruxos liderados por Dumbledore apareceu atrás de Voldemort, outro liderado pela professora McGonagall veio pelo outro lado confundindo os comensais e os pegando de surpresa.

Uma batalha estava armada, Dumbledore lutava com Voldemort e McGonagall com Bellatriz. Outros aurores estavam ocupados com comensais e até mesmo Rony e Hermione lançavam feitiços que ajudavam os aurores com comensais que tentassem os atacar de surpresa. Mas quando Harry tentou lutar, foi agarrado por Snape e levado para trás de uma árvore, para longe da batalha.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou o menino confuso.

- Fique aqui, Potter.

- Não, eu quero ajudar, quero lutar.

- Nós temos professores e aurores aqui, eles são muito mais poderosos que você, então pare de tentar ser o salvador do mundo e pela primeira vez obedeça a uma ordem, fique aqui.

Snape já estava indo em direção à batalha quando sentiu uma mão o impedindo.

- Espera, você não pode ir, está muito fraco.

A mão de Harry agarrada em seu pulso demonstrava muito mais do que a preocupação com sua saúde, era a preocupação com sua vida. Era um sentimento escondido, um que começava a aflorar aos poucos no menino, o medo da perda.

- Eu agradeço o que o senhor fez por mim, mas tenho que cumprir os meus deveres. Fique aqui.

E saiu disparando feitiços contra os comensais espalhados encontrando um local ao lado de McGonagall batalhando junto contra três comensais. A bruxa estava com as roupas sujas e os cabelos bagunçados, mas sua pontaria era certeira e sua velocidade, incrível. Sozinha acabou com dois comensais deixando o terceiro com Snape enquanto se encarregava de Bellatriz novamente.

- Olá, Severus.

- Olá Crabbe, Goyle.

- Sinto muito Snape, mas terei que matá-lo.

- Eu é que sinto muito por ter que dizer aos seus filhos que matei os pais deles. – Disse Snape sorrindo de canto e iniciando a luta.

Enquanto todos lutavam Harry assistia atrás de uma árvore. Dumbledore ainda estava ocupado com Voldemort e os aurores com os outros comensais. Sirius se livrou de dois comensais e foi ajudar McGonagall com Bellatriz.

- Vai lutar com sua própria prima? Seu próprio sangue? - Disse Bellatriz lançando feitiços nos dois.

- Você não merece ser chamada de prima e eu chego a vomitar pensando que tenho o mesmo sangue de um rato de esgoto. – Respondeu Sirius derrubando a bruxa com um feitiço estuporante.

Mas a batalha nunca terminava, sempre tinha mais comensais e Sirius teve que ir ajudar Remus com Lucius Malfoy.

Parecia que ninguém via que Snape estava sozinho cuidando de Crabbe e Goyle. Ninguém percebia como a luta daquele lado estava acirrada. Snape estava machucado e fraco, poderia cair a qualquer momento. Sua mão tremia de vez em quando e seu corpo não estava tão ágil como antes. Ele ia perder.

Mas Harry prestava atenção nele.

- Estupefaça! – Gritou atingindo um terceiro comensal que vinha por trás de Snape.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter? Não mandei ficar escondido? RICTUSEMPRA!

- É mandou, mas eu não podia te deixar enfrentá-los sozinho. EXPELLIARMUS.

- Grifinórios!

Os feitiços voavam de suas varinhas direto para os comensais que os desviavam com feitiços protetores. Snape era bom de duelo e Harry também não era nada mal. Juntos conseguiram derrubar os comensais sem que fosse preciso muito esforço.

Mas a batalha continuou noite adentro. Muitos comensais estavam mortos, ou desmaiados e alguns aurores, infelizmente, também morreram lutando contra as trevas. Rony e Hermione estavam bem e continuavam lutando. Dumbledore não parecia nem de longe um velho diretor, sua disposição era grande e seus feitiços ainda voavam na direção do Lord, Minerva estava com a roupa rasgada, mas trazia em seu rosto um sorriso de vitória por ter derrubado Bellatrix, agora inconsciente em um canto na clareira.

Já do outro lado Harry estava cansado, suas pernas estavam queimando e o suor escorria em sua testa. Snape estava pior, quase caindo inconsciente, mas se negando a parar para descansar, ele jamais deixaria Harry sozinho. Seus reflexos estavam baixos e sua varinha servia agora para desviar alguns feitiços hostis enquanto Harry se encarregava de derrubar os comensais que se metiam na sua frente.

Uma leve brisa bateu no rosto de Snape fazendo seus cabelos levantarem, um arrepio em sua espinha lhe avisou.

Algo estava errado.

Seus negros olhos, feitos poços profundos de águas geladas, olharam para trás de Harry e o viu. Ele estava parado entre duas árvores, seus cabelos loiros, antes tão bem limpos e escovados, estavam agora bagunçados e armados. Seu rosto de pele pálida feito folha de papel, trazia as manchas de terra e sujeira das árvores. Sua roupa estava rasgada na altura do peito e seu relógio de bolso balançava pendurado ao lado de sua perna esquerda. Sua mão não tremia enquanto segurava a varinha apontando diretamente para as costas desprotegidas do menino que lutava com ênfase e vontade.

Lucius Malfoy.

Ninguém o viu, ninguém averiguou se ele estava realmente morto quando fora atingido e agora ele estava em pé, prestes a fazer o que o Lord tanto quis em sua maldita vida. Um sorriso brincou no rosto do comensal. Snape viu o ódio sair de seus olhos cinzentos e ser depositado em seu feitiço maldito.

- Avada Kedavra!

O feitiço atingiu o corpo que ficou inerte no mesmo momento, com um baque surdo e cruel ele foi ao chão fazendo a floresta se calar e a noite desabar em cima daqueles que ainda estavam parados olhando para os olhos verdes vazios por baixo dos óculos redondos.

- Harry não! – Gritou Sirius correndo em direção ao corpo de seu afilhado jogado no chão. – Não, Harry!

Snape estava paralisado, o corpo de Harry estava aos seus pés com os olhos ainda abertos olhando em sua direção. Parecia um pesadelo que não terminava. Era isso? Era o fim então?

Não.

Não era o fim, não podia ser. Era mentira ele sabia disso.

Não sabia?

Era mentira não era?

- Harry? – Chamou baixinho, praticamente sussurrando.

Ele iria responder, tinha que responder. Por que ele não respondia?

A raiva tomou conta do corpo de Snape. Mais uma pessoa morta por sua culpa, mais uma vida que se foi, mais uma ferida em seu coração. Os comensais começaram a se amontoar e se preparar para dar vitória pela morte de Harry, mas a varinha de Snape era mais rápida. O corpo antes fraco e trêmulo estava agora rígido e forte movido pela dor e pela morte. Quando o último corpo caiu, quando a última máscara foi quebrada, ele virou-se para encará-lo, encarar os olhos cinzentos daquele que trouxe a desgraça para o mundo.

- Você! – Chamou apontando seu dedo para onde o loiro estava parado.

- Eu matei Harry Potter. Eu matei Harry Potter.

A loucura temporária por ter tirado a vida do menino que sobreviveu, aquele que impedia a glória de seu mestre, cegou os olhos de Lucius e o impediu de ver o seu atacante. Só conseguiu perceber o que estava realmente acontecendo quando as mãos de Snape estavam em volta de sua garganta, apertando com tal força que ele começava a ver borrados negros em sua visão.

Snape estava louco, iria acabar com o pai da família Malfoy, aquele que fez juras de poder quando ainda era apenas uma criança solitária e vulnerável na escola. As imagens de Malfoy o levando para as primeiras reuniões do Lord sempre segurando em seu ombro, mostrando que estava ali, eram mentiras que corroíam a mente de Snape à noite. Acreditou naquele homem e depois, somente depois, conseguiu ver quem Lucius Malfoy era, o que era capaz de fazer e as mentiras que contou.

Acabaria com o loiro, com suas próprias mãos. Depositaria em cada soco o sofrimento que agora estava sentindo por ver o corpo de Harry largado na grama abraçado pelas mãos de Sirius e molhado pelas suas lágrimas.

- Snape, pare! – Gritou um auror tentando conter o mestre de poções.

Mas Snape não poderia ser detido. Sua insanidade ultrapassou os limites da compreensão. Lucius era um inseto que ele tinha que matar, alguém que ele não poderia permitir viver, alguém cujo o ar não poderia ser repartido. Malfoy tinha que morrer pelas suas mãos. E somente pelas suas mãos, seu sangue tinha que escorrer entre seus dedos. Ele precisava daquilo, era como alimento para sua alma, o sangue de seu inimigo.

- Segurem-no. – Gritou McGonagall. – Esse miserável não merece morrer, ele tem que viver para apodrecer lentamente, a morte só seria uma salvação para ele, algo confortável.

Toda aquela cena parecia na verdade surreal. Harry estava morto nos braços de Sirius. Snape precisava ser segurado por três aurores para não se aproximar de Malfoy inconsciente no chão mostrando claramente as marcas da tentativa de enforcamento e o sangue pelos socos proferidos. O restante dos comensais estava em volta da clareira olhando para Voldemort, esperando uma instrução do que fazer em seguida. O próprio Dumbledore estava paralisado enquanto olhava para os olhos do menino, até mesmo se esqueceu ou apenas não se importava com quem estava rindo ao seu lado.

Voldemort mostrava os dentes amarelos e ria a vontade ao lado de membros da ordem. Harry estava morto e seu desejo estava finalmente realizado. Não teria alguém para detê-lo. Era, sim, o mais forte do mundo, o único que poderia governar essa terra.

Os comensais começaram a se agrupar em volta de Voldemort e riam tentando acompanhar seu mestre. Ninguém mais os acompanhava.

- Ora,ora,ora, o grande Potter morreu. Minha missão aqui está cumprida. – Riu uma última vez antes de sumir em meio à uma fumaça negra.

Hermione abraçava Rony tão forte que suas mãos estavam brancas. McGonagall chorava em silêncio com a cabeça escorada no ombro de Dumbledore que não tinha ações nesse momento. Os aurores baixaram a cabeça em homenagem ao herói morto e Sirius simplesmente estava engasgado em lágrimas para falar alguma coisa.

Naquela noite um único som foi ouvido.

Uma única tristeza foi realmente sentida.

Uma única raiva explodiu assustando até os monstros mais assustadores daquela floresta.

Durante muito tempo os seres encantados e misteriosos da Floresta Proibida iriam comentar sobre o som que a invadiu e passou por todas as árvores. Arrastou-se pelas raízes cobertas de musgo e atingiu o ápice do desespero nos confins da escuridão.

O grito de luto de Snape.


	13. O pedido de Dumbledore

Meninas quero agradecer os reviews de vcs, gostei muito, agradecimentos pessoais para:

**Deh Isaacs** - Pois é seu Lucius sedução que fez isso, acontece neh, não confie em um Malfoy

**Dora Russe**l - Valeu pelo review, espero que continue gostando da fic. bjus

**Capítulo 13 – O pedido de Dumbledore**

Apesar da quantidade de pessoas que entraram pela porta dupla da ala hospitalar, o silêncio era esmagador. Não havia um único suspiro, um único falar. Era difícil até mesmo dizer se aquelas pessoas estavam realmente vivas. Mas estavam e isso era o que causava o silêncio cruel. Eles estavam vivos e ele não.

Sirius parecia um fantasma ao entrar carregando em seus braços o corpo mole e sem vida de Harry. O grifinório tinha um semblante leve e angelical, como se estivesse dormindo, como se não houvesse mal no mundo, como se nada mais pudesse afetá-lo.

Ele era finalmente livre.

Sirius o colocou delicadamente em um dos leitos, e mesmo que aquele cuidado não fosse mais preciso, afastou de leve os cabelos revoltos que caiam em seu olho, colocando os óculos redondos que o acompanhou desde criança sendo quebrado em cada aventura que tinha e reconstruído por Hermione quando o moreno não se lembrava qual feitiço usar.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Sirius ainda segurando a mão gelada de Harry. – Por que Alvo?

- Ele não está morto, Sirius. – Disse Dumbledore simplesmente ao lado de McGonagall que o olhou com surpresa e esperança por trás dos olhos lacrimejantes. – Ele ainda está vivo.

- Como está vivo? Todos o viram ser atingido pela maldição da morte, não brinque com essas coisas Alvo.

- Eu jamais brincaria com a vida de uma pessoa, principalmente de Harry que é de grande estima para mim. O que eu disse é verdade. Sei que todos vimos Harry cair após ser atingido pela maldição da morte, mas ele não está morto. Está, digamos, em um tipo raro de coma.

- Como os trouxas?

- Mais ou menos. Mas temos que levar em conta que Harry é um bruxo muito poderoso e que se sacrificou para salvar o professor Snape e o mesmo também se sacrificou para salvá-lo. Esse ato fez com que existisse uma ligação forte entre os dois, um laço tão forte que jamais foi visto ou documentado em lugar algum. É uma magia antiga da qual só se conhece a teoria. O professor Snape me contou que antes de chegarmos aconteceu algo inexplicável com o feitiço de proteção que ele lançou para proteger Harry. Creio eu que Harry estava sendo protegido, além do amor da mãe, pelo amor de Severus.

- O amor de Snape? – Riu Sirius saindo de perto de Harry pela primeira vez desde que saíram da floresta. - Snape nunca foi capaz de amar ninguém, ele é um assassino, seu coração é mais duro do que uma pedra. Snape é o mal em pessoa, chego a dizer que está quase igual à Voldemort.

- Não faça um julgamento de coisas que não sabe Sirius. Severus amou sim alguém e você sabe muito bem quem. – Olhou para Harry deitado no leito, não se movia, nem se quer respirava, estava ali e ao mesmo tempo não estava. – Severus se arrependeu do que fez e sempre jurou proteger Harry e pelo que eu sei, ele tentou afastar o menino de si para que não fosse capaz de lembrar-se de Líllian, mas isso não foi mais possível, a aproximação dos dois foi inevitável e agora Severus está se confrontando por um sentimento que antes não sentia por Harry.

- Que sentimento?

- Amor, Sirius. Ele está sentindo amor por Harry. Um amor fraternal. Está sentindo necessidade de protegê-lo, de ajudá-lo. Ele se sacrificou pelo menino, o protegeu, por isso a maldição da morte não o matou. Você sabia tanto quanto eu que isso iria acontecer um dia visto que Líllian transferiu para o menino todo o seu amor, o mesmo amor pelo qual Snape era apaixonado.

- Então o que está havendo com ele? O menino nem ao menos respira.

- Harry se encontra, nesse exato momento, preso em sua mente, mais precisamente em seus pesadelos, os piores pesadelos que ele já teve, as suas piores lembranças.

- E como podemos ajudá-lo? Como podemos trazê-lo de volta?

- Temo que seja quase impossível conseguir trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

- Então é isso? Você vem até aqui e me diz que ele não está morto. Me devolve meu afilhado, o coloca em minhas mãos novamente, ai quase no mesmo instante você vem e o arranca do mesmo lugar sem dó nem piedade dizendo que é impossível trazê-lo.

- Eu disse que é "quase" impossível. Existe uma possibilidade de trazê-lo de volta, mas é muito perigoso. Se isso falhar pode matar não somente o Harry como a pessoa que tentará salvá-lo. Mas se der certo podemos ter o nosso querido menino de volta.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Sirius após um momento em silêncio somente pensando e olhando para Harry. - Me diga o que tenho que fazer, eu farei.

- Eu admiro o seu amor, a sua coragem e a sua vontade de salvá-lo Sirius. – Disse o diretor pousando uma mão em seu ombro. – Mas não será você a pessoa que fará isso.

- Não?

- Não. Você me ajudará a derrotar Voldemort, eu tenho a localização dele e teremos que juntar todos da Ordem e do Ministério para podermos ir em direção a batalha.

- Então se não sou eu, quem será a pessoa? Vamos me diga quem é?

Snape encontrava-se jogado em sua poltrona nas masmorras frias do castelo. Estava cansado, estava acabado, olhava para o nada, a cabeça encostada na poltrona, os olhos vermelhos, mas não saiam lágrimas deles.

Batidas leves foram ouvidas em sua porta, mas não se atreveu a se mexer, não levantou nem sequer disse para quem quer que fosse que poderia entrar, queria ficar sozinho.

- Severus, tomei a liberdade de ir entrando já que não me convidou. – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo no batente da porta que abriu sem esforço e sem barulho.

O diretor fechou a porta e olhou para o aposento que sempre teve como um exemplo de limpeza e organização. No momento aquele quarto só poderia ser exemplo de deploração e desleixo. O local estava totalmente revirado e se Dumbledore não conhecesse o seu mestre de poções diria que era uma bagunça normal, mas Snape tinha um ciúme imenso pelas suas coisas, pelos seus livros, suas experiências e poções, e, no entanto, naquele momento muitas delas estavam no chão, jogadas, quebradas e rasgadas.

Snape continuou imóvel enquanto ouvia o diretor caminhar até a lareira e acendê-la já que estava frio demais ali para ele. Já Snape, preferia sentir o pior frio que existisse, sentir seus músculos congelando aos poucos do que acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade.

Dumbledore suspirou cansado e olhou para o homem que tinha como filho e o viu chorar como quando perdera a mãe. Parecia que fora ontem que aquele menino magrinho o procurou para pedir que fosse a Azkaban, não para ver o pai, que era a pessoa que mais odiava, mas para ficar preso por levar a mãe à morte. Ainda podia sentir os bracinhos do pequeno garoto o apertando, buscando um abraço, um refúgio, um carinho que não tinha, buscando alguém, pois estava literalmente sozinho, não tinha mais ninguém na família, ele não tinha mais família. Hogwarts e Dumbledore eram sua família agora.

Após anos ainda via o mesmo menino angustiado e solitário.

- Severus. – Disse baixinho. – Não foi sua culpa.

- Nunca é minha culpa, não é Alvo? No entanto todos morrem por estarem tentando me ajudar igual a minha mãe, ou por eu falar coisas demais assim como aconteceu com a Lily, e agora Harry está como está porque tentou me salvar, mais uma vez por minha culpa. – Disse Snape levantando-se. – Ele estava tentando me proteger, está nessa situação por minha causa, sempre por mim.

Dumbledore, com toda a paciência que conseguia ter, chegou perto de Snape e segurou gentilmente o braço do professor fazendo-o olhar dentro dos olhinhos azuis, mas apesar de Snape tentar, ele não conseguia, não tinha coragem para olhar.

- Severus você sabe que te considero como meu filho não sabe? - Snape fez que sim com a cabeça. - Então me deixe te dar um conselho de pai. Não se castigue por seus atos, às vezes podemos ter uma segunda chance de arrumar a bagunça, nunca perca a esperança.

Snape o olhou e franziu o cenho.

- Eu te conheço Alvo, o que está tentando me dizer?

- Eu quero te dizer que Harry tem uma chance de sobreviver. Ele não morreu, está em um tipo estranho de coma. Ele está preso em seus pesadelos, não consegue voltar. Enquanto isso seu corpo está "morto", por assim dizer, mas sua mente vive. O que precisamos é trazê-lo de volta ao seu corpo.

- Essa história parece absurda, e mais absurdo ainda é eu querer acreditar nela e perguntar: Como? – Perguntou Snape.

- Existe um feitiço muito parecido com o de legilimência. No de legilimência você entra e lê a mente da pessoa. Harry está preso em sua própria mente, com esse feitiço a pessoa pode entrar e falar com Harry, ajudá-lo.

- Mas isso é o que o Lord faz, qualquer pessoa experiente o suficiente pode fazer isso.

- Sim e não. Em legilimência, um bruxo experiente, como você mesmo disse, pode ler a mente da pessoa, e pode modificá-la, torturá-la, controlá-la. A diferença nesse feitiço é que você poderá fazer tudo isso, no entanto, que Harry permita. Por exemplo, se eu entrasse na mente de Harry a única coisa que eu faria seria conversar com ele, nada mais do que isso.

- Conversar? Você entraria na mente dele para bater um papo. Não acha que teve tempo o suficiente para fazer isso?

- Na verdade não. – Respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo de leve por breves segundos antes de continuar a explicação do feitiço que Snape achava ser impossível. – Tem outra coisa, eu não poderia enfrentar os medos dele, as coisas que ele vai ver e passar só ele pode derrotar. Ele verá tudo aquilo que teme. O menino está sozinho enfrentando o que mais lhe dá medo. Severus, quero que se imagine com 15 anos preso em um pesadelo com a coisa que mais teme. Você teria coragem de enfrentá-la sozinho? Ou iria preferir que alguém estivesse ao seu lado nesse momento, te dando coragem e apoio?

Imagens de sua infância passaram diante dos olhos de Snape, seu pai, os gritos, o sofrimento e decepção. Imaginou-se em um quarto escuro, sem janela e com uma única porta por onde entrava um homem.

Seu pai.

Teria coragem de enfrentá-lo com 15 anos? Teria coragem agora que está mais velho?

- Não.

- Entende o que acontece com Harry? Ele precisa de um amigo, alguém que o incentive, que o ampare.

- Eu já entendi e por mais que eu já saiba a resposta da pergunta, ainda me prendo em uma tentativa vã de que eu esteja errado. Quem será essa pessoa?

Dumbledore sorriu novamente apenas confirmando o que Snape já sabia.

- Mas por que eu? O padrinho querido dele poderia fazer isso, eles são amigos. – Snape fez cara de nojo e Dumbledore deu uma risada percebendo que Severus não mudou tanto assim.

- Sirius está em uma missão para a Ordem, ele, junto com outros aurores, estão a caminho da Irlanda, onde Voldemort está escondido. E eu escolhi você porque a senhorita Granger disse que você leu o diário dele também.

- Antes que você diga que foi errado, eu quero deixar bem claro que eu sei que invadi a privacidade do menino.

- Severus eu não o condenarei por isso, primeiro porque curiosidade não é um pecado, segundo porque eu tenho que lhe agradecer por ter lido. – Mais um sorriso. Dumbledore parecia feliz até demais para quem se encontrava nessa complicada situação. – Por incrível que pareça você é a pessoa que mais o conhece, só você sabe os maiores temores do menino, só você pode salvá-lo. Mas devo alertá-lo de que caso não consiga fazê-lo vencer seus medos e voltar ao seu corpo, os dois morrerão.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, claro que esse pedido tinha um porém. Um porém grande e perigoso. Algo que era preciso pensar e analisar. Não é como um pedido de presente de Natal. Aquela conversa já estava estranha por Snape já estar se sentindo acostumado com o fato de dizer em voz alta que gosta do menino, demonstrar em seus atos que sente falta dele e agora estava parecendo o trailer de um filme de terror.

Sem conseguir arquivar de uma única vez tudo que Alvo lhe dizia preferiu beber mais um gole de Firewisky, um gole grande e rasgante.

- É claro que te darei um tempo para pensar. – Disse Dumbledore sabendo que deveria dar um tempo para que Snape fosse capaz de entender o pedido que foi feito e o quão importante a resposta dele era. – Pense bem Severus. Eu não quero que ache que é uma ordem, é apenas um pedido. Quando estiver certo de sua decisão, me fale. – O diretor foi até a porta, mas antes de sair olhou novamente para o aposento bagunçado. - Se não se importa, eu pedirei para um elfo dar uma arrumada em seus aposentos, creio que poderá pensar melhor com seus pertences no seu devido lugar.

- Como queira.

Dumbledore saiu deixando o professor pensativo. Snape ficou por um tempo sentado na poltrona pensando em cada palavra dita e a esperança que Dumbledore queria plantar em seu coração, mas o cansaço o dominou e ele se jogou em sua cama, sem se importar em tirar a roupa ou de se cobrir, apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que a esperança de Dumbledore se plantasse de vez em seu peito.


	14. Mais 1 confusão se formando em sua mente

Olá gente, desculpem a demora, sei que estou sendo cruel com vcs e isso é muito ruim. Mas aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo e tenho que avisar que a partir daqui as coisas vão ficando de certa forma mais sombrias, excitantes e estranhas então se tiverem alguma duvida me mandem por review que eu respondo com prazer.

Vamos as respostas dos reviews enviados até o momento

Tehru - Nossa quer dizer que agora eu sou culpada por vc não dormir, nossa, tenho que dizer então que não me sinto culpada por isso, ao contrário to te dando mais motivos ainda para não dormir, está logo embaixo dos comentários. rsrsrsr. Ainnn eu tambem queria muito ter os dois abraçadinhos comigo para eu os proteger viu. Tadinhos, só sofrem os coitados. Não enlouqueça, a atualização esta bem aqui, espero que goste. Alias to indo ler a sua fic daqui a alguns minutos. Bjus

Dora Russel - kkkkk ensinar o Sev a nadar, até eu queria, hummm ele só de sunguinha hein. Que delicia. Ai ai ai. Bom obrigada pelo review, fiquei muito feliz. Bjus

Deh Isaacs - Pior que são lindos mesmo, mas são muito malvados, isso é verdade, se bem que o draquinho é meio medroso. gosto dele. Sev salva o Hatty ²

Hãã

Muito obrigada por lerem minha fic

Adoro todas vcs

Bjus

e vamos ao que interessa

**Capítulo 14 – Mais uma confusão se formando em sua mente**

Por mais que o sono já tenha lhe abandonado, Snape não teve forças para se levantar da cama na manhã seguinte. Seu peito subia e descia com a respiração lenta, apenas respirava, apenas vivia. Em seus olhos a única coisa que se lembrava era do sonho com Harry.

Um sonho que jamais imaginou ter.

No sonho ele era apenas um professor em uma sala de aula, nada mais corriqueiro em sua vida. Mas havia aquele aluno, aquele menino de nada mais que sete anos de idade. Seus cabelos negros estavam bagunçados e seus olhos verdes pediam ajuda enquanto se encolhia no canto da sala deixando as lágrimas correr pelo seu rosto pequeno e frágil. Havia risos vindos das outras crianças sentadas na sala, crianças que agora apontavam para o menino.

Era tudo tão confuso.

O sonho começava a ir embora e Snape só se lembrava agora dele mesmo com o menino no colo correndo para longe daquelas crianças, protegendo-o com seus braços até que a porta no final do grande corredor se abriu e ele acordou.

Um suspiro saiu por entre seus lábios quando se levantou tocando os pés no chão frio e áspero, tomando coragem e pedindo forças para prosseguir com seu dia. Mas nada seria normal e isso era perceptivo ao entrar na sala dos professores. Ninguém falava ou sequer erguia o olhar, talvez nem mesmo vivessem.

Snape não se apresentou na mesa dos professores na hora do café, ficou na sala dos professores tentando ler um livro que deixou ali no dia anterior, antes de...

- Droga. – Xingou jogando o livro novamente na mesa.

Todos os professores estavam no grande salão, por tanto ninguém percebeu que Snape se dirigia a passos rápidos em direção à Ala Hospitalar. Seu desejo naquele momento era encontrá-lo a sós, sem interrupções. Só queria estar ao lado dele, vê-lo, apenas uma curiosidade, uma preocupação que não conseguia negar a si mesmo.

Mas ao chegar perto da porta ouviu um choramingo baixo, um choro fino como se a pessoa estivesse com medo de acordar alguém. Devagar e sem fazer barulho abriu a porta esgueirando-se para dentro como um fantasma e se escondendo atrás da cortina de um dos leitos para que não fosse visto por Weasley e Granger que estavam sentados ao lado da cama de Potter.

- Como pôde acontecer isso com ele? – Perguntou Hermione em meio às lágrimas. – Ele é apenas um menino.

- Eu sei Mione. – Disse Rony abraçando-a. – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver, o professor Dumbledore disse que vai falar com o Snape para ver se ele ajuda o Harry. Espero que o professor tenha, se não carinho, pelo menos consideração com Harry e tente ajudá-lo.

- Lembra quando ele nos conheceu? Parecia tão deslocado, nós três parecíamos. Logo fizemos amizade e enfrentamos muitas coisas juntos, sempre juntos. Ele sempre dizia que queria ser auror, que queria lutar contra o mal.

Hermione deu uma risadinha ao se lembrar de uma coisa,

- O que foi? Por que você está rindo?

- É que eu lembrei de que quando estávamos tristes. Ele sempre vinha com uma piada, uma palhaçada, uma dança, ele sempre faz de tudo para nos deixar feliz. – A menina voltou a chorar. – Não sei se agüentarei ficar sem ele, se agüentarei saber que ele se foi.

- Calma Mione. Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry é forte e vai sobreviver.

Snape, que estivera o tempo todo escondido, abriu uma pequena fresta na cortina e olhou para o leito de Harry.

Parado como se estivesse morto.

Era até mesmo difícil acreditar que aquele menino estava vivo. Parecia tão morto que não era difícil de acreditar se alguém contasse. Mas era demais olhar para ele daquela forma, então, igualmente silencioso saiu da ala hospitalar.

Sua cabeça doía com as dúvidas que dançavam em seu cérebro e nada melhor para uma dor de cabeça do que o lago negro com sua brisa gelada.

Os jardins estavam molhados pela fina chuva que tinha caído, mas ele não se importava com isso e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore para olhar o movimento da água. Muitos alunos estranharam tal comportamento, o professor quase nunca saia das masmorras e agora estava sentado ali no jardim. Mas mesmo atordoado Snape não deixou de ser severo e fez um aluno correr ao olhá-lo e perguntar se ele perdeu alguma coisa ali. Os alunos não eram idiotas e ficaram bem longe do professor, mas uma grifinória não tinha medo.

Hermione levantou-se e olhou pela janela da ala hospitalar enquanto Rony tomava a água que foi deixada ao lado de Harry. Ela vira quando a figura negra saiu do castelo e se dirigiu para a beira do lago negro. Ela olhou novamente para Harry e de volta para Snape.

- Já volto. – Avisou à Rony.

- Aonde você vai?

- Já disse que já volto, fique aqui com Harry.

- Está bem. – Respondeu o ruivo sem entender.

Hermione andava rápido e passava pelos quadros sem nem reparar de quem eram as pinturas. "Não corra" Disse uma mulher sentada em uma mesa com outras duas senhoras e uma criança. Mas Hermione estava tão determinada a chegar ao jardim antes que o morcego das masmorras resolvesse sair de lá, que não conseguiu entender as palavras ditas por nenhum dos outros quadros. Alguns alunos tentaram falar com ela no caminho, mas só tinha olhos para a porta principal.

O dia estava claro e o sol começava a romper as nuvens no céu. A brisa estava deliciosamente tentadora batendo em seu rosto. Ela o avistou, ainda sentado da mesma forma olhando para o lago, totalmente perdido em pensamentos. Era só chegar até ele e falar. Mas quanto mais perto, mais seus passos vacilavam e diminuíam a velocidade. Ela teve que respirar fundo três vezes antes de poder se anunciar.

- Professor?

Snape se virou para ver quem era. Parada ao lado da árvore estava Hermione com seus cabelos cheios e castanhos, seus olhos ainda estavam molhados e vermelhos enquanto olhava com receio para o professor.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, senhorita Granger?

- Professor, eu preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. – Hermione agachou-se ao lado do professor que levantou logo em seguida.

- Esse tipo de gesto não fica bem, senhorita Granger. Sou seu professor, não seu amigo de classe. – Disse vendo a menina levantar e fitar os próprios sapatos. – O que queria me perguntar?

- O senhor vai tentar salvar Harry, não vai? – Disse Hermione levantando o olhar e encarando os olhos negros e frios. – Harry depende do senhor.

- Não sei se a senhorita sabe o que está acontecendo com o senhor Potter...

- Ele está em um estranho tipo de coma, está preso em seus pesadelos. – Atravessou a menina. Hermione não deixava Snape abrir a boca e falava tudo de uma só vez assustando-o, impressionando-o. – Ele precisa que alguém que o conheça muito bem entre em sua mente e o ajude a sair de lá. O senhor é o único que poderá fazer isso. O senhor viu toda a vida dele por causa das aulas de Oclumência e pelo diário, a vida dele está em suas mãos, por fav...

- Granger! – Gritou Snape pegando a menina pelos ombros e a chacoalhando. - Pare de falar e escute-me. Como eu ia dizendo, vi que a senhorita sabe o que está acontecendo com Potter e também sabe que sou o único que pode salvá-lo, então como sou um verdadeiro Snape e Sonserino eu cumprirei o meu papel, farei o possível para salvar Potter.

As palavras mal terminaram de sair da boca de Snape quando Hermione jogou-se em seus braços apertando-o com os seus, chorando em seu ombro e rindo ao mesmo tempo. A cabeça de Hermione tombou de lado apoiando-se no peito de Snape e ela respirou com dificuldade enquanto ainda chorava. Snape não se mexeu e apenas sentiu os braços de Hermione o apertar mais forte, como se estivesse se agarrando ao último fiapo de esperança que tinha.

O que não era puramente mentira.

- Eu sabia que o senhor no fundo era uma pessoa boa. Que embaixo de todas essas vestes existe um homem diferente. Ainda bem que Harry resolveu perdoá-lo. Obrigada.

Snape sentia a respiração descompassada da menina em seu peito e seus braços em seu pescoço.

Era atrevimento demais para uma aluna.

Snape pegou a menina pelos ombros novamente e a soltou de seu corpo.

- Já disse que esses gestos não ficam bem, senhorita Granger. Respeite-me como seu professor.

- Desculpe professor. – Disse a menina endireitando-se. – Mas é que eu fiquei feliz em saber que posso ter meu amigo de volta. Obrigada.

- Já disse que estou cumprindo com minhas obrigações. – Ele ia saindo quando Hermione levantou a mão e o fez parar.

- Senhor, falando informalmente, quero que me responda com sinceridade.

Os olhos negros estreitaram-se em direção a menina. O vento que vinha do lago balançava seus cabelos castanhos, afastando-o de seu rosto fino. Os olhos âmbar estavam profundos e fixos aos seus. Havia algumas sardas em suas bochechas rosadas, pequenas e graciosas. Seus traços haviam perdido a infantilidade, mostrando a maturidade precoce.

Era a primeira vez que Snape olhava realmente para Hermione.

Ali ele não viu uma menina e sim uma mulher.

Era a primeira vez que via como a mão dela, que ainda estava levantada, era bonita, com dedos compridos e finos, unhas bem feitas. Ela vestia sua capa da grifinória e Snape percebeu somente agora que acentuava suas curvas revelando um corpo desenvolvido. A blusa branca que ela usava era apertada e estava com os dois botões de cima abertos deixando a mostra o colo de pele aveludada.

Por um momento Snape desejou que ela o abraçasse novamente.

- Diga logo senhorita. – Disse piscando os olhos e tentando afastar seus pensamentos estranhos e impuros.

- O senhor está fazendo isso a pedido de Dumbledore ou por vontade própria?

- O que isso lhe interessa?

- Eu só quero saber se o sentimento que o senhor escreveu em seu diário, todas aquelas palavras e pensamentos, eram mentiras. Pois não quero acreditar que Harry se sacrificou por uma pedra de gelo.

Um arrepio de raiva passou por seu corpo eriçando seus pelos. Snape a olhou com ódio. Aquela menina sabia de seu diário. Lera suas palavras sagradas, guardadas em páginas amarelas e velhas, reservadas ao esquecimento. A tinta de sua pena riscara aquelas linhas na tentativa, muitas vezes vã, de se libertar da dor corrosiva que lhe consumia em momentos sombrios. Os momentos em que sua mente se embebedava com dor e clamava por libertação.

Ela sabia de tudo.

Sem nem mesmo perceber, avançou em sua direção segurando firmemente em seus braços. Suas mãos fecharam-se com força e ira. Queriam machucá-la por se intrometer em sua privacidade, conhecer seu interior e pelas suas próprias palavras. As confissões sobre os sentimentos loucos e estranhos que Potter fizera surgir dentro de si. E como o fazia se lembrar de Lilian.

Ela sabia.

Hermione o olhou assustada, seus olhos transbordavam de medo.

Isso, medo.

Snape queria lhe causar medo, lhe dar a sensação de perigo. Fazê-la entender que estava pisando em um terreno inóspito e cruel. Mas seus negros olhos não conseguiram segurar sua fúria.

Ela recuou

Ele queria deixá-la com medo, mas o perfume floral que Hermione exalava o inebriou, era um perfume próprio de sua pele e ele desejou sentir esse perfume mais vezes.

- Além de ser uma irritante sabe tudo nas matérias quer ser também na vida que não lhe interessa? – Snape estava com o nariz praticamente grudado ao de Hermione que só não entrou na árvore porque era impossível. – Informarei imediatamente ao diretor que a senhorita anda invadindo a privacidade dos seus professores, isso sem contar as detenções que cumprirá o restante do ano.

Hermione não respirava. Por algum motivo o corpo do professor colado ao seu a arrepiava, sentia a garganta seca, as mãos suadas e não conseguia raciocinar direito. Resolveu dar um basta nisso, antes que fosse tarde demais para remediar uma burrada.

- Primeiro, foi o senhor mesmo que disse que esses gestos não ficam bem. – Disse colocando as duas mãos no peito de Snape e o empurrando. – Segundo, eu não li o seu diário, o Harry que leu e me contou. – Mentiu com medo de realmente ficar em detenção. – Posso ser uma sabe tudo, mas não sou intrometida senhor.

Snape pegou as mãos de Hermione e a menina pôde sentir o quão macias elas eram, mas logo não as sentia mais, pois Snape apenas encostou em sua mão para tirá-las de seu peito. O professor disse algo que não conseguiu entender e foi embora deixando a menina com seus pensamentos e confusões.

Ele dirigiu-se ao escritório do diretor decidido. A cada passo via Harry deitado no leito da enfermaria e sentia o perfume de Hermione enquanto lembrava-se dela chorando pelo amigo em seu peito. Por que tudo tinha que ficar confuso de uma única vez?

- Eu aceito, Alvo. – Disse ao abrir a porta.


	15. Tornando se um só

Olá meninas, estou de volta com mais um capitulo para vcs.

Primeiro claro, os meus agradecimentos

Tehru, minha querida, adoro seus reviews. Menina eu tb faria isso, vc acha mesmo que eu o afastaria? que nada, eu puxaria ele apertaria beijaria, e vamos parar por aqui que estamos no horario livre, tem crianças na sala. Não precisa agradecer pelo capitulo, eu que agradeço pela leitura e review. E já comentei em sua fic, que alias está maravilhosa, sabe que eu a adoro neh

Dora Russel, Olhá só vc aqui de novo, quero te ver nos outros capitulos tb tá. Adorei seu review, agradeço muito e realmente vc necessita de mais, por isso estou aqui humildemente te enviando mais um capitulo. Aproveita

Bjus gente

**Capitulo 15 – Tornando-se um só**

Snape não se surpreendeu quando não avistou um sorriso de surpresa no rosto de Dumbledore e sim aquele maldito sorriso de quem já sabia que aquilo iria acontecer. Dumbledore sempre sabe de tudo. Um dom extremamente irritante.

- Eu sabia que você faria a escolha certa. – Disse o diretor sorrindo e levantando. – Vamos acompanhe-me até a Ala Hospitalar.

Enquanto caminhavam à passos rápidos em direção à ala hospitalar, Dumbledore explicava em mínimos detalhes o que poderia ocorrer dentro da mente de Harry e como Snape deveria ter cuidado, pois a mente do menino pode agir de várias formas, inclusive não o reconhecendo, as vezes não reconhecendo a ele mesmo. Snape só se reservava a murmurar um sim de vez em quando e a balançar a cabeça indicando que estava prestando atenção quando na verdade estava mais preocupado em chegar logo do lado do leito de Potter. Sentia o desespero apertar cada vez mais em seu coração.

Será que conseguiria trazê-lo de volta?

E se não conseguisse?

E se falhasse?

Não. Ele não podia se prender a essas possibilidades de falha. Sua cabeça explodiria dessa forma. As portas da Ala Hospitalar estavam logo adiante e Dumbledore a abriu como se nada aterrorizante esperasse do outro lado. Mas Snape hesitou por um leve segundo que não escapou dos olhos sábios do diretor.

- Não tenha medo, Severus.

Snape o olhou por apenas um segundo antes de murmurar "Medo do que?" e adentrar o recinto já ocupado por Hermione e Rony devidamente sentados nas cadeiras duras de madeira ao lado do leito dele.

Ele.

Quando esteve mais cedo naquele mesmo lugar não tinha olhado direito para seu corpo, tinha apenas ignorado e prestado atenção ao que os outros grifinórios diziam. Mas naquele momento não tinha ninguém falando e Hermione teve a delicadeza de puxar Rony para longe da cama de Harry, cama da qual Snape se aproximava cada vez mais.

Era tão estranho lhe ver assim tão pálido, tão parado, tão morto.

Por um único momento todos a sua volta pareceram sumir e eram somente ele e Harry agora. Eram apenas suas almas, seus corações conectados de uma forma única e assustadora. Mas a voz baixa de Hermione o trouxe à realidade fazendo-o ficar surpreso ao ver a própria mão afastando os cabelos pretos dos olhos verdes fechados.

Ele não afastou a mão dali.

- Diretor, vocês vão salvar o Harry, não vão?

A pergunta de Hermione foi carregada de medo e seus olhos estavam molhados pelas lágrimas que já estavam caindo por seu rosto corado e sumindo por dentro de sua camisa, Snape sabia o trajeto das lágrimas, pois seus olhos estavam presos nela, tão presos que sentiu uma raiva ao ver as mãos imundas do Weasley afagarem as suas costas enquanto a abraçava.

Parecia que um monstro estava despertando lentamente dentro de Snape querendo rasgar sua carne e sair de seu corpo para libertar sua ira incandescente.

- Calma minha criança, nós conseguiremos sim. Se tudo der certo traremos nosso Harry de volta. Por sorte o professor Snape aceitou nos ajudar.

Hermione não tinha olhado para Snape até aquele presente momento e quando o fez não pôde evitar sentir o arrepio que percorreu sua espinha e que nada tinha haver com a mão de seu namorado posicionada na base de sua coluna.

Eram aqueles olhos, aqueles olhos negros e carregados de mistério, aqueles olhos que pareciam ler suas emoções, dominar seu corpo e invadir sua alma, aqueles olhos que traziam um misto de raiva e desconcertamento.

O que estava acontecendo entre eles? Hermione se perguntou antes de abrir a boca para tentar falar algo, mas calou-se quando percebeu que não conseguiria proferir algo. Não ali. Não naquele momento, mas ele sabia, sabia que ela estava agradecendo a ele silenciosamente ao olhá-lo.

- Severus, você tem certeza? Uma vez lá dentro não há como voltar. – Perguntou Dumbledore fechando a porta da enfermaria.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza.

Nunca teve tanta certeza em sua vida.

- Então vamos começar logo. Severus preciso que se deite nessa cama ao lado de Harry e a partir de agora você faz somente o que eu mandar. – Disse Dumbledore apontando a varinha para uma maca que se mexeu colando ao lado da de Harry.

- Como se eu já não fizesse isso. – Ironizou Snape tirando a capa e a colocando em cima de uma cadeira antes de se deitar devagar na cama.

- E a primeira coisa que vou pedir é que fique calado no momento.

Snape sentiu um prazer gostoso lhe atingir o estomago quando Granger bateu no braço de Weasley após o mesmo tentar esconder a risada.

- Agora Severus segure a mão de Harry, para o feitiço funcionar tem que haver a união dos dois corpos.

Snape olhou para o lado, o menino parecia apenas um nada deitado. Estava extremamente pálido. Demorou um pouco para conseguir afastar os olhos de seu rosto morto, mas finalmente conseguiu e esgueirou o olhar pelo braço fino até a mão pequena pousada com leveza no lençol branco. Com cuidado estendeu sua mão direita e a colocou por cima da do menino entrelaçando seus dedos. Estava tão gelada e sem vida que chegou a lhe queimar a pele de desespero. Em um reflexo apertou-a como se tivesse medo que o menino fugisse mesmo sabendo que não era possível.

- Lembre-se que ele pode não o reconhecer, não saber quem você é. Então sugiro que seja totalmente sincero com ele, não omita nada, conte toda a verdade à ele. TODA a verdade Severus, você tentará ser amigo dele e amigos são sinceros.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça pensando como conseguiria fazer a proeza de se aproximar da pessoa que tanto tentou afastar.

Que ironia do destino, que grande armadilha da vida.

Não podia negar que estava muito nervoso, isso era visível no suor que molhava sua testa e em seus olhos que piscavam a todo o momento. Fora isso qualquer desatento pensaria que Snape era mais um corpo morto na ala hospitalar.

- Boa sorte Severus. Vá, faça o que tem que fazer e volte para nós. Volte para Hogwarts, para seus alunos e para aqueles que o amam. – Dumbledore parecia calmo, mas por dentro estava mais nervoso do que onça enjaulada, temia por Harry, temia por Severus, não aceitaria perder seus dois protegidos. – Agora feche os olhos.

Snape respirou fundo e antes de fechar os olhos, antes de mergulhar no escuro avistou Hermione no fundo da sala parecendo prender a respiração, ela o olhou de volta e uma lágrima traiçoeira escapou-lhe dos olhos. Uma lágrima por ele.

- Feche os olhos, Severus.

Foi difícil deixar de olhar para ela, mas a mão pequenina segura em baixo da sua lhe lembrou o seu objetivo, lembrou-lhe o porquê ele estava ali deitado, o porquê estava arriscando sua vida.

Harry.

A varinha de Dumbledore encostou levemente em sua testa e Snape sentiu o feitiço da magia atingir seu corpo com força. Era leve e tranqüila, dava sono.

- Amenomenti.

Depois sentiu a varinha encostar em seu peito.

- Amenocor.

Ouviu o diretor repetir as mesmas palavras encostando a varinha na testa e no peito de Harry. Por fim sentiu a ponta da varinha voltar a encostar em sua pele, desta vez em sua mão. Dumbledore hesitou por míseros segundos antes de recitar o ultimo feitiço.

- Amenouni.

Era como se uma gosma gelada o envolvesse, começando pela mão e cobrindo o restante do corpo. Aquela sensação era desconfortante e dolorida. Por alguns segundo conseguiu permanecer quieto e agüentar a dor que subia por sua pele como cortasse sua epiderme. Mas quando sentiu a dor atingir seus músculos, atravessando-os e chegando aos ossos teve que cerrar os dentes, jogar a cabeça para trás e arquear o corpo.

Agora parecia que uma camada de gelo começava a cristalizar e paralisar seu corpo. Não havia mais controle sobre suas ações, suas pernas estavam imóveis e a dor prosseguia por seu caminho tortuoso queimando-lhe a razão.

- O que está havendo com ele? – Ouviu a voz de Granger ao longe, parecia algo que não pertencia mais ao seu mundo. Algo distante demais.

- Ele está saindo do seu corpo e se unindo a mente de Harry, isso é um pouco dolorido.

Se Snape tivesse forças para revidar teria gritado com o diretor. Aquilo não era um pouco dolorido, era muito dolorido. Era como se sua pele estivesse se desgrudando de seus músculos, como se seus ossos estivessem quebrando em mil pedaços, era como se ele estivesse morrendo. Mas foi só quando a sensação de congelamento começou que Snape gritou com todas as suas forças. Ele não sentia mais as dores, mas aquilo era pior, muito pior, agora ele não sentia nada. Seu corpo não estava mais em seus domínios, não podia mais senti-lo. Agora era como se seu corpo estivesse sendo molhado, imerso em um oceano gélido.

A sensação da água subia cada vez mais por seu corpo até que finalmente atingiu seu coração, desacelerando-o, fazendo-o bater mais devagar, fazendo-o parar. Ele estava morrendo.

Mas então por que aquela sensação continuava a subir, porque estava agora em seu pescoço rodeando sua cabeça e entrando por sua boca deslizando-o por um túnel sem fim?

Ele estava morto, não estava?

A experiência tinha dado errado, não conseguira salvar Harry como pensara que conseguiria.

Falhou com ele.

Não falhou?


	16. Um Harry Diferente

**Capítulo 16 – Um Harry diferente**

Definitivamente não estava morto, pois se tivesse não teria sentido dor ao aterrissar violentamente no chão. Ou poderia estar no inferno e ai sim estaria morto e sentindo dores, mas aquela sala que agora conseguia ver não parecia ser o inferno. Era frio demais para ser o recanto dos malditos e pecadores. Era silencioso demais para aqueles que como ele deveriam ouvir os gritos e pedidos agoniantes de suas vítimas.

Não era o inferno

Era uma casa

Snape levantou-se limpando o pó de sua roupa sem tirar os olhos do local. Parecia uma casa antiga, talvez de algum senhor importante da sociedade. Mas era uma sala vazia, deserta, completamente solitária de luz ou calor. Uma brisa leve passou por Snape levantando seu cabelo e o fazendo se arrepiar, sua capa esvoaçou passando pelo chão sujo de poeira. Estava muito escuro, mas não era difícil enxergar ali, principalmente para Snape, por isso foi possível ver a velha lareira apagada e esquecida, alguns quadros vazios nas paredes, uma única mesinha no canto e uma cadeira de balanço tão velha e comida por cupins que Snape não se atreveria a tocar. Outra brisa gelada atingiu-o fazendo-o se virar com rapidez como se alguém estivesse atrás de si espreitando, observando.

Não havia ninguém

Seus olhos visualizaram o causador daquilo. Uma janela. A única janela da sala estava aberta, mas não dava para ver nada do lado de fora, era como se fosse um grande vazio. Snape fechou a janela e olhou seu reflexo no vidro, estava cansado, mas não podia parar como desejava, não podia descansar. Ele precisava encontrá-lo, levá-lo de volta, não podia fraquejar. Não agora.

Afastando-se do vidro e esquecendo sua própria imagem, Snape foi em direção à uma porta que jurava não estar ali antes. Parecia que ela se desintegraria no exato momento que a mão de Snape a tocasse, mas a maçaneta enferrujada permaneceu no mesmo lugar quando ele a girou assim como a madeira velha quando abriu a porta para entrar em uma cozinha igualmente banhada em escuridão.

Rabicho adoraria morar ali, pensou ele. O chão era de piso branco e estava imundo e molhado, a pia estava transbordando por causa da torneira aberta, a mesa estava lotada de pratos com comida estragada da qual saiam vermes e bichos. Havia baratas em todos os lugares.

Era horrível.

Em nenhum momento Snape conseguiu associar aquele lugar com Harry, aquilo não era como ele.

Não havia nada ali, além de um cheiro horrível que fazia seu estômago revirar, Harry não estaria ali, não poderia estar. Virou-se para sair pela outra porta quando um barulho o chamou atenção, era um barulho incômodo que vinha do forno sujo, como se fossem unhas arranhando o metal.

Aquele barulho era extremamente irritante quando se está em um silêncio sepulcral como naquela casa, parecia que algo estava arranhando os tímpanos de Snape, rasgando-o. Sua mão alcançou a alça da porta e a abriu. Qualquer outra pessoa teria se assustado, pulado ou corrido de medo ou susto, mas Snape só deixou que os ratos saíssem daquele local e se espalhassem parando de irritá-lo com suas unhas afiadas no metal sujo. Era fácil para ele conviver com aquilo, passou anos tendo que ir à muitos lugares com coisas muito piores do que meros ratos de esgoto. Ainda tinha pesadelos com tudo que já vira. Mas nenhum pesadelo ou lembrança iria desviá-lo de seu objetivo.

Com esse pensamento Snape se dirigiu a outra porta que apareceu naquele momento, aquela era mais nova, com uma aparência melhor assim como o corredor atrás dela. Parecia que ele tinha se transportado para outro mundo, aquele corredor era claro e limpo, os quadros nas paredes tinham paisagens pintadas, animais correndo.

Estranho.

Snape ainda segurava a porta aberta e ao olhar para a cozinha viu o mesmo cômodo sujo, era um grande contraste se comparado com o corredor a qual estava naquele mesmo momento. Finalmente, depois de muito pensar o motivo daquele contraste, fechou a porta e se encaminhou para a escada, subiu três degraus, mas antes que seus pés tocassem o quarto degrau ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se não fosse para lá que ele deveria ir, como se fosse o caminho errado.

Intrigado e com dúvidas Snape voltou e olhou novamente para o corredor. A porta sumiu, só havia agora uma mini porta embaixo da escada com uma pequena abertura para entrada de ar.

Não dava para ver nada ali dentro, nem mesmo as partículas de poeira. Nada.

Aquela casa era tão estranha, tão inquietante como se precisasse ficar alerta o tempo todo, como se algo fosse aparecer e desaparecer com tudo, inclusive ele.

Um mínimo barulho, imperceptível para ouvidos não treinados como os dele, chamou sua atenção. Devagar Snape abriu a mínima porta do armário e a imagem ali dentro o deixou de certo modo desconcertado. Harry estava desacordado, jogado em um ângulo estranho dentro daquele lugar minúsculo, seu corpo nú estava visivelmente machucado. Ajoelhando-se devagar e silenciosamente Snape estendeu sua mão dentro do armário e o retirou de lá colocando-o devagar em seu colo enquanto sentava no chão frio.

- O que houve com você? - Perguntou sabendo que o menino não iria responder

Parecia que estava ocorrendo uma mini explosão dentro de Snape, ver o corpo dele assim tão vulnerável não era somente maldade, era crueldade. Snape não pensou em mais nada, apenas abraçou mais forte o corpo gelado e passou a mão em seus cabelos despenteados. Seus olhos, antes tão atentos estavam agora desfocados e olhando para o nada, ele não tinha para onde olhar.

Sua mente estava quase o levando para a escuridão do inconsciente quando sentiu a pequena mão apertar seu braço.

Ele estava bem ali, dormindo em seus braços com a cabeça aconchegada em seu peito.

Por que ele precisava parecer tão inocente?

A sensação de tê-lo em seus braços enquanto dorme era maravilhosa, sentir a sua respiração compassada era como o ar que ele mesmo respirava, era o motivo por ele estar ali.

Harry por sua vez estava quase acordando, quase abrindo os olhos. Era tão bom onde ele estava. Tão quente e confortável. Podia ficar ali mais cinco minutinhos? Não era pedir muito, mas seu corpo não obedece aos seus comandos e seus olhos se abriram. Preto, foi o que viu primeiramente, levemente sentiu o carinho feito em seus cabelos.

Onde estava afinal de contas?

Harry olhou além do pano preto, para o rosto pálido e relaxado do homem que o segurava. Jamais o viu em sua vida, não sabia quem ele era, mas por algum motivo ele sabia que esse homem não o faria mal. Ficou por vários minutos somente o olhando, só observando, até ver cair por seus olhos fechados uma límpida e cristalina lágrima, uma triste e solitária lágrima

Como poderia aguentar?

Como poderia deixá-la cair, molhar aquele rosto?

Não podia

Snape não se mexeu de imediato quando sentiu os dedos frios tocarem seu rosto e somente depois de alguns segundos respirando fundo ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com o olhar curioso do menino que enxugava sua lágrima. Não havia nada mais que isso, não tinha medo, ódio, raiva, rancor, tristeza. Não, era só curiosidade.

- Oi – Disse Snape baixinho endireitando-se no chão ainda com ele em seus braços

- Desculpe, mas quem é você? - Perguntou o menino olhando-o

- Me chamo Severus

- Nome estranho. O meu é Harry Potter

- Você se lembra quem é?

- Claro que me lembro. Sou Harry Potter, sou um bruxo, estudo em Hogwarts e …

- E...

- Não me lembro. Não consigo me lembrar de mais nada, nem de ninguém – Disse Harry se exaltando assustado ao perceber que não se lembrava de nada

- Calma. Tudo bem. Não tem problema não se lembrar – Disse Snape achando-se estranho por estar falando em um tom ameno e sútil com o menino. Nem mesmo sabia que podia falar daquela forma – Você sabe onde está?

- Não – Respondeu Harry olhando para as paredes nuas – Mas esse lugar me dá medo

Snape temeu que fosse encontrar justamente o que encontrou, um Harry desmemoriado e aparentando ter a mentalidade de uma criança de nove anos, talvez menos.

- Por que você estava chorando?

- O que?

- Por que você estava chorando?

- Não sei – Respondeu Snape. Realmente não sabia o que responder, nem mesmo ele conseguia entender o que estava ocorrendo – Acho que é por que achei você – Deu um leve sorriso torto que o menino correspondeu com entusiasmo. Jamais Snape conseguiria associar aquele sorriso com o corpo de adolescente em plena puberdade que Harry verdadeiramente tinha – E você sabe quantos anos tem?

- Tenho oito, vou fazer nove

Facilmente a imagem de Dumbledore explicando como Harry poderia estar quando o achasse veio à sua mente, informando-o que Harry poderia facilmente mostrar-se com uma idade diferente e mudá-la conforme o decorrer do tempo. Mas tinha uma coisa que Dumbledore não tinha lhe explicado que era a forma como ele agiria.

- Por que você não tem medo de mim?

- Não sei, mas não tenho medo de você, me sinto seguro aqui com você – Disse Harry descansando a cabeça no peito de Snape novamente

- E do que você tem medo?

À menção dessa pergunta Harry escondeu o rosto no peito de Snape e se encolheu o máximo que pôde apontando a mão trêmula para a portinha que dava acesso à um armário escuro e sujo, o armário em que Harry estava antes.

- Você tem medo do armário? – Perguntou Snape tentando ser o mais gentil possível, uma tarefa difícil para um homem de gelo como ele. Um gelo que estava derretendo aos poucos – Mas ali não tem nada, não há o que temer

- Há sim, eu tenho medo de ficar ali, eu sempre tenho que dormir lá e muitas vezes não saio por dias, aquilo me sufoca, não quero ir lá de novo, por favor, não me deixe entrar ali, existem monstros que me machucam

Harry o abraçou tão forte que Snape pensou que iria acabar ficando com marcas roxas pelo corpo, afinal Harry podia ter oito anos mentalmente mas estava em um corpo de um jovem jogador de quadribol. As lágrimas do menino começavam a molhar sua roupa enquanto ele pedia desesperadamente para não ser levado de volta ao armário.

Snape se levantou devagar cobrindo Harry com sua capa, pois o menino continuava nú e estava frio demais. Ele se aproximou do armário, abriu a porta mais uma vez e acendeu a luz. Não havia nada ali dentro além de algumas aranhas no teto.

- Não há nada aqui dentro, não tem o que você temer, pode vir.

- Não – Disse o trêmulo menino se afastando

Snape foi até Harry e segurou em seu pulso tentando levá-lo até o armário, mas o menino não deixou fazendo forças para ir para o lado contrário, balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

- Ei. Calma! Eu não vou levá-lo de volta, eu só quero mostrar que não tem nada ali dentro, que não existe monstros ou qualquer coisa que possa te machucar. Você tem que enfrentar seus medos, somente assim você poderá ser forte.

- Forte?

- É, um bruxo com grande força.

- Eu quero ser forte.

- Então venha

Harry segurou a mão de Snape e se aproximou devagar do pequeno armário, se escondendo atrás dele.

- Vê? Não há nada aqui. Não há monstros, é apenas um lugar escuro, se você o iluminar verá que é um armário vazio, nada mais.

- Eu não gosto de ficar ali. Eu sempre tenho que dormir aqui – Harry fez cara de que estava lembrando de algo – O meu tio me trancava aqui quando eu fazia algo errado.

- Pelo jeito você aprontava muito, o que você fazia que deixava seus tios tão irritados?

- Algumas vezes eu queimava o café da manha do meu tio ou então não limpava a casa direito. Engraçado eu sei que tenho um tio, mas não consigo me lembrar dele.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Snape olhou novamente para o armário, ficou imaginando quantas vezes o menino havia ficado preso naquele lugar, sem comida, sem bebida, sem ar, com frio, com medo.

- Ainda tem medo?

- Não, na verdade eu me sinto bem agora, acho que meu medo já passou.

A luz se intensificou dentro do armário e Snape percebeu que aquilo significava que Harry não temia mais aquele lugar, que aquela barreira em sua vida havia sido ultrapassada. Internamente ele podia até mesmo ouvir Dumbledore dando vivas por esse progresso. Snape estava tão concentrado em seus devaneios que não olhou para Harry quando o mesmo saiu de perto dele. Snape desligou a luz e fechou a porta. Parecia que aquele simples ato de fazer o menino não ter medo o cansou como se tivesse passado muito tempo em uma guerra. Seria tão bom descansar naquele silêncio. Silêncio até demais, pensou Snape olhando para trás.

Olhando para onde Harry estava anteriormente

Onde deveria estar agora

Ele não estava ali.


	17. O labirinto do medo

Obrigada pelo review Deh Isaacs, agradeço mesmo e que pena que você não curte Severus e Hermione, esse casal tambem é muito legal... mas o que interessa mais nessa fic é o carinho do Harry com o Snape e nesse capítulo tem bastante disso.

Aproveite

Bjus

**Capítulo 17 – O labirinto do medo**

Harry? - Chamou Snape olhando em volta - Onde você está?

Nenhuma resposta foi dada, nenhum barulho foi feito. Snape abriu a porta do armário embaixo da escada mais uma vez procurando-o, verificando se ele estaria ali, não estava. Uma preocupação tomou conta de Snape, mal tinha reencontrado o garoto e já acabara de perdê-lo. Ali não tinha nenhum lugar que ele pudesse ir, a não ser...

- A escada – Sussurrou Snape parecendo percebê-la somente naquele momento

Devagar Snape subiu os três primeiros degraus quando a porta branca no alto da escada bateu com força.

Harry?

Ninguém respondeu

Snape subiu as escada correndo e tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada, a maçaneta não girava e Snape não poderia passar para o outro lado, ver o que estava ali antes, achar Harry novamente.

Não – Gritou socando a porta

Snape sabia que ali não dava para usar magia, que ali era o mundo do Harry e que se quisesse chegar à algum lugar teria que pensar em alguma outra maneira. Pensando assim Snape voltou um degrau respirou fundo e se jogou contra a porta impulsionando toda sua força e peso em cima dela. Mas a porta era forte demais, pesada demais. Depois de cinco empurrões e um braço dolorido Snape sentiu a porta ceder e finalmente a maçaneta quebrou deixando-o passar.

Os olhos dele demoraram para conseguir entender onde estava, até mesmo seu cérebro demorou para entender o que era aquilo.

Um labirinto

Uma sensação estranha começou a subir pelo corpo de Snape, sua espinha estava arrepiada e seus olhos totalmente alertas. Aquilo era medo. Snape estava sentindo medo, um medo que não sentia há muito tempo, até mesmo se sobressaltou quando a porta fechou com um baque forte atrás dele isolando-o naquele lugar escuro e funesto.

O ar estava frio e o chão era de terra molhada. Havia paredes por todos os lados, cheias de musgos e plantas venenosas que subiam por toda a sua extensão.

Harry? - Chamou esperando ouvir a voz de criança dele, mas só ouviu seu próprio eco reverberando por todo o lugar

Ficar parado não iria ajudar em nada e Snape sabia disso. Passo após passo ele foi adentrando o labirinto, passando por paredes idênticas e confusas. Se perdendo em entradas sem saída. O suor já escorria de seu rosto e suas mãos estavam sujas com o musgo das paredes onde precisava tocar para saber onde estava indo.

Que lugar era aquele? Ele se perguntava enquanto gritava por Harry e corria atrás dele sem saber se estava realmente tendo algum progresso, pelo que sabia podia estar ali há horas ou dias.

Quando suas pernas não aguentavam mais correr e sua respiração estava descompassada quase levando-o ao chão de cansaço ele parou escorando-se em um pequeno pedaço da parede que não tinha espinhos venenosos, mas quando suas pernas estavam a ponto de não aguentar mais ficar em pé um movimento alertou seu corpo que se enrijeceu na hora.

Um vulto

Harry?

Ele sabia que era impossível seguir alguém em um labirinto, mas precisava fazer, precisava correr mais rápido do que estava correndo, precisava sentir o coração bater mais forte do que estava batendo, precisa disso, precisava sentir que estava fazendo alguma coisa e mesmo que soubesse que estava completamente perdido, ele não parou.

Enquanto corria Snape só conseguia ouvir seus próprios passos e respiração. Tudo ali era puro silêncio e o estava deixando nervoso, muito nervoso. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas paredes sempre procurando uma entrada e o protegendo de bater em um muro ou em uma planta.

Mas ele sabia que seu corpo não era tão resistente e o tempo ali não era contado. Logo não conseguiria mais correr e acabaria perdido naquele estranho lugar

Severus!

Harry? - Sussurrou Snape ficando totalmente alerta ao ouvir a voz do menino

Severus! Por favor me ajuda

Harry, onde você está? Continua me chamando que eu vou até você

"Eu vou até você" Mais rápido do que antes Snape correu entre as paredes e rasgou suas roupas nos espinhos das plantas. Suas pernas queimavam e o suor escorria por sua testa, ainda assim ele não parava. O som da voz de Harry estava cada vez mais perto, ele não podia perdê-lo, tinha que continuar ouvindo, continuar seguindo

Harry! Não para de falar, continua me chamando

Por favor me ajuda Severus. Eu não posso mais

Não desiste, eu estou logo atrás de você. Por favor Harry

Mas o som parou, a voz de Harry se dissipou com o eco e tudo virou silêncio

Não, não. Harry? Por favor Harry, continua. Por favor.

Severus

O mínimo sussurro de seu nome foi como uma luz no meio daquela enorme escuridão. Ele estava ali, bem atrás daquela parede. Atrás daquelas plantas estava o menino, a sua busca, o seu dever.

Harry me escuta – Disse baixinho em direção à parede – Preciso que saia dai, preciso que siga a minha voz.

Tudo bem – Disse Harry após longos segundos em silêncio

Certo agora, quero que fique de frente para a parede, depois quero que ande para seu lado direito, siga a parede está bem.

Tudo bem. Estou seguindo a parede.

Não pare de falar comigo está bem? Se você chegar em alguma entrada me avisa.

Tudo bem.

Me diz uma coisa Harry – Pediu Snape – Onde nós estamos?

Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida, mas de alguma forma Snape sabia que Harry estava do outro lado, andando na direção que ele mandou.

Harry? - Chamou Snape

Estou aqui

Por que não respondeu? Você não sabe onde estamos?

- Eu sei onde estamos, só não gosto desse lugar. Ele se chama labirinto do medo, faz parte de um parquinho na cidade – Ele parou como se estivesse se lembrando - Teve um dia – Continuou vendo que Snape não iria interrompê-lo – Que meus tios foram passear nesse parque e me levaram junto, eles não podiam me deixar em casa sozinho, pois tinham medo que eu quebrasse algo em casa e a sra Figh não podia ficar comigo. Eu tive que ficar junto do meu primo e segui-lo para qualquer lugar que ele fosse.

- Hummm – Disse Snape apenas para mostrar que ainda estava ali

- Ele entrou em um brinquedo chamado Labirinto do Medo, era igual esse, só que tinha umas caveiras penduradas, eu não tinha medo delas, achava que eram até engraçadas. Mas no meio do percurso meu primo e seus amigos me empurraram para dentro de um galpão e saíram correndo

- O que você fez?

- Eu não me lembro direito. Quando cai bati minha cabeça e acho que dormi, quando acordei estava tudo muito escuro e não tinha ninguém ali. Eu fiquei assustado, eu sai do galpão e entrei no labirinto de novo. Mas acabei me perdendo.

- Conseguiu sair?

- Consegui, mas só no outro dia quando abriram o parque.

- E seus tios? Eles não perceberam que você não estava com eles?

- Não. Eu sempre sou esquecido nos lugares, é só eu ficar quieto que eles esquecem que eu existo. Já estou acostumado.

- E você teve medo?

- No começo não, mas depois eu fiquei quando descobri que eu não estava sozinho, que havia mais alguém lá dentro.

- Mais alguém? Quem?

Snape perguntou mas não obteve resposta alguma, porém daquela vez ele sabia que tinha algo errado. Perguntou mais duas vezes e somente o silêncio respondeu. Um desespero começou a tomar-lhe o corpo. Harry não estava mais ali. Começou novamente a correr quando ouviu o grito que paralisou seus nervos. As paredes pareciam diminuir consideravelmente.

Enquanto as paredes tentavam engoli-lo Snape correu entrando nos corredores seguintes até que tudo parou e silenciou novamente

- Mas o que está acontecendo?

Uma mão agarrou seu pulso o fazendo pular de susto

Por Mérlin Harry, o que aconteceu?

Ele está aqui, precisamos fugir, ele está aqui

Harry espere! - Gritou quando o menino saiu correndo novamente – Harry volta

Precisamos correr, ele está aqui.

Após virar um corredor Snape agarrou a capa que havia colocado no menino e o segurou

Para! O que está acontecendo?

Ele está aqui, precisamos ir embora antes dele nos encontrar

Seja lá quem for não existe Harry

Existe sim e está aqui para me pegar. Eu não posso deixar Severus, não posso.

Harry me escute – Disse Snape segurando o menino pelos braços e fazendo-o olhar para ele – Isso aqui é a sua mente, é o seu mundo, você decide o que acontece. Harry se você disser que ele não existe ele não existirá

Ele existe Severus e está vindo atrás de mim. Não posso deixá me pegar

Por que não?

Porque ele vai fazer aquilo de novo. Eu não quero. Severus por favor vamos.

Aquilo o que? Harry o que ele fez com você?

Naquele momento Harry percebeu que não conseguiria sair dali, que Snape não o deixaria ir e não iria com ele. Mas o homem estava tão perto, perto demais. O medo o dominou e Harry sentou no chão encostado na parede onde escondeu o rosto nos braços e chorou. Chorou por não conseguir evitá-lo.

Snape abaixou-se ao lado do menino e sem saber direito o que fazer colocou sua mão na cabeça dele e acariciou seus cabelos revoltos

Harry eu pedi que confiasse em mim, eu vim até aqui para poder salvá-lo, para tirá-lo daqui, acha que eu iria deixar algo te machucar?

Harry se mexeu e deixou seus olhos aparecerem entre seus braços

Não sei

Você sabe sim, sabe que eu jamais deixaria algo te machucar, mas para que eu possa te proteger eu preciso que você confie em mim. Preciso saber o que aconteceu.

Eu não tive culpa Severus, eu juro. Não foi culpa minha. Me desculpa – Chorou o menino antes de se atirar nos braços de Snape e soluçar escondendo o rosto em seu peito – Ele me forçou, eu não tive culpa, eu juro.

Eu sei que você não teve culpa de nada, eu não estou aqui para te julgar, eu quero te ajudar – Disse Snape baixinho, fazendo um grande esforço para não gritar. Sua paciência já estava pequena demais. O que tinha acontecido? - Me conta

Eu não queria – Disse Harry levantando o rosto molhado de lágrimas e encarando os olhos negros e questionadores de Snape – Mas ele me forçou, naquele dia no labirinto, eu pensei que estava sozinho, mas ele estava lá. Eu não queria tocá-lo, mas ele me obrigou. Eu tive medo, ele falava coisas feias para mim. Eu tentei fugir dele, mas ele era mais forte eu não consegui impedi-lo de...

Shhh... não precisa falar mais. Tudo vai ficar bem – Garantiu Snape abraçando-o novamente dizendo que ninguém mais iria pegá-lo

Era cruel imaginar o que fizeram com o menino naquele labirinto que deveria ser motivo de alegria e diversão. Ficou pensando quando que aquela criança em seus braços teria um momento de paz e felicidade, quando ela seria reconhecida por ser quem ela é e quando se livraria de todos aqueles medos e males que ele carrega pela vida.

Era incrível como vários de seus pupilos o procuravam para contar a mesma história, a mesma tragédia, mas nesses casos a única coisa que fez foi ouvi-los sem jamais sentir dó ou pena. Era sempre o impenetrável professor de poções que morava nas masmorras e era injusto com os alunos, o professor que estava ali não para dizer palavras confortantes e abraçá-los, mas somente para ouvi-los sem nada dizer. O professor que os deixava chorar até se acalmarem e depois os mandava para seus devidos dormitórios, como era incrível que aquela mesma pessoa que já ouviu aquela mesma história esteja sentindo pena do menino na sua frente.

Com muita dificuldade e dor Snape olhou nos olhos verdes de Harry e falou com uma voz arrastada.

- Esse homem, ele... - Não foi preciso fazer a pergunta, os olhos verdes já responderam sozinhos.

Milhões de facas rasgaram o coração de Snape ao ver a resposta naqueles olhos misturados com medo. Sua vontade era de abraçá-lo forte, mostrar que ele estava protegido. Queria saber quem era o animal desumano que teve a coragem de fazer tal monstruosidade com um menino frágil de apenas onze anos. Pensou no tempo que esse menino passou sofrendo na casa dos tios, sofrendo escondido, chorando a noite, dormindo mal e apanhando por apenas queimar um pão ou não varrer direito a casa.

- Você contou a alguém isso?

- Não – Disse Harry em meio a lágrimas e soluços.

Snape conseguia sentir que Harry não parava de tremer, seu corpo estava molhado de suor, seus lábios murmuravam coisas inaudíveis e incompreensíveis. Coisas que Snape jamais conseguiu saber o que era.

Harry, o que você está falando? Não entendi – Perguntou Snape baixando-se para tentar ouvir melhor

Antes mesmo que Snape conseguisse entender uma única palavra Harry o olhou com intensidade e medo

- Ele está aqui, ele está aqui, ele está aqui.

Snape olhou para todos os lados, não havia ninguém.

- Harry olha pra mim, olha pra mim – Mandou balançando Harry pelos braços para que o menino o olhasse – Não tem ninguém aqui. O que aconteceu passou, deixe no passado, não pense nele. Faça com que ele suma da sua cabeça, que nunca mais volte, diga a ele que você não tem mais medo.

- Mas eu tenho.

- Então pare de ter, fale para ele que você não tem mais medo dele. Eu estou aqui e não deixarei que ninguém encoste em você, ninguém vai te maltratar novamente.

- Não consigo.

- Consegui sim, você parou de ter medo do armário não parou?

O menino pensou um pouco e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então você pode conseguir enfrentá-lo, você é forte, tente Harry, tente.

- Mas como? Eu não consigo vê-lo.

- Você pode senti-lo. Ele não está aqui nesse labirinto, ele está aqui na sua cabeça, você pode expulsá-lo.

- Como eu faço isso sem poder vê-lo?

- Você não pode vê-lo, mas ele pode escutá-lo, grite Harry, diga a ele que você pode vencê-lo, que você é o grande Harry Potter.

- O grande Harry Potter – Sussurrou Harry – O grande Harry Potter – Falou mais alto.

- Sim, você é o grande Harry Potter, você pode fazer o que quiser, vai descobrir que é muito forte e que aqui você pode tudo.

- Sim eu sou forte, eu posso tudo – Gritou Harry levantando os braços – EU POSSO TUDO!

- Isso, agora mostre que você não tem medo.

- Eu não tenho medo – Harry começou a rir e girar no mesmo lugar, ainda gritava enquanto via tudo passar rapidamente na sua frente – Eu não tenho medo de você, não tenho, vai embora, me deixe em paz.

Um simples e raro sorriso escapou dos lábios de Snape por ver que Harry conseguiu vencer mais um de seus medos. Porém essa felicidade foi interrompida por um ruído enorme.

Onde antes estava uma parede sólida agora tinha uma parede de fumaça, um vapor quente que subia pela base da parede cobriu toda a sua extensão.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Snape para si mesmo tentado enxergar algo no meio de tantos vapores.

Harry começou a rir. Snape olhou incrédulo, o mundo estava acabando e ele estava rindo de tudo.

- Posso saber onde esta a graça que eu ainda não encontrei?

- É que você fez uma cara muito engraçada.

- Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível, não tenho tempo para ficar perdendo com piadinhas sobre minhas feições.

- Por que vamos embora? Ele já não existe e esse lugar também não existirá mais, tudo isso vai sumir, eu o farei inexistente.

- Mas assim você faz com que nós também deixemos de existir, no momento em que tudo isso for destruído nós morremos, vamos embora.

Snape segurou o pulso de Harry e começou a puxá-lo correndo em direção a alguma saída que ele na fazia a menor idéia de onde era. As grandes paredes verdes começaram a desabar fazendo subir uma fumaça que engolia a vasta escuridão. Snape corria a esmo, os corredores eram enormes e não acabavam. Harry continuava rindo e sendo guiado.

"Antes era só um menino racional e carente, agora é um menino feliz e louco" Pensou Snape.

- Já que pode destruir esse lugar, poderia também arrumar uma saída? – Gritou Snape.

- Eu já arrumei, vem comigo.

Agora era Harry que puxava Snape, o mesmo não conseguia enxergar nada e apenas se deixava ser levado por Harry que parecia conseguir enxergar tudo em meio aos vapores que o faziam suar com tanto calor. Seu corpo suava e seus cabelos estavam grudados em seu rosto

Enquanto Snape corria e por vezes tropeçava em alguma pedra que se desprendeu da parede, Harry saltitava por todos os obstáculos que caiam na sua frente, sempre guiando Snape pelo caminho que os levariam para a saída. Mas de repente tudo parou, todos os sons e vapores sumiram e nada mais existia além do escuro. A mão de Harry apertou a de Snape e o puxou para onde estavam indo antes do professor parar.

Vamos Severus

O que você fez?

Destruí tudo

Mal Harry terminou de dizer e as paredes começaram a cair como um grande labirinto de dominó.

- Confia em mim Severus, apenas corre que já estamos chegando.

De repente uma luz forte ofuscou a visão de Snape assim que Harry abriu uma grande porta que se materializou bem na sua frente.

Era como se o tempo não passasse. Seu corpo caia a uma velocidade imensa e o chão estava longe. Enquanto caia em um abismo sem fim Snape pensava que logo estaria morto, que jamais voltaria para a realidade, que jamais voltaria para Hogwarts, para seus alunos, para Dumbledore. Não voltaria para ninguém. Por um momento visualizou uma menina de cabelos cheios, pensou em seus olhos castanhos e estranhamente se sentiu bem por pensar nisso.

Snape mal teve tempo de raciocinar o que havia pensado, naquele momento seu corpo mergulhava em uma enorme piscina, a água era gélida tal como um profundo oceano que o engolia cada vez mais, que o levava para baixo, para o fundo, para a morte. Mas aquele não era o momento para morrer, esse momento já passara no exato momento em que informou ao Lord das Trevas a profecia de Harry Potter, aquele era o momento para morrer, quando tudo que mais desejava era reverter o que havia feito. Ali ele tinha que ficar vivo, vivo por Lillian que morreu para salvar Harry e principalmente por Harry que precisava dele naquele momento. Não, ele não podia morrer.

O ar entrou como um presente divino nos pulmões de Snape, o professor sentia como se cada respirada fosse um sacrifício obrigatório, pois a dor em seu peito era imensa, eram mil facas entrando e saindo a cada movimento. Seus cabelos cobriam-lhe o rosto e suas mãos tremiam. Uma risada fina vinha de trás de Snape que virou tirando o cabelo do rosto encontrando Harry sentado em uma cadeira segurando uma toalha branca e rindo sem parar.


	18. A hora da verdade

Deh Isaacs, obrigada pelo review, adorei, eu tb adoro esse lado paterno dele, pq eu faço ele com o Harry como casal, mas acho que ele tem muito o que dar como pai tb. Por isso estou fazendo assim, que bom que esta gostando

bjusssss

Pessoal obrigada por acompanharem minha fic, aqui esta mais um capitulo para não reclamarem que estou demorando de postar

bjussssssssss

**Capítulo 18 – A hora da verdade**

- Novamente terei que perguntar onde está a graça?

- É que eu nunca pensei que veria o meu Mestre de Poções quase se afogando. Vamos, sai daí logo, eu te ajudo.

Harry estendeu a mão, mas Snape era orgulhoso demais para aceitar a ajuda de uma pessoa que continuava rindo dele. Ignorando a mão estendida Snape saiu da piscina sozinho e espremeu seus cabelos até que a maioria da água saísse, infelizmente não tinha muito o que fazer com suas roupas totalmente encharcadas. Já Harry não se incomodou com a indelicadeza de Snape e lhe estendeu a toalha para que o professor pudesse se secar decentemente. Snape jogou a toalha encharcada no chão e tirou seu casaco, ficando somente de camisa

Por que você não tira a camisa e espera seu corpo secar? Juro que não vou contar para ninguém a sua verdadeira forma – Disse Harry em tom de brincadeira

- Ficarei com minha camisa e não me importo com o que o senhor queira falar com seus amigos

Tudo bem então

Quer dizer que agora o senhor me conhece?

Bom, faz cinco anos que te conheço e posso dizer que te conheço melhor que qualquer aluno, se me der a liberdade tenho que dizer que seus cabelos não são tão sebosos quanto comentam na escola e você não parece ser tão magro quando dizem

- Primeiro eu não lhe dei liberdade para fazer tais comentários, segundo eu tenho higiene ao contrário de você que nem ao menos penteia o cabelo Potter.

Apesar de tentar não demonstrar aquilo chocou Harry de uma forma inesperada. Quer dizer que agora era Potter novamente? O tom da voz de Snape havia mudado, não era mais baixa, doce e confortável. Era arrogante, cruel e irônica como sempre. Era o mesmo de antes.

O que foi? - Perguntou Snape vendo Harry com a cabeça baixa e os lábios franzidos

Nada importante

Após eu ter passado tudo o que passei aqui na sua mente, qualquer coisa que aconteça com você é uma informação importante.

Já disse que não é nada – Respondeu Harry antes de dar as costas para Snape e sair andando pelo piso molhado

Eu pedi para me falar o que foi – Disse Snape segurando Harry pelo braço e obrigando-o a olhá-lo – Eu não vou correr o risco de ficar preso em um pensamento seu porque o senhor não quer me dizer o que tem, a minha vida também corre riscos aqui dentro

Tudo bem, se quer tanto saber o que foi, eu falo. Você me chamou de Potter

Snape largou o braço de Harry e o olhou com a testa franzida. Jamais esperou que fosse uma coisa tão simples assim, era apenas uma forma de tratamento, nada mais que isso. Por que aquele menino se importava tanto assim com a forma como era chamado?

É o seu nome, por que isso o incomoda?

Não é simplesmente o meu nome, é a forma como ele fica quando você me chama assim. Eu pensei...

O que você pensou? - Perguntou Snape após um momento de hesitação do menino – Me fala

Eu pensei que éramos amigos, mas quando me chamou de Potter, era como se voltássemos a ser só aquele professor e aluno que se odeiam. E não, isso não me incomoda, mas me magoa... e muito

- Por quê? Você sempre me odiou e aposto que me odeia mais ainda depois que leu o meu diário. Por quê?

Finalmente aquela hora chegou, a hora em que enfrentariam suas diferenças, seu ódio e o sentimento novo que floresceu em seus corações. Ali não havia ninguém e nenhum lugar para fugir, ali era somente Harry e Snape.

- Tomo suas palavras como minhas, professor. Eu nunca te odiei. Confesso que muitas vezes me senti injustiçado e magoado, mas jamais te odiei Severus. Desculpe, eu ainda posso te chamar assim?

- Chame como quiser, aqui é sua mente, aqui você faz o que quiser, como quiser e quando quiser. Já falei que aqui você pode tudo, então quem sou eu para dizer como pode me chamar?

- Você é Severus Snape, não usarei seu primeiro nome se não me permitir. E ao contrário do que você diz, eu não posso fazer tudo aqui, não posso fazer o que eu quiser.

- Claro que pode, viu o que você fez com o labirinto?

- Sim eu vi e sei que fui eu que o destruí. Mas a verdade é que eu nunca teria conseguido sem você Severus.

As bochechas sempre tão branca de Harry tingiram-se de vermelho, o sangue parecia dançar debaixo de sua pele. O menino franziu a boca e desviou o olhar envergonhado

Você só precisava de confiança em si mesmo.

- Confiança que você me mostrou, confiança que eu só consegui ter porque você me deu. Vamos ser sinceros com o que nenhum dos dois está querendo ver – Disse Harry parando em frente à Severus – Eu gosto de você e você gosta de mim, compartilhamos o mesmo sentimento, sofremos com a mesma solidão.

- Você tem seus amiguinhos grifinórios e aliás sempre me pergunto o por que de você nunca ter contado a eles sobre sua infância, a sua real infância. Por que não procurou ajuda e cumplicidade deles?

- Você já teve amigos Severus?

Só... – Snape fechou os olhos e lembrou da menina de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes

- Minha mãe – Respondeu Harry antes mesmo que Snape conseguisse pronunciar o nome dela - Se você tivesse a chance de passar ótimos momentos com ela, se pudessem rir e se divertir. Iria tomar-lhe o tempo falando sobre os acontecimentos trágicos de sua vida sabendo que ela nada poderia fazer a não ser sentir pena de você? Ou iria aproveitar cada segundo ao seu lado, esquecendo as preocupações e prendendo-se na amizade?

Naquele momento Harry estava com uma mão postada no ombro do homem e o olhava com determinação, parecia até mesmo que conseguia ler os sentimentos mais profundos de Snape, os seus medos e sua vulnerabilidade. Naquele momento Harry não precisava de nenhum diário, Snape era um livro aberto para ele.

- Depois de um tempo sozinho eu percebi que a solidão sempre esteve comigo – Continuou – Todos se vão um dia, minha mãe e meu pai morreram me deixando nas mãos de meus tios, esses, mesmo me maltratando, vão embora da minha vida no dia que eu me tornar maior de idade e sair de casa, meus amigos seguirão suas vidas, casarão e terão filhos. É claro que iremos nos ver, mas mesmo assim eu estarei sozinho, como sempre estive.

Um sorriso torto apareceu no rosto do menino antes de levantar as pernas da calça e sentar na beirada da piscina com as pernas para dentro da água gelada, mas Snape continuou em pé analisando o garoto que agora mais parecia um velho experiente com muitos anos do que um menino que a pouco estava em seus braços chorando de medo de um armário.

- Agora você entende? - Perguntou Harry sem saber que Snape entendia bem até demais aqueles sentimentos – Tudo isso sempre vai continuar, eu sempre vou voltar para casa dos meus tios e tudo será da mesma forma, sempre estarei sozinho. E eu também nunca me senti bem em contar para ninguém, por isso eu sempre usei o diário, para falar a verdade você é o único que sabe tudo o que aconteceu e que ainda acontece.

- Nunca pensou em contar para a diretora da sua casa ou para o professor Dumbledore? Eles poderiam te ajudar.

- Você contou o que acontecia com você? – Perguntou Harry olhando diretamente para dentro dos olhos negros de Snape

Não – Disse Snape sentando-se ao lado de Harry – Eu tinha vergonha. Meu pai sempre me disse que eu não deveria contar a ninguém porque nenhum Snape ou Sonserino se rebaixa e nunca demonstra a sua fraqueza. Assim como você eu também era solitário.

Sonserinos e sua mania de orgulho besta, as vezes não consigo entendê-los. Mas tudo bem, no momento quero te pedir uma coisa.

O que?

Fale-me sobre minha mãe

Pensei que não quisesse me ouvir falar dela

Harry retirou as pernas de dentro da água e virou-se para ficar frente a frente com Snape.

- Eu senti ódio de você e não posso negar isso, senti vontade de matar você, de ficar longe de você. Aquele dia, antes de ir tentar devolver o diário, eu fui para o meu dormitório e tentei fingir que tudo era uma mentira, que você nunca havia amado minha mãe, que tudo que você escreveu eram meras palavras, mas depois você me levou até o quarto onde vocês dois ficavam e ali eu pude sentir que você estava falando a verdade para mim, demorei duas semanas para poder perceber que você a amava de verdade.

- Eu nunca enganei sua mãe Harry, sempre a amei, até mesmo quando ela estava com Potter. Eu sempre fiquei feliz com ela ao meu lado e quando ela me deixou ainda assim eu fiquei feliz porque ela estava feliz. A felicidade dela era minha maior prioridade, eu a queria feliz mesmo que fosse com outro homem. Eu a amava muito

- Eu sei, na verdade eu sempre soube, só que eu fiquei tão magoado por saber a causa da morte dela que fechei meus olhos para toda a verdade que dançava bem diante deles.

- E que verdade é essa?

- Que você foi tão vitima quanto eu, que você nunca teve culpa pelo acontecido, que você jamais deixaria que alguém a machucasse.

- Não, eu nunca a machucaria e nem deixaria alguém fazer isso, mas acabei levando-a a morte.

Severus sentiu uma grande e sufocante dor no peito, lembrar-se de Lillian e dos maravilhosos momentos juntos eram muito mais que dolorosos, pior era olhar dentro dos olhos dela, olhos pertencentes ao seu filho que o encarava não com ódio, mas com compaixão, assim como ela sempre o olhou. Ele sentiu os olhos molhados, mas não permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem. Viu quando Harry se aproximou e devagar colocou sua mão em seu ombro.

- Severus – Chamou Harry bem baixinho – Olha para mim

Snape não respondeu àquele pedido, só continuou com os olhos para baixo olhando o chão branco.

Você não tem culpa – Disse Harry colocando sua mão no rosto de Snape forçando-o a olhá-lo – Não se martirize por isso. Não se sinta culpado por uma coisa que Voldemort fez – Harry viu Snape estremecer ao ouvir esse nome, mas não deu importância – Você não sabia que ele mataria minha mãe, não podia saber e hoje ainda guarda essa dor em seu coração.

Nem mesmo o morcego das masmorras tinha força para lutar contra aquelas palavras, contra suas próprias lágrimas guardadas por anos e contra a verdade que aquele menino lhe dizia. Os dedos de Harry secavam algumas das lágrimas que caiam enquanto Snape somente se deixava ser lavado de toda a dor que sofreu, todo o martírio de sua existência. Snape não conseguiu mais segurar o choro e apenas deixou as lágrimas caírem. A mão de Harry postada em seu ombro o puxou para baixo até que sua cabeça encostasse-se ao ombro do garoto.

Então era essa a sensação de um abraço reconfortante? Era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando tinham alguém ao seu lado no momento mais obscuro e triste de suas vidas? Perguntou-se Snape enquanto sentia o calor das mãos de Harry esfregarem suas costas e acarinharem seus cabelos.

Isso era ter um amigo?

Harry – Chamou depois de um tempo levantando a cabeça para olhar os olhos calmos e tranqüilos do menino. Olhos aparentemente tão sabeis e divinos quanto a luz mais pura – Por favor...me...

Não precisa pedir, eu já o perdoei – Respondeu sorrindo de leve e o abraçando novamente – Eu sei que você sente falta dela, sei que ainda lembra dela durante a noite em seus sonhos. Você é tão sozinho Severus, se esconde sob essa máscara e se faz de forte, mas no fundo está prestes a quebrar como se fosse um aquário fino e frágil – Snape se via em tudo o que Harry dizia e a verdade vinda dos lábios dele, com a voz dele era mais perturbador do que se ouvisse de outra pessoa, até mesmo Dumbledore – Mas você não está mais sozinho Severus, eu estou aqui, com você. Deixe-me entrar na sua vida, me deixe fazer parte dela. Me deixe ser seu amigo.

Snape não tinha condições de formular uma frase corretamente, sua mente ainda estava se recuperando das verdades ouvidas, das lembranças passadas e da dor presente. Ele não respondeu aos pedidos de Harry, apenas se aconchegou em seus braços e se encolheu em seu colo como uma criança assustada descarregando toda a dor acumulada e escondida em todos esses anos de reclusão.

Seria ele o adulto naquele momento, o sábio professor experiente ou apenas uma criança com medo? Aquela era uma inversão de papel que Dumbledore gostaria muito de ter visto, mas que Snape sabia, jamais sairia daquele lugar.

Após o que se pareceu horas, Snape, aparentemente mais calmo e controlado somente respirava ainda abraçado à Harry que em nenhum momento reclamou de seu peso em suas pernas ou de suas roupas molhadas. Era a primeira vez que se sentia bem, que sentia alivio, que sentia que aquele peso tinha ido embora. Harry o entendia como se Snape fosse parte dele, como se aquela fosse a sua própria vida.

Contra sua própria vontade levantou-se deixando a mão que lhe acarinhava os cabelos caírem nas pernas de seu dono. Snape colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos atrás de sua orelha e olhou para o menino que continuava com uma expressão tranqüila e serena o olhando com afeto.

- Obrigado.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry

- Por fazer eu me sentir bem como não me sinto há muito tempo.

Harry apenas sorriu diante da ingênua confissão. Severus sorriu de volta e olhou novamente para a sala branca onde se encontravam

- Onde exatamente estamos? Isso não me parece um pesadelo.

- E não é – Respondeu Harry

- Então? – Perguntou Snape erguendo uma sobrancelha esperando uma resposta.

- Aqui é um lugar que eu gosto de ir. Na casa dos meus tios eu não tenho nada para fazer quando termino as tarefas domésticas, não posso nem ao menos fazer meus deveres da escola, meus tios abominam tudo que se refere à bruxos e magia. Então para matar o tempo eu vou até um clube que tem ali perto, eu ajudo a limpar as piscinas em troca eu posso nadar quando não têm visitantes, foi lá que eu aprendi a nadar. Você não sabe nadar não é mesmo? Aquela tentativa de nado na hora de sair da piscina não conta

- Não, eu não sei. Meu pai nunca me deixou nadar no lago perto de casa e eu...

Severus parou de falar e fingiu terminar o assunto, mas esse gesto não passou despercebido por Harry.

- Fala

- Eu tenho certo trauma de água.

- Por causa do que seu pai fez com você não é?

Snape apenas assentiu.

- Sinto muito por tudo que você passou Severus.

- E eu sinto muito pelo que você também teve que passar, se tiver algo que eu posso fazer para me redimir você pode pedir.

- Eu acho que tem uma coisa que você pode fazer sim – Disse Harry fazendo uma cara de pensativo travesso.

- Eu conheço muito bem essa sua cara de grifinório quando quer aprontar alguma coisa. Fala logo.

- Eu só estava pensando em te ensinar a nadar algum dia desses.

- Você quer me ensinar a nadar?

- Exatamente

- Mas eu não gosto de água, e nem venha me falar que eu não tomo banho por isso.

- Eu não ia falar nada. E esse seu trauma passa quando você enfrenta seus medos, foi você mesmo quem me disse isso.

- Está bem, só que para podermos ter essas aulinhas torturantes primeiro precisamos sair daqui não acha? Para mim ainda temos alguns caminhos para prosseguir, se você tivesse enfrentado todos os seus medos já estaríamos de volta a realidade.

- Verdade.

Então melhor começarmos levantando desse chão gelado.

Os dois levantaram-se e caminharam até uma porta no fundo da sala, nunca mais os dois viram aquela piscina novamente


	19. Uma conversa interessante

Pessoal obrigada pelos reviews adorei.

bjus

**Capitulo 19 – Uma conversa interessante**

- Ron chega!

- Chega nada, já faz duas semanas que eles estão da mesma maneira. Como pode ter certeza que o sebosão não o matou, se não fez os pesadelos dele piorarem?

- E como vamos ter saber se ele não está fazendo o máximo para salvá-lo? Não se esqueça que ele também corre risco de morrer.

- E quem é que se importa com ele?

Hermione queria gritar que ela se importava, que por algum motivo ela sentiria falta se acontecesse algo com o professor. Mas engoliu cada palavra que estava em sua língua pronta para ser jogada na cara de seu namorado. Eles já haviam brigado algumas vezes e sempre pelo mesmo motivo, já não aguentava mais as desconfianças do ruivo para com a mesma pessoa. Snape

Eles estavam no jardim, exatamente no lugar onde duas semanas atrás Snape a fez sentir um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com medo. Hermine olhou para aquela árvore, lembrando daquela tarde gostosa, do toque suave das mãos de Snape, dos olhos negros como a noite e do leve odor de ervas que ele exalava. Só saiu do transe quando Rony bateu palmas na sua frente.

- Você está me ouvindo?

- Não, eu não estou te ouvindo Rony porque não tenho tempo para ouvir besteiras suas, com licença.

Hermione ia saindo batendo o pé quando Rony veio correndo e a segurou pelo braço

- Está me machucando!

- Eu sou seu namorado e mereço respeito, mereço que fale comigo decentemente.

- Eu não falarei decentemente com alguém ignorante e insensível feito você. E você não é meu namorado.

- Como assim não?

- Não é porque estou te deixando. Cansei de você, cansei das suas grosserias, das suas birras, chega – Gritou Hermione tirando a aliança e jogando em Rony

- É outra pessoa não é? Você tem outro alguém. O que ele tem de melhor que eu não tenho?

- Tudo. Ele é bem melhor do que você, muito mais integro, muito mais respeitoso, o homem que você jamais será.

Hermione saiu correndo para dentro do castelo deixando Rony com cara de quem havia acabado de levar um soco olhando a aliança jogada pela ex namorada em suas mãos. Nenhum aluno questionou quando a viram correndo e chorando em direção à ala hospitalar. Para eles nada mais era do que o medo de perder o seu amigo Harry Potter ainda em coma, nenhum deles imaginaria quais eram as reais emoções daquela menina naquele momento.

Madame Pomfrey não estava na ala hospitalar e isso foi um alivio merecedor, pois assim poderia derrubar as lágrimas que quisesse pela pessoa que mais atingia seu coração com saudades e angustias. Caminhou lentamente até o leito de Harry e tirou os cabelos revoltos de seu rosto dando um leve beijo em sua testa. Mas o objetivo de sua ida não era o seu amigo ternamente deitado em um sono profundo e sim o homem que mexeu com suas bases estruturais, que derrubou as barreiras de atração que tanto ergueu escondendo a atração que sempre sentiu. Snape parecia dormir tranquilamente e nunca Hermione o viu com uma expressão tão serena em seu rosto. Estava calmo, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo, como se a menção de nunca mais voltar a viver não fosse capaz de estragar um belo sonho. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e Hermione fez questão de arrumá-los colocando atrás da sua orelha. Suas mãos passearam pelo seu rosto pálido e assim como em seu amigo depositou um beijo doce e terno em sua testa. Seu dedo pousou nos lábios entreabertos do professor e foi com grande esforço que não encostou os seus nos dele. Ao invés disso desviou seu olhar para as mãos dadas dele e de Harry

Voltem para mim, vocês dois – Disse deitando a cabeça no peito de Snape e ficando ali, sentindo o leve respirar do professor

A sensação de estar encostada no corpo dele, a segurança que mesmo em coma ele passava era tão reconfortante que se deixou levar por essa sensação até que seus olhos se fecharam e sua consciência a deixou em um mundo de sonhos.

- Mas o que significa isso?

Hermione levantou totalmente assustada ao ouvir os gritos, Rony estava parado na porta da ala hospitalar com o rosto mais vermelho do que nunca e os olhos duros como jamais havia visto. Em um segundo tudo se encaixou na cabeça da grifinória e ela enfim entendeu que a imagem dela dormindo abraçada em cima de seu professor foi como um grande baque para seu ex namorado.

- Quer dizer que o seu novo namoradinho é o seboso do Snape?

- Do que você está falando?

- De você agarrada com o Snape

- Eu não estava agarrada a ninguém.

- Ah não, tem certeza? Eu estou ficando louco é isso? Pelo amor de Mérlin, eu cheguei aqui e você estava agarrada ao Snape acariciando o peito dele feito uma aluna atrevida.

- Não se atreva a me chamar assim Ronald Weasley!

- Como quer que não te chame assim se fica se esfregando em qualquer um por ai, não duvido que você já tenha ido passear pelas masmorras de madrugada.

- Como ousa?

- Eu tenho nojo de você Hermione, tenho nojo de ter tido algo com uma pessoa que se rebaixa tanto – Hermione podia jurar que vira um vislumbre de Draco Malfoy nas expressões de Rony por sua incoerência e loucura no que dizia – Vocês se merecem mesmo.

Hermione sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer e levou sua mão violentamente até o rosto branco do menino que ficou vermelha com a marca de seus dedos.

- Eu é que me enganei com você, pensei que fosse uma pessoa muito melhor, mas somente me enganei, você não está nem merecendo ser comparado com um sonserino – Disse Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos – E em pensar que eu realmente tinha me apaixonado por você e o pior é que ainda sinto um carinho muito grande por você.

Hermione não conseguia mais olhar para o grifinório parado na sua frente com a mão no rosto, era demais torturante agüentar aquelas palavras vindas de uma pessoa tão importante para si. Dando as costas para ele Hermione saiu correndo pelo corredor frio da escola

Rony parecia petrificado onde estava, aquele tapa foi como um pano que limpou sua mente e o deixou pensar em tudo que falou e jogou na cara de Hermione, a menina que amava e acima de tudo sua melhor amiga. Passou os dedos pelo rosto quente e marcado, levou a mão até a boca e a mordeu de tanta raiva que sentia de si mesmo. Sentiu as gotas de sangue escorrer pelo braço, mas não ligou para seu ferimento causado pelos seus próprios dentes cravados em sua pele. Ele merecia mais que essa dorzinha. Tratou o amor de sua vida de uma maneira que não era a sua, aquele não era seu caráter, aquele não era ele, então quem era ele? Deixou-se ser tomado pelo ciúme e virou um monstro.

- Mas menino o que está fazendo? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey ao entrar na ala hospitalar – Pare de morder a mão Sr. Weasley, venha aqui para eu dar um jeito nesse ferimento.

Madame Pomfrey pegou a mão de Rony para analisá-la, mas o menino a puxou e começou a correr porta a fora. Tinha que ir atrás daquela que amava.

- MIONE! – Gritou ouvindo o eco repetir o nome de sua amada.

Hermione já estava distante da ala hospitalar, porém não sabia onde se encontrava, pois estava correndo sem direção, não parou para pensar aonde ia, só se deixou levar pelos seus pés. De seus olhos não paravam de cair lágrimas, a humilhação que sentia era tão grande que lhe apertava o coração. Sentia as pernas doer e acabou parando e sentando no chão frio. Ficou encolhida com as mãos no rosto. Estava tão distraída, tão chateada, tão fechada em suas dores que não viu quando o bruxo de olhos azuis e oclinhos de meia lua apareceu.

- Mas qual seria a dor responsável por tamanho sofrimento?

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente sentindo-se envergonhada por ser encontrada naquele estado pelo professor Dumbledore.

- Desculpe diretor – Disse a menina tentando se recompor.

- Por que me pede desculpas se não fez nada?

- Uma monitora não deveria estar sentada no meio do corredor e ainda mais chorando.

O bruxo olhou bem para a menina por cima de seus oclinhos de meia-lua, seus olhos percorriam todo o rosto molhado e paravam em seus olhos vazios.

- Eu não conheço nenhuma regra que impeça a senhorita de sentar-se no corredor e muito menos uma que a impeça de estar triste.

Hermione olhou o diretor e o viu sorrir como alguém que acabou de ter uma idéia.

- Acabo de me lembrar que eu pedi a Dobby para levar biscoitos para o meu escritório. Como bem o conheço ele deve ter levado o equivalente para três ou mais pessoas. Gostaria de me acompanhar e tomar um gostoso chá com biscoitos?

- Eu? – Hermione estava surpresa afinal era o diretor a convidando e não um simples aluno – Tomar chá com o senhor?

- Sim, eu não gosto de tomar chá sozinho, é meio deprimente. Então aceita?

- Si...Sim – Disse meio sem graça.

- Que bom. Vamos então? – Disse Dumbledore oferecendo o braço para a menina segurar. Hermione hesitou ma acabou aceitando.

Foram andando e conversando, Dumbledore perguntava sobre as aulas , sobre os pais dela e como era onde ela morava, entrou em uma longa conversa sobre sua época de escola e quando percebeu já estavam sentados na grande poltrona tomando um delicioso chá com biscoitos de chocolates.

- Foi uma época muito interessante da minha vida, foi na escola que conheci meu primeiro grande amor – Comentou Dumbledore.

- Aposto que foi a grifinoria mais bonita – Disse Hermione que já estava bem mais relaxada e sorria diante dos contos históricos do diretor.

- Quem me dera tivesse sido, talvez assim tivesse dado certo. Quando eu tinha 15 anos me apaixonei pela diretora da casa sonserina, uma mulher muito bonita, se chamava Nilyx e tinha seus quarenta e poucos anos.

Hermione desfez o sorriso ao perceber a coincidência que aparecia ali.

- E o senhor ficou com ela?

- Não, eu era menor de idade e ela era casada – Disse Dumbledore sem tirar os olhos da menina, ele sabia do grande amor que ela sentia pelo mestre de poções da escola, não era preciso usar legilimência, bastava olhá-la cuidando do professor na enfermaria – Mas se ela fosse solteira e me quisesse eu esperaria até a maioridade, na verdade eu esperaria a eternidade inteira.

- Eu também – Sussurrou a menina.

- O que disse senhorita? – Perguntou Dumbledore fingindo não ter ouvido.

- Eu perguntei somo o senhor saberia se ela o queria.

- Ora, eu perguntaria, eu conversaria e contaria tudo que sinto.

- Mas e se ela dissesse não?

- Então eu sofreria sabendo que não poderia tê-la.

Então não seria melhor não perguntar. Sabe as vezes nos apaixonamos por pessoas que são com certeza totalmente o contrário de nós e sentimos tanto quando vemos que talvez não dê certo. Quer dizer se você amasse uma pessoa fria, solitária, injusta, contaria a verdade sobre seus sentimentos mesmo sabendo que a pessoa poderia dizer um não bem grande? Mesmo sabendo que você voltaria a ser humilhada pela pessoa que você ama?

Dumbledore viu a menina despejar tudo de uma só vez sem nem ao menos respirar. Olhou dentro dos olhos dela e disse baixinho

- Por que você não espera ele voltar e conversa sobre isso?

Se houvesse uma câmera ali Dumbledore teria tirado uma foto da expressão de incredulidade da grifinória.

- O que disse?

- Eu disse que é melhor a senhorita esperar o professor Snape retornar para poder conversar sobre esse assunto.

- O senhor sabe? – Perguntou Hermione sem nem ao menos piscar.

- Não é muito difícil de saber, afinal os seus cuidados para com o professor são diferentes, são carinhosos, são feitos com amor, você o ama e quer sempre estar perto, como não pode fazer isso com ele acordado, faz com ele dormindo e aproveita o máximo do tempo que está com ele, sou velho Hermione e conheço quando um de meus alunos se apaixonam por um professor, alguém que está tão longe de ser alcançado, afinal eu mesmo me apaixonei por alguém assim.

Agora sim o queixo de Hermione estava totalmente caído, o diretor disse tudo o que ela sentia. Era verdade que ela aproveitava todos os momentos possíveis perto de Snape e já até velou o sono dele escondida pela capa de invisibilidade de Harry, capa que ela sabia que não era invisível para Dumbledore.

- Desculpe professor, eu sei que eu não devia fazer isso, mas é que...

Dumbledore levantou a mão fazendo com que a menina silenciasse .

- Não é pecado amar senhorita, não vou brigar por amar um professor, só vou pedir duas coisas. A primeira é que a senhorita deixe o professor Snape escolher se quer ou não amar você, as vezes as pessoas nos surpreendem, a segunda é que tome cuidado para não machucar outro coração inocente. Acha que pode fazer isso?

- Acho que sim

Hermione levantou-se e dirigiu-se a janela, era maravilhosa aquela visão, suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Algo a incomoda?

- É que... eu queria tanto saber como eles estão e onde estão.

- Acho que isso é uma coisa que somente eles podem responder.

- Acha que eles voltarão?

- Não só acho como tenho certeza.

Hermione virou-se e encarou os olhinhos azuis, o diretor esbanjava um confiante sorriso.

Drops de limão?


	20. O fim de tudo

**Certo pessoal como sempre, vou dar aqui os meus agradecimentos e comentários**

**AB Feta** - adoro o seu sorriso ao termino de minha fic... obrigada

bjus

**Deh Isaacs** - Sim esse capítulo passado foi totalmente Hermione, eu queria dar uma introdução maior no envolvimento de Hermione na história e para mim Dumby não é um pai, mas sim um avó muito sabio e carinhoso. Pois é Ronald é assim mesmo, sempre vi ele como sendo um ciumento...obrigada pelo review, adorei, bjus

**Pessoal aqui vai mais um capítulo. espero que gostem  
**

**Capitulo 20 – O fim de tudo**

- Onde estamos?

Snape olhava para um corredor estreito e grande, havia várias portinhas pretas com símbolos que ele jamais havia visto na vida. Potter estava ao seu lado, também estava olhando para o corredor, porém não parecia tão surpreso assim.

- Vou perguntar novamente, onde nós estamos Harry?

- Ainda estamos em minha mente se é isso que quer saber.

- Sério? – Perguntou irônico – Não parece, sua mente é sempre uma bagunça e aqui parece mais organizado. – Comentou fazendo com que o menino ruborizasse, Snape gostava de deixar os outros nervosos – Está parecendo mais a mente de um sonserino e não de um grifinório petulante.

Ele sabia exatamente o que falar para atingir as pessoas em seus pontos fracos e um dos pontos fracos de Harry era exatamente a rivalidade de Grifinória e Sonserina.

- Acho que devo lembrá-lo que o senhor entrou aqui porque quis, veio por vontade própria. – Disse Harry olhando para seu professor com cara de poucos amigos – Posso presumir que se arrependeu de tal ato e no momento só está me ajudando para poder sair daqui mais rápido, afinal essa daqui não é a mente do seu protegido Malfoy, como tudo dele é mais interessante para você eu não duvidaria que estivesse desejando que fosse lá que você estivesse e não na minha.

Harry saiu andando na frente com uma certa pressa, mas Snape não o acompanhou, ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Quando percebeu que não estava sendo seguido pelo professor Harry virou-se e o encontrou rindo ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

- Ta rindo do que? Virei palhaço agora? – Perguntou ríspido

- Nada – Respondeu Snape começando a tentar abrir as portas.

Não vem com essa de nada para cima de mim. Anda, me fala o porquê desse sorrisinho.

Snape olhou para o menino a sua frente e percebeu que não teria escapatória, Harry era um grifinório e esses eram muito insistentes. Resolveu ceder.

- Você está com ciúmes de mim com Malfoy – Snape pronunciou a frase com um gostinho de provocação saltando de sua boca.

- Ciúmes? Você acha que eu estou com ciúmes de você com o Malfoy? Está ficando louco?

- Não, eu não estou ficando louco, você tem ciúmes de mim com o Malfoy sim, não consegue admitir que a sua vontade muitas vezes fosse estar no lugar dele.

- Isso é mentira, eu não tenho ciúmes dele.

Harry sabia que não era verdade, pois realmente sentia ciúmes e muita inveja. Todos sabem que Snape é o professor que Harry menos gosta, ou gostava, mas o que ninguém sabe é que Harry sentia muita inveja e uma pontada de ciúmes quando seu professor defendia Malfoy, quando ele conversava com Malfoy, quando ele protegia Malfoy, quando ele ajudava Malfoy, quando ele fazia qualquer coisa com Malfoy. Sempre quis ter uma pessoa que o protegesse desse jeito. É verdade que os professores são seus amigos e que Dumbledore gosta muito dele e tenta protegê-lo, mas no fundo não é igual.

Harry se lembra muito bem quando viu Malfoy bater na porta dos aposentos de Snape chorando, quando o professor abriu a porta e o viu naquele estado não brigou com o sonserino, ao invés disso o acolheu e o levou para dentro, quando saiu Malfoy já não chorava e até sorria. Ele sorria enquanto Harry estava morrendo por dentro e só tinha Mione e Rony para consolá-lo, duas outras crianças que apesar de muito amáveis e gentis não passavam de crianças.

Harry não queria a proteção de uma criança, e sim de um adulto. Snape sempre o perturbava e colocava medo em muitas pessoas, protegia seus pupilos sonserinos com unhas e dentes. Era uma pessoa assim que ele queria que o protegesse.

- Harry? Você por acaso ouviu o que eu disse?

- Não – Respondeu Harry

- Bom eu disse para você começar a se mexer que nós temos muitas portas para abrir e investigar o que tem dentro.

- Certo, então vamos.

Durante um tempo eles foram caminhando pelo corredor. Snape descobriu que Harry já se sentia mais seguro e por isso sua mente estava mais organizada, seus medos foram sendo combatidos e cada vez que eles passavam em frente a alguma porta ela simplesmente explodia deixando um nada onde antes deveria estar um ambiente com algo que Harry temia.

Foram andando por toda a extensão do corredor, Harry estava na frente, andava com a cabeça erguida tentando demonstrar para ele mesmo que não havia o porquê ter medo. Snape vinha logo atrás, atento a todos os movimentos do menino, sabia que Harry estava se esforçando muito para conseguir seguir em frente mas a qualquer momento poderia ter uma recaída. O professor tinha que admitir que o menino era forte, ele mesmo não sabia se conseguiria enfrentar tudo com tanta coragem assim.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Snape ao pararem diante da ultima porta – Harry?

O menino estava parado com a mão imóvel na maçaneta, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua boca entreaberta. Snape entendeu que Harry estava para enfrentar, talvez, o seu pior pesadelo. Viu que aquela não era hora de falar algo, então apenas colocou sua mão no ombro do menino e mostrou-lhe que estava ali, que não o deixaria sozinho, que não o abandonaria e que o daria forças se precisasse. Harry entendeu o silencioso recado e logo girou a maçaneta abrindo a porta e entrando com Snape logo atrás.

O que estava escondido atrás da porta assustou até mesmo Snape. Eles estavam no jardim da escola, o castelo estava todo em chamas, o fogo saia pela janela subindo sua fumaça para o céu onde a marca negra pairava iluminando o gramado verde onde se podia encontrar corpos imóveis, desfigurados, machucados, mortos.

Harry adiantou-se e viu o corpo de Rony, totalmente desfalecido ao seu lado estava o corpo de Mione e depois de Dumbledore. A visão de Dumbledore morto não entristeceu somente à ele. Snape avançou até o corpo do velho e agaixou-se passando os olhos pelo seu rosto. Aquele velho manipulador sem vida era algo que Snape não desejava ver mas que estava tendo uma amostra de como seria se viesse a acontecer algo. Alvo era uma pessoa muito importante para ele, era como seu pai, algumas vezes o irritava, mas na maioria das vezes o consolava, ou pelo menos tentava, e o ajudava a enfrentar o Lord das Trevas. Era incrível como uma única palavra de Dumbledore o fazia ceder a tantas coisas, o fazia se sentir mais calmo, o fazia pensar corretamente.

Snape levantou-se devagar e olhou para o restante dos corpos jogados ao chão, todos ali eram conhecidos de Harry, pessoas que ele amava: a família Weasley, Hermione, Rony, Sirius, Lupin, Neville, Dumbledore, os professores, Dobby, todos à quem Harry amava. Uma risada malévola pairou no ar. Parado à entrada do castelo encontrava-se Voldemort, mas não estava sozinho. A seu lado estava um homem gordo, um menino de mesma largura e uma mulher magrela.

- Meus tios, são meus tios – Sussurrou Harry.

- E o Lord das Trevas – Completou Snape – O que é isso Harry? Alguma visão? Por que estão todos mortos e seus tios estão acompanhados do Lord?

- Não é uma visão – Disse Harry fechando os olhos – Eu sempre fui sozinho e sempre tive medo de muitas coisas, mas o meu maior medo mesmo era que isso que está diante de nossos olhos se realizasse. Que todos morressem e eu ficasse sozinho com Voldemort e meus tios, que eu tivesse que conviver com uma solidão muito maior.

Harry abriu os olhos e encarou os tios e o Lord. Eles estavam lá rindo de sua fraqueza como sempre. Sentiu-se fraco, inútil, como poderia lutar contra tudo isso? Estavam todos mortos. E se isso acontecesse de verdade? E se um dia todos morressem e somente ele sobrevivesse junto com aqueles monstros? O que faria? O que sentiria? Agora estava em sua mente e aquilo era mentira ele sabia, no fundo ele sabia, mas e na vida real? E se acontecesse?

- Não posso – Disse com a cabeça baixa – Não consigo Sev.

Snape olhou surpresa, alem de Lily, ninguém jamais o chamou assim, ninguém havia agido de uma maneira tão carinhosa com ele, o resto do mundo o odiava, o achavam amargurado, carrancudo, grosso, ignorante, severo, injusto, irônico e muitas outras coisas. É claro que ele não se esforçava para tal atitude, essa era sua defesa contra uma outra decepção, não gostaria de sofrer novamente por se deixar levar por seus sentimentos como estava fazendo há algum tempo. Sentia agora o amor que alguém sentia por ele e essa pessoa era Harry filho de Lily. Snape olhou para os corpos no chão, tirando Alvo, o único corpo que também fazia seu coração doer era da grifinória petulante sabe-tudo. Ele não queria que nada daquilo acontecesse, não queria que todas essas pessoas morressem, não por ele, que não ligava para elas, mas por Harry.

Harry sentiu uma mão forte levantando seu rosto. Severus o olhava seriamente mas carinhosamente também como jamais havia feito com o menino.

- Se você disser que conseguimos, eu acreditarei – Disse Harry.

- Nós conseguiremos, confia em mim.

- Eu confio.

Snape ficou ao lado de Harry e pegou sua mão firmemente. Os dois começaram a andar pelo jardim tentando não dar atenção aos corpos que apareciam conforme iam caminhando de encontro ao castelo, aumentaram a velocidade e quando se deram conta estavam correndo, as mãos estavam firmes, apertadas com força. Estavam chegando na entrada onde estavam os amaldiçoados que riam, Snape apertou mais ainda a mão de Harry mostrando a ele que ficaria tudo bem.

Harry fechou os olhos e começou a gritar correndo ao lado de Snape, ao chegarem bem perto de seus alvos, os dois pularam como se fossem cair em cima deles, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Uma luz forte apareceu no momento em que eles pularam, estavam passando por uma passagem que simplesmente apareceu em pleno ar. A sensação era confortável, Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo então abriu os olhos e para sua surpresa ele estava de volta ao castelo.


	21. De volta ao lar

_Certo pessoal, mais um capítulo saindo quentinho para vcs e eu nem demorei hein..._

_Agradecimentos como sempre_

_**AB Feta**, obrigada por ler a fic e gostar, adoro o sorrisinho. Bjus_

_**Deh Isaacs**, eu tb achei lindo esse apoio todo que ele dá neh, ele tem muito amor para dar, mas sempre fica preso em sua mascara de malvadão ai já viu neh. Acho que qualquer um ficaria chocado se visse, mesmo sabendo que era mentira, pois é te deixei curiosa neh, acontece, agora vc vai ficar com mais vontade ainda de ler esse proximo capitulo que estou postando agora. Valeu pelo Review, bjus e espero mais hein_

_**Tehru**, nossa faz tempo que não vejo um review seu, pensei ate mesmo que tinha me abandonado, ainnnn que bom que vc esta amando a fic, espero que continue gostando ate o final...obrigada pelo review e bjussss_

_Obrigada tb a todos que leram a fic, mesmo não deixando comentários. obrigada e bjus_

_Vamos ao que enteressa agora_

_Fic_

**Capitulo 21 – De volta ao lar**

- Harry? Harry! Madame Pomfrey venha rápido – Gritou Hermione vendo Harry abrir os olhos – Harry! Graças à Mérlin

Hermione praticamente pulava ao seu lado tamanha a felicidade de vê-lo acordado. Com cuidado fez o menino tomar um copo d'agua e o ajeitou melhor na cama, ele olhava tudo atordoado, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia como tinha voltado. Madame Pomfrey veio correndo ao ouvir os gritos de Hermione, pelos gritos a enfermeira pensava que havia acontecido algo muito grave, mas pôde se acalmar ao ver Harry deitado com os olhos abertos.

- Oh! Senhor Potter que bom que acordou. Vejo que acordou também Severus.

Hermione só percebeu agora que o professor estava com os dois olhos bem abertos e olhava para ela como se fosse a única pessoa da sala, como se nunca mais pudesse olhar para ela. A menina não pôde esconder o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios.

Harry virou-se imediatamente quando ouviu o que a enfermeira havia dito. Seus olhos encontraram os de Snape que estava deitado ao seu lado segurando sua mão. Por um momento nenhum dos dois falou ou fez nada, mas Harry sentiu sua mão sendo apertada pela do mestre e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas.

- Severus – Disse Harry atirando-se nos braços de mestre de poções e o abraçando com força, para surpresa das duas presentes Snape o abraçou tão forte quanto era abraçado. Harry chorava agarrado ao professor que passava a mão em seus cabelos despenteados e escondia o rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

Hermione e Madame Pomfrey tiveram tato suficiente de se afastarem um pouco e fecharem o biombo deixando os dois em um momento só deles

- Conseguimos – Disse Snape dando um beijo na cabeça de Harry, naquele momento ele não estava ligando se sua máscara de professor de gelo estivesse caindo, naquele momento ele estava feliz demais por estar de volta, emocionado demais por tudo que passou e todas as sensações novas que descobriu. Depois de tanto tempo amargurado a felicidade estava novamente tomando conta de seu coração e ele a recebia com muito prazer.

- Sim, nós conseguimos, conseguimos juntos – Soluçou Harry que já se acalmava descansando um pouco a cabeça do peito de Snape.

Os dois comentaram as coisas que passaram para certificarem-se de que não era um sonho, que realmente tinham enfrentado tudo aquilo. E depois apenas permaneceram assim, abraçados acalmando seus corações emocionados.

- Professor Snape – Chamou Madame Pomfrey – Posso abrir o biombo, o diretor quer lhe falar

Snape disse que sim e a enfermeira abriu as cortinas revelando um Severus com um Harry descansando a cabeça em seu peito para um Dumbledore que imediatamente abriu um largo sorriso e fez seus olhos brilharem. Ao seu lado estava Minerva MacGonagall e Dobby logo atrás dos dois com seus olhinhos brilhando de felicidade. O diretor caminhou lentamente até a cama, olhou muito para seus dois meninos abraçados e não pode deixar de sentir uma felicidade em seu coração, havia conseguido fazer um professor mal amado aprender que pode ser amado por outras pessoas e fez com que Harry confiasse em seu professor e acima de tudo fez com que o menino tivesse alguém para compartilhar sua vida.

- Que bom que acordaram meninos, como se sentem?

- Bem – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Mestre Harry Potter, mestre Harry Potter – Disse Dobby correndo em direção à cama e fazendo uma reverência exagerada – Que bom que acordou mestre Harry, Dobby está muito feliz.

- Obrigado Dobby – Disse Harry endireitando-se na cama com cuidado

- Mestre Snape, que bom que o senhor acordou, estou aqui para servi-los com o que precisarem, é só chamar Dobby e Dobby atende.

- Que bom, pois estou precisando urgentemente de água. – Disse Snape fazendo com que o elfo corresse até o outro lado da ala para pegar uma jarra de água e um copo e trazê-los para o professor.

- Aqui está senhor.

Dobby colocou água no copo e serviu ao professor que tomou de um gole só, a sensação de garganta seca não era boa.

- Obrigado – agradeceu sentando-se também.

- Fico feliz por terem voltado meus filhos, vocês fizeram muita falta para essa escola e para as pessoas dentro dela.

- Ele deve estar falando com você Potter, porque comigo é que não é – Comentou Snape ajeitando o cabelo bagunçado.

- Ora não seja tão cruel consigo Severus – Disse Dumbledore olhando para Hermione – Tem alguém nesse castelo que sofreu demais por sua ausência.

- Duvido muito

- Abra seu olho e seu coração para poder enxergar e sentir melhor Severus. Às vezes o impossível está bem diante de você – Disse Dumbledore olhando novamente a menina que já estava mais do que vermelha.

Hermione estava nervosa, sabia que o diretor falava dela, ela tentou evitar a todo custo os olhos negros de Snape, mas por fim os olhou e para sua surpresa ele a estava encarando, não com raiva ou com ódios, mas com uma certa surpresa e luxuria. Suas pequenas mãos delicadas começaram a tremer quando todos em silencio olhavam para os dois

- Com licença – Disse saindo, sentindo os olhos negros acompanharem seus passos.

Snape perdeu-se em devaneios olhando os cabelos da aluna que acabou não ouvindo mais nada que os outros falavam.

- Severus? Severus? – Chamou Dumbledore.

- Sim? – Respondeu Snape após alguns minutos.

- Poppy me disse que você pode ir, pode descansar em seus próprios aposentos.

- Eu fiz um exame em você Severus e parece que está tudo normal. Quanto a você senhor Potter terá que ficar aqui por mais uns dois ou três dias – Disse a enfermeira levantando a mão para silenciar um Potter que estava prestes a protestar – Você pode ir Severus, mas tome cuidado, ficou muito tempo deitado, seus músculos devem estar doloridos.

- Já não era sem tempo – Disse Snape levantando-se devagar

- Queira me acompanhar Severus, eu sei que está querendo rever seus aposentos depois de três semanas desacordado, mas preciso de um favor seu, precisarei de sua ajuda em um assunto muito delicado. - Disse Dumbledore

- Três semanas? Eu não posso ter ficado três semanas desacordado, se não eu jamais conseguiria me levantar.

- Eu sei e é exatamente por isso que temos que parabenizar Poppy. Ela preparou uma poção restauradora e lhes dava doses a cada duas horas por isso os dois conseguem andar, mas lamento dizer que não pode correr atrás de seus alunos assustando-os Severus, suas pernas não agüentam tanto no momento – Respondeu Dumbledore recebendo um olhar zangado de Snape

- Isso é uma coisa tão legal. Eu posso andar, mas tenho que continuar aqui nessa cama?- Perguntou Harry.

Snape não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho ao ouvir o menino reclamando de sua situação.

- Acho que isso que dizer que você ficará um tempo sem jogar quadribol Potter – Disse Snape e antes que Harry pudesse falar algo o professor virou-se para falar com a enfermeira

– Você não estava fazendo um curso toda tarde no ST'Mungus?

- Sim estava, na verdade eu ainda faço esse curso – Respondeu a enfermeira – Eu tive ajuda da senhorita Granger que me ajudou a dar as poções quando não estava, ela não queria sair da ala hospitalar então resolvi que ela poderia me ajudar.

- Pelo jeito você tem ótimos amigos Potter.

Harry olhou de relance para a porta por onde Hermione havia passado e lembrou-se de suas bochechas corando de vergonha. Com um sorriso maroto Harry chamou Snape que se aproximou o suficiente para que o menino sussurrasse em seu ouvido.

- Acho que não era só por mim que ela sacrificava suas tardes professor, depois conversamos sobre isso mais detalhadamente.

Novamente ela, novamente Granger e agora isso que Harry acabou de lhe falar, já não conseguia parar de pensar na menina agora então não conseguiria nunca, nem que quisesse. Ela se dedicou a cuidar deles, a fazê-los beber a poção nas horas certas, esteve sempre ao seu lado, até mesmo sua roupa tinha o perfume dela como se estivesse impregnado daquela presença.

Mas que pensamento idiota, é claro que não era por ele, Potter estava ficando louco também, a menina só ficava ali pelo seu amigo, seu quase irmão, Snape não era nada, era apenas um professor injusto que sempre a humilhava e a fazia chorar. Quem era ele para pensar que merecia o amor de alguém, para pensar que um dia podia ser amado novamente ou pela primeira vez, pois desde que Lily o deixou a dúvida de se ela o amava pairava em sua cabeça.

- Não faz diferença – Disse ríspido tentando afastar a visão da menina de sua mente – Com licença, vou me retirar. Melhoras Potter.

- Obrigado Seve...Professor Snape – Corrigiu-se.

- Vamos então Severus? Poppy me acompanhe até a porta que Dobby pode ficar de olho em Harry esses breves minutos – Disse Dumbledore.

A enfermeira olhou para o elfo doméstico com cara de poucos amigos, todos sabiam que Poppy achava Dobby desastrado e que tinha medo de que o elfo, em um momento de euforia, quebrasse alguma coisa ou atrapalhasse no tratamento de um paciente, porém jamais iria contra uma ordem do diretor. Os três caminharam até a porta, ao sair da ala Dumbledore virou-se para a enfermeira.

- Poppy eu adoraria que você não falasse nada à Harry sobre os acontecimentos recentes e nem deixasse que outras pessoas entrassem na ala a não ser eu, Severus, Granger e Weasley.

- Mas eles não são amigos de Potter? Vão contar para ele – Argumentou a enfermeira.

- Não irão falar nada, pois eu já conversei com eles.

- Sim diretor, mas ele acabará sabendo uma hora ou outra.

- Eu sei Poppy, porém prefiro que ele só saiba quando estiver melhor, temo pela saúde dele – Respondeu o diretor

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Snape que não fazia a menor idéia do que estava por trás desse assunto

- Venha ao meu escritório que eu contarei tudo.

Eles se dirigiram em silêncio para o escritório do diretor e ali ficaram por um bom tempo conversando sobre tudo que havia acontecido enquanto seus protegidos dormiam. Após ouvir atentamente Snape levantou-se indo até a janela, abaixou a cabeça tentando respirar corretamente.

- Quando você pretende contar? – Perguntou Snape

- Assim que ele estiver recuperado.

- Meu Mérlin Alvo. Ele não agüentará isso, ele não irá suportar, será demais para ele, é apenas um menino, está frágil.

Dumbledore olhou atentamente o professor e não pôde deixar de sorrir, nada disse apenas deixou que o homem falasse sobre a experiência de estar dentro da mente do menino que por muito tempo fingiu odiar, mas que agora não negava amar.

- Você devia ver a mente dele Alvo. Era toda bagunçada, confusa e escura – Disse Snape pausando e lembrando-se de sua aventura pela mente alheia – Eu podia ver o medo nos olhos dele, eu conseguia sentir sua angustia, sua tristeza e pavor. Eu queria poder ter feito algo para ajudá-lo.

- Mas você fez, você o trouxe de volta para nós.

- Eu sei, mas é que ele ainda sofre e sofrerá mais ainda, eu queria ajudá-lo a não se tornar uma pessoa como eu.

- Severus, lembra-se que te disse para vir me procurar quando se acertasse com Harry? Pois bem, os acontecimentos me fizeram revisar umas coisas e mudar o que estava fazendo, pegue esse papel, quero que leia atentamente e só assine se tiver plena certeza de que quer fazer isso.

Snape pegou o papel desconfiado e o leu, arregalou os olhos ao ver do que se tratava. Sentou-se novamente e releu o papel várias vezes. Após ter decorado cada palavra do documento teve que respirar fundo antes de dirigir-se ao diretor.

- Acha que isso é certo? – Perguntou Snape de olhos fechados – Sabe como sou, sabe que não será fácil. E se eu o magoar?

- Eu sei como você é Severus e é exatamente por isso que eu te escolhi. Percebi que o seu apego pelo menino aumentou consideravelmente com a experiência dos dois. Severus, preciso que entenda que Harry precisará de alguém, precisará de ajuda, de carinho, de amor.

- Alvo, tente ser racional por um momento – Disse Snape abrindo os olhos e encarando os intensos e pequenos olhos azuis – Eu vivo junto ao Lord, o meu pescoço vive recebendo ameaça de ser cortado. E se o Lord descobrir? Eu não temo por mim, mas por ele, Harry é a chave mestra nesse jogo, sem ele não conseguiremos vencer, você ouviu a profecia.

- Sim eu ouvi, e sei que é perigoso – Disse Dumbledore calmamente – Mas também sei que você é um grande Legilimens e que pode protegê-lo.

Dumbledore ficou analisando o professor à sua frente. Viu Snape pegar a pena e assinar no lugar indicado.

- Pronto eu já assinei – Disse Snape sentando-se inquietamente

- O que mais o incomoda Severus?

- E se ele não quiser? – Snape perguntou tão baixinho que Dumbledore mal conseguiu escutar.

- Bom, nesse caso eu sugiro que você deixe que o menino decida por si mesmo assim como pedi para a senhorita Granger.

Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a expressão de curiosidade em Snape, mesmo que esse colocasse sua máscara sem expressão seus olhos o denunciavam.

- O que tem a senhorita Granger?

- Ela veio até mim e me disse que está apaixonada por uma pessoa que, pelo que ela diz, jamais iria querê-la. Acho que qualquer pessoa no lugar dela sentiria medo, afinal ter que conviver quase todo dia com uma pessoa que a humilha, a insulta, é injusto e ainda mais amá-lo não é fácil, não é mesmo Severus?

- O que me importa a paixonite da sabe-tudo Granger?

- Não seja tão rabugento meu filho. Você perceberá mais cedo ou mais tarde que essa paixonite importa mais à você do que a qualquer outra pessoa.

- O que? – Perguntou Snape tentando ver se escutou certo – O que quer dizer com isso?

- Como dizem os trouxas "Para bom entendedor meia palavra basta" e eu já te dei mais que uma palavra. Agora pode ir descansar.

Snape levantou-se com raiva e felicidade em seus olhos, não sabia o que estava sentindo. Queria ficar e obrigar o velho a falar tudo que sabia sobre esse assunto, mas também queria sair e pensar naquela aluna que, pelo que ele havia entendido, estava apaixonada por ele e pelas barbas de Mérlin, ele também estava apaixonado por ela.

Com licença – Disse saindo rapidamente do escritório.


	22. Muitas Coisas Acontecem

Olá pessoal, venho trazer mais um capítulo quentinho para vcs, infelizmente não tive muito tempo para poder revisar tudo e arrumar todos os erros de portugues e concordância, por isso peço desculpas.

Vamos aos agradecimentos

**Ana Udinov** - Nova Leitora, adoro... rsrsrs... seja bem vinda viu, fiquei muito feliz de saber que você leu todos os capítulos até o momento e que gostou deles, espero que continue gostando cada vez mais. Nossa acho que agora eu tenho uma responsabilidade muito grande para com vc já que essa é a única fic de drama que vc esta gostando de ler... Nikita, nunca li nenhuma fic de Nikita. Isso da luz no fim do túnel é verdade, eu gosto de mostrar que tudo pode dar certo no fim, que todos tem sua chance de ser feliz... sabe como é gosto do " e viveram felizes para todo o sempre" Obrigada pelo review xará. bjão

**Deh Isaacs** - A melhor coisa é interromper bem quando está ficando interessante, pq ai vc tem mais vontade de ler mais e mais... é tudo parte do plano... rsrsrs... Pois é voltaram e estão bem, mas algumas coisas mudaram nos dois, acho que vou deixar vc com curiosidade referente àquilo que ele assinou... não vou contar até o capítulo que mostrará o que é. Acho que vc vai gostar desse capítulo... rsrsrs... bjao

**AB Feta** - :D²

Agradecimentos feitos, fic postada... vamos para o que interessa

bjus

**Capitulo 22 – Muitas coisas acontecem**

Seus pensamentos estavam todos embaralhados, difíceis de entender, só uma coisa lhe era clara: ele não era mais sozinho, alguém o amava e melhor ainda, ele também amava alguém e sabia muito bem quem era a pessoa.

- Olhe para onde anda!

A rispidez de Snape sumiu assim que viu quem era a pessoa com quem havia trombado. Se soubesse antes quem era tal pessoa teria sido muito mais "delicado". As maçãs do rosto de Hermione ficaram vermelhas. Snape ficou maravilhado com tal visão e teve que se esforçar para afastar o pensamento de que aquilo era a coisa mais bonita que ele vislumbrou aquele dia, na verdade fazia muitos anos que os negros olhos não se deparavam com tal esplendor. Tentou fazer uma voz de indiferença, porém o que saiu foi uma voz calma, suave, doce e gentil. Tal sonoridade não passou despercebida por Hermione.

- Tente tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez, senhorita.

- Sim senhor, professor.

Ambos tinham noção de que estavam parados se encarando. Hermione fitava os olhos do homem de largos ombros e boca maravilhosamente contornada. Um leve calor subiu pelo seu ventre e então resolveu sair logo dali antes que não conseguisse se segurar muito tempo à uma distancia segura.

- Com licença professor.

Ela caminhou lentamente, passando ao lado do professor, porém as grandes vestes de Snape enroscaram em seus pés e quase a fizeram cair sentada no chão. Antes que isso acontecesse um par de fortes e definidos braços a seguraram ágil e delicadamente. Snape agarrou a menina antes que esta fosse ao chão e a apertou contra si, bem perto de si, tão próximo que era possível sentir a respiração da menina. Um calor indesejável, ou desejável o fez apertar mais ainda a aluna. Não tinha medo de que a menina caísse, mas sim de que saísse de seus braços.

Hermione estava com as mãos no ombro do professor e olhava em seus olhos. Aqueles braços fortes a envolvendo fizeram seu coração bater mais rápido e sua respiração ficar desregulada. Suas mãos suavam. Suas pernas tremiam. Seus olhos brilhavam. Mesmo que estivesse com medo resolveu arriscar um contato mais profundo. Levou sua mão ao rosto do professor.

Ele não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Ao sentir o toque da menina só pôde fechar os olhos sentindo o leve toque e se deixando levar pelas delicadas sensações. Pensou que desabaria quando sentiu um dedo lhe acariciar as pálidas bochechas descendo para a boca entreaberta. Seus lábios se fecharam em um beijo quando o comprido dedo foi levado até eles. Beijou delicadamente aquele pequeno pedaço de pele.

O calor aumentava dentro de si. A vontade de explorar cada pedacinho daquele corpo era torturante. Queria aquele monumento todo para ele, somente para ele. Ele a trataria como uma princesa, uma digna princesa que teria um servo para lhe obedecer, lhe servir.

- Hermione! – Sussurrou abrindo os olhos e encarando uma aluna cheia de desejo.

Via-se fogo nos olhos dela. Seus cabelos soltos e mais domesticados deixavam seu rosto mais fino. Uma mecha lhe caia na face. Snape usou a boca para afastar aqueles poucos cabelos. O roçar de peles fez Hermione prender a respiração. Ela levou a mão à nuca do professor. Afundou os dedos nos cabelos muito pretos e o puxou para mais perto selando seus lábios aos dele.

O tempo parou. A racionalidade dava espaço à paixão. O calor aumentava entre os dois. Hermione puxava os cabelos de Snape, puxou tão forte que ele teve que abrir um pouco a boca, o que foi suficiente para que a habilidosa língua da menina o invadisse explorando cada lugar daquela boca deliciosa. Ficaram nesse baile de explosões contínuas até que Snape se separou fazendo Hermione sentir um vazio enorme em seu peito.

Snape sabia que se continuasse ali, continuasse sentindo aquela boca maravilhosa sobre a sua e aquela língua o explorando acabaria não se responsabilizando pelos seus próprios atos. A excitação era visível. Teve que usar a capa para esconder a alegria que estava destacada. Mas, não era só isso que o incomodava, não era só isso que o fez recuar e deixar a menina que muitas vezes o invadia os sonhos. Ele sabia que era errado, não podia fazer isso, não estava certo.

- Desculpe – Pediu pegando os ombros da menina e a afastando – Isso não está certo.

- Por quê?

- Porque sou seu professor e sou mais velho que você. Nunca daria certo. E assim posso acabar iludindo você.

- Você é tudo isso sim, mas me ama e jamais me iludiria.

- Como sabe se eu a amo? Como pode ter tanta certeza de que eu não estaria fazendo isso só para me satisfazer?

- Eu consigo sentir, sei que me ama e que me quer. Assim como eu também o quero Severus.

- Quem iria me querer? - Perguntou Snape rindo de si mesmo enquanto encostava-se na parede olhando para a janela do outro lado

Eu – Disse Hermione se aproximando devagar e encostando sua testa na dele, suas mãos emolduravam seu rosto e seus olhos penetravam os seus com intensidade – Eu quero você, e não é de agora, eu o quero há muito tempo. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes sonhei com você, quantas vezes acordei no meio da noite chamando seu nome – Sussurrou roçando seus lábios nos dele novamente - Eu sonho com você, eu tenho fantasias com você, eu desejo você

A língua macia de Hermione traçou a linha dos lábios finos de Snape e a invadiram com fome. Um novo beijo mais profundo e calmo começou com toques quase tão intensos quanto a eletricidade contida em um raio em uma noite chuvosa. Snape apertava a cintura fina e macia por baixo da blusa da grifinória enquanto a menina lambia e mordia seu lóbulo da orelha arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca.

Eu quero você – Sussurrou a menina mordendo seu queixo e se apertando mais ao corpo de Snape

Não posso – Disse Snape tentando afastá-la com suas mãos trêmulas e inúteis

- Pode sim, você quer, eu também te quero

- Não posso – Disse Snape usando todo seu alto controle para afastá-la e indo embora quase correndo em direção as masmorras.

Ao entrar em seu quarto a primeira coisa que fez foi desabar em sua cama, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro.

"Meu Mérlin o que eu fiz? Beijei uma aluna, quase a tomei como minha ali mesmo naquele corredor."

As imagens do beijo e a sensação das mãos dela não saiam de sua cabeça, era um beijo, um toque doce, quente, envolvente. Eram iguais os de Lily. Não, não eram não. Eram diferentes, eram únicos, eram especiais, eram de Hermione. Tinham o gosto dela, da sua boca macia, aqueles lábios que o enlouqueceram.

Tentou inutilmente se levantar, mas suas pernas tremiam e bambeavam ainda tomados pela sensação de prazer que as mãos em sua nuca e os beijos em seu pescoço lhe causara. Não se atreveu a tentar uma segunda vez, apenas ficou deitado lembrando-se dos momentos de desejo e arrepios. Não foi possível dormir, não conseguia nem ao menos raciocinar direito. Depois de muitos anos aquela sensação de desejo o tomava novamente, era difícil segurar as emoções. A única mulher com quem Snape se deitou por vontade era Lily. É verdade que já esteve com mulheres e até mesmo com alguns homens, mas era apenas por não saber quando alguém iria querê-lo novamente. A sua alto-estima era tão baixa que ele não ligava para quem fosse, seja mulher ou homem, ele se entregava, se satisfazia e ia embora sem saber quando iria deitar-se novamente com alguém.

Ninguém o queria. Era um velho, carrancudo, seboso e feio. Sabia disso, por mais que brigasse e colocasse todos os alunos que o chamavam assim de castigo ele sabia que o que diziam era a pura verdade, eles só diziam aquilo que eles viam. Aquela era sua vida miserável já estava acostumado com ela. Lilly foi um sonho que não aconteceu, depois dela ninguém ocupou o seu lugar, onde quer que ia, com quem quer que ia, pagando ou não, mulher ou não, violento ou não, não era como com Lilly. Jamais era amor, nem ao menos sentia desejo pela pessoa que estava por baixo ou por cima dele, não beijava, apenas satisfazia a necessidade de seu corpo.

Agora, aquele desejo de mais de vinte anos o possuía novamente, o fazia sonhar, sonhar com aquela aluna que tanto o irritava. Sonhar com apenas um simples beijo e assim passar a fantasiar coisas a mais, desejá-la como não desejava alguém há tanto tempo.

Hermione

O sussurro de Snape não poderia ser ouvido por Hermione naquele momento nem depois de dois dias e à três andares de diferença, mas a sensação das mãos de Snape em sua pele ainda estava bem viva quando a menina abriu a porta da ala hospitalar para novamente visitar o amigo que não tinha ainda sido liberado pela enfermeira. Harry estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto com cara de tédio e Dobby estava ao seu lado sentado com as perninhas finas cruzadas enquanto abria um sorriso grande.

Senhorita Hermione! Bom Dobby ver a senhorita.

Obrigada Dobby – Respondeu Hermione sentando-se do outro lado da cama de Harry fazendo o amigo sentar-se também – Oi, como se sente?

Fora o tédio por estar aqui há dois dias sem nada para fazer, estou bem, Madame Pomfrey disse que logo eu estarei livre para ir embora daqui. Mas e você? Está tudo bem? Você saiu daqui correndo naquele dia quando voltei e não veio mais me visitar, fiquei preocupado.

- Ah, não foi nada, é que eu não me senti muito bem só isso e como estamos com exames para serem feitos eu não tive muito tempo livre, afinal preciso anotar tudo para que depois você possa não ficar tão atrás dos outros alunos. Mas já estou bem melhor, eu precisava só descansar e pensar.

Hermione suspirou e olhou para suas mãos apoiadas em sua perna mexendo-as em claro exemplo de nervosismo. Harry podia ver claramente em seus olhos marrons uma tristeza incomum em Hermione e infelizmente ele sabia de onde vinha.

- Dobby você poderia nos dar licença, por favor?

- Claro senhor, Dobby vai sair e só volta quando mestre Harry chamar senhor.

- Obrigado Dobby – Agradeceu Harry antes do elfo estalar os dedos e sumir – Agora – Disse virando-se para a amiga – O que está acontecendo com você?

- Ora, não está acontecendo nada comigo.

- Mione vou te dizer uma coisa que ainda não contei a ninguém porque ainda estou me adaptando a tudo isso, é novo demais para mim. Você pode até dizer que não tem nada, mas eu sei que você está triste por alguma coisa e que está magoada e decepcionada. Você não pode mais me esconder seus sentimentos, eu posso senti-los

- Como assim?

- Eu não faço a menor idéia do que aconteceu ou como aconteceu, mas agora eu consigo sentir os sentimentos das pessoas quando elas estão perto o suficiente de mim como você está agora, eu sei quando elas estão tristes, magoadas, decepcionadas, alegres, apaixonadas, doentes, quando estão com dor eu sei qual é a dor. Resumindo, eu posso sentir as sensações dos outros. Eu estou muito mais sensível ao que acontece e sinceramente isso é ruim e bom. Não sei ao certo o que pensar.

- Harry você estar sensível é natural, você passou três semanas dentro dos seus pesadelos, é normal se sentir assim, como se pudesse saber o que os outros estão sentindo. Nós meninas sempre sabemos quando as outras estão tristes.

- Então você sabe do que estou falando, eu sei, eu sinto os sentimentos de qualquer pessoa. Por exemplo o Rony. Quando ele veio aqui, agora a pouco, estava totalmente sorridente. Sabe que para o Rony parecer triste é difícil, ele sempre está sorrindo feito um idiota. Mas mesmo ele sorrindo eu senti que ele estava muito triste, estava acabado, com o coração na mão.

Hermione sentiu-se mal, afinal fora ela quem causara esse sofrimento todo ao amigo. Não o tinha visto depois da briga na ala hospitalar. Rony não foi às aulas esses dois dias e só saia do quarto quando tinha certeza que não encontraria com a menina pelo caminho.

- O Rony veio aqui?

- Veio. Eu sei que vocês terminaram, ele me contou – Harry olhou bem para a amiga antes de continuar – Ele me disse como tudo aconteceu, a briga, o incidente com Snape, o tapa e o arrependimento.

É, foi uma briga feia. Eu ainda não falei com ele

- Por que exatamente vocês brigaram?

- Não estávamos mais dando certo juntos, brigávamos toda hora por qualquer motivo besta e...

- E você ama outra pessoa – Completou Harry fazendo a menina franzir o cenho.

- Você também consegue saber esse tipo de coisa?

- Consigo, mas isso é obvio e qualquer um consegue ver isso em seu rosto. Você está apaixonada. Eu até mesmo sei por quem é – Disse Harry sorrindo, como se fosse uma criança dizendo para a mãe que já sabia que iriam passear no shopping.

- Meu Mérlin Harry! Você consegue saber até o nome?

- Não – Respondeu Harry rindo da cara de espanto da amiga – Eu não consigo saber o nome das pessoas, mas não preciso disso para saber que você ama o nosso detestável professor de poções.

- Mas que loucura é essa Harry?

- Qual é Hermione, para de tentar mentir – Harry teve que aumentar um pouco a voz para mostrar que não estava brincando – Eu sei muito bem que você deixou Rony, pois amava o Snape e sei também que ele a ama. Não a condeno por amá-lo. Você ama quem você quiser. Fiquei chateado por Rony ter ficado tão triste, porém prefiro que ele fique triste agora e melhore depois do que ficarem os dois tristes, ou melhor, os três né, afinal de contas, Snape gosta de você.

- Não fale besteiras Harry.

- Ele a ama Mione, ele quer estar perto de você, quer tê-la para ele, protegê-la, amá-la. Deixa de ser idiota e se declara logo. O que tem a perder? Ele sempre te maltratou. Se você contar e ele não gostar disso, o que acho improvável, o máximo que pode acontecer é ele te pegar para Cristo o resto dos nossos anos escolares.

- Nós nos beijamos – Confessou não conseguindo mais segurar.

Harry parou de falar um minuto surpreso pela confissão.

- Nossa, você é rápida hein!

- Ai eu sei. Não devia ter feito aquilo, não devia tê-lo beijado. Pior é que eu não só beijei, eu o ataquei, eu disse que o amava e que o queria, que o desejava. Ai que vergonha. E agora o que faço, ele vai falar para todos os professores o que eu fiz, ficarei taxada como uma vagabunda atrevida como o Rony falou.

- Hermione para!

- Como para Harry? Como para? Eu beijei o professor, me atirei em cima dele, mais um pouco e eu teria tirado a roupa na frente dele e no meio do corredor que dá acesso ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Estou totalmente envergonhada, nunca mais poderei olhar para ele e nem para ninguém.

- Para Hermione – Harry segurou nos ombros da menina fazendo-a sentar-se novamente. Pegou um copo d'agua que Dobby colocou na mesinha ao lado para ele e a ajudou a tomar – Olha para mim. Já disse que não te condenarei por amá-lo.

- O diretor falou a mesma coisa para mim

- Você contou ao diretor e estava com vergonha de contar para mim?

- Desde quando Dumbledore precisa que contemos algo para que ele saiba.

- É verdade, aquele velho sempre sabe de tudo não é, ele deve ter roubado uma bola de cristal da Sibila.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Era bom ouvir o riso do outro, mostrava que estavam bem acima de todos os problemas em que seus corações os metiam. Após se controlar Harry pensou um pouco até que exclamou.

- Pêra ai! Quando foi que você beijou Snape?

- No dia que sai correndo daqui – Relaxada do jeito que estava, acabou contando logo tudo para o amigo. Sabia que não poderia contar a nenhuma das suas amigas sem ouvir um "Você é louca?" Então contou logo tudo para Harry que sempre escutava todo mundo – Quando eu sai daqui fui para o jardim e fiquei lá por um tempo, ao voltar eu não olhei para onde estava indo e acabei trombando com Snape pelo caminho. Pedi desculpas pensando que iria levar uma bronca enorme, mas ao invés disso ele me disse para tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez e percebi que a voz dele estava macia, doce e baixa, tão baixa que quase não consegui escutar. Fui saindo e acabei enrolando o pé na capa dele e quase cai no chão, mas antes disso ele me segurou. Os olhos dele pareciam pegar fogo sabe? Harry dá para parar de fazer careta?

- Ai desculpe é que é estranho ouvir alguém falando assim do Snape.

- Você não ficou amigo dele?

- Fiquei, quer dizer acho que fiquei, não sei ao certo, ainda não tive tempo para conversar com ele, mas mesmo nós dois sendo amigos eu não falarei desse jeito sobre ele. Mas pode continuar.

- Bom a coisa é que foi tão mágico, tão bonito e gostoso que quando vi eu já estava beijando a boca dele

- Nossa, deve ter sido bem mais que um beijo e uns amassos, você disse que se não tivesse parado ia acabar nua no corredor do diretor.

- Sim, foi tudo isso – Disse Hermione começando a chorar.

- O que foi? Ele foi cruel com você? Te tratou mal? – Harry sabia que Snape estava mais ameno, mas também sabia que se Snape quisesse machucar alguém ele faria da pior maneira possível – Me fala, ele fez algo com você?

- Não. Pelo contrário, ele foi muito gentil, carinhoso, me senti andando nas nuvens, foi mágico.

- Então por que está chorando?

- Porque ele disse que não podia, que era errado, que ele era meu professor e muito mais velho que eu.

- Pelo amor de Mérlin, aquele seboso quando quer é mais irritante que o zumbido de uma mosca. Será que ele não percebe que você o quer, ele sendo professor ou não, sendo velho ou não? Quem é que liga para essas coisas, você não vê Sirius e Remos, eles estão juntos e ninguém liga.

Nesse momento Hermione se mexeu incomodada e Harry sentiu que algo a entristeceu muito. Estava acontecendo algo, ele sentia uma enorme tristeza vindo do coração de muita gente ali, mas quando perguntava o que acontecia as pessoas mudavam de assunto ou iam embora. Ninguém lhe dava informações sobre nada. Aquilo o irritava

- Hermione o que está havendo?

- Por quê?

- Porque você ficou calada e eu senti uma tristeza em você, a mesma que sinto em todo mundo que entra aqui, até mesmo em Dobby, mas nem ele me fala o que está havendo. Continue sendo sincera comigo e me conte o que há de errado Mione.

- Não há nada de errado Harry, você está começando a ver coisas ou melhor sentindo coisas demais – Hermione tentou desconversar para não ter que contar a verdade, o diretor disse que não era a hora certa para isso e quando fosse ele mesmo diria – Tenho que ir Harry, tenho que fazer minhas tarefas, te vejo depois.

Hermione deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo e ia saindo quando as portas da ala abriram e por ela passaram Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rony, Pomfrey e por último com sua capa negra esvoaçando aos seus pés e os olhos mais intensos que nunca, Snape. O professor olhou profundamente para Hermione antes de desviar o olhar e ver Harry se ajeitando na cama.

- Vejo que já está bem melhor. Está pronto para sair daqui? – Disse Dumbledore.

- Não posso negar que quero muito voltar ao meu dormitório. Espero que não tenham vindo aqui para me dizer que tenho que ficar mais tempo de repouso – Respondeu Harry indo para trás do biombo para trocar de roupa como Madame Pomfrey indicou que deveria fazer

- Não Harry, não viemos deixá-lo mais tempo de repouso, mas preciso lhe contar algo. Quando terminar de se arrumar quero que se sente novamente

Harry saiu de trás do biombo vestido com sua calça e camisa do uniforme. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados como sempre, mas ele não se importou com isso, nem ao menos se importou de estar sem tênis, ele só se importou com o que sentiu. Tristeza. Luto. Dor. Dumbledore se aproximou e Harry pôde ver seu rosto cansado e seus olhos opacos. Seu coração apertou, algo estava muito errado. Seus olhos finalmente pousaram nos negros olhos de Snape e sabiam que ali não haveria mentira. Viu o diretor aproximar-se e percebeu que os seus olhinhos azuis estavam cinzas de tanta tristeza. Olhou novamente para Snape, mas o professor desviou o olhar, ele sabia de tudo e era exatamente isso que o matava, Harry iria sofrer de novo.

- Eu estou bem em pé senhor – Disse Harry.

- Tudo bem então. Serei rápido.

- O que está acontecendo? Eu sei que tem alguma coisa errada, eu sei que vocês estão escondendo algo de mim.

- Acalme-se Potter! – Disse Snape vendo o menino começar a ficar nervoso.

- Harry – Continuou o diretor – Durante o tempo em que você e o professor Snape estavam inconscientes nós conseguimos a localização do Lord Voldemort. Os integrantes da Ordem junto com os aurores do ministério foram até o local – Disse Dumbledore antes de fazer uma pausa, o diretor foi em direção à cama e sentou-se fechando os olhos logo em seguida - Haviam muitos comensais da morte no local e logo uma guerra foi iniciada. Voldemort teve muitas perdas, mais da metade de seus comensais caíram e infelizmente alguns dos nossos também morreram.

Os olhos de Harry estavam arregalados, atentos a qualquer movimento, mas era inútil, ninguém se mexia. A mão estava sobre o peito apertando a região onde lá dentro se encontrava um coração angustiado.

- Quem morreu?

- A luta foi dura – Continuou Dumbledore – Voldemort saiu ileso. Não conseguimos derrotá-lo.

- Quem morreu? – Disse aumentando a voz para ver se alguém finalmente respondia.

- Perdemos alguns aurores, Quim e...

- E quem mais?

- Não quer mesmo sentar-se?

- Senhor, com todo o respeito, não me trate como uma criança de oito anos de idade que precisa ser protegida e sim como um adolescente de quinze anos que já passou por coisas que nem mesmo alguns aurores podem imaginar. Me fale logo quem morreu.

Sirius


	23. Cansaço

Olá meninas, olha só dessa vez eu vim bem rapidinho postar um novo capítulo hein

espero que gostem

Agradecimentos

**AB Feta**. :D²

**Deh Isaacs**: Hummm cap hot? vc não viu é menina ele é um besta, de vez de se entregar logo neh, fica se fazendo de dificil.

**Ana Udinov** - Bom, não sei referente à se essa fic ficará boa ao seu ver. Eu já postei essa fic aqui uma vez, teve bom reconhecimento, mas como eu precisei arrumar os erros de portugues e colocar algumas informações a mais então tive que tirá-la e postar novamente. Espero que goste do andamento mesmo... Eu achei que esta bem legal, mas sou meio suspeita... bom sev e mione é uma coisa que vc vai ver com os capitulos

Obrigada gente pelos reviews, gostei muito, fico sempre muito feliz quando os leio...

Vamos então ao mais legal de tudo que é essa fic ai em baixo

bjussssss

**Capitulo 23 - Cansaço**

Harry sentiu o coração estourar dentro do peito. Era como se toda aquela sala começasse a diminuir, diminuir tanto que seu corpo era esmagado por elas. O ar escapou de seus pulmões e não voltou, ele não sentiu o coração voltar a bater, ele estava morto, morto por dentro, enterrado em desgraça. Seus olhos desfocados encheram-se de lágrimas, lágrimas que ele não percebeu derramar, lágrimas de luto. Uma mão foi levada ao cabelo bagunçado e suas pernas tremeram, seu chão sumiu e tudo escureceu.

Era inútil puxar seus cabelos como estava fazendo naquele momento, aquela mínima dor infligida em seu corpo não faria sumir a dor que agora crescia devagar em sua mente. Abriu a boca no intuito de gritar, mas nada saiu. Apenas o choro era ouvido. A sala rodava e os olhos verdes acompanhavam causando lhe enjôo. Seu estomago não foi mais capaz de segurar o café da manhã preparado carinhosamente por Dobby. Agora seu estômago estava vazio, porém seu coração estava mais ainda.

Hermione foi ajudá-lo. Usou um feitiço para limpar a sujeira e tentou chegar perto do amigo.

- Harry se acalma.

- Não cheguem perto de mim!

- Não faz isso Harry, queremos ajudá-lo.

- Me ajudar? Me ajudar? Vocês passaram dois dias mentindo para mim, diziam que estava tudo bem e, no entanto estava tudo errado. Sirius morreu, meu padrinho morreu. O único homem que um dia se importou comigo está morto.

- Isso não é verdade Potter – Disse McGonagall que até agora permanecia calada – Todos aqui nos importamos com você.

- É cara, nós gostamos de você – Completou Rony.

- Harry – Chamou Dumbledore – Todos aqui se importam com você, com sua saúde, com a sua felicidade.

- MENTIRA! – Gritou sem agüentar mais segurar a raiva que estava sentindo de todo mundo – O único homem que um dia se importou comigo foi Sirius. Nenhum de vocês nunca ligou para o que acontecia comigo, nunca recebi uma palavra amiga, uma que confortasse após ser espancado pelos meus tios.

- Acalme-se rapaz.

Todos iam em direção ao garoto menos Snape que permanecia no mesmo lugar apenas ouvindo o menino. Harry tinha razão em ficar bravo. Era mais do que espancado em casa e ninguém lhe ajudava. Talvez Sirius pelo menos o escrevesse de vez em quando tentando ajudar o afilhado no que podia. Às vezes apenas a palavra amiga é o que mais precisamos.

Snape sabia disso.

Não cheguem perto de mim – Gritou novamente ao perceber que todos se aproximavam.

Dumbledore pousou a mão no ombro do menino o que o fez sentir mais raiva ainda, aquela mão parecia como uma descarga elétrica em seu corpo.

- NÃO! - Gritou Harry antes de sair correndo sem olhar para trás

Os alunos que estavam no corredor saiam da frente e os quadros exclamavam horrorizados pela falta de tato e educação do estudante grifinório que corria pelos corredores não se importando com quem estivesse pela frente.

Harry queria rasgar todos os quadros, empurrar cada estudante, quebrar as armaduras.

As escadas pareciam longas demais, era como se ele corresse e jamais chegasse a algum lugar. Ele não olhou para trás, não ligou para nada e nem mesmo para os gritos de Snape o chamando enquanto corria atrás dele, não queria saber de ninguém, não queria saber de nada, não importava mais quem estava vivo ou quem estava morto, nem sua própria vida importava mais.

Atravessou a porta da entrada e disparou pelo jardim escorregando algumas vezes no gramado molhado. Ele não podia parar, seu objetivo estava logo adiante. Um raio de sol ofuscou seus olhos quando ele se jogou no lago negro. Nem mesmo a água gelada pelo frio intenso do inverno lhe fez sentir menos dor. Nadou até o fundo e mergulhou sem voltar.

- POTTER! – Gritou Snape na beira do lago – Saia já daí seu louco!

A aglomeração aumentava. Curiosos vinham de todos os lados, alguns apreensivos, outros contentes, esses, claro, eram da Sonserina. Snape olhava para o meio do lago. Não havia ninguém. Harry já estava submerso a pelo menos um minuto. Um desespero começou a amedrontar o professor. Se Harry queria se matar, conseguiria. Não poderia pedir ajuda dos sereianos, esses matariam qualquer um que invadisse o lago sem pedir permissão.

Tentou inutilmente fazer o feitiço de levitação e o convocatório, mas o poder dos sereianos impedia que feitiços fossem feitos dentro de suas águas. Um desespero tomou conta do professor, ele perderia Harry para sempre se continuasse parado ali. Com um instinto novo surgindo dentro de si ele tirou sua capa fazendo todos a sua volta estranharem. Quando estava apenas de calça preta e camisa branca ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo

- Eu consigo

Sem perder mais tempo atirou-se na água e desastrosamente começou a nadar. Ficou surpreso consigo mesmo, ainda que não fosse preciso, os movimentos dos braços e pernas o levavam cada vez mais longe. Ao chegar ao meio, respirou fundo e mergulhou. Procurou pelo menino, olhando para todos os lados, mas a água era escura demais. Balançou o braço de um lado para o outro e nada. Seu peito já estava dolorido por segurar a respiração, mas ele precisava continuar. Subiu à superfície e respirou fundo mais uma vez.

Lumus

Ao contrário do que imaginou os sereianos não o impediram de imergir com sua varinha acesa, ao contrário, eles apareceram e o rodearam como se o levassem à algum lugar. Um deles se adiantou e com seu tridente iluminou um rochedo no fundo do lago.

O corpo de Harry estava ali.

Por algum motivo os sereianos queriam ajudá-lo, queriam retirá-lo dali com vida. O tempo estava se esgotando para Snape, seu ar estava acabando. Harry estava definitivamente desmaiado, aparentemente sua tentativa de suicídio dera certo, mas ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele tinha que tentar salvá-lo, ele tinha que salvá-lo. Snape abraçou o corpo de Harry e impulsionou o corpo para cima, direto para a superfície, mas Harry era pesado demais e a pressão era forte demais, ele não iria conseguir. Bolinhas de ar saiam aos poucos pelo canto de sua boca, seu peito doía e sua cabeça parecia explodir. Ele ia se afogar também. Seus pés mexiam-se freneticamente, seu braço esquerdo ardia por estar carregando Harry e o direito parecia querer furar a água com a rapidez que nadava para chegar à superfície.

Estava longe demais

Harry estava pesado demais

Tudo estava difícil demais

O desespero tomou conta de Snape quando não agüentou mais e expeliu o ar contido em sua boca e sentiu a água invadir seu corpo. Eles morreriam

"Desculpe Lilly, eu falhei novamente"

Snape sentiu a consciência ir embora e seu corpo relaxar começando a afundar, mas no exato momento em que suas pálpebras estavam quase fechadas um par de grandes e grossas mãos agarraram o colarinho de sua roupa e o braço de Harry e com uma rapidez que Snape diria não ser possível emergiu da água para um céu lindo e límpido tingido de azul e iluminado pelo sol.

Snape abriu a boca o máximo que pôde inspirando o ar que entrava em seu corpo sendo muito bem vindo naquele momento, ele cuspiu e tossiu a água que entrara por sua garganta e demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar e poder focalizar a imagem que estava na sua frente segurando Harry.

Narg?

Snape não conseguia acreditar que fora salvo pelo único sereiano que falava a língua dos bruxos, o sereiano que jamais apareceu para outra pessoa a não ser Dumbledore e o único que tem feições de um humano. Snape só sabia que era ele, pois nenhum dos outros sereianos eram como aqueles contados nos contos de fada dos livros infantis com corpo de homem e calda de peixe, todos eles eram criaturas feias como se uma deformação de seus tecidos tivesse ocorrido. Mas Narg era a perfeição completa com cabelos azuis escuros feito a noite estrelada modelando um rosto languido e quase andrógeno de pele branca como pérola. Seu peito nu era definido e largo, seus braços eram fortes e suas mãos grandes tinham dedos finos, modelando o corpo estava sua calda com cores entre verde a azul

O sereiano continuava segurando o braço de Harry e com delicadeza o passou para as mãos de Snape. Os olhos violetas de Narg não estavam bravos ou violentos como os dos outros sereianos normalmente estavam, ao contrario, estavam até mesmo preocupados.

Cuidado com o lago, humano. Aqui tem mais coisas perigosas do que se conta nos livros que vocês tanto amam ler.

Obrigado Narg

Agora deixo vocês, tomem cuidado.

Snape viu o sereiano imergir devagar e sumir na vastidão do lago. Ele arrumou Harry embaixo de seu braço e nadou com certa dificuldade até a beirada do lago. Quando a água já atingia sua cintura ele o colocou em seus braços e o carregou até a grama onde os estudantes estavam aflitos e ansiosos.

Saiam da frente. Dêem espaço

Os alunos recuaram dando espaço para que o professor colocasse Harry no gramado. Sua pele estava pálida e seus lábios estavam roxos. Seu peito não se mexia e quanto mais Snape esperava, mais perto de perdê-lo ele estava.

- Harry! - Gritou Hermione abrindo espaço entre os presentes para poder chegar até o amigo

- Senhorita Granger vá pegar minha varinha no bolso da minha capa – Disse Snape tremendo de frio. Seus lábios estavam roxos e seus cabelos pingavam água sem parar

Hermione correu e pegou a varinha dentro do bolso da capa que colocou no ombro e carregou até o professor. Snape pegou rapidamente a varinha e apontou para o peito de Harry recitando um feitiço baixo. Hermione que ficou ao seu lado colocou a capa em suas costas esfregando-a para que o professor se esquentasse. A concentração de Snape deu uma bambeada quando as mãos quentes da menina começaram a esfregar suas costas e braços.

Todos os alunos estavam boquiabertos, alguns com o fato de Snape ter pulado no lago negro para salvar Harry Potter e outros com a ousadia da grifinória que ainda lhe esfregava as costas.

"Ele está morto?"

Era a pergunta que pairava entre os alunos e os professores recém-chegados.

Snape não iria permitir que isso acontecesse, não arriscou sua vida e sua mente para ir buscá-lo em seu mundo louco dentro de sua mente para depois perdê-lo por se afogar. Ainda mais importante, não assumiu seu amor fraterno por aquele moleque para que ele jogasse tudo para o alto por causa de Black. Não iria permitir.

Você não vai morrer Potter

Snape agradeceu que tenha aprendido os métodos trouxas de reanimação com Lilly quando eram pequenos para o caso de precisar, apesar de sempre jurar que ficaria longe de água, por isso não era necessário. Mas naquele momento todos os músculos de seu cérebro trabalhavam para se lembrar como fazer aquilo. Ele quase podia ouvir a voz de Lillian lhe dizendo o que deveria fazer.

Primeiro desobstrua os vasos respiratórios e retire tudo o que possa impossibilitar a respiração – Disse Snape levantando ligeiramente a cabeça de Harry e abrindo sua camisa deixando seu peito nu – Depois abra ligeiramente a boca dele e segure nariz para não vazar oxigênio que deve ir ao pulmão. Agora comece o procedimento

Muitos não se esquecerão da imagem de Snape encostando sua boca na de Harry para fazer respiração boca a boca. Mas isso não era algo que ocupava a mente de Snape naquele momento ele só lembrava palavra por palavra o que Lilly havia lhe ensinado

Agora apóie as duas mãos entrelaçadas entre as costelas com os dedos estendidos e faça uma pressão forte para que o coração possa ser comprimido e volte a bater

Tudo passava rápido pela cabeça de Snape enquanto o mesmo revezava entre massagear o peito nu do menino e lhe fazer respiração boca a boca. Na quinta vez Snape sentiu o peito de Harry inchar e o menino expeliu a água que entrou em seu pulmão.

- Respira devagar – Disse Snape virando Harry de lado para que o menino pudesse cuspir a água - Vocês não têm aula não? Deverei alertar o diretor de que seus alunos perdem suas aulas metendo o bedelho onde não são chamados. O que ainda estão fazendo parados aqui? Vão embora. Agora!

Ninguém protestou. Naquela situação somente um suicida reclamaria com Snape.

- Senhorita Granger – Disse Snape pegando Harry nos braços – Pegue minhas roupas, minha varinha e venha comigo.

- Sim senhor – Disse Hermione pegando as coisas do professor e o seguindo, mas não estavam subindo e sim descendo.

- Não vamos para a ala hospitalar?

- Não

- Então onde estamos indo?

- Para meus aposentos.

Hermione ficou nervosa, parecia que iria ter uma crise. Acabou de parar em frente à grande porta de madeira que dava acesso aos aposentos de Snape. Pensar que entraria no quarto do homem que mexia com seus sentimentos fazia os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem.

Snape murmurou um feitiço sem varinha e virou-se para a menina.

- Agora pode abrir a porta e entrar senhorita.

Hermione abriu a porta e deu espaço para que Snape entrasse com Harry em seus braços. Antes de fechar a porta Hermione deu uma olhada rápida para fora como se estivesse preocupada pela repercussão que uma visita nos aposentos do professor poderia causar, mas tudo foi esquecido quando ficou perplexa pela beleza daquele lugar. Em nenhum momento iria ligar Snape com aquela sala tão aconchegante e arrumada.

Snape carregou Harry até uma porta do outro lado da sala, mas antes de entrar virou-se para Hermione que estava parada no meio da sala parecendo perdida. Estava linda

– Senhorita Granger preciso que espere na sala. Precisarei trocá-lo.

- Sim senhor.

Snape entrou no quarto e fechou a porta caminhando até a cama e colocando Harry cuidadosamente nela apoiando sua cabeça em seu travesseiro.

Será que um dia você irá ficar bem sem se machucar? - Perguntou antes de levantar e ir buscar um pijama seu para transfigurá-lo em um que caiba no menino

Enquanto isso Hermione estava sentada na poltrona de couro olhando fixamente para a lareira apagada e pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Era tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que carregava até mesmo ela, quase perdeu o amigo, descobriu que ama o professor, terminou o namoro com Rony. Tudo muito de repente. Ela suspirou e esfregou o braço sentindo um arrepio de frio. O local era agradável, mas estava frio demais, por isso se encolheu na poltrona colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Foi então que se lembrou do papel que havia guardado ali, abriu e o leu novamente. Ficou fitando um papel por tanto tempo que não percebeu quando minutos depois Snape saiu do quarto e postou-se atrás dela.

Ele podia ouvir as batidas do coração da menina. Estava sentada de costas para ele. Foi o suficiente para que ele chegasse perto e sussurrasse em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela levasse um susto.

- Quanta concentração!

- Nossa professor, o senhor me deu um baita susto sabia – Disse com a mão no peito. – Como ele está? – Perguntou levantando.

- Está bem, está dormindo, eu dei uma poção para que ele pudesse dormir tranquilamente. Também coloquei um feitiço despertador. Se ele acordar no meio da noite eu saberei.

- Que bom! – Suspirou aliviada.

Snape viu o papel que ela estava lendo antes com tanto afinco e não pôde deixar de sentir curiosidade. Não devia perguntar, mas o rosto vermelho de vergonha era mais forte que seu bom senso

- O que há nesse papel? Tarefas da escola?

- Não. Na verdade é só um poema que escrevi. Nada importante, nem é bom. São só palavras, nada mais.

- Deixa eu ler? – Disse achando que já estava sendo inconveniente, mas não resistindo ao ver o rosto assustado dela

- O senhor quer ler?

- É o que está parecendo

- Mas o senhor não vai gostar.

- Preciso ler para saber se irei gostar ou não. Vamos, dê-me o papel.

Snape estendeu a mão e ficou esperando. Hermione tinha vergonha de deixá-lo ler. Era um poema besta, de criança. Mas a mão estendida parecia um imã que a fez colocar ali o papel devidamente dobrado

Ele o abriu com delicadeza e começou a ler as primeiras palavras escritas com uma caligrafia fina e rebuscada. Digna da primeira aluna da escola

_Por que você me deixa assim?_

_Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você_

_De pensar em seus beijos_

_De pensar em seus carinhos_

_Como posso viver_

_Se te vejo em tudo_

_Se te sinto em tudo_

_Se te quero em tudo_

_Não paro de pensar em seus lábios_

_Em como eles me chamam atenção_

_Com seu jeito de mexer quando_

_Me beija em um bailado ordenado_

_Queria ser uma heroína_

_E te salvar dos seus medos_

_Ou uma ladra_

_E te roubar todo para mim_

_Quem me dera ser eu sua parceira_

_Ao seu lado eu poderia me deitar_

_Seus cabelos acariciar_

_E seus lábios beijar_

_Quem sabe um dia_

_Eu possa te levar_

_Para a praia dos prazeres_

_E com você fazer amor_

_Quem sabe um dia_

_Eu possa andar_

_Na beirinha da praia_

_E ver o por do sol abraçadinha_

_Quero sussurrar palavras_

_Em seu ouvido_

_Como se fosse a brisa do mar_

_Quero acariciar sua barriga_

_E seu rosto desenhar_

_Quero me deitar sobre seu corpo_

_E com seu suor me molhar_

_Quem sabe um dia_

_Poderemos nos encontrar_

_E na areia de alguma praia_

_Para sempre nos amar_

Seus olhos percorreram o papel mais de duas vezes, lendo cada palavra com cuidado e atenção. Assim que terminou dobrou o papel cuidadosamente exatamente como estava antes de pegá-lo e estendeu sua mão o devolvendo para a menina. Assim que Hermione pegou o papel Snape fechou sua mão segurando a dela delicadamente entre as suas.

- É muito bonito. A senhorita escreve bem – Disse soltando a mão da menina devagar

- É impressão sua, professor. Não passam de frases infantis. Deve achar isso porque está muito cansado.

Snape respirou fundo. Realmente estava cansado, cansado por tudo que passou e tudo que sentia. Caminhou até a poltrona e sentou apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Hermione permaneceu em pé olhando-o com amor, afeto e compaixão. Snape ainda estava com as roupas molhadas e sua camisa branca estava um pouco transparente e deixava transparecer seus músculos e sua pele clara. Era difícil se concentrar, mas ela precisava, por ele. Conjurou uma toalha aquecida e a colocou por cima dos ombros de Snape esfregando-as como fizera antes no lago. Era visível como as costas e o pescoço de Snape estavam tensos por tudo que estava passando e quase automaticamente as mãos de Hermione subiram até seu pescoço começando uma massagem no local. Snape suspirou relaxando o corpo na poltrona e se deixando levar pelas mãos hábeis e quase profissionais da menina. Mas apesar de ser deliciosa não era a massagem que ele queria, ele ansiava, desejava o simples fato de estar perto dela.

Hermione sentiu a mão gelada de Snape sobre a sua a puxando de leve e a levando para frente da poltrona fazendo-a ficar entre suas pernas. Ela estava nervosa, mas se deixou levar e soltou um suspiro nervoso quando Snape abraçou sua cintura e descansou a cabeça em sua barriga.

Apesar de nervosaHermione colocou uma das mãos em seu cabelo e o acariciou fazendo-o respirar fundo. Como ele precisava de cuidados, como era vulnerável e delicado. Era apenas uma pessoa esgotada, cansada de tudo.

- Eu te quero – Disse Snape com uma voz arrastada.

- Eu também – Respondeu Hermione.

- Mas não podemos agora.

- Então eu espero.

- Conseguirá me esperar?

- Esperarei o tempo que for preciso, te esperarei a eternidade inteira se for necessário.

- Ah Hermione. Como queria tê-la só para mim.

- Você tem. Sou só sua. Somente sua.

Hermione ajoelhou-se e segurou o rosto de Snape com as duas mãos.

- Esperarei por você. Eu amo você. Eu quero você. O meu poema não era para nenhum estudante e sim para você. É seu, assim como eu.

Os lábios se tocaram novamente. O beijo era apaixonado, era envolvente e caloroso. As estrelas rodavam em volta dos dois. As línguas duelavam entre si como se jamais fossem se ver novamente. Aquele gosto era delicioso. Aquele cheiro que a menina exalava era enlouquecedor. Separaram-se quando não havia mais ar em seus pulmões. Hermione abriu os olhos e ficou olhando o homem de sua vida respirar ofegante enquanto acariciava seus cabelos

- Você precisa descansar.

- Eu preciso de você

- Ficarei aqui com você, vem.

Snape sorriu e acompanhou Hermione até o grande sofá. A menina sentou puxando Snape para que esse descansasse a cabeça em seu colo.

- Dorme – Disse passando a mão no cabelo do outro – Precisa descansar.

Snape não protestou e descansou sua cabeça no colo oferecido. As caricias de Hermione e o cansaço que sentia eram o suficiente para o fazerem dormir rapidamente. Hermione acariciava lhe os cabelos e sonhava acordada. Aquela declaração era tudo que precisava ouvir. Esperaria pacientemente pelo dia em que poderia entregar-se de corpo e alma ao seu amado. Snape dormia profundamente. Normalmente seu sono era leve, mas hoje os carinhos de Hermione o fizeram dormir muito e pesado. Tão pesado que demorou para ouvir o zumbido dentro de sua cabeça.


	24. Ele esta fazendo cosquinhas?

_Certo, desculpem a demora, era para eu postar agora no domingo, mas fiquei com tanta preguiça... ai ai... as vezes precisamos de um bom descanso._

_Bom, a preguiça se foi e cá estou para postar a fic novamente._

_Entramos agora no capítulo 24, espero que gostem, mas antes preciso agradecer AB Feta, Deh Isaacs e Ana Udinov pelos reviews recebidos, muito obrigada._

_Bom vamos ao que interessa_

_Bjus_

**Capítulo 24**

Demorou um pouco para lembrar-se do por que de estar escutando esse zumbido infernal. Após uns segundos tudo ficou claro, era o feitiço despertador que o estava avisando que Harry havia acordado. Dera-se conta de outra coisa também, Hermione não estava mais ali. Um pouco confuso e sonolento ele caminhou até o quarto e abriu a porta. Harry estava em pé olhando a janela. Não dava para ver nada, mas os olhos verdes se perdiam naquela escuridão.

- Harry? – Chamou baixinho.

- Não se preocupe, eu não farei nada de errado. – Deu uma pausa longa para depois continuar – Desculpe te acordar, tentei não fazer barulho.

- Eu coloquei um feitiço despertador em você, foi ele quem me acordou.

Snape ficou parado na porta do quarto somente olhando Harry na janela. Aquele era mais um momento difícil em que Snape sentia-se deslocado e sem jeito perante Harry. Ainda era difícil para ele expressar sentimentos e naquele momento tudo que Harry precisava era de um consolo amigo. Mas era tudo tão difícil, até mesmo um simples "sinto muito" ficava entalado na garganta. Snape não sentia a morte de Black. Odiava Black com todas as suas forças. A época dos marotos eram seus pesadelos constantes. Aquele cachorro pulguento o assombrava e a morte dele foi até um alivio para si. Mas Harry estava triste por isso, estava acabado e magoado. Ele tinha amigos que poderiam ajudá-lo a melhorar, porém foi a dor de vê-lo triste que o fez mentir.

- Harry, eu...

- Não diga que sente muito quando isso é mentira.

Pego de surpresa. Harry o desmascarou antes mesmo de terminar a frase.

- Desculpe.

- Sabe Severus – Disse sentando na beirada da cama e fitando os pés descalços – Eu sei que você o odiava e não o culpo por isso. Sirius não era nenhum santo, mas era meu amigo – Sua voz saiu engasgada – Ainda que pouco, por ele ser um fugitivo, eu conversava com ele por cartas e algumas vezes ele até ia me visitar na casa dos meus tios em forma de cachorro. Minha tia brigava dizendo que eu fedia a cachorro de rua, mas eu não ligava, eu sempre voltava mais feliz e conseguia suportá-los por um tempo.

Snape sentou-se ao lado de Harry e apenas o escutou. Não havia nada que pudesse falar e talvez ouvi-lo fosse o mais correto no momento.

- Ele se foi, me deixou, como todos que amo.

Aquela fala lhe era familiar, talvez seja por que ele mesmo falara isso várias e várias vezes em sua vida. Sabia como era perder alguém querido, sabia o tamanho da dor. Harry chorava de cabeça baixa assim como ele fizera inúmeras vezes escondido em seus aposentos. Hesitante e temendo estar fazendo algo errado, Snape o abraçou deixando Harry chorar as mágoas em cima de sua camisa branca que novamente ficou molhada. Quando o menino se acalmou, Snape lhe deu uma poção do sono sem sonhos e ficou ao seu lado segurando sua mão até ele dormir.

Ao acordar, Harry ainda segurava firmemente a mão de Snape que dormia sentado ao lado da cama.

- Severus – Chamou balançando a mão para acordá-lo – Severus acorda

- Hummm – Respondeu abrindo lentamente os olhos

- Bom dia – Disse Harry soltando sua mão e sentando-se.

Bom dia. Como se sente?

Bem, mais calmo.

Que bom, pode usar o banheiro primeiro se quiser, eu vou depois. Tome banho que enquanto isso eu mando prepararem o café. O horário do café já acabou e eu não tenho aulas dentro de uma hora então comeremos aqui na masmorra.

- Tudo bem

Harry demorou para sair do banho. Ficou um bom tempo sentado no chão lamentando a perda de Sirius. Ao sair, vestia apenas um roupão preto. Snape o esperava sentado na poltrona de pernas cruzadas lendo um livro. Parecia que já estava de banho tomado.

- Pode ir – Disse Harry sentindo-se mal por ter demorado tanto

Eu já tomei meu banho. Você estava demorando muito então fui tomar um rápido banho no banheiro dos monitores da Sonserina. Confesso que fiquei impressionado com o tamanho. É maior que o meu. Conversarei com o diretor sobre uma mudança em meus aposentos.

Harry riu diante de um Snape inconformável.

- Onde estão minhas vestes?

- Você estava todo molhado ontem, eu tirei e dei para um elfo lavar e secar. Por enquanto pode ficar de roupão ou se preferir eu posso transfigurar uma roupa minha enquanto seu uniforme não chega.

- Obrigado, acho que ficarei de roupão mesmo.

- Se é assim que quer. – Disse Snape colocando o livro na mesinha e levantando – Está com fome?

Harry estava prestes a dizer não, mas seu estomago deu um grande ronco que o denunciou.

- Vejo que seu estômago respondeu por você. Venha, a mesa está pronta.

Snape o guiou até a sala de estar e abriu uma pequena porta que ficava escondida atrás de uma tapeçaria com o brasão Snape. Ali dentro havia uma pequenina, mas aconchegante, cozinha. Assim como os outros cômodos era clara e arejada. Tinha um fogão a lenha, uma pia, armários e ao centro, uma mesa repleta de comida.

- Sente-se – Disse Snape apontando para uma cadeira.

- Não sabia que havia uma cozinha em seus aposentos.

- Não era para haver e muito menos para você saber. Eu construí essa cozinha, pois tenho certas manias trouxas e estamos comendo aqui porque é mais higiênico.

- Manias trouxas?

- É, eu gosto de... cozinhar – A última palavra saiu tão baixinha que Harry não foi capaz de ouvir.

- Desculpe, eu não entendi, você gosta de...?

- Cozinhar.

- Não ouvi de novo, fala mais alto.

- Eu gosto de cozinhar – Dessa vez foi quase um grito. Instintivamente virou o rosto como se sentisse vergonha.

- Nossa! – Exclamou Harry impressionado. Nunca pensaria que o mestre de poções de Hogwarts teria uma mania tão típica de um trouxa, ainda mais um sonserino. – Que legal. O que você sabe fazer?

- Tudo

- E o que você mais gosta de fazer? Comida preferida?

- Mousse de maracujá, bolo de maracujá, suco de maracujá, qualquer coisa que tenha maracujá.

- É, você gosta mesmo de maracujá.

- Me deixa calmo.

- Entendi agora. Normalmente você briga com os alunos e os assusta, mas está sempre se controlando.

- Tenho que me controlar, mas alguns grifinórios me tiram do sério. Agora pare de enrolação e coma sua comida.

- Foi você que fez?

- Não. Pedi aos elfos que trouxessem da cozinha.

- Que bom. Assim saberei que não tem veneno.

- Não o salvei de um afogamento para matá-lo envenenado senhor Potter – Disse parando em frente à cadeira de Harry e inclinando-se em sua direção – Eu usaria minhas próprias mãos em seu pescoço para tirar-lhe o ar.

Harry estava apreensivo, Snape estava muito perto de si e fazia uma cara de dar medo, seus olhos estavam duros e seus lábios franzidos. Snape avançou para o menino, mas para surpresa de Harry ele não estava tentando enforcá-lo como havia pensado. Ele estava... Fazendo cosquinhas nele?

Harry se debatia de tanto rir, seus músculos doíam. Snape o prendia com uma das mãos e com a outra atacava seu pescoço, suas axilas e sua barriga proporcionando-lhe ataques e ataques de risos.

O barulho da risada de Harry entrava como musicas nos ouvidos de Snape. Fazia tanto tempo que não fazia cosquinhas em alguém, fazia tanto tempo que não via Harry rir desse jeito, e fazia tanto tempo que ele mesmo não ria. Aquele momento era uma delícia, ele voltou a ser criança, Voltou as suas brincadeiras infantis. Sentiu-se bem e pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava feliz. Quando Harry já estava chorando e não conseguia mais respirar de tanto rir, Snape o soltou. Surpreendeu a si mesmo com um largo sorriso nos lábios, um grande sorriso. Aquele menino o transformava em outra pessoa quando estava perto.

- Eu...nunca pensei...que você pudesse fazer isso – Disse Harry ainda rindo e tentando respirar.

- Sua mãe fazia em mim, mas ficava frustrada por eu não ser tão sensível assim, mas ela era e eu sempre a fazia rir.

- Acho que puxei a sensibilidade da minha mãe.

- Parece que sim, não somente a sensibilidade Harry, você se parece demais com sua mãe, tem os mesmos olhos dela eu sei, mas também tem o mesmo caráter e as mesmas qualidades, os defeitos e as feiúras você puxou do seu pai. – Snape fez uma careta que fez Harry voltar a rir.

- Obrigado.

- Por quê?

- Por me fazer rir, por cuidar de mim, por se preocupar comigo. Sirius era assim – O sorriso sumiu de repente – Mas agora ele não está mais aqui. Mas o que passou passou não é? Não dá para mudar os acontecimentos. Então o que posso fazer a não ser aceitar e me adaptar rapidamente?

Harry pegou uma torrada com geléia e a levou até a boca. O gosto era maravilhoso, diferente das geléias do banquete. Sabia que aquela ali tinha sido feita pelas hábeis mãos de um legitimo mestre de poções. Um mestre que saboreava uma fatia de bolo de chocolate bem à sua frente. Snape ficou em silêncio durante o restante do café, só comeu uma fatia de bolo de chocolate e observou o menino a sua frente. Vendo-o ali com o rosto sujo de geléia e os olhos brilhando Snape começou a pensar na decisão que tinha que tomar e naquele momento quando o sorriso de Harry se abriu ele teve certeza que aquela decisão era a certa.

- Continue tomando seu café, eu já volto – Disse levantando e indo até o quarto onde pegou o documento que Dumbledore lhe deu para assinar a três dias atrás.

Voltou à cozinha rapidamente e ficou em pé encostado ao balcão. Viu Harry comer bastante e se perguntou para onde ia tanta comida. Ao final da refeição, Harry estava todo lambuzado de chocolate.

- Tome – Disse Snape passando o guardanapo – Eu me recuso a ficar na presença de uma pessoa que tem mais sujeira no rosto que no guardanapo.

- Obrigado – Disse limpando a boca – O que foi? Por que está com essa cara?

- Infelizmente é a única que tenho. Mas deixando essas besteiras de lado, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa séria.

- O que é?

- O diretor me pediu um grande favor, um favor que há um tempo atrás eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de recusar, mas que agora eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de aceitar fazê-lo de bom grado.

Harry ouvia atentamente cada palavra, aquilo o deixou curioso e preocupado. Snape respirou fundo antes de continuar.

- O diretor sabe dos maus tratos que seus tios fazem e tomou providências para que você tivesse a guarda retirada deles e dada à outra pessoa. Mediante a situação de fugitivo de seu padrinho e ainda mais agora que ele faleceu, Alvo escolheu outra pessoa para ser seu guardião.

Um silêncio enorme ecoou pela cozinha. Harry estava tentando arquivar tudo em sua cabeça. Teria um novo guardião, uma nova casa, nova família, tudo novo. Será que sofreria mais ainda, ou será que seria feliz. Quem seria esse guardião?

- Quem é essa pessoa? – Perguntou Harry

Snape hesitou um pouco, antes de falar.

- Eu – A apreensão em sua vóz era visível, tinha medo que Harry o rejeitasse e se recusasse a morar com ele, que não o quisesse como seu guardião legal – Alvo me escolheu por causa de nossa aproximação recente e pela forte ligação que criamos no dia em que o Lord das Trevas apareceu na floresta proibida. Ele acha que sou a melhor pessoa. Eu disse à ele que você poderia ficar com os Weasley, mas ele recusou dizendo que eu queria ficar com você e assim é como deveria ser.

- E isso é verdade?

- Como pode ver – Disse entregando o papel à ele – está tudo legalizado. Só falta a sua assinatura para a conclusão do processo. Mas isso pode levar um certo tempo, só não sei quanto tempo.

- Eu entendi essa parte. O que quero saber é se é verdade que você quer ser meu guardião?

- Como eu já disse, Alvo...

- Eu não quero saber o que Dumbledore disse – Atravessou – Eu quero saber o que você quer. Quero saber se você quer mesmo ser meu guardião ou está fazendo isso a mando de Dumbledore.

- Faria diferença para você?

- Mas é claro que faria, faria toda a diferença. Se você me disser que quer isso, que é essa a sua vontade, eu assino esse papel sem pensar duas vezes. Mas se você me disser que está fazendo isso por que o diretor pediu eu rasgo o papel sem pensar duas vezes também.

- Você é bem direto às vezes.

- Responde Severus.

- Harry. Dizer à você que estou fazendo isso porque o diretor mandou seria mentir para você. Eu quero muito ser o seu guardião. E...

- Não precisa falar mais nada. Eu assino.

- Espera Harry. Sei que já estamos muito mais amigos do que fomos durante todos esses anos, mas pense um pouco antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Você passou por grandes choques esse ano na sua vida. Uma situação dessas tem que ser pensada corretamente. Você não irá assinar um formulário de visita à Hogsmead ou autorização para usar o campo de Quadribol. Isso é o processo que passará sua guarda para mim, serei seu responsável, toda a sua vida estará na minha mão, você se mudará para minha mansão e morará comigo. É uma situação diferente e delicada. Eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer agora, fique aqui até o almoço, depois vá para as suas aulas.

Harry ouviu calado. Snape estava certo, não podia assinar um papel sem pelo menos ler antes. Aquilo era a sua vida e o seu futuro

O professor já se encontrava na porta quando ouviu Harry o chamar.

- Severus.

- Sim.

- Você tem uma mansão?

Sua cara de impressionado fez Snape rir e sair deixando claro que ao menino que ele tinha bem mais que uma mansão.

Harry pegou mais uma torrada e foi para o quarto, se jogou na cama e leu o processo em suas mãos. Ele tinha duas opções, tinha que escolher a certa e ele já sabia qual era.


	25. Despedida

Olá pessoal, bom aqui estou eu com mais uma atualização, aproveitei esse final de semana de folga e estou colocando minhas fics em dia. Então vamos para os agradecimentos

**AB Feta**: :D

**Deh Isaacs**: Muito lindo neh, eu quis dar um toque de paternidade nisso, como se ali naquele momento Snape simplesmente soltasse o que estava sentindo e fizesse o que estava com vontade, achei que era um toque de que ele tem muito mais dentro dele do que só aquele rancor.

**Ana Udinov: **Eu também teria dito a mesma coisa, falaria nem precisa dizer duas vezes, assino agora. rsrsrs

Bom, obrigada pelos reviews e agradeço também quem esta lendo minhas fics. Adoro vcs.

Bjus

**Capítulo 25**

Snape voltou aos seus aposentos na hora do almoço, após a primeira aula foi à orla da floresta colher algumas ervas que precisava para fazer suas poções em seu laboratório particular e ficou um tempo na sala dos professores esperando algum aluno o procurar para tirar dúvidas já que Dumbledore o obrigou a ter alguns minutos para dúvidas e conselhos, isso era só tempo gasto de besteira, jamais recebeu uma única visita e a única coisa que fez foi terminar de ler volumes e volumes de livros antigos. Tudo que queria agora era tomar outro banho e se preparar para os próximos tempos de aula. Ao entrar em seus aposentos viu que Harry não estava mais ali. Com o cenho franzido Snape foi para seu laboratório guardar as ervas e depois ao seu quarto onde encontrou sua cama arrumada e o roupão em cima da cama. Na escrivaninha ao lado estavam dois papeis dobrados. O primeiro era de Harry com sua caligrafia garranchada.

"_Severus,_

_Pensei a manhã inteira sobre a sua proposta. Confesso que fiquei por um tempo sem saber o que fazer. Realmente isso poderá mudar minha vida, minha história._

_Fiz o que meu coração achou melhor. Espero ter feito a escolha certa._

_Harry_

_P.S. A geléia que eu sei que foi você quem fez, estava uma delicia"_

Snape pegou o segundo papel e, para alegria de seu coração, ali estava a assinatura de Harry, bem ao lado da sua. O seu banho foi o mais calmo daquele ano. Sua cabeça já estava bem mais relaxada. Sua tarde também não foi ruim. Os alunos faziam suas tarefas calados enquanto o professor lia e relia um pequeno pergaminho que Hermione deixara no sofá antes de sair dos aposentos.

_"Severus Snape,_

_Quando eu estava com você dormindo no meu colo hoje, vi uma coisa acontecer. Uma luz se acendeu em meus olhos e eu pude ver o meu futuro. E o meu futuro é você, é com você, é para você._

_Sou sua, somente sua. Guardarei me para você. Minha alma já é sua, já está em suas mãos e meu corpo será seu para fazer o que quiser quando pudermos nos unir._

_Te esperarei, mas sentirei tanta saudade de seus lábios que se não soubesse que um dia poderei tê-los para mim, morreria nesse exato momento._

_Desde hoje te quero, desde hoje te amo._

_H.G."_

Durante o restante do ano tudo ficou mais calmo, nada de extraordinário acontecia. Como sempre, desde que Harry entrou na escola, Grifinória ganhou a taça das casas e também liderava a o campeonato de Quadribol. Harry fazia visitas constantes aos aposentos de Snape, Hermione suspirava cada vez que entrava na sala de poções, Rony já estava de namorada nova e falava normalmente com Mione como se nada houvesse acontecido entre eles, nem namoro, nem briga.

O tempo passou e o último dia de aula chegou. Snape dava sua costumeira bronca em Neville antes de bater o sinal.

Potter. Fique ai mesmo. O restante está dispensado, já aturei muita besteira por hoje. –Finalizou olhando Neville que quase caiu no chão de tanto tremer.

- Vamos Neville – Disse Hermione puxando o amigo pela capa, se despedindo de Harry e lançando um dos olhares que sempre trocava com Snape durante as refeições e aulas.

Até logo Mione – Harry esperou até Hermione fechar a porta para assim poder se dirigir ao professor – Queria falar comigo?

Sim, eu queria, eu quero – Sentou-se novamente apoiando o queixo na mão – Sei que disse a você que provavelmente você fosse morar comigo assim que acabasse as aulas. Mas infelizmente o processo ainda não está acabado e você terá que voltar para a casa dos seus tios por um tempo.

O quê? Como assim tenho que voltar? Você me disse que faltava só a assinatura do Ministro e eu já poderia ir morar com você sem nem ir para a casa de meus tios pegar minhas coisas e agora tenho que voltar a morar com eles?

Houve um problema de última hora. O ministro está me investigando, pois sou um ex comensal da morte. Segundo ele, é preciso mais tempo para se ter certeza que eu não estou mais do lado do Lord das Trevas.

Então eu voltarei para lá – Harry já estava de cabeça baixa e falava baixinho. Durante um tempo ficou imaginando como seriam suas férias com Snape, como seria morar com Snape. Para ele Snape não era mais aquele professor rabugento e mal amado, agora ele era acima de tudo, seu amigo. Agora teria que voltar para a casa de seus tios – Tudo bem então.

Eu sinto muito Harry. Estou fazendo o máximo para que seja tudo agilizado, mas um ex comensal da morte não tem tanta influência no ministério.

Tudo bem. Não tem problema. Eu vou para meu dormitório tomar banho e arrumar o malão.

Harry foi embora com o coração apertado. Agora que tudo parecia bem, um furacão apareceu destruindo tudo. Chutou o malão que já estava arrumado e entrou no banheiro. Tirou a roupa e ficou se olhando no espelho. Seu corpo nu mostrava algumas cicatrizes que jamais sairiam. Os machucados estavam todos curados e ele havia engordado experimentando as deliciosas receitas de Snape que o faziam ficar com água na boca só de pensar.

Saiu do banho e enfiou-se embaixo dos lençóis fechando as cortinas em volta da cama. O dia logo amanheceu e Harry foi acordado por Rony que o chamava dizendo para levantar logo se não iriam se atrasar.

Tá bom, já vou – Disse sonolento. Demorou a conseguir dormir e quando conseguiu o sol já havia nascido.

Depois de muito lutar contra o sono, já estava de pé com a mochila nas costas, pronto pra partir, pronto para voltar à casa dos tios. Enquanto muitos no grande salão estavam rindo, Harry estava pensando em sua vida e em como seria bom poder evitar tudo isso. Nas masmorras, Snape andava de um lado para o outro. Estava nervoso, passou a noite inteira pensando em uma maneira de evitar que Harry fosse embora, mas não conseguiu nada. Não podia fazer nada. Naquele exato momento os alunos estavam indo para a estação onde pegariam o trem de volta à Londres. Não queria separar-se do menino então pelo menos ficaria o máximo de tempo com ele.

Todos os alunos estavam eufóricos embarcando no trem e na pressa de guardar seus malões para pegar uma boa cabine ninguém percebeu o vulto negro que adentrava o local no último vagão. Harry, Rony e Hermione instalaram-se em uma cabine vazia junto com Neville e Luna. Logo Rony foi atrás de sua namorada dizendo que logo logo voltaria a estar com eles. Hermione deu algumas voltas no trem verificando os alunos que estavam fazendo bagunça e prezando seu distintivo de monitora, mas logo sentou-se ao lado de Harry na cabine e aguardou o trem chegar à Londres.

Após algumas horas Dobby apareceu na cabine assustando Neville e fazendo Luna arregalar os olhos.

Desculpe assustá-los, mas Dobby traz um recado para Harry Potter. É um recado do professor Snape

O que ele quer? – Perguntou Harry franzindo a testa.

Ele pediu para chamar o senhor, ele está no último vagão, na última cabine e espera pelo senhor.

Diga que já estou indo. Obrigado Dobby.

O professor Snape – Tremeu Neville após Harry se sentar novamente – Mas o que ele iria querer com você agora? Se ele vier para cá, você me avisa antes, assim poderei me esconder.

Snape não é tão ruim assim Neville – Disse Harry rindo do medo que o amigo tinha de Snape

Ele me dá medo Harry. E o que aconteceu com você afinal? Você o odiava, era sempre o primeiro a insultá-lo.

Falou bem, eu odiava, passado. Não o odeio mais. E se tudo der certo eu passarei a morar com ele, então não poderei mais ter ódio não acha?

Como assim morar com ele? - Perguntou Hermione

Harry contou rapidamente que Dumbledore resolveu tirar sua guarda de seus tios e passá-la para Sirius, mas como esse morreu, Dumbledore achou que a melhor pessoa seria Snape. Contou também como seu relacionamento com Snape estava muito melhor e ameno, mas não citou em nenhum momento que não iria para a casa de Snape e sim para os seus tios - Mas agora tenho que ir, ele está me esperando.

Harry saiu deixando Neville de boca aberta pelo que havia contado. Passou pelos corredores vendo os vários alunos conversando, namorando, brincando e comendo. Chegou ao último vagão, o vagão dos professores, ali cada professor tem sua própria cabine. Era fácil identificar a cabine de Snape, não por ser a última, mas por ter cortinas pretas e estarem fechadas, e por seu nome escrito em cor prata logo acima do grande símbolo da Sonserina.

Ele bateu duas vezes na porta antes de entrar.

Severus?

Olá Harry – Disse Snape sentado em uma poltrona confortável perto da janela aberta – Sente-se, coma alguma coisa.

Obrigado – Agradeceu Harry pegando um pedaço de bolo e sentando-se de frente para o professor – Sua cabine é muito bonita, equivale à três cabines de alunos, é bem grande.

Sim, ela é grande e bonita sim.

O que foi? Por que me chamou aqui? Eu sei que algo o está incomodando

Snape hesitou. A verdade era que Harry estava prestes a voltar para a casa dos tios, para a casa daqueles monstros, e ele estava muito mais do que preocupado

Nada me incomoda – Mentiu – Por que pergunta?

Por que eu sinto e porque você aparenta estar preocupado. Você não tinha me dito que precisava fazer umas coisas importantes hoje? Eu nem sabia que você pegava o expresso de Hogwarts.

Na verdade eu não pego, não costumo acompanhar os alunos.

Mas hoje você veio.

Queria acompanhá-lo – Snape se mexeu no banco, algo além da preocupação o incomodava, não queria dizer, mas o olhar inquisidor de Harry foi mais forte – Você não foi se despedir.

Harry que estava olhando para fora surpreendeu-se e levantou o olhar para Snape que permanecia encarando-o. Nunca poderia imaginar que o simples fato de não ter se despedido pudesse magoá-lo tanto, sua tristeza era visível.

Desculpe, eu me atrasei e não tive tempo de passar nas masmorras.

Pensei que estivesse chateado comigo

Sentir falta de alguém e sentir dor por não se despedir dessa pessoal era mais uma das coisas novas que Snape estava experimentando. Era tudo novo demais para ele.

Não estou chateado com você. Não haveria por que.

Era mentira, Snape pensou. Mas os olhos verdes de Harry lhe mostravam que o menino estava lhe dizendo a completa verdade. Seus olhos eram claros e puros como água. Com um suspiro aliviado Snape deixou essa conversa de lado e começou a falar de coisas mais interessantes, e por vários minutos conversaram sobre assuntos diversos. Harry queria dizer à Snape que Hermione estava à apenas algumas cabine de distância e que a menina estava louca por ele, mas resolveu deixar os dois se descobrirem sozinhos.

O tempo passou rápido e logo já estavam chegando perto da estação.

Você tem que ir para sua cabine.

É, já estamos chegando. Tenho que ir arrumar minhas coisas – Disse Harry tirando o sorriso do rosto.

Os dois levantaram-se e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Você não vai descer Severus?

Não. Eu já vou voltar para Hogwarts – Snape pegou uma pequena bolsa e entregou ao menino – Sei que seus tios muitas vezes deixam você sem comer então eu fiz uns bolinhos e sucos que durarão até o final das férias sem precisar colocar em um refrigerador.

Obrigado, mas não precisava.

Quero que me escreva toda semana.

Como? Eu não posso soltar Edwiges.

- Eu incubi Dobby de ir buscar suas cartas e trazer para mim

Não precisa de tudo isso Severus eu …

Uma batida na porta fez o comentário de Harry perder-se no ar. De trás da porta ecoou a voz de Hermione.

Desculpe incomodar, mas Harry você tem que se arrumar o trem já vai parar na estação

Já estou indo, me dá mais um minuto.

Está bem, estarei aqui fora te esperando.

Está bem. Agora tenho que ir mesmo. Até logo Severus.

Até logo Harry.

Harry saiu encontrando Hermione do lado de fora. Snape ficou em pé olhando pela janela e vendo o trem chegar à plataforma 9 ¾, já começava a pensar nas várias tarefas que deveria fazer quando a porta se abriu e Harry entrou correndo se atirando em seus braços.

Por favor, Severus, faça o máximo para me tirar daquele lugar. Não demora a vir me buscar.

Farei o possível. – Disse apertando o menino em seus braços – Tirarei você de lá em breve, enquanto isso se lembre de lutar contra seus medos e fechar sua mente com a oclumencia. Agora vai embora.

Está bem

Harry disparou de volta à cabine para pegar suas coisas. Os alunos já estavam indo embora e a estação já esvaziava quando, sem ninguém perceber, Snape atravessou a coluna que divide o mundo bruxo do mundo trouxa. Muitas pessoas olhavam para ele, não era alto como Hagrid, mas era diferente perante aquele povo. Suas roupas negras e seu cabelo muito preto contrastando com sua pele pálida e seu ar gelado dava à ele a aparência de um assassino frio e calculista. E foi exatamente nisso que ele quase se tornou ao ver Harry ser empurrado para dentro do carro pelas mãos gordas do tio. Já estava com a mão na varinha quando viu uns meninos se aproximarem.

Ei você – Chamou o mais baixinho – Maneirinha sua capa hein. Quanto você pagou? Deve ter sido baratinha, afinal nem é tão bonita assim.

Snape manteve-se calado. Olhava para o menino de cima a baixo. Já tinha coisas de mais em sua cabeça para ter que ficar aturando esse menino petulante que não consegue ver que sua capa é feita com a melhor linha da Inglaterra e custa muito mais do que sua família poderia pagar.

Saia da minha frente.

Snape saiu voando, passando pela coluna de tijolos e entrando novamente no expresso de Hogwarts.

Sua raiva era tão grande que ao chegar à escola, foi direto ao escritório do diretor. Entrou sem bater e abrindo a porta com tudo. Ficou parado no batente da porta, seu semblante mostrava que ele não sairia dali antes de ter uma conversinha.

Olá Severus – Cumprimentou Dumbledore – Vejo que quer minha total atenção e terá já que os senhores aqui presentes já estavam de saída.

Só naquele momento Snape percebeu que o escritório tinha visitantes. Os três homens que estavam sentados levantaram-se, despediram-se e foram embora fechando a porta ao sair.

Quanto tempo Alvo? Quanto tempo terei que esperar, terei que agüentar o sofrimento dele? Ele mal saiu da escola e já está apanhando. Eu não irei agüentar esperar sentado durante muito tempo.

Calma Severus. Esse nervosismo só fará mal à você. Você não pode fazer nada ainda, terá que esperar a ordem definitiva do Ministro, não irá demorar muito, mas terá que esperar. O menino lhe é tão importante assim para estar nesse desespero todo?

Claro que é Alvo, você sabe muito bem que sim, não se faça de bobo. Sabe que me apeguei à Harry de tal forma que o vejo como meu filho e sinto necessidade de protegê-lo como um pai faria. No entanto, não posso fazer tal coisa, pois ainda não tenho autorização para agir assim.

A sua autorização virá em breve. Tenha calma e espere. Enquanto isso aceitaria um drops?

Snape saiu batendo a porta antes que acabasse enfiando os drops por todos os buracos do corpo de diretor


	26. a volta do comensal

Nossa Deh Isaacs só vc me mandou review, que triste...

Bom ainda assim obrigada, vale mais que um sorriso. Pois é um baque enorme para o Harry neh... ter que ficar com aqueles tios horriveis... credo.. mas tudo da certo no final não é... bom aproveite o capitulo

Bjus pessoal, espero seus reviews hein

**Capitulo 26 – a volta do comensal**

A semana passou muito devagar na opinião de Snape. Não tinha concentração para fazer as poções que estavam em sua lista em cima da mesa, não tinha cabeça para poder ler o livro que estava aberto em seu colo. A biblioteca onde se encontrava não tinha o menor interesse para ele. A única coisa que pairava em sua cabeça era a carta de Harry que chegaria em alguns minutos conforme pedira para Dobby. A cada semana uma carta lhe seria enviada sempre às dez da noite quando ele sabia que os tios de Harry já tinham ido se deitar e Dobby poderia aparecer no quarto do menino sem nenhum problema. Infelizmente o Ministério ainda não tinha lhe dado a permissão para ficar com a guarda do menino e nem ao menos o deixavam chegar perto da casa dos Dursley alegando que isso iria interferir nas investigações de seu passado e que iria demorar mais para poder receber a assinatura de Fudge.

Por esse motivo ele estava andando de um lado para o outro em sua sala de estar na mansão olhando sempre para o relógio na parede. Quando o relógio deu sua primeira badalada indicando ser dez horas Dobby se materializou ao seu lado com um envelope na mão.

Aqui está senhor – Disse o elfo entregando a carta para o professor.

- Como ele está?

- Mestre Harry está um pouco abatido e mais magro, não têm machucados e parece estar um pouco nervoso.

- Certo, pode ir.

- Com licença senhor.

Snape franziu a testa e apertou os lábios antes de abrir o pergaminho e começar a ler

_"Severus,_

_É até estranho dizer isso, mas queria muito estar ai com você._

_Meus tios, como sabe, me tratam da mesma forma. Não aconteceu nada demais essa semana, na verdade nunca acontece nada aqui._

_Seus bolinhos são uma delicia._

_Mantenha-me a par do processo. Quero sair logo daqui._

_Harry"_

Deram o prazo de quatro semanas para que a guarda de Harry fosse definitivamente passada à ele. Enquanto isso o máximo que Snape podia fazer era controlar a louca vontade de ir até Surrey e arrancar Harry daquela casa. Na segunda semana Dobby trouxe mais uma carta de Harry que dizia que ele estava bem, mas o elfo o contrariava dizendo que Harry estava mais abatido, mais magro e apresentava arranhões e machucados no rosto. Saber que Harry havia mentido e pedido à Dobby que não contasse nada à Snape só o fez ficar com mais raiva ainda e descontar nas vidraçarias da casa, que em menos de um minuto estavam totalmente estilhaçadas no chão da sala.

Durante as duas próximas semanas Snape continuava nervoso e ficava cada vez mais inquieto por Dobby sempre contrariar as palavras vazias das cartas de Harry. Mas seu ápice chegou no final da quarta semana de espera quando Dobby apareceu, não na mansão, mas no escritório de Dumbledore em Hogwarts onde os dois conversavam, sem a carta de Harry.

- Professor Snape senhor, mestre Harry precisa de ajuda senhor.

- O que aconteceu? Fale logo elfo.

- Dobby foi até o quarto do mestre Harry para pegar a carta, mas a carta não estava lá nem mestre Harry, então Dobby foi ver se encontrava mestre Harry na casa. Dobby foi até a cozinha e... foi tão horrível senhor.

Dobby caiu de joelhos chorando muito, as magrelas mãos tapavam-lhe os olhos de onde saiam grossas lágrimas. Snape o pegou pelos magrelos braços e o sacudiu.

- Dobby olhe para mim, não tenho tempo a perder com essa sua choradeira, fale-me logo o que aconteceu com Harry.

- Dobby viu mestre Harry amarrado à uma cadeira. Mestre Harry estava desacordado e sangrava. Dobby ia ajudá-lo senhor, mas o senhor chamou Dobby e Dobby teve que voltar senhor.

Snape estava tão vermelho que Dobby se encolheu de tanto medo.

- ALVO EU QUERO ESSE PAPEL AGORA!

Snape não estava nem ai para o fato dele estar gritando com o diretor da escola ou por ter jogado o conteúdo da mesa no chão.

- Calma Severus, nunca o vi tão nervoso – Dumbledore permanecia sentado e calmo vendo Snape se irritar mais ainda fechando o punho e demonstrando estar no limite de sua paciência – Aqui está o papel – Disse colocando o pergaminho enrolado na mesa – Eu ia entregá-lo ao final de nossa conversa. Agora, o que pretende fazer?

Snape abriu o pergaminho vendo todas as assinaturas em seu devido lugar. Agora a guarda de Harry era sua e ninguém poderá tirá-la dele.

- Farei o que tenho direito de fazer.

Sem mais palavras saiu disparado em direção ao portão. Mal ultrapassou o grande portão e logo aparatou desaparatando em frente à porta com um número quatro em destaque. Assim como fora ensinado quando entrou para o ciclo dos comensais, a melhor arma é a surpresa e a melhor tática é a observação. Snape olhou pela janela da sala, mas esta estava fechada e mostrava um corredor vazio. Devagar e com passos fantasmagóricos deu a volta na casa até a cozinha e olhou pela janela. Dali era possível ver nitidamente Harry amarrado à uma cadeira no meio da cozinha. Seu corpo estava mole e desfalecido, sangue escorria de seu rosto e em seu peito nu podia-se ver arranhões e hematomas.

Era uma crueldade que sempre tinha que ver em seus dias de comensal. Mas nesses dias as pessoas em quem precisava fazer tal atrocidade não eram Harry, nenhuma delas tinha seus olhos verdes, olhos de Lillian, nenhuma delas tinha aquele carisma. Nenhuma era Harry Potter.

- Isso é o que você merece garoto. Acorda – Gritou o homem que acabara de aparecer jogando água em seu rosto para acordá-lo – Eu não dei permissão para dormir. Você vai aprender de uma vez por todas que quem manda aqui sou eu e que nessa casa você não passa de um verme, um menino maldito que aceitamos em nossas vidas, demos comida, roupa, e agora você nos agradece dessa forma? Seu monstro.

Valter Dursley já estava com o cinto na mão quando a porta da cozinha explodiu em mil pedacinhos e Snape entrou parecendo muito mais alto do que já era. Parecia o próprio Voldemort depois de uma derrota. Sua raiva era evidente. Estava não com uma, mas com as duas sobrancelhas levantadas e seu olhar perfurava o homem gordo a sua frente. Cerrou os dentes e mal abriu a boca ao falar.

- Não se atreva a chegar perto dele novamente seu trouxa imundo. Ou não vou me arrepender de sua morte

- Como ousa invadir minha casa e me ameaçar dessa forma? Quem pensa que é?

- Eu sou a pessoa com quem você jamais deveria ter se metido.

- Valter, quem é esse homem? – Perguntou a mulher magrela escorada na parede junto com seu filho.

- Não sei Petúnia. Deve ser um louco qualquer da rua. Exijo que saia da minha casa.

- E eu exijo uma explicação. Por que estava batendo em Harry?

- Do que isso lhe interessa? Ele não é seu filho.

- Não sou o pai dele, mas sou o guardião. – Snape avançou e esfregou o pergaminho na cara de Tio Valter – Quero que me diga o que aconteceu aqui, não sairei daqui até ter uma resposta e agradeça a Harry por eu não matá-lo. Infelizmente ele não gostaria disso, pois ao contrário de vocês, ele é uma boa pessoa. Agora – Todos soltaram um grito ao ver Snape sacar a varinha e apontar para Duda – Vá soltar Harry, com cuidado. Se o machucar novamente vai se arrepender do dia em que sua mãe o pôs no mundo.

- Não faça nada ao meu Dudinha – Disse Petúnia colocando-se na frente do filho.

- Saia da frente mulher, você não me conhece e não vai querer me ver perder a paciência que não tenho. Já disse que não irei matá-los, pois Harry não aprovaria, mas não me force a mentir para Harry dizendo que seus tios morreram queimados em um acidente doméstico.

A mulher engoliu em seco e deixou Duda soltar Harry da cadeira colocando-o no chão. Harry estava desacordado e muito machucado.

- Agora se juntem ali perto da parede – Snape apontou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que fez cordas aparecerem e amarrarem os três.

- Ai. Seu louco, não tem o direito.

- Do mesmo jeito que vocês não têm o direito de maltratar uma criança e cale a boca que estou farto de ouvir suas asneiras.

Com um movimento de varinha as três bocas foram seladas e as cordas apertaram mais ainda os corpos, fazendo os ossos doerem. Snape segurou Harry em seus braços e fuzilou os três vermes à sua frente.

- Eu volto logo.

E aparatou direto na sua mansão. Levou Harry para o quarto que havia preparado especialmente para ele e o depositou na cama. Invocou dois vidros de poções que voaram do laboratório direto para sua mão e chamou o elfo domestico.

- Chamou senhor? – Disse o elfo fazendo uma reverencia.

- Sim chamei, cuide dos ferimentos de Harry e faça com que ele tome essas poções. Cuide bem dele até eu voltar. Ainda tenho uns assuntos para tratar.

- Sim senhor.

Sem mais Snape aparatou novamente na casa dos Dursley. Os três ainda permaneciam no mesmo lugar. Com destreza e movimentos calculados Snape trancou todas as portas e janelas. Pegou uma cadeira e colocou diante deles. Seus passos eram devagar e silenciosos, e seus movimentos, precisos. Tais coisas deixavam os Dursley mais nervosos ainda.

Snape sentou-se, cruzando as pernas e apoiando a mão nos joelhos. Olhava ameaçadoramente para eles, seus olhos brilhavam com uma loucura que poucos conseguiram ver arder em sua pupila. Petúnia e Duda começaram a chorar, mas Valter permanecia petrificado de medo, os seus cabelos da nuca estavam todos em pé. Odiava gente da laia de Harry, como costumava dizer, sabia que eram bruxos e que poderiam fazer muitas coisas com apenas aquele pequeno pedaço de madeira.

-Adoro esse cheiro – Disse Snape inalando o ar ao seu redor – Cheiro de medo. Meu oxigênio

O silêncio que perdurava naquela casa era como um relógio na mente da família Dursley, um relógio que marcava os minutos de sua vida.

- Agora – Disse Snape calmamente despertando Valter de seus pensamentos – O que farei com vocês? Sinceramente não sei. Como já fui um comensal da morte...e ainda sou – Apesar de não saberem o que significa esse nome os arrepiavam – Eu já matei muitos trouxas como vocês. Não, como vocês não, vocês são diferentes. Talvez aquelas vítimas merecessem viver, mas vocês, vocês são a pior escória que já vi. Sabe, eu não nego que sentia um certo prazer ao ver seus corpos suarem de medo, nem quando suas calças ficavam borradas somente pela minha presença. Aquilo é revigorante, ver seus olhos arregalarem e suas pupilas dilatarem enquanto suas mentes mostram-lhes sua vida em alguns segundos, os segundos antes que minha mão crave em seus pescoços. Como eu gosto daquilo, é naquele momento que eu penso que estou vivo, é naquele momento que sinto o sangue correr em meu corpo e meu coração bater, pois apesar de tudo aquele é meu eu completo.

Snape se aproximava aos poucos e seu rosto era a própria máscara de comensal que usava. Relembrar aqueles dias de torturas arrepiava seus pelos. Valter continuava petrificado, mas seus olhos seguiam cada passo de Snape e o encaravam com medo e receio.

- O que eu faria com você, por exemplo, Valter não é? – Disse colocando a varinha na ponta do nariz dele – Será que transformá-lo em um rato, petrificá-lo e colocá-lo no meio da rua para ser atropelado bastaria? Oh não, esqueci que não posso matá-los diretamente, porém posso fazer indiretamente. Posso muito bem lançar-lhe um feitiço que demorará um tempo para surtir efeito, quando começar eu não serei suspeito, pois estarei longe daqui e muitos poucos bruxos conseguem fazer um feitiço assim. Claro que Dumbledore saberia que aquilo foi feito por um comensal da morte e que a probabilidade de ter sido feito pelo comensal que adotou Harry Potter é bem grande. Mas eu gosto de riscos. Não será o máximo? Eu o matarei e não serei culpado por isso, tudo que pode acontecer é Dumbledore ficar no meu pé por um tempo, mas até mesmo aquele velho manipulador irá agradecer o que acontecer com vocês.

Snape estava fora de si, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele ria triunfantemente. Ele mesmo não se reconhecia mais, nunca havia ficado dessa maneira antes. Normalmente, se ficava com raiva já lançava um Avada Kedavra e ficava aliviado. Mas o fato de pensar em deixá-los morrer lentamente, torturando-os, o deixava com a adrenalina a mil em suas veias e fazia sua mente trabalhar com idéias sobre torturas que poderia fazer com eles.

- E você, Petúnia – Snape cuspiu o nome dela com tanto nojo que quase vomitou – Tão nojenta quanto magrela, tão cruel quanto feia, acho que merece um fim parecido com o que você fazia com Harry, consegue se lembrar? - Perguntou batendo a ponta da varinha na cabeça magrela – Lembra-se quando o mandava arrumar toda a casa com apenas sete anos? Fazia uma criança, que mal sabia escrever, esfregar todos os cômodos como se fosse um escravo e o deixava sem comer quando a bola do seu filho sujava algo.

Petúnia chorava de tanto medo, fechou os olhos e rezou pedindo a Deus para ter piedade dela. O que ela não sabia era que quando Snape se transformava em comensal, nem Deus se metia em seus assuntos

- E você, Duda. O grande e medroso Duda. O filho mimado do Dursley, o menino que agride primos por estar entediado e o medroso manda chuva da turma, aquele que se esconde atrás do tamanho tentando fingir ser forte e amedrontador, mas é o primeiro a se mijar quando algo sério acontece. Não devia mexer comigo garoto, dou aula para mais de trezentos alunos e faço muitas meninas mijarem e garotos tremerem de medo. Mas sabe eu estou gostando tanto do castigo que darei à você.

Snape chegou bem perto e sussurrou no ouvido do menino.

- Aprenderá muito com o castigo, porém não aprenderá mais nada depois.

Ele ria enquanto se afastava ouvindo o choro e o lamento da família. Afastou a cadeira onde estava sentado e apontou sua varinha para cada um deles lançando um feitiço em cada um. Permaneceu assim, com a varinha apontada e um sorriso no rosto até que Dumbledore e McGonagall apareceram na porta da cozinha

- Não faça isso Severus – Disse Dumbledore colocando a mão em seu ombro e o fazendo baixar o braço – Não vale a pena jogar no lixo tudo o que você tanto lutou por causa de uma vingança. Eles serão punidos, o ministério está a par de tudo o que a família Dursley fazia com nosso Harry e já estão a caminho para resolverem esta situação.

- Por mim, matava-os agora mesmo Dumbledore, eles merecem isso, merecem morrer. Estou com tanta raiva Alvo, tanta que eu mesmo quebraria o pescoço de cada um aqui.

Minerva, que permanecera à uma certa distância, se assustou por alguns segundos, aquele era realmente o professor Snape que sempre conheceu? Não, não podia ser, Snape era sempre controlado, mas aquela figura à sua frente estava mais que descontrolada, estava louca.

- Eu sei Severus, mas como disse, não vale a pena. Vamos, eu o acompanharei até sua mansão. Minerva ficará aqui com os Dursley até o ministério chegar.

Assim que Dumbledore mencionou a mansão, Snape teve um vislumbre de Harry deitado na cama dele, machucado e desacordado. Tinha que vê-lo, precisava estar ao seu lado naquele momento. Por esse motivo não questionou Dumbledore e baixou sua varinha guardando-a novamente no bolso das vestes. Olhou para Dumbledore e naquele momento ele viu que o velho já sabia o que ele tinha feito, mas que não o julgaria ou o condenaria, só sentia pelo comensal que apareceu em si, o comensal que Snape prometera não mais mostrar para ninguém. O comensal que mata sem piedade, o que ri da desgraça feita e que não se arrepende de nada.

- Tudo bem, eu vou, mas quero saber de tudo que o ministério resolver fazer com essa família.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de deixá-lo no escuro Severus. Vamos embora.

Dumbledore segurou o braço de Snape e os dois aparataram direto nos portões da mansão Snape, o jardim estava escuro e se ouvia o barulho dos sapatos na grama molhada. A porta se abriu quando Snape chegou perto e permitiu que os dois adentrassem à belíssima mansão herdada pelo pai severo que Snape tivera. Dumbledore jamais esteve naquela mansão antes e estava realmente maravilhado com a estrutura e arquitetura do local, mas Snape não olhou para nenhum lugar, só seguiu seu caminho subindo dois lances de escadas até chegar ao quarto onde deixara Harry

Ao abrir a porta viu o elfo doméstico indicar que devia fazer silêncio, pois Harry dormia na belíssima cama de casal com dorsais de mármore. Snape se aproximou devagar e sentou ao seu lado na cama passando a mão em seus cabelos, afastando-os do rosto suado dele. Era visível os machucados em sua boca e olho, assim como os outros hematomas pelo corpo seminu dele.

- Como ele está?

- Mestre Harry Potter está muito mal, meu senhor. Tem muitos ferimentos e está em estado febril. Tive que deixá-lo quase sem roupa para que pudesse baixar a temperatura. Mas ele está um pouco melhor, seu rosto já não está mais tão pálido quanto antes e ele não está tão quente.

Snape nada falou, apenas segurou a mão de Harry e continuou a verificar os machucados em seu corpo. Dumbledore, que estava um pouco mais atrás, apenas observava os cuidados e a preocupação de Snape. Mesmo sendo um bruxo e podendo fazer isso com um simples toque de varinha, o professor de poções fez questão de pegar o pano molhado e passar na testa do menino ajudando a baixar a temperatura que sabia, tinha que baixar sozinha sem nenhum auxilio de magia. Não podia negar que mesmo preocupado com Harry sentia uma grande felicidade no coração por saber que seus dois protegidos estavam bem um com outro e que finalmente haviam encontrado um no outro o amor, amizade e companheirismo que tanto precisavam. Mas o tempo estava mudando rápido demais e Dumbledore sabia que algo iria acontecer em um futuro próximo, alguma coisa que envolveria Snape e Harry, e isso era a única coisa que o preocupava.

- Queria eu dizer que acabou Alvo.

- Como assim?

- Eu o tirei da casa dos tios para deixá-lo mais seguro, mas sei que não há segurança para ele nesse mundo e nem no dos trouxas. Não enquanto ele tiver que seguir a maldita profecia. Eu o senti, senti sua raiva. O Lord das Trevas acha que sou um traidor. Durante o ano ele ficou quieto e silencioso, não me chamou para nada, mas essa semana minha marca começou a doer novamente. Ele estava chamando os seus servos, mas eu não atendi. Logo ele chamará novamente e não poderei deixar para lá, terei que ir.

- Entendo o que você teme. Você era o servo mais fiel de Tom, ele confiava todos os segredos a você. Tem medo que você fale algo a mim, mas que tolo não?

- Acontece que se eu não for ele irá me caçar e não descansará até me matar.

- Ora, você nunca temeu a morte.

- E ainda não temo, mas a vida de Harry também está em jogo. Se ele me procurar pode encontrar Harry aqui. Terei que ir e irei, não deixarei que nada aconteça ao menino.

- Se é essa a sua decisão eu não o contradirei. Só peço que tome cuidado. Eu prezo a vida de Harry, mas também prezo a sua.

- Tomarei cuidado

- Então eu já vou indo. Avise-me quando Harry já estiver de pé.

Dumbledore se despediu e aparatou deixando Snape cuidando de Harry. Por um tempo ele ficou ao lado de Harry, mas logo o sono e o cansaço o dominaram. Ele pediu para o elfo ficar observando o sono do menino e o avisar caso ele acorde. Ao chegar ao seu quarto, Snape nem retirou a roupa, apenas deitou e dormiu. No dia seguinte Harry dormiu a manhã inteira e só acordou na hora do almoço. Seus olhos estavam embaçados, o corpo dolorido e a cabeça explodindo.

Assustou-se quando percebeu que não sabia onde estava. Sua mente estava embaralhada e foi difícil entender o que estava acontecendo. A última coisa que se lembrava foi de dizer à seu tio que ele não tinha mais medo dele, depois disso, tudo ficou escuro e dolorido. Será que estava em algum lugar onde seu tio o jogou? Não poderia ser, estava deitado em uma cama grande e confortável, seu tio nunca o trataria assim, nunca mesmo. Então onde estava?

Assim que seus olhos se adaptaram à claridade Harry fez menção de levantar, mas nesse exato momento a porta se abriu e Snape passou por ela com toalhas na mão

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Deve permanecer deitado – Disse fazendo-o se deitar novamente – Como se sente?

- Estou bem. Só com sede e um pouco confuso

Snape entregou-lhe um copo d'água e o ajudou a se sentar para tomá-lo deitando-o novamente quando terminou.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu estava esperando a sua carta como sempre, mas Dobby apareceu dizendo que você precisava de ajuda, pois seus tios o estavam tratando com seus costumeiros carinhos, para não dizer outra coisa. Nesse momento Dumbledore me deu os papéis que garantiam que eu tinha sua completa guarda. Eu então fui até a casa de seus tios e o tirei de lá.

- Eu não vi você chegar.

- Você estava desacordado no momento. Seu tio tinha te espancado e você não agüentou.

- E o que aconteceu aos meus tios?

- Eu não os matei se é isso que quer perguntar, na verdade não fiz nada a não ser falar umas poucas verdades para eles, Alvo chegou a tempo e me impediu de explodir a cabeça dos três. Agora seus tios estão na mão do Ministério da Magia. Pelo que sei, eles serão ouvidos e as testemunhas do caso também, no caso eu e Dumbledore. Seus tios serão julgados e daqui a alguns dias sai o resultado, ai saberemos o que será feito com seus tios. O que eles fizeram é algo sério, primeiro que eles espancaram uma criança, e não faça essa cara, perante as autoridades você ainda é uma criança. Segundo porque eles espancaram justo o menino que sobreviveu.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Seus tios haviam sido muito maus para ele, mas mesmo assim não desejava a morte deles. Não conseguia sentir vontade de matá-los, ou que eles morressem, só queria estar longe

- Onde estamos – Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Na mansão Snape, mais precisamente no seu quarto.

- Meu quarto? – Harry parecia surpreso demais para o gosto de Snape – Mas, é grande demais, eu até pensei que era seu.

- O meu é a suíte ao final do corredor. O seu era um quarto de hóspede vazio, a maioria dos quartos são vazios aqui, achei que esse era o mais ideal. Tentei arrumá-lo de uma maneira que fizesse com que se sentisse em casa. Mas não vá pensando que tenho cobertores vermelhos no meu armário.

- Acho que isso seria muito Grifinório para você.

- Quem diria que eu um dia teria um Grifinório petulante morando comigo. Onde esse mundo vai parar?

- Para de reclamar.

- Eu parei, mas seu estômago não. Está com fome?

- Um pouco.

- Vou pedir ao elfo para trazer seu almoço. Hoje você deverá ficar em repouso aqui no quarto, amanhã poderá comer na sala de jantar e andar pela mansão, sem fazer muitos esforços, claro.

- Aqui parece ser bem grande. Você é o que? Rico, milionário?

- Digamos assim que eu sou bem de vida. Ganho bem em Hogwarts, tenho a herança de meus pais e não gasto, então acabo tendo uma grande quantia no banco. Não tão grande como a dos Malfoy, mas quem sabe um dia.

- Herança? Pensei que seu pai estivesse vivo.

- Ele morreu esse ano.

- Sinto muito – Disse Harry baixando a cabeça e se culpando por ter falado algo inconveniente.

- Não sinta– Respondeu Snape sentando. – Ele não era uma boa pessoa, não merecia seus pêsames, nem o meu. Quando me comunicaram sobre sua morte, eu não soube nem o que estava sentindo, só sei que não era tristeza, talvez alívio.

- Mas... – Harry tentava ao máximo escolher as melhores palavras. -...Não foi ruim saber que agora você não tem mais pai?

- Na verdade não. Se você for ver, eu nunca tive pai, ele nunca me tratou como um pai deve tratar um filho, nunca tive qualquer outro sentimento por ele a não ser o ódio.

- E você não tem mais ninguém na família?

- Não. Meu pai nos afastou do restante da família. Dizia que eles não mereciam nossa presença.

- Eu sei como é ser afastado de todo mundo. Meus tios sempre me trancavam no armário quando alguém ia em casa, nunca conheci ninguém, só que meu tio dizia que eu é que não merecia a presença deles. Sempre estive sozinho, assim como você.

- Mas assim como eu, você não está mais sozinho, e agora você não ficará mais trancado em nenhum armário. E assim como eu, você está morrendo de fome e precisa se alimentar. O elfo trará sua comida e logo depois você deverá tomar essas poções – Snape entregou dois vidrinhos na mão de Harry, um era verde e o outro transparente – Você deverá dormir bastante para poder ficar bom.

- Então se eu comer e depois tomar essas poções poderei sair do quarto amanhã?

- Sim.

- Está bem então.

Snape já ia saindo quando Harry o chamou de volta.

- Sim?

Harry mexia muito as mãos e abria e fechava a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saia. Era incrível como sempre falou com Snape sobre tudo, já agradeceu Snape muitas vezes, já abraçou e chorou com Snape, mas agora que sabia que tudo era verdade, que Snape estava realmente cuidando dele, que estava realmente querendo que ele fizesse parte de sua vida, agora estava tão difícil sair um simples obrigado. Estava tão difícil dizer que ele agradecia por tudo que Snape estava fazendo, que estava feliz e que sentia-se seguro ao lado dele.

- Eu sei. – Disse Snape dando um sorriso e saindo.


	27. A voz

_**Certo meninas desculpem a demora mesmo, estou com muitas coisas na cabeça e pouco tempo, mas sempre que posso atualizo uma das minhas fics.**_

_**Bom quero agradecer à AB Feta e à Deh Isaacs, muito obrigada pelos reviews.**_

_**Obrigada a todos que acompanham minha fic desde o inicio.**_

_**Bjus a todos**_

_**Capítulo 27 – A voz**_

Harry ficou um tempo olhando para o teto e lembrando-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Tudo parecia um borrão, mas algumas cenas eram bem nítidas, infelizmente eram cenas que não queria se lembrar, não queria ver ou pensar. Mas tudo acabou, agora estava seguro. Harry virou-se de lado e tentou não pensar nisso, por algum tempo não conseguiu, mas logo algo chamou sua atenção. Olhando atentamente para o quarto, percebeu, pela primeira vez, como estava decorado. A parede estava pintada com um vermelho vinho e eram decoradas com detalhes da grifinória como as flanelas do time de Quadribol e até mesmo alguns quadros em cima da lareira com fotos suas e de seus amigos, mas o detalhe mais lindo e profundo era o porta-retratos no criado mudo. Uma foto de sua mãe nos jardins de Hogwarts. Em outra parede tinha uma foto de todo o time de Quadribol posando em suas respectivas vassouras esperando o começo de um jogo.

Ele sorriu diante da maravilhosa decoração e se assustou quando um elfo materializou-se diante dele com uma bandeja devidamente equilibrada em seus bracinhos finos.

- Desculpe assustá-lo mestre Harry, vim trazer seu almoço assim como meu amo ordenou.

- Claro. Hã, como se chama?

- Spook meu senhor

- Legal seu nome – Disse Harry analisando o elfo parado diante dele com a bandeja. Ainda que fosse parecido com Dobby, esse elfo estava muito melhor em questão de aparência. Sua manta estava impecavelmente branca e não havia nenhuma marca de ferimento em seu corpo – Você é o elfo do Snape

- Sim, estou na família Snape há muito tempo senhor, no momento meu amo é o senhorzinho Snape, mas já fui elfo do avô dele também.

- Que legal – Respondeu Harry começando a comer a sopa que Spook levou para ele – Quem decorou esse quarto? Foi você?

- Não meu senhor. Quem decorou seu quarto foi mestre Snape em pessoa. Ele fez tudo pessoalmente, pintou, comprou roupas novas, objetos novos, tudo novo e nem usou magia para isso. Ele dizia que tudo tinha que ficar perfeito e que assim ele poderia ocupar a cabeça.

- Mas ele só soube que eu viria morar definitivamente com ele, ontem.

- Mestre Snape estava muito confiante de que o senhorzinho iria vir para cá. Spook não vê mestre Snape feliz há muito tempo, a última vez que vi meu mestre assim ele ainda nem falava direito.

- Você o conhece há muito tempo então.

- Desde quando nasceu, senhor.

- E como ele era? Quer dizer, eu não acredito que ele sempre foi dessa maneira, fechado, rancoroso, arrogante e rabugento, ou foi?

- Mestre Snape já foi uma criança que pulava e brincava como qualquer outra. Sua brincadeira favorita era me fazer de cavalo e sair galopando em mim pela casa, eu sempre gostei de fazer isso senhor, Spook ficava muito feliz quando mestre Snape pedia para que eu o levasse de cavalinho pelo quintal ou pela casa mesmo, mas isso tudo foi há muito tempo senhor, antes mesmo dele completar quatro anos, depois disso mestre Snape ficou muito diferente, não brincava mais e nem sorria.

- Eu já até sei o que aconteceu – Disse Harry sentindo um ódio tão grande apertar-lhe o coração, agora não sentia mais a morte do pai de Snape, até agradecia – O pai era um bêbado que batia nele e na mãe, como ele já tinha idade para entender, começou a ter medo e raiva. Que ódio que eu sinto do pai dele Spook. Severus só é assim por culpa dele.

- Mas mestre Snape voltou a se alegrar senhor. Algumas vezes eu o vejo cozinhando e ele parece tão feliz que Spook sente vontade de chorar de tanta felicidade. Sempre quis ver meu mestre voltar a sorrir e cantar, a voz dele é linda e encantadora, o senhor deveria escutar quando ele canta.

- Eu também fico muito feliz com isso Spook. Tudo ficará bem, você vai ver.

- Spook espera que sim, mas para que tudo fique bom, primeiro o senhor tem que se alimentar

- Verdade, acabei esquecendo-me de comer

Aquela sopa estava maravilhosa e Harry até repetiu, o que deixou Spook mais feliz ainda. Logo depois do almoço Harry teve que dormir novamente, pois seu corpo ainda não estava recuperado e precisava descansar mais tempo, tomou as poções que Snape separou e deixou ao lado da cama e adormeceu logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte Harry estava bem melhor quando acordou pelos raios solares que entravam pela janela. Seus olhos teimavam em fechar e continuar dormindo, mas ele queria levantar, queria aproveitar o dia bonito e quente ao invés de permanecer na cama. Ao afastar as cobertas sentiu a temperatura bater-lhe no corpo e arrepiar os pelos de sua nuca, podia estar quente, mas a brisa da manhã estava bem fria.

- Deveria continuar deitado – Disse uma voz arrastada do outro lado de sua cama

- Não quero mais dormir, já dormi demais

- Discordo, seu corpo foi muito deteriorado e ainda não teve tempo de se restabelecer

- Mas eu me sinto ótimo e você me deu as poções para tomar

- Harry, até mesmo com a mais poderosa das poções você precisa dar tempo ao seu corpo, ele precisa se curar naturalmente, por esse motivo você está dormindo tanto

- Não quero mais dormir

- Então quer fazer o que? - Perguntou Snape deixando de lado o livro que estava lendo antes de Harry acordar

- Não sei, eu poderia conhecer a mansão

- Não há muito o que se ver, mas se insiste em não dormir, acho que uma caminhada não irá te fazer tão mal

- Então me dá alguns minutos

- Tudo bem

Harry foi até o banheiro e tirou a roupa entrando debaixo de um chuveiro grande que derrubou a água morna relaxando todos os seus músculos. Por mais que dissesse que estava bem, Harry ainda sentia pequenas dores em alguns lugares no corpo, principalmente onde ainda estava marcado de roxo e cada vez que tocava nos hematomas um flash do que havia acontecido e quando o rosto sorridente e maníaco de seu tio apareceu era como se ele estivesse bem ali na sua frente, rindo de seu estado.

"Eu nunca devia ter ficado com você quando foi abandonado. Devia ter deixado-o na rua"

A água parecia estar gelada enquanto a voz grossa aparecia rasgando sua mente e incomodando sua alma. Os hematomas de repente não eram só machucados, eram arames farpados que arranhavam sua pele e retirava o sangue de sua carne.

"Você merece morrer"

- Harry? - Chamou Snape ainda no quarto – Está tudo bem? Faz mais de trinta minutos que está ai dentro – Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida – Harry?

Ao abrir a porta Snape não percebeu de imediato que havia algo errado, somente quando percebeu que Harry estava sentado no chão encolhido e tremendo é que percebeu que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Sem movimentos bruscos Snape se aproximou pé ante pé do menino e o chamou duas vezes até que Harry o olhou, seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos de chorar, a água escorria por sua pele branca e machucada

- Oi – Disse Snape fechando o chuveiro e se aproximando com uma toalha – Pensei que tinha dito que queria conhecer a mansão, se ficar o tempo todo aqui não conseguirá ver nada mais do que uma parede de azulejo. Vamos para o quarto, você precisa colocar uma roupa

Snape o ajudou a se levantar e o cobriu com a toalha levando-o até o quarto e o ajudando a sentar na cama. Harry não disse uma única palavra enquanto Snape pegava uma roupa fresca para ele no guarda roupas. Em sua mente a visão de seu tio ainda estava fresca e as palavras ainda reverberavam pela sua mente, para ser completamente sincero, mal conseguia entender que Snape estava naquele quarto.

- Levanta – Pediu Snape colocando a roupa do menino em cima da cama

Sem dizer nada Snape pegou a toalha e começou a esfregar as costas de Harry secando-o, Harry não fazia um único movimento enquanto a toalha deslizava por seu corpo e secava seu cabelo. Snape estendeu a toalha em um cabide no banheiro e voltou para onde Harry permanecia esperando-o em pé e nú. O mais velho pegou seu pijama e com calma vestiu o menor até que seu corpo estivesse vestido e protegido. Em nenhum momento Harry falou algo ou sequer se mexeu, apenas continuou parado em seu torpor enquanto até que Snape o fez deitar e o cobriu novamente.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Snape sentando-se ao lado do menino na cama

Harry permaneceu por um certo momento em silêncio, até que devagar olhou dentro dos olhos de Snape e segurou sua mão

- Eu vi meu tio. Eu me lembrei daquela noite na casa dele.

- Durma, você ainda precisa descansar – Disse Snape depois de muito pensar no que poderia falar para o menino naquele momento só para descobrir que não sabia o que falar

Snape estava prestes a se levantar quando a mão de Harry apertou a sua fazendo-o o olhar inquisitoramente.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Harry. Nada vai te machucar aqui, nem nunca mais. Agora tome essa poção – Disse entregando um pequeno frasco que retirou de suas vestes – E durma. Conhecerá a mansão amanhã

O tempo passou rápido e Harry acordou no outro dia como se tivesse dormido apenas alguns minutos, realmente não se lembrava de nada, nem mesmo de ter sonhado. Desta vez seu quarto estava vazio, apenas com uma bandeja com café da manhã em cima da mesa. Sem pensar em qualquer coisa Harry se pôs de pé indo ao banheiro se lavar para depois poder comer as torradas com suco de laranja que o esperavam tão convidativamente. Quando os raios de sol já entravam pela janela e iluminavam o aposento sem que precisasse da luz das velas Harry vestiu um blusão por cima do pijama e saiu do quarto.

O corredor era cumprido e largo com muitas portas ao redor, sua iluminação era forte e o lembrava os filmes de terror que seu primo assistia. Cruzando os braços e se encolhendo um pouco Harry acelerou o passo e desceu as escadas que dava para o hall de entrada. O local era muito bonito como podia perceber, as paredes eram enfeitadas com quadros antigos e esculturas de homens sérios que dava um toque duro e cru ao lugar. O chão era de mármore e estava gelada sob os pés descalços do menino.

Mas era tudo muito silencioso, não havia um único barulho no local, um único som de passos ou sequer respiração. Por um momento Harry pensou estar sozinho, até que...

- Harry?

Acabando de abrir as portas principais estava Snape vestido tão singelamente com uma calça de moletom e uma camisa que era até mesmo engraçado e impressionante. Suas mãos traziam plantas recém cortadas e ainda molhadas com o sereno da madrugada. Atrás dele estaa Spook carregando algumas outras plantas, incrivelmente estava calçando uma pequena botinha que retirou ao entrar na mansão deixando-o a um canto junto com as plantas antes de ir retirar os sapatos de Snape para que ambos não sujassem o chão extremamente limpo.

- Está melhor? - Perguntou Snape se aproximando e olhando atentamente para o rosto do menino – Parece que sim. Como se sente?

- Bem

- Eu não sou um especialista em saber se uma pessoa enferma está melhor, mas acho que Spook pode ajudar. Spook, veja se Harry está melhor enquanto guardo as ervas no laboratório.

- Sim, meu senhor – Respondeu o elfo pegando a mão de Harry e o sentando em uma cadeira próxima

- Não posso ir com você? - Perguntou Harry vendo Snape se dirigir à uma porta no fundo do hall de entrada, uma porta que Harry nem percebera estar ali.

- Talvez seja até melhor – Disse Snape fazendo Spook guiar Harry pela porta do laboratório que Snape manteve aberta – Assim posso ficar de olho em você

Harry ficou impressionado com o tamanho do laboratório pessoal de Snape, era quase metade do tamanho do salão principal e estava cheio e armários com as coisas mais estranhas e horripilantes como olhos de cobras e unhas de cabra. Nas longas bancadas estavam diversos caldeirões com poções borbulhantes em diversas cores. Vermelhas, azuis, transparentes, pretas. Era um ambiente psicodélico e intrigante, extremamente envolvendo e impressionante, tão impressionante que Harry se viu tentando olhar dentro de um caldeirão em especial no meio do laboratório, o único em que não conseguia ver sua cor, só a fumaça rosa que subia até o teto e se espalhava no ar.

- Cuidado – Disse Snape puxando-o com uma certa força – Tem coisas aqui que você imaginaria ser a mais inocente, mas que se torna pior que a maldição da morte

- Desculpe

- Sente-se em um banco, Spook vai te examinar

Harry obedeceu e aguardou o elfo subir no balcão e medir sua temperatura encostando a mãozinha fina e magrela em sua testa e depois sentindo seu coração além de fazer algumas magias que somente elfos domésticos conseguem fazer para detectar alguma anormalidade no sistema do corpo humano

- Mestre Harry está muito bem meu amo

- Que bom – Respondeu Snape após guardar as ervas em um armário e voltar para a bancada em que o menino estava – Está pronto para conhecer a mansão?

- Claro

A mansão realmente era enorme, haviam pelo menos cinco andares e muitos corredores, as portas eram diversas e Harry por um momento se perguntou como não se perderia naquele lugar. Talvez ele se lembrasse de cada lugar, talvez fizesse uma magia de condução com sua varinha que ajudaria a saber onde estava indo ou melhor que tudo isso, faria um mapa da residência, como seu mapa do maroto...

- Harry? Tudo bem? - Perguntou Snape vendo o menino perder o brilho que até instantes atrás estava em seus olhos curiosos – Quer voltar a se deitar?

- Não, eu estou bem – Respondeu dando um sorriso fraco – É que por um momento eu pensei em outra coisa. Mas esquece, vamos continuar a conhecer a sua enorme mansão. Sabe, olhando tudo isso penso como deve ser a dos Malfoy, se eles são tão ricos como dizem eu acabaria me perdendo lá dentro se fosse procurar o banheiro

- Eu não duvidaria, a mansão Malfoy é realmente muito grande e está sempre vazia, serve como um objeto para se ostrar aos outros, apenas uma ostentação de uma das famílias mais prezadas no mundo bruxo.

- Nossa, você fala como se fosse um deles

- Não sou, mas já passei muito tempo junto, desde minha adolescência conheço Lucius Malfoy, ele estava saindo de Hogwarts quando eu ingressei e depois ele me convidou para fazer parte do ciclo do Lord das Trevas e desde então temos passados alguns momentos juntos quando precisamos nos reunir, não que seja uma coisa que eu aprecie

- Por que faz isso Severus? Por que se arrisca tanto assim?

- Fiz uma promessa à sua mãe quando ela morreu. Prometi que iria protegê-lo

- Mas há outras pessoas que também me protegem, mas nenhuma se arrisca tanto assim

- Nem seu padrinho?

- É talvez ele

- Desculpe, não devia ter falado sobre ele

- Não, tudo bem. Não tem problema você falar sobre ele, é triste lembrar agora que é recente, mas tudo bem – Disse Harry olhando para Snape que permanecia andando pelo grande corredor com olhos fixos no caminho e uma veia saltada na têmpora – Porém, mesmo ele, não se arriscava tanto, posso chegar a dizer que nem meus pais se arriscaram tanto

- Muitos deles lutaram contra as pessoas que tenho que aturar em reuniões desagradáveis

- Exatamente, eles lutaram contra, mas você esteve sempre lá, do lado deles, mentindo dia após dia, sofrendo, tendo que esconder coisas de um dos melhores legilimens do mundo. Tendo que sabotar planos feitos por Voldemort sem que ele soubesse e continua sendo um dos servos mais fieis. É muita coisa. Não sei como agüenta.

- É um dever e deveres devem ser compridos

- Certo

Snape parou na frente de uma porta dupla e girou a maçaneta quando Harry parou ao seu lado. Por um instante o local estava completamente escuro e no outro, com um movimento da mão de Snape, estava completamente iluminado por diversos lustres pendurados pelo teto deixando cair sua luz em cima das mesas e das diversas prateleiras de livros.

- Uma biblioteca. Você tem uma biblioteca particular?

- É a coleção da minha família. Não tem muito livros que eu me interesse, os meus ainda estão em Hogwarts onde passo a maioria do tempo

- Por que não trás para cá?

- Não acho interessante. Quando estou no período de férias não tenho tempo de ler, principalmente em tempos como os de agora em que preciso estar a maioria do tempo com o Lord das Trevas

- Ele te chama quando está em Hogwarts?

- Sim

- E você vai?

- Preciso. Normalmente consigo evitar dizendo que estava com Dumbledore e que pareceria suspeito se eu saísse do nada do lado dele e logo depois acontecesse algum atentado como os surtos de violência em pequenas vilas trouxas

- Você fez parte de algum deles?

- Sim

- O que você teve que fazer

- Prefiro guardar certas informações para mim. Por favor, não pergunte novamente

- Tudo bem – Disse Harry acompanhando Snape pelas prateleiras cheias de livros – Sabe de uma coisa? Hermione adoraria estar aqui.

Snape sentiu um arrepio passar pela espinha, será que Harry sabia ler sua mente? Será que já aprendeu? Afinal, ele estava pensando nisso nesse exato momento. Estava pensando na menina sentada em uma das poltronas de couro, vestindo um agasalho quente e meias brancas, encolhida lendo um livro. Tão bela passando o dedo pelas prateleiras, escolhendo o próximo assunto a ser lido.

- Mas ela ainda vai conhecer não vai?

Snape nem havia reparado que Harry estava parado diante de si

- É claro, pode convidar sua amiga para vir lhe visitar quando quiser.

- Eu não estou falando disso e sabe muito bem. Não vem dar uma de que não sabe do que estou falando não, falamos sobre isso na viagem de trem e para mim você pareceu bem apaixonado e pelo que eu saiba você pretende se casar com ela.

- Está lendo minha mente?

- Não é preciso. Qual é Severus, você não precisa esconder nada de mim, eu sei que você a ama e ela o ama, vocês ficarão juntos, se casarão, terão filhos e serão feliz para sempre.

- Que seja – Disse Snape tentando mudar de assunto. A forma como Harry lhe descrevia seus sentimentos e pensamentos o incomodava.

Harry conheceu também o jardim, ali poderia voar de vassoura quando estivesse bom. Foi avisado que o único lugar onde ele não poderia ir era o território trouxa após os portões de entrada, pois poderiam ter comensais vigiando, qualquer coisa que quisesse teria que pedir para Spook caso não estivesse em casa, quanto ao restante da mansão poderia ser explorada a vontade. Harry passou pelo menos quatro dias explorando a mansão. Era incrível como tinha lugares escondidos. A cada dia ele achava um lugar novo. Aquela mansão da família Snape era tão misteriosa quanto o próprio Snape. Em uma das suas "explorações", descobriu uma passagem secreta que o levou a uma sala ampla e bem iluminada, uma sala de estar, a lareira estava acesa e o ambiente, quente.

"Olá Harry"

Harry se assustou com a voz que ouviu chamando seu nome e olhou para todos os lados procurando o dono, mas não conseguiu ver ninguém, aquela sala estava completamente vazia e os móveis cobertos com lençóis brancos e velho. Tudo cheirava a pó e guardado fazendo a sensação de medo aumentar dentro do peito de Harry.

"Harry"

O coração de Harry batia rápido. De onde vinha aquela voz? Era uma voz feminina, bonita e baixa, parecia mais um sussurro. Harry procurava em todos os cantos, mas não achou nada. Sua espinha arrepiava e o medo o possuía. Antes de ouvir a voz o chamar novamente, resolveu sair logo daquele lugar. Voltou pelo mesmo caminho, decidiu que não contaria nada a Severus, temia ter achado um lugar onde não poderia ter entrado. Deixou a água da banheira na temperatura ideal para assim poder tomar um bom banho antes de dormir.

Essa noite ele sonhou com uma sala de estar estranha e uma voz sussurrando

"Venha até mim Harry"

=-/-/-

**Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews, me sinto solitária sem eles.**

**Até o próximo capítulo**


	28. Notícia de Jornal

**Bom Dia pessoal, muito obrigada por estarem lendo a fic, obrigado especial à Deh Isaacs e AB Feta, valeu mesmo pelos reviews...**

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo, prometo que esta chegando ao fim**

**bjussss**

**28**

**Notícia de Jornal**

Dois dias depois Harry estava no jardim treinando quadribol com balaços e goles encantados quando alguém conhecido o saldou.

- Olá Harry.

- Professor Dumbledore! - Exclamou Harry impulsionando a vassoura para a mesma descer do lado do diretor - Que prazer em vê-lo.

- O prazer é meu em vê-lo tão bem. Está gostando daqui?

- Muito, aqui é bem legal senhor.

- Que bom meu menino, que bom. Saberia me dizer onde Severus está?

- Ele está lá no laboratório. Quer que eu o leve até lá?

- Não será preciso, eu sei o caminho – Disse Dumbledore dando um sorriso – Pode continuar treinando quero ver a taça de quadribol na grifinória, mas não conte a ninguém, pelo que diz o regulamento, o diretor tem que ser imparcial

Dumbledore deu um sorriso e caminhou até a entrada da mansão onde sem cerimônia abriu a porta dupla e entrou como se fosse o próprio dono do lugar. Harry não se surpreendeu, para Snape, Dumbledore é que sempre fora seu verdadeiro pai, aquele que o abrigou e que o deu o máximo de carinho que Snape permitira sem ser condenado por ser diferente. Dumbledore fora um dos únicos que jamais o julgou, apenas o aceitou. Snape devia muito mais que sua vida àquele velho de óculos meia lua.

Após fechar a porta do laboratório Dumbledore se aproximou devagar do último balcão onde Snape estava completamente concentrado em adicionar os ingredientes certos no caldeirão fervente. Pelo que Dumbledore conhecia do professor de poções, aquele deveria ser mais uma de suas criações, mais uma invenção saída de sua brilhante e ocupada mente.

- Se pretende me assustar como já fez diversas vezes. Esqueça, eu o vi entrando – Disse Snape sem tirar os olhos do caldeirão

- Não adianta eu tentar, você sempre consegue me descobrir – Riu Dumbledore ficando ao lado de Snape e espiando o caldeirão por cima dos ombros dele – Para que serve essa daí.

- Se funcionar corretamente servirá para evitar que a maldição cruciatus tenha tanta eficácia quando lançada em alguém, e assim não cause tanta tortura, mas para isso é necessário que se beba antes de receber a maldição.

- Está pensando em usá-la em si mesmo antes de ir encontrar Voldemort, Severus?

- Por mais que essa poção fosse muito útil nessas reuniões onde na maioria das vezes recebo maldições cruciatus por motivos que somente a mente insana do Lord pode responder, não eu não a estou fazendo para isso, estou fazendo para quando houver uma batalha. Ela servirá para que os bruxos tenham mais forças já que os comensais não terão piedade para matar e torturar. Se a poção fosse usada em mim quando o Lord me atacasse com a maldição eu não conseguiria fingir adequadamente, pois não saberia quando ele pararia com ela e meu disfarce iria água abaixo. Mas não estou eliminando a possibilidade de testá-la.

- Você é realmente um homem incrivelmente bom e decente Severus, me orgulho disso.

- Pare com a bajulação Alvo, o que faço, faço porque é preciso e não porque quero. Agora, o que lhe trás à minha casa no meio das férias?

- Isso – Disse Dumbledore jogando um jornal em cima da bancada – Abra na página dois

Snape abaixou o fogo da poção, pegou o jornal e caminhou até uma ante sala mais iluminada onde pôde com mais facilidade ler o que continha na página dois.

- Ontem à tarde eu recebi uma informação interessante sobre os Dursley – Disse Dumbledore sentando em uma das poltronas indicadas por Snape que se acomodou em outra poltrona logo em frente

- Que coincidência – Disse Snape cruzando as pernas e colocando o jornal ainda fechado em cima da mesa ao seu lado - Eu iria mesmo procurá-lo para saber como vão as acusações. Eles já foram presos?

- Na verdade não vim aqui falar sobre as acusações contra eles, vim mais para falar das punições que misteriosamente os três estão sofrendo.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Perguntou Snape sabendo muito bem que Alvo já sabia de tudo que ele havia feito no dia em que foi buscar Harry.

- Espero que nada – Disse Dumbledore apontando para o jornal – Abra na pagina dois

Snape pegou o jornal trouxa e calmamente o abriu. Na página havia uma matéria falando sobre o trânsito, outra sobre enchentes e no final da página havia uma pequena foto da família Dursley sorrindo diante de casa, como era um jornal trouxa as fotos não se mexiam, logo ao lado estava outra foto, mostrando a mesma família, porém bem diferente. Ao contrário da primeira foto que mostrava a felicidade da horrível família está mostrar o horror estampado em seus rostos. Petúnia estava vermelha, magra e com a pele toda machucada. Valter estava mais magro, bem mais magro, sua pele flácida estava totalmente caída, e Duda parecia mil vezes mais gordo, suas roupas estavam rasgadas, pois não cabiam em seu corpo, sentava em pelo menos seis cadeiras, nem mesmo Hagrid era desse tamanho.

Logo abaixo estava a reportagem. Snape remexeu-se no banco e começou a ler.

"_Família sofre com misteriosa doença"_

" _Os Dursley, uma tradicional família residente da rua dos Alfineiros, comunicaram ontem à polícia que algo sobrenatural aconteceu à eles. Segundo relatos da família, um homem vestindo preto entrou em sua casa e os contaminou com algo que não foi reconhecido pelas autoridades competentes._

_A família pensou que o estranho homem de preto os tinha deixado em paz quando foi embora de sua casa, mas após aquele dia os três começaram a agir estranhamente. Valter, o pai da família, diz que ao se levantar percebeu que sua roupa estava mais larga, seu corpo estava mais leve e ao se olhar no espelho descobriu que estava bem mais magro. O pior disso é que Valter diz não ter conseguido comer, pois a comida não passava pela sua garganta._

_Sua mulher Petúnia consegue comer normalmente, mas parece estar com algum problema com germes e sujeira. Petúnia diz não conseguir parar de limpar a casa e a si mesma._

"_Eu sempre acho que o chão está sujo, então eu o limpo, mas depois tenho que me esfregar para tirar os germes de mim. É horrível, eu me esfrego até sair sangue, mas os germes não saem e eu não consigo parar de esfregar"_

_Seu corpo já está praticamente em carne viva por causa dos produtos químicos utilizados para limpar a pele e por isso ela foi internada no hospital local onde foi sedada e amarrada à maca para evitar mais machucados em sua pele tão debilitada_

_Já Duda, o filho único, não consegue parar de comer e já passou da obesidade mórbida. Médicos dos melhores hospitais dizem não saber o que está acontecendo à esta família e ainda procuram uma cura. Infelizmente esses médicos estipulam que, se continuar dessa forma, essa família tem apenas alguns dias de vida. A cura agora é necessária._

_Policiais, médicos, amigos e familiares pedem a colaboração de todos para ajudar esta família, mesmo que seja em forma de uma oração."_

Snape dobrou o jornal e entregou a Dumbledore com uma expressão vazia, como se tudo aquilo escrito não passasse de informação desnecessária que estava gastando seu tempo precioso.

- O que eu deveria ver de interessante ai?

- Ora Severus não seja tão sínico. Nós sabemos que foi você quem fez isso à eles.

- Alvo, eu não fiz nada, eu nem estava no lugar. Esses dias todos eu fiquei aqui na mansão, em meu laboratório, estava bem longe de Surrey.

Snape falava tão naturalmente e com uma calma evidente que se estivesse perante à um juri seria considerado inocente de todas as acusações. Mas ele tinha um único problema, quando mentia não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Dumbledore, uma falha inevitável que o diretor conhecia há muito tempo.

- Não seja sínico Severus, já lhe disse isso. Você lançou esse feitiços nos Dursley, os deixando nesse estado.

- Está ficando velho demais Dumbledore, já está até imaginando coisas.

- Então vamos fingir que estou imaginando coisas e que nessa imaginação você lançou esses feitiços. O que você faria?

- Eu não faria nada, se estão dessa maneira é porque merecem. Mérlin deve os estar castigando por tudo que fizeram a Harry. À esta hora quem estaria morto seria o menino.

- Tome cuidado Severus. Suas emoções são fortes e você ainda não sabe lidar com elas devido o tempo em que estiveram presas em você. Cuidado para não machucar as pessoas erradas.

- Obrigado pela diga, mas sei muito bem quem devo machucar e quem não.

- Contará a Harry?

- Por mim conto apenas se for necessário e depois da morte desses vermes.

- Você é quem sabe Severus.

Por mais que soubesse que havia sido Snape, Dumbledore não podia acusá-lo, primeiro por não haver provas sobre ele estar envolvido, segundo porque não podia culpá-lo de sentir raiva daquela família e querer vingar tudo que eles fizeram à Harry, ele mesmo sentia raiva deles. Dumbledore suspirou enquanto levantava e pegava o jornal de volta dobrando-o e o guardando em suas vestes. Antes de sair o diretor parou e olhou novamente para Snape enquanto abria um pequeno e travesso sorriso.

- O que foi? – Snape perguntou ríspido incomodado com aquele sorriso que o perseguia.

- Só estou admirado. Você se tornou um ótimo pai. Harry está muito feliz ao seu lado.

- Não sou pai dele, sou guardião.

- Então será um bom pai quando se tornar um. – E saiu sem dar tempo para respostas.

Dumbledore foi embora deixando Snape pensativo. Nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de, um dia, vir à ter um filho, mas se tivesse, seria realmente um bom pai? "É obvio que não". Afastou de si esse pensamento e voltou sua atenção para as lesmas que estavam na bancada à sua espera.


	29. A voz revelada

Olá meninas e caros leitores, desculpem me a demora, mas minha vida esta bem lotada...

Agradeço à AB Feta e Deh Isaacs pelos rviews enviados, amei os dois e podem esperar que vem mais coisas interessantes pela frente hein...

Espero mais reviews...

bom aqui esta o que interessa

bjussss

29 – a voz revelada

Durante os dias que passavam, Harry ficava mais e mais intrigado. Ouvia aquela voz toda vez que passava perto da sala de estar escondida. Aquilo o arrepiava e assustava, mas ao mesmo tempo o deixava curioso e o fazia sentir que não era uma coisa má, apenas desconhecida. Em nenhum momento teve a sensação de que aquela mansão não era um lugar adequado para ele, a rotina do grifinório na mansão Snape não era muito movimentada, mas era confortável o suficiente para não querer sair dali.

O conviver com Snape estava dando tão certo que Harry já conseguia se movimentar no mesmo local que ele como se seus movimentos fossem coordenados. Eles já não se esbarravam mais quando estavam na cozinha, ou precisavam pedir pão um para o outro, eles simplesmente agiam. Snape sempre estava com um livro nas mãos lendo as novas pesquisas sobre a poção contra cruciatus e Harry fazia os deveres da escola passados para as férias. Após o café Snape sempre ia para seu laboratório e ficava lá por horas até que saia para um almoço agradável, sempre perguntava se Harry estava entediado, se ele queria sair ou ir visitar seus amigos, mas a resposta de Harry era sempre a mesma, queria ficar ali e dar um tempo do mundo. Snape não se incomodava com isso, sabia como era querer ficar sozinho por um tempo, e Harry, depois de tudo que passara, necessitava disso.

Harry por um lado gostava de ter aquele tempo para ele mesmo, ser livre para ir e vir, acordar quando quisesse, ter alguém com quem almoçar agradavelmente e poder contar sempre que puder. Era uma vida perfeita se não fosse por um único detalhe.

A voz

A bendita voz que sempre ouvia quando passava pelo terceiro andar da casa, as vezes até mesmo quando estava acompanhado por Spook ou por Snape ele ouvia, mas parecia que somente ele ouvia aquela voz sussurrante, era como se a voz quisesse que somente ele ouvisse, como se o chamasse. Um dia Harry estava no corredor do terceiro andar escutando novamente aquele chamado, estava tão concentrado naquilo que não reparou em nada a sua volta nem mesmo em Snape o chamando.

- Harry? – Chamou Snape impaciente – Harry! – Chamou novamente mais perto do menino

- Sim? – Disse tentando se recuperar do susto

- Você estava me ouvindo? – Perguntou Snape cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, odiava quando Harry não prestava atenção ao que falava

- Acho que não.

- Percebi. Eu terei que sair por algumas horas para falar com Dumbledore. Já sabe as regras, sei muito bem que você é um grifinório petulante que adora quebrá-las, mas tente pelo menos se controlar.

- Está bem.

- Qualquer coisa fale com Spook.

- Tudo bem

Snape deu uma boa olhada em Harry que ainda estava nervoso pelo susto e se virou descendo as escadas em direção ao hall de entrada onde colocou sua capa de viagem e pegou o pó de flu jogando na lareira e gritando o destino onde queria chegar, Harry ficou vendo do alto da escada apenas a luz verde que refletiu no chão de mármore. Quando a luz sumiu, ele teve certeza que Snape já estava em seu destino, no escritório de Dumbledore em Hogwarts.

Depois de alguns segundos olhando o hall vazio Harry desviou o olhar para o final do corredor. Sem se lembrar ao certo onde era a passagem secreta que o levaria até a sala de estar escondida, Harry foi tateando pela parede ao longo do corredor, empurrando e mexendo em candelabros e vasos até que um pequeno pedaço na parede se mexeu abrindo espaço para uma pessoa passar. Ele se viu novamente naquele lugar estranho e medonho. Era apenas uma sala de estar antiga e abandonada, com lençóis cheios de pó tapando os sofás e as poltronas assim como também as estantes de livros.

"Harry"

Novamente seu nome sussurrado, novamente seu nome chamado.

As luzes acenderam-se nos abajures e no lustre de cristal pendurado no alto da sala. Mas não foi a beleza dos cristais coloridos ou o quão grande e majestosa era aquela sala que chamou a atenção do menino e sim a fantasma parada diante de si. Os olhos de Harry só podiam estar mentindo, estar enganados, pois jamais em seus anos de mundo bruxo ele vira uma fantasma tão linda e estonteante.

- Pensei que nunca fosse parar para me escutar e ficaria fugindo o tempo todo.

- Que... quem é você? – Perguntou Harry parecendo petrificado

- Me chamo Eillen Prince Snape – Disse a fantasma flutuando como se andasse pelo chão frio

- Você é a mãe de Severus? – Uma imagem apareceu na mente de Harry e ele se lembrou do desenho no diário do pequeno Snape

- Sim sou a mãe dele – Eillen sorriu suspirando – Até quando você ficará ai parado e me olhando como se jamais tivesse visto um fantasma na vida?

- Não muito, eu já estava indo embora – Disse Harry dando dois passos para trás

- Por favor, não vá, preciso falar com você, preciso que me ajude a ajudar meu filho.

- Severus? O que tem ele?

- Severus é um portador de um grande poder que está oculto dentro dele. Ele precisa achar esse poder se quiser combater o mal que agora está ressurgindo.

- Voldemort – Pensou alto. Agora Harry estava muito curioso – Que poder oculto é esse?

Eillen flutuou para perto das poltronas e indicou uma para que Harry se sentasse. O menino sentou sem tirar os olhos da fantasma, era muito bonita, alta com cabelos negros caindo como cascatas até o meio de suas costas. Seus olhos igualmente negros eram profundos e mesmo sendo apenas um espectro do que fora em vida, Harry tinha certeza de que fora a mais bonita.

- Quando engravidei de Severus – Eilen disse começando a responder a pergunta de Harry - Pensei que seria uma gravidez normal como qualquer outra, mas descobri que estava errada.

- Por quê? Você teve problemas durante a gravidez? Ele estava doente?

- Não, muito pelo contrário. Severus sempre teve boa saúde e eu nunca tive problemas na gravidez. Normalmente quando ficamos grávidas, nós podemos sentir o que o filho está sentindo. Eu sentia um sentimento muito forte, um amor muito grande, estava segura com Severus, ele irradiava minha vida e me dava segurança. Sempre soube que ele era especial e tive certeza quando ele nasceu.

Eillen falava com um misto de alegria e tristeza. O nascimento de Snape foi o ápice da felicidade para ela e agora não podia encostar no filho.

- Ao pegá-lo no colo pela primeira vez – Continuou – Senti que estava segurando o amor, para mim não era um bebê, era o amor. Eu sorri e chorei ao vê-lo em meus braços. Eu disse oi, e sabe o que ele fez? Ele brilhou

- Como assim brilhou?

- Ele irradiou uma luz branca e depois parou e dormiu. Fiquei assustada a princípio, mas depois vi que ele era assim, irradiava luz quando ficava feliz. Quando ele era criança, adorava brincar de cavalinho com Spook, e ele brilhava toda vez que brincava, era lindo.

Harry percebeu que Eillen entristeceu e se perguntou se deveria tentar consolá-la. Não seria tão difícil como a murta que geme, afinal Eillen não parecia dramática e exagerada. Antes que pudesse falar algo ela continuou.

- Infelizmente meu marido Thobias incomodava-se com Severus, só a presença do menino já era motivo para ele perder a cabeça. Thobias era frio e duro, sem coração, sem amor. O forte sentimento de Severus o machucava, então meu marido pegou ódio do filho. Batia e o maltratava para não se sentir mal. Com o tempo, Severus parou de rir, parou de brincar. Seu brilho diminuía e o amor que ele tinha, se escondia em algum lugar de seu coração. Ele sofreu muito.

- Eu sei – Disse Harry cabisbaixo – Sei de tudo que ele passou, tudo que sofreu e sei também tudo que a senhora passou. É cruel e dolorido e imagino que Severus sentia tanto ódio que esse sentimento acabou se sobrepondo ao amor do seu coração.

- Depois que eu morri, resolvi voltar para ficar com meu filho. Infelizmente ele não podia me ver, mas sempre estive ao seu lado, sempre.

Eillen olhou para Harry e se deu conta de uma coisa.

- Sabia que você é o único que consegue me ver?

- Mas por que só eu consigo? Quer dizer, todos na escola conseguem ver os fantasmas. Pensei que todos eram assim.

- Quando morri, fui parar em um lugar desconhecido havia um homem lá e foi ele quem me permitiu voltar. Ele me disse que ninguém poderia me ver a não ser os portadores do poder mais poderoso que existe. O poder do amor.

- Mas eu consigo te ... – Harry parou de falar quando lembrou que Dumbledore lhe disse, uma vez, que ele tinha esse poder e agora sabia o porquê era o único que conseguia ver o fantasma se Eillen – Mas como?

- Meu filho, em sua época de escola, se apaixonou por uma menina. Você a conhece.

- Era minha mãe, eles namoraram por um tempo.

- Exatamente. Durante esse namoro os dois compartilharam de um momento de amor

Harry se lembrava dos relatos de Snape sobre a primeira noite dele com sua mãe. Agora entendia o romantismo meloso de Snape. Ele era assim antes, era essa sua natureza, mas os acontecimentos da vida o fizeram ficar como está agora.

- Severus – continuou Eillen – Chegou ao ápice de sua paixão e naquele exato instante onde nada mais importava, a não ser a pessoa com quem estava, ele voltou a brilhar e foi um brilho tão intenso como nunca vi. Severus deve ter passado seu poder para a senhorita Evans e assim quando ela engravidou de Thiago Potter esse poder foi passado a você no dia do seu nascimento, quando ela atingiu a felicidade plena, e um dia você também passará para alguém.

- Quer dizer que quando eu encontrar o ápice da minha felicidade eu irei passar esse dom para alguém?

- Mais ou menos. É preciso uma ligação corporal para isso. Severus passou para sua mãe quando fizeram amor, sua mãe passou para você quando nasceu.

- Entendi.

- Agora que entendeu como esse poder funciona, preciso que me ajude. O mal cujo o nome vocês não pronunciam, está ressurgindo, a batalha está perto e as únicas pessoas que podem detê-lo são aqueles que carregam esse poder.

- Eu e Severus. Mas como vou saber usar esse poder?

- Você não o usa, ele é seu, está dentro de você, é ele quem te dá força, basta acreditar nele e será mais forte que qualquer coisa. Saiba que você, ao contrário de Severus, não pode ter seu poder "trancado" dentro de seu coração. Você sempre contamina as pessoas com esse seu amor, faz com que elas se sintam bem. Veja o que fez ao meu filho, ele voltou a sorrir e até ama uma pessoa, a única coisa é que ele não acredita nesse amor, acha que não o merece.

- Realmente Severus mudou muito, mas como posso ajudá-lo?

- Infelizmente eu não sei. Você poderia tentar fazê-lo ver que ele é amado e que merece esse amor.

- Bom eu ainda ficarei aqui o restante de minhas férias, pensarei em algo. Mas agora tenho que ir, Severus está para chegar. – Harry foi até a porta e parou, virou-se para Eillen e a viu sorrir – Severus tinha sorte de ter uma mãe como você. Ele a ama muito, espero que um dia ele volte a te ver.

- Obrigada Harry, eu também espero isso. Há muito tempo que quero que meu filho me veja, que saiba que estou ao seu lado. Obrigada por me ajudar.

- Não há porque agradecer. Severus me ajudou muito e eu quero ajudá-lo também.

Harry se despediu e foi para seu quarto.

Quanta coisa estranha acontecia com ele. Se não fosse bruxo e vivesse nesse mundo, nunca acreditaria em uma história como essa, muito menos contada por um fantasma. No entanto, aquela história que ao mesmo tempo confundia e esclarecia, não poderia ser mentira.


	30. Certos momentos só nossos

**Ok, depois de quase um mes sem aparecer eu estou aqui me redimindo perante vcs... me desculpem, a vida ta uma correria danada... bom**

**quero agradecer à todos que leem a fic e tb à Deh Isaacs e AB Feta pelos reviews, sabem que eu adoro todos os reviews enviados neh...**

**Bom para eu poder me redimir, vou postar mais de um capítulo, vou postar três...**

**bjusssssss  
**

**30**

Certos momentos só nossos

**Tenho que avisar que esse capítulo vai mostrar como eu penso que Harry e Snape seriam após esses laços estarem firmes...pode parecer ridiculo, mas acho que ficou puro, igual o sentimento dos dois...**

Snape chegou meia hora depois. Harry estava na biblioteca como sempre fazia após tomar banho. Adorava ler histórias de detetive. Era incrível como os autores descreviam os crimes, cada detalhe, cada expressão, era tudo perfeito. Harry se perdia naqueles contos, sempre achava um livro novo para ler e eram todos de autores trouxas, ele achava que os trouxas tinham mais imaginação.

- Ainda lendo esse livro? – Perguntou Snape entrando na biblioteca e sentando-se em uma das poltronas de leitura – Já descobriu quem é o culpado?

- Ainda não tenho certeza, mas acho que foi a senhorita Bortoletto, a professora da escola primária.

- Penso eu que é o porteiro, aquele cara careca de feio.

- Não pode ser ele.

- Por que não? Está na cara que foi ele.

- Exatamente por isso. É muito óbvio. Nessas histórias devemos sempre duvidar dos mais impossíveis, é sempre assim com histórias de detetives e suspense – Disse Harry fechando o livro e se lembrando de vários filmes que já assistiu na casa dos tios, é claro que ele estava escondido – Tem um filme trouxa que você deveria assistir, se chama O Sexto Sentido. Esse filme conta a história de um menino que vê gente morta e é ajudado por um psiquiatra – Harry havia acabado de entrar em um assunto que gostava mais que livros, filmes. Snape podia ver o brilho nos olhos do garoto – Eu tive que assistir a esse filme novamente para poder entender tudo direitinho, porque quando chega o final do filme você fica assim – Harry abriu a boca e fez cara de surpreso – E se pergunta "Como assim é esse o fim, não pode ser", e ai você volta o filme para ver tudo de novo. Nunca que você iria imaginar um final daqueles, nunca.

- Nossa pelo jeito você gosta mesmo desse filme.

- Não só eu, praticamente o mundo trouxa inteiro gosta. Tem até umas frases que se você falar perto de algum trouxa, ele saberá que você esta falando de Sexto Sentido.

Harry pegou um cobertor e se deitou no sofá, puxou o cobertor até o queixo e olhou para Severus com cara de medo.

O menino pega e fala para o psiquiatra e ele responde, é assim.

Harry começou a sussurrar e Snape disse que não estava ouvindo, Harry sussurrou novamente e Snape teve que chegar bem pertinho para poder escutar, quando já estava praticamente com o ouvido na boca do menino, Harry começou a falar:

- "Eu vejo gente morta"

- "Com que frequência?"

- "Todo tempo"

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Snape tomou um susto tão grande quando Harry gritou que pulou no sofá. Harry se contorcia de rir e Snape estava com a cara mais feia do mundo.

- Que brincadeira mais idiota Potter. Muito engraçado não é mesmo, assustar os outros.

- Severus para de ser tão chato, foi só uma brincadeirinha. Mas tirando o grito, aquelas são as frases.

- Eu não quero mais saber de frase nenhuma, eu vim aqui para falar com você, mas percebi que você não está nada sociável hoje.

Snape saiu bravo, mas Harry não estava querendo saber se ele estava bravo ou não, queria mesmo era fazer Snape se sentir bem, se sentir como antes, quando era apenas uma criança e nada poderia preocupá-lo. Como hoje Harry estava muito atentado, fez uma coisa que jamais faria em sua vida se não soubesse que Snape havia mudado consigo. Ele correu pelos corredores e avistou Snape, correu em sua direção e pulou em suas costas, prendendo as pernas em sua cintura e segurando em seus ombros.

- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Perguntou Snape tentando tirar Harry de cima de suas costas.

- Eu quero andar de cavalinho.

- O quê? VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO MALUCO, SAIA JÁ DE CIMA DE MIM.

Snape conseguiu soltar as pernas de Harry de sua cintura e o menino caiu, mas como estava segurando em seu ombro, Snape caiu junto. Harry levantou-se rápido e subiu em cima de Severus, o prendendo com pernas e mãos.

- Saia Potter.

- Primeiramente não é Potter, sou praticamente seu filho agora, moro na sua casa, sou protegido por você e serei chamado sempre de Harry, entendeu.

- Eu juro que quando eu sair daqui eu acabarei com a sua raça moleque.

- Sério? Mas acho que primeiro terá que me pegar, será que consegue, ou está muito velho para isso Severus?

- Eu não sou velho seu moleque insolente.

Harry soltou Severus e se levantou fazendo cara de deboche.

- Venha me pegar Severus!

- Eu não sou mais criança HARRY – Snape fez questão de falar pausadamente o nome de Harry.

- Velho – Harry mostrou a língua e Snape fez cara de surpresa. Ele realmente estava atentado – Duvido que consiga me pegar

- Ah seu moleque demoníaco!

Harry começou a correr e Snape foi atrás. Só que Snape tinha pernas maiores e era mais rápido, antes mesmo de chegar à escada Snape pegou Harry pelo colarinho do pijama e os dois caíram só que desta vez Snape estava por cima.

- Calma Severus, era só uma brincadeira, eu juro. Eu só queria te ver rir um pouco, esses dias você está muito sério. Eu juro, foi uma brincadeira inocente. Não faça nada comigo.

- Quer dizer que você queria me fazer rir seu moleque. Pois o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.

- Ah não, Severus, por favor, tudo menos isso, da última vez eu quase mijei nas calças, não faz isso.

- Agora se arrependeu foi? Pois eu não estou nem ai para seu arrependimento.

Snape pegou a varinha e prendeu os braços de Harry acima de sua cabeça. Harry parecia assustado, pedia para que Snape não fizesse aquilo com ele. Mas Snape não queria saber se Harry queria ou não. Com as duas mãos livres, Snape atacou o corpo do menino fazendo com que Harry se contorcesse de tanto rir. Snape já sabia todos os pontos fracos de Harry. O menino era extremamente sensível nas costelas, assim como a mãe.

- Você me paga Severus, hahahahahahahahahaha. Por favor, para, hahahahahahaha – Harry já nem tinha voz para falar.

Snape adorava aquilo, sempre fazia cosquinhas em Harry quando esse menos esperava. Os dois estavam brincando e rindo enquanto no alto Eillen quase chorava de tanta emoção.

- Já chega. Vamos parar com essas brincadeiras e vamos jantar que eu estou com fome – Disse Snape tirando o cabelo do rosto e levantando-se.

- Está bem, vamos – Disse Harry que não conseguia parar de rir.

Durante o jantar, Harry não parava de falar. Falava de vários outros filmes que assistiu e de muitos livros que leu. Snape permanecia calado, apenas ria das palhaçadas do menino, mas não falava nada, sentia-se tão bem em vê-lo daquela forma, rindo e falando sem parar. Era bom vê-lo ser um adolescente finalmente, agir como um e ser ele mesmo. Ao terminar o jantar. Snape pousou os talheres na beira do prato e respirou fundo. Tinha que contar para o menino, ele tinha o direito de saber e se não contasse, alguém contaria.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Harry antes que Snape pudesse falar alguma coisa – Você ficou quieto e eu senti uma dúvida em você, um receio dentro de você, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Esse seu dom de saber o que os outros estão sentindo é meio irritante as vezes, mas você tem razão, aconteceu algo. Preciso lhe contar uma coisa – Snape olhava dentro dos olhos de Harry e sentia que não poderia esconder nada daqueles olhos – Ontem à tarde, eu recebi uma carta de Dumbledore. Lá estava escrito que seus tios faleceram ante ontem no hospital.

- O quê? Eu não sabia nem que eles estavam doentes.

- Sim, eles estavam e saiu uma manchete de jornal – Snape entregou o mesmo jornal trouxa que havia lido.

Harry leu a manchete atentamente, ao terminar a leitura, a única coisa que fez foi dobrar o jornal colocando-o na mesa e levantar sem falar nada. Snape permaneceu imóvel. Apesar dos maus tratos Harry sentia certa tristeza pela morte de seus tios e ele sabia que o mais certo agora era deixar Harry sozinho. O menino subiu até o terceiro andar e ficou deitado na sala de estar.

- Pelo jeito você gostou mesmo de ficar deitado aqui, mas o sofá é bem mais confortável que o chão, não acha? – Disse Eillen flutuando acima de Harry que permanecia deitado sobre o felpudo tapete com os olhos fechados.

- Eu precisava pensar – Respondeu Harry abrindo os verdes olhos.

- Sobre o que? Posso saber?

- É sobre os meus tios, eles morreram – Disse Harry sentando-se.

- Sinto muito Harry. Você está triste com isso não está?

- Não sei. Acho que não sinto tristeza pela morte deles, mas é que, mesmo eu tendo sido mal-tratado esse tempo todo em que morei com eles, é esquisito pensar que eles não estão mais lá. Sinceramente, eu queria que eles fossem punidos e não mortos.

Harry não falou mais nada e Eillen respeitou isso o deixando em silêncio o resto da noite. Harry não saiu da sala nem quando ouviu Snape o chamando, acabou adormecendo ali mesmo, só acordou quando os raios de sol entravam pela janela e atingiram seu rosto enquanto dormia tranquilamente no chão. Aquela claridade o incomodava e acabou despertando. Sentia uma leve dor no ombro, mas nada que não pudesse aguentar. Ao sair da sala, Harry foi direto para a cozinha, pois estava morrendo de fome. Ali tinha uma mesa repleta de coisas gostosas Especialmente hoje, Severus havia caprichado. Em frente a seu prato havia um bilhete.

_Harry,_

_Terei que ficar fora por uma semana. Ordens de Dumbledore. Durante esse tempo não o deixarei sozinho, enviei uma carta para seus amigos para que esses venham lhe fazer companhia durante esse tempo._

_Não faça nenhuma besteira, comporte-se e fique bem longe do meu laboratório._

_Severus._

Harry ficou feliz em saber que seus amigos poderiam vir vê-lo e melhor ainda, ficar a semana inteira. Estava tomando seu delicioso café quando uma coruja apareceu na janela. Harry abriu o vidro deixando a coruja entrar, pegou a carta que carregava, afagou-lhe as penas e deu-lhe um pouco de água. Ao abrir a carta, reconheceu na hora a letra da amiga.

_Harry,_

_Recebi a carta do professor Snape. Estou muito feliz em poder te ver. Infelizmente Rony não poderá ir, está tendo problemas em casa, seu pai está doente._

_Chego na hora do almoço;_

_Hermione._

- Spook! – Chamou Harry vendo o elfo vir correndo em sua direção.

- Chamou senhor?

- Sim chamei. Minha amiga vem aqui para almoçar, como ela é nascida trouxa eu gostaria que fizesse comidas típicas, como por exemplo macarronada, sabe fazer macarronada?

- Sei sim senhor. Spook fazia esse tipo de comida para Madame Eillen. Mais alguma coisa senhor?

- Sim, eu gostaria que você não a tratasse mal por ser nascida trouxa, ela é a bruxa mais inteligente que já conheci e é minha amiga.

- Spook jamais trataria amiga de mestre Harry mal, jamais. Spook era de Madame Eillen e Madame Eillen ensinou a Spook que não se deve tratar mal as pessoas por elas não serem sangues puros.

- Que bom. Hããã, sabe onde Severus foi?

- Não senhor, Spook não foi avisado aonde mestre Snape ia.

- Está bem. Eu vou tomar um banho, quando Hermione chegar me avise.

- Sim senhor.

Quando eram exatamente doze horas Hermione deu três leves batidas na porta e Spook veio recebê-la.

- Olá, sou Hermione Granger, avisei ao Harry que eu viria.

- Sim senhorita, mestre Harry a está esperando, entre, eu carrego as malas da senhorita.

- Não precisa – Disse Hermione, mas se arrependeu percebendo que o elfo ficou ofendido – Está levinho e eu posso levitar.

- Tudo bem senhorita, acompanhe-me.

Spook levou Hermione até a sala e a acomodou no sofá sumindo e aparecendo com uma bandeja equilibrada na cabeça.

- Obrigada – Agradeceu pegando a xícara oferecida.

- Spook vai avisar mestre Harry.

Spook sumiu deixando Hermione comendo os deliciosos bolinhos de morango.

- Hermione! – Harry desceu as escadas correndo e abraçou a amiga – Que bom vê-la, como está?

Estou bem, passei um tempo viajando, voltei semana passada para casa e ai recebi a carta de Snape falando para eu vir passar essa semana aqui para fazer companhia a você e as instruções para aparatar em uma parte exata do jardim. Mas me conta, como você está? E essa mansão? É enorme.

- Verdade, é muito grande. Eu estou bem, um pouco chateado pela situação do Rony, espero que ele esteja bem e que o senhor Weasley melhore. Vamos, eu te mostro o local.

- Senhor, desculpe interromper senhor, mas o almoço está pronto. Fiz o que o senhor mandou – Disse Spook.

- Obrigado Spook. Vamos deixar a visita para mais tarde Hermione, estou com fome e aposto que você também está.

Os dois encaminharam-se para a sala de jantar. Spook fez uma bela macarronada que Hermione apreciou. Depois do delicioso almoço, Harry mostrou a mansão à amiga. Mostrou os vários quartos, inclusive o seu, nesse Hermione soltou uma exclamação de felicidade ao saber que foi Snape quem o decorou. Mostrou também a sala de estar em que passava a maior parte de seu tempo.

É claro que Hermione não podia ver Eillen, mas Eillen podia ver Hermione e disse à Harry que a menina era muito bonita.

- O que é esta sala Harry?

- Na verdade eu não sei, nunca perguntei isso. Vou procurar saber – Disse olhando para Eillen parada perto da lareira – Mas tem um lugar que você vai gostar mais ainda.

Harry levou Hermione até a biblioteca e como imaginou, a amiga pulou de tanta emoção.

- Meu Mérlin Harry, essa biblioteca é quase do tamanho da biblioteca da escola – Comentou Hermione com a boca aberta – Snape deve usar um feitiço de extensão.

- Sabe, ele teria adorado ver essa sua cara.

- E eu teria adorado apenas vê-lo. Onde será que ele está?

- Não sei – Disse Harry dando de ombros.

**Obrigda pela leitura, espero que continuem gostando e lendo até o final... bjussss**


	31. O castigo do Lord

**Bom, aqui esta o segundo capítulo dos que eu vou postar hoje... **

**AVISO! esse capítulo em especial, tem tortura fisica e sexual... se não gostarem disso, parem na linha EM NEGRITO E ITALICO e passem diretamente para o final onde vou colocar um resumo do que aconteceu...  
**

**ok?**

**31**

O castigo do Lord

LEIAM O AVISO ANTES DE LER

- Milorde.

- Ora, ora, quem vejo aqui, quanto tempo faz que não nos vemos? Quase um ano? – Disse Voldemort sentado como um rei em sua cadeira no centro da grande sala de estar da mansão Malfoy. Seu olhar era frio e seus olhos vermelhos eram o puro ódio enquanto olhava seu servo que acabara de chegar e se ajoelhar em sua frente - O que aconteceu? Seu comportamento na floresta foi totalmente deplorável e traiçoeiro. Espero que me dê uma resposta convincente, quero saber qual a sua desculpa para achar que um servo imundo como você pode trair o Lord das Trevas. Darei um tempo de vida antes de matá-lo para saber o que irá dizer ao Lord das Trevas. Diga Severus.

- Milorde, eu não o trai.

- Não me traiu?NÃO ME TRAIU? – Gritou Voldemort fazendo Snape quase entrar no chão de tão curvado – Então como explica o que aconteceu na floresta aquela noite e a sua ausência todo esse tempo?

- Milorde, eu só fiz aquilo para mostrar o quão fiel eu sou. Dumbledore estava desconfiado e começou a me vigiar de perto, aquele velho não saia de perto de mim e só pude atendê-lo agora porque ele parou de me vigiar, e na floresta eu só agi daquela forma, pois sabia que Potter estava ali e eu poderia colocar tudo a perder se desse um deslize.

"Meu Mérlin, me ajude" Pensou Snape ao ver que Voldemort vinha em sua direção. Snape sabia que o Lord usaria oclumência nele e precisaria se concentrar o máximo possível para não deixar nada sobre Harry vazar de sua mente, o moreno fechou os olhos e se concentrou em levantar as barreiras necessárias e formar as imagens mentirosas que precisavam ser passadas.

Voldemort caminhava lentamente e ao chegar perto de Snape o fez levantar usando sua varinha obrigando o comensal à olhá-lo de frente. Snape pôde sentir Voldemort invadir sua mente sem permissão, sem dó nem piedade. Ele vasculhava suas lembranças como se estivesse revirando montes de papéis dentro de uma caixa. Era doloroso e exaustivo, mas ele precisava aguentar

- Pelo que vi você não está mentindo, mas sei que você é um ótimo legilimens, caso contrário nunca teria conseguido ficar tanto tempo ao lado de Dumbledore. – Disse Voldemort pegando o rosto de Snape em suas mãos e apertando-lhe o queixo – Porém, a mente pode muito bem enfraquecer. Você sabe muito bem disso não sabe Severus? Você mesmo já fez isso. Sabe que cruciatus, depois de um tempo, deixa a mente em um estado tão deplorável que até uma criança conseguiria ler. Vamos ver quanto tempo você aguenta.

- Milorde

- Crucio

Snape arqueou o corpo ao sentir o feitiço penetrar em suas veias causando-lhe dor. Seus músculos endureciam feito pedra, suas veias dilatavam-se e a cabeça parecia explodir. Ele gritava enquanto Voldemort ria e se deliciava com isso.

- Parece que temos companhia Severus, seus companheiros estão aqui para assisti-lo. Não é mesmo meus servos?

- Sim senhor – Disseram os comensais que acabaram de chegar

Snape levantou o olhar e pôde ver vários comensais respondendo em uni solo. Ali só se encontrava os piores comensais, a ralé, os mais sujos e imundos. Voldemort estava naquele momento sentado apenas com a varinha apontada para Snape assistindo o comensal se revirar no chão. As vezes até mesmo fechava os olhos e se deliciava com os gemidos de dor, pois Snape já não estava mais no estagio de gritar, agora ele queria implorar, pedir misericórdia pela sua vida. Mas o que Voldemort não sabia e nem conseguia imaginar é que antes de sair de casa, quando sua marca ardeu e Snape se olhou no espelho pronto para colocar sua máscara e ganhar a noite chuvosa ele tomou uma poção única, uma poção jamais inventada por nenhum outro pocionista. Era uma poção de autoria dele e que ficara pronta momentos antes de sua marca queimar sua pele como chamas em um incêndio. Parecia até mesmo que tudo estava predestinado, era para acontecer assim e graças a poção azul de aparência pastosa agora Snape tinha, por mais que seja limitado, um certo controle sobre seu corpo e sentia uma dor intensa, mas suportável. Foi graças à isso que pôde ver cada comensal a sua volta rindo de si, apontando e vociferando frases vulgares. A tortura continuou durante alguns minutos até que Voldermort sentiu-se suficientemente satisfeito pelas dores causadas à seu servo.

Apesar de menos dolorido do que em diversas outras reuniões, seu corpo ainda tinha espasmos e dores em seus ossos, Voldemort era poderoso demais para que uma recém formulada poção pudesse anular a força de seu cruciatus. Snape estava com os olhos semicerrados e os cabelos negros o cobriam o rosto como um véu separando-o do mundo real que o aguardava enquanto Voldemort chegava cada vez mais perto de seu corpo debilitado e fraco.

- Sabe Severus – Disse Voldemort afastando os cabelos de Snape com sua mão gélida e acariciando sua bochecha com a unha afiada até fazer-lhe um fino corte por onde saia um pequeno filete de sangue – Você demonstra de várias formas o quanto ainda é fiel a mim e eu acredito em sua palavra Severus. Mas senti sua falta esse tempo em que esteve fora, porém não sei se quero ter-te como antes, não por enquanto. Sabe que não sou misericordioso e que esse tempo terá que ser pago de alguma forma. Tem que admitir Severus que mesmo com a expressão de dor, você é muito bonito e sua beleza não pode ser desperdiçada dessa forma. Meus comensais aqui estão loucos para tê-lo só para eles.

- Mi...lorde...por favor – Pediu Snape sabendo qual era seu castigo. Várias vezes o Lord o mandou fazer a mesma coisa com os novatos e até mesmo com os mais antigos comensais quando esses faziam algo de errado. Mas Snape nunca cumpria suas tarefas, dizia que eles eram sujos, então apenas permaneciam o tempo necessário dentro do quarto e depois saia.

- Sabe como são as coisas aqui Severus – Voldemort segurou a nuca de Snape trazendo-o mais para perto, como este estava deitado no chão, teve que arquear o corpo para não sentir tanta dor – Você é um verme agora Severus, um verme que fará o que eu mandar e nesse momento, você dará prazer aos meus servos e faça bem feito, pois não quero ouvir reclamações. Você me deixou muito bravo Severus e agora terá que pagar por meu descontentamento

- Eu...sempre estive ao... seu lado milorde, obedecerei suas ordens como sempre – Disse Snape vendo os olhos vermelhos a centímetros do seu.

- Isso é o que veremos. Você tem cinco dias para me provar, enquanto isso é melhor você desfrutar de nossos tratamentos. Podem levá-lo.

Snape podia ouvir os risos dos comensais atrás dele, mas somente um deles se aproximou, um homem encapuzado, o maior de todos. O comensal andou lentamente até Snape e abaixou-se até poder falar em seu ouvido.

- Você é meu Severus

_**Uma risada baixa, mas maléfica e maliciosa fez os pêlos de Snape se arrepiarem por um momento, mas Snape já estava acostumado com isso, acostumado a ter que**_ fazer o que tinha que fazer para garantir a segurança dos outros, mais precisamente a de Harry. Mas tinha uma pequena diferença, pequena, mas significativa. Dessa vez ele não estava fazendo aquilo obrigado por uma promessa feita à Lillian Potter, dessa vez ele não se via obrigado à sofrer abusos. Dessa vez ele se entregava à sua obrigação por que queria garantir a segurança do menino que estava instalado em sua mansão provavelmente tomando um copo de chocolate quente antes de dormir.

Mas o comensal que arrastava Snape pelo braço sujando suas vestes com a poeira e sujeira do chão que levava as masmorras não queria saber dos motivos que faziam Snape não reclamar por ser jogado no quarto imundo reservado exatamente para aquele tipo de castigo, nem mesmo ter o coração disparado quando o comensal tirou seu casaco com força rasgando o tecido e fazendo voar os botões.

- Finalmente eu tenho você aqui só para mim, todinho para mim – Disse o comensal tirando o capuz, mostrando a sua cabeleira loira, seus olhos muito azuis e seu rosto jovem.

- David – Foi a única coisa que Snape pôde dizer sentindo um imenso ódio do comensal que já fizera aquilo com Harry e estava prestes a fazer com ele.

- Sim, eu mesmo. Surpreso em me ver? Acho que nunca imaginaria que eu viria a fazer isso com você um dia não é? Aprenda Severus, a nunca humilhar tanto uma pessoa, ela pode se zangar. Eu ainda lembro os meus primeiros dias como comensal, o jeito como me tratava, feito lixo, algo inferior a você e olha só onde estou agora Snape, literalmente em cima de você

Snape recebeu mais três cruciatus do comensal. Sem força alguma para reagir Snape apenas se deixou ser possuído pelo servo do Lord, o jovem servo do Lord, que o fez urrar de dor ao ser invadido sem nenhuma cerimônia, sem nenhuma preparação. Sentia seu corpo rasgando a cada investida, mas ainda aguentava firme. Ele precisava aguentar. Após o jovem se saciar com o corpo de Snape, ele apenas saiu e logo em seguida entrou um comensal um pouco mais forte que o anterior. A noite seguiu assim, comensais se saciavam, maltratavam e iam embora. Quando já estava amanhecendo, Severus estava parcialmente nú e desmaiado. Havia sangue no meio de suas pernas e seu corpo estava totalmente desgastado.

Onde estava? Aquele lugar não parecia ser a cela fria onde estava a pouco tempo atrás, muito pelo contrário, era branco, arejado e quente. Não sentia seu corpo doer, apenas sentia o gostoso vento morno bater em seu corpo nú. Pensou em Harry, pensou em protegê-lo e jamais permitir que uma coisa dessas acontecesse com ele, mas a verdade é que era Hermione que povoava seus sonhos. A pequena bruxinha o acariciava fazendo a dor e a humilhação passarem. Era um sonho, ele sabia, mas era um bom sonho.

- Professor, professor acorde.

Alguém o chamava e dava-lhe leves sacudidas. Será Hermione? Não, Hermione tinha mãos de fadas e aquelas mãos eram maiores e mais ásperas.

- Professor acorde, vamos abra os olhos.

Snape abriu os olhos lentamente, não estava em um lugar branco, confortável e arejado, tão pouco era acordado por Hermione. No lugar da sua amada menina, estava um menino loiro dos olhos acinzentados.

- Draco – Disse com a voz arrastada – O que faz aqui?

- Não fale, o senhor está fraco.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Eu sou o novo comensal da morte do Lord. Fui obrigado a fazer isso, depois que meu pai foi preso, o Lord disse que se eu não me tornasse comensal ele mataria minha mãe.

- Por Mérlin Draco, você não merece essa vida.

- Mas agora já está feito e não posso voltar atrás, e é você quem não merece esse tratamento – Disse o menino ajudando Snape a se sentar e tomar um pouco de água que trouxera.

Snape estava muito fraco e dolorido, deu dois goles e deixou a água de lado.

- Por que está aqui comigo Draco?

- O Lord me mandou aqui

- E o que você está esperando?

- Eu não posso, não consigo.

- Terá. Você não entende que se não fizer, ele irá torturá-lo?

- Eu sei, mas não posso fazer isso com você.

Draco tirou o sobretudo e cobriu o professor que tremia de frio. Sentou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça de Snape em suas pernas. Talvez o ato de Draco de querer protegê-lo, talvez o frio, a dor, o medo e a fragilidade, fossem o motivo que fizeram Snape abraçar Draco em busca de segurança. Draco fez companhia à Severus a manhã inteira, mas seu tempo logo acabou e ele teve que ir. Deixou Snape dormindo no chão e foi embora com o coração na mão. Snape era como um pai para ele, jamais poderia tê-lo possuído, preferia levar cruciatus do Lord a ter que fazer tal coisa.

Severus dormia e descansava, seu corpo estava totalmente maltratado. Não pode ver a hora em que o Lord entrou em sua cela e ficou observando.

- Crucio! – Gritou Voldemort sem nenhum aviso.

**Certo, para quem não leu o restante do capitulo o que acontece depois é o que vcs imaginam, pobre do Severus, mas nesse meio ele descobre qu Draco virou um comensal, mas que não é como os outros, seu coração é puro e ele encontra um consolo no ombro dele enquanto esta muito ferido...a fic termina com mais um cruciatus de Voldemort...seguimos então para o proximo capitulo, mas não se esqueçam dos reviews  
**


	32. Uma conversa com Eillen

**Certo, esse é o ultimo dos tres capitulos que vou postar hoje... e o menor**

**espero que gostem desse capítulo, sei que é pequeno e até meio bobo, mas é muito importante para o restante da história...**

**bjujsssssss  
**

**32**

Uma conversa com Eillen

- Harry, Harry, acorda!

Harry abriu os olhos e viu Hermione assustada e Spook com os olhos arregalados. Seu corpo estava molhado de tanto suor.

- Harry você teve um pesadelo, mas agora está tudo bem – Disse Hermione enxugando a testa de Harry.

- Não, não está tudo bem, não está nada bem.

Harry pulou de sua cama e foi até o banheiro, trocou-se em tempo recorde e voltou ao quarto.

- Preciso falar com Dumbledore.

- Mas Harry, foi só um pesadelo.

- Não foi um pesadelo, a princípio eu até achei que fosse. Eu vi Severus em uma cela escura e úmida, ele estava maltratado e torturado. Eu pensei que fosse um pesadelo somente, mas ai Voldemort lançou um cruciatus e eu senti a dor. Ele precisava de ajuda Hermione.

Harry não esperou Hermione protestar, rapidamente desceu as escadas da mansão e foi em direção à biblioteca onde sabia que tinha a única lareira que se conectava com o escritório do diretor, jogou pó de flú e entrou, rodopiando e parando no escritório de Dumbledore que ao contrário do que pensava não estava dormindo e sim em sua escrivaninha. Harry sabia que poderia ir para lá, pois Snape já dissera que a sua lareira era a única que poderia ser conectada com a do diretor a qualquer hora.

- Harry? O que faz aqui a esta hora?

- Diretor, preciso saber onde está Severus.

- Sinto muito meu jovem, mas não posso dar essa informação. Eu não sei onde Severus está.

- É claro que sabe, ele me escreveu uma carta dizendo que saiu a mando do senhor e depois eu tenho um pesadelo onde Voldemort o maltratava – Harry contornou a mesa do diretor e olhou fundo em seus olhos – Por favor senhor, não minta para mim.

Dumbledore olhou fundo nos verdes olhos de Harry e viu o desespero que ele exalava.

- Eu não estou mentindo para você Harry, não sei onde Severus está, mas sim, ele saiu a meu mando. Ele estava sendo chamado em um lugar e eu o convenci a ir.

- O quê? Como pode senhor? Como pode permitir que Severus atendesse o chamado de Voldemort. Ele está sendo torturado agora porque o senhor permitiu.

- Como você sabe que foi Voldemort?

- Por que eu vi em minha mente, eu senti o poder dele – A voz de Harry foi mudando e se tornou uma voz cheia de decepção – E o senhor o mandou para lá. Ele confia no senhor, é a única pessoa que importa à ele. Para ele a vida que ele tem não é importante, a única coisa que o prende aqui é a lealdade ao senhor. Será que não percebe? Ele não se nega a fazer isso, pois não liga para a própria vida, e pede à Mérlin para que um dia algo venha a acontecer e ele possa morrer. É só olhar em seus olhos e ver que a solidão que ele sente é tão negra quanto as roupas que ele usa. Ele confia no senhor e o senhor o torturou.

Dumbledore sentia cada palavra que Harry dizia, sentia a dor que elas lhe causavam e pensou em Severus, em como muitas vezes o aconselhara a continuar com o disfarce, pensava que assim estava fazendo bem, mas será que Harry não estava realmente certo? Será que na verdade, esse tempo todo, a única coisa que fez foi mandá-lo se sacrificar?

- Harry, eu nunca senti orgulho do que fiz e muito menos agora que você me deixou bem claro que eu sacrifico as pessoas para que essas façam o que acho que deve ser feito – Disse Dumbledore tirando os oclinhos de meia lua e deixando escapar uma lágrima – Só posso lhe pedir desculpas Harry.

- Não é a mim que o senhor deve pedir desculpas diretor e infelizmente elas não irão trazê-lo de volta. Com licença

Harry entrou na lareira e foi para a mansão.

- Não acredito nisso – Exclamou Harry.

- Harry. Falou com Dumbledore? – Perguntou Hermione levantando-se da poltrona em que estava

- Falei. E sabe o que descobri? Que foi ele que mandou Severus ir ao encontro de Voldemort. Ele o entregou nas mãos dele e agora Severus está lá sofrendo.

- E não há nada que possamos fazer.

- Não. Agora só podemos esperar.

…..

- Harry, por favor, para de ficar andando de um lado para o outro, você vai fazer um buraco no chão e me deixar tonta.

- Hermione já faz cinco dias e eu não tive nenhuma notícia dele.

- Harry, ele está bem, não é a toa que ele fingiu ser comensal todos esses anos, ele é forte e logo estará de volta. Agora vá dormir, já faz dois dias que está acordado, precisa descansar um pouco.

- Acho que você está certa, preciso realmente dormir um pouco. Mas primeiro vou ler um pouco. Até amanhã.

Harry subiu e foi para o único lugar onde sentia-se em paz, não que não ficasse assim no restante da casa, mas aquele lugar era seu preferido.

- Oi Eillen!

- Oi Harry, o que faz aqui? Veio ficar deitado aqui no chão de novo?

- Não, só vim ficar aqui um pouco, não sei o porquê, mas gosto daqui – Harry sentou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos abrindo logo em seguida e olhando Eillen – Eillen, outro dia quando Hermione entrou aqui,ela me perguntou que sala é essa e eu não soube responder.

- Sim eu lembro disso.

- Agora estou curioso para saber também. Que sala é essa? Por que é uma sala secreta?

- Porque foi aqui que eu morri.

Harry arregalou os olhos, aquela sala lhe dava paz e no entanto fora ali que a mãe de Snape havia sido assassinada.

- Quando eu vim morar aqui nesta casa, ela era pequena, não sei como, mas ela foi crescendo, ela cresceu muito e um dia eu achei esta sala, a princípio era vazia e sem vida, mas com o tempo eu a deixei assim, exatamente como está agora. Eu sempre vinha para cá quando estava sozinha, triste ou quando brigava com Thobias. Depois que Severus nasceu, eu o deixava dormindo aqui enquanto meu marido descontava em mim a raiva que sentia. Com o tempo Severus cresceu e não vinha mais aqui com tanta frequência. Após ele ir para Hogwarts, eu me senti muito só e sempre ficava aqui, algumas vezes Spook me fazia companhia, mas geralmente eu ficava sozinha. Teve uns tempos que Thobias ficava simplesmente insuportável, isso era sempre no Natal, uma época que Thobias odiava. Mas teve um ano que Severus queria voltar para casa, queria comemorar o Natal comigo. Eu pedi para ele não vir, praticamente implorei, mas ele veio, estava tão lindo, tão gracioso, mesmo que eu não risse, ele estava feliz com a data, ele adorava enfeitar a árvore e colocar os presentes embaixo dela. Era tão mágico e …

- Não precisa contar se não quiser – Disse Harry quando percebeu que Eillen estava quase chorando.

- Está tudo bem e eu quero contar – Eillen suspirou e continuou – Na véspera de Natal, Thobias chegou muito bêbado, ele me procurou e não achou, pois eu estava aqui falando com Spook. Infelizmente eu esqueci a porta meio aberta e ele achou que eu estava falando com outro homem. Ele arrebentou a porta e entrou espumando pela boca, eu fiquei com medo e recuei até o canto da parede, mas fiz a coisa errada. Thobias veio para cima de mim quando Severus chegou. Eu pedi a ele para ir embora, mas ele nem se mexeu, disse que iria me proteger e que não permitiria que Thobias me machucasse. Você já pode imaginar que Thobias ficou indignado com aquilo, dizia que jamais um filho dele o desafiaria e apontou a varinha para seu peito. Não pude permitir que ele fizesse algo assim e entrei na frente, ele ficou com mais raiva ainda e me matou. A partir daí eu não lembro, mas soube que Spook imobilizou Thobias e chamou o ministério.

- Eu nunca teria imaginado.

- Eu sei. Severus jamais voltou a essa casa até um ano atrás quando Thobias morreu e ele herdou a mansão, mas creio que ele não se recorda desse lugar, ele só o viu em um breve momento traumático.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer

- Não precisa dizer nada, você precisa é dormir, está muito cansado

- Verdade. Bom, vou para o meu quarto, obrigada pela sinceridade Eillen

- Boa noite Harry

Harry saiu e foi para seu quarto, fechou a porta e desabou na cama. Na sala, Hermione lia um livro sobre criaturas mágicas quando ouviu um estampido vindo do hall de entrada. Ao chegar mais perto viu um homem deitado no chão, estava machucado e gemia de tanta dor.

- Snape!


	33. Um bom sonho

**Oi gente, meu deus, me desculpem pela grande demora, mas é que eu fiquei realmente sem**

**tempo e internet para postar... mas aqui esta mais um capitulo e espero que tenham gostado da fic**

**até o momento e que gostem mais ainda daqui para frente.**

**Bom, obrigada Deh Isaacs, vc é demais... valeu mesmo pelo review**

**AB FETA, mais uma vez obrigada pela sua carinha, é mais do que eu posso esperar, valeu mesmo**

**Obrigada a todos e vamos ao que interessa neh... bjussss  
**

**33**

Um bom sonho

Hermione largou o livro em uma mesa e correu para o homem encolhido tirando seus cabelos de seu rosto. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto ao ver a expressão de dor que ele tinha. Snape abriu os olhos devagar e fitou o rosto assustado da grifinória.

- Calma, eu vou chamar o Harry.

- Não – disse a voz surrada de Snape – Fique.

- Está bem eu fico, mas não fale, você está muito fraco. Consegue levantar?

Snape fez que sim com a cabeça. Hermione ajudou-o a levantar apoiando o pesado corpo nela. Devagar, eles chegaram ao quarto de Snape. Ela o ajudou a se deitar arrumando os travesseiros. Ele estava muito dolorido e gemia a cada toque. Hermione o viu apontar para uma mesinha onde havia dois frascos de poções. Snape quase gritou de dor ao ter que levantar a cabeça para tomar a poção que fez efeito na hora, deixando-o adormecido. As suas feições estavam suaves agora, mas respirava com dificuldade. Hermione ficou por um tempo longo apenas observando o rosto de Snape. Quando acordou do transe fez o que já deveria ter feito faz tempo.

- Harry! – Chamou Hermione batendo na porta.

- Mione, que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Harry abrindo a porta e encontrando a amiga chorando.

- Aconteceu Harry, é Snape, ele voltou.

Harry arregalou os olhos e saiu disparado pelo corredor entrando no quarto onde Snape estava adormecido em cima da cama. O grifinório se aproximou e segurou levemente a mão de Snape mordendo o lábio de raiva por ter que vê-lo daquela forma, tão debilitado e vulnerável. Mas o ódio maior era porque somente naquele momento ele entendeu que Snape fizera aquilo, não a mando de Dumbledore, não pelo diretor ou a sociedade bruxa, mas sim por ele, o sacrifício foi para que ele, Harry, ficasse bem. Era tudo culpa dele

- Harry? - Chamou Hermione – O que faremos?

- Eu não sei Hermione, vou chamar o professor Dumbledore e se tiver sorte a Madame Pomfrey estará no castelo também

- Tá

Harry se dirigiu à biblioteca para mais uma vez se conectar com a lareira do diretor. Dumbledore estava em sua mesa anotando algo em um grande livro, mas largou a pena ao ver a expressão assustada do menino que pousara em seu escritório.

- Harry, o que aconteceu?

- Severus voltou, mas eu não sei o que fazer, ele está muito machucado.

- Acalme-se menino, vai ficar tudo bem, por sorte Madame Pomfrey está no castelo e poderá nos ajudar

Dumbledore pediu à um dos elfos que chamasse Madame Pomfrey e esperou em silêncio até que a medibruxa apareceu com seu estojo de poções e curativos e os três puderam se dirigir de volta à mansão onde Hermione aguardava ansiosa.

Dumbledore não expressou em palavras o que estava sentindo por ver Snape daquela forma, tão quebrado e machucado, adormecido a base de forte poção afim de não sentir dor enquanto seu corpo se recupera. Jamais, em todos os anos que Snape era espião, o diretor o vira da forma como voltava das reuniões com o Lord. Snape jamais permitiu e agora sabia o motivo. À que tinha submetido seu protegido? E por que chamá-lo de protegido, se proteger era o que ele menos fazia? Harry que estivera apenas observando chegou perto de Dumbledore e com um ódio e ressentimento falou baixo ao lado do diretor "Está vendo o que você fez diretor?"

Dumbledore não respondeu

- Mas o que aconteceu à ele? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey medindo a temperatura de Snape

- Ele passou praticamente uma semana nas mãos daquele louco demoníaco do Voldemort e agora está assim.

- Acalme-se Harry – Pediu Dumbledore.

- Como quer que eu me acalme senhor, se estou bem diante de um Severus torturado?

- Senhor Potter, ficar nervoso agora não adiantará nada. Por favor, fique calmo e deixe-me fazer os exames em Severus.

Madame Pomfrey pegou a varinha e passou três vezes pela extensão do corpo de Snape.

- Isso não é nada bom.

- O que não é nada bom Poppy? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Severus foi muito maltratado, muito maltratado mesmo. Há danos profundos em sua musculatura e alguns pequenos ossos estão fraturados, mas além de maltratado, ele também foi violentado brutalmente – Hermione afundou na poltrona chorando, mas a medibruxa não deu atenção – Seu corpo está em um estado lastimável. Mas eu posso ajudar dando algumas poções restauradoras que o farão ficar bom em alguns dias, ele dormirá até amanhã e terá que ficar pelos menos dois dias na cama, depois disso ele poderá fazer o que quiser, mas com muito cuidado, ainda estará fraco. A única coisa é que, como ele passou por um grande trauma e pode vir a ficar com o humor alterado, ele está bem mais vulnerável e por isso o senhor terá que ter cuidado com ele Potter. Não é fácil passar por tudo que ele passou.

Harry sentia um turbilhão de sentimentos passarem em seu coração, seu ódio era tão grande que sua magia manifestou-se sozinha estilhaçando todos os vidros que estavam perto, seus olhos estavam fechados e seus punhos cerrados.

- Harry, acalme-se – Disse Hermione segurando em seu braço. A menina não parava de chorar desde à hora em que bateu na porta do quarto do amigo – Isso não irá amenizar a situação dele. Acalme-se.

- Ora senhor Potter, eu já disse que isso não irá ajudá-lo, então trate de ficar calmo e arrume a bagunça que fez.

- Reparo – Disse Harry fazendo tudo voltar ao seu estado original.

- Muito bom. Eu vou até a enfermaria e pegarei os remédios corretos, já volto. Tente manter tudo inteiro Potter.

- Eu tentarei – Disse Harry sem tirar os olhos do diretor, deixando bem claro que estava muito bravo.

Os dois mantiveram o contato visual até Pomfrey voltar com uma cesta cheia de coisas. Ela mostrou à Harry que ele deveria dar-lhe uma poção diferente por dia, deveria também fazer curativos nos ferimentos e massagem com uma pasta curativa, assim os músculos do corpo de Snape melhorariam rápido.

- Está bem, eu cuidarei bem dele.

- Então nós já vamos indo senhor Potter. Lembre-se de todas as recomendações que lhe dei. Ele precisará de repouso e só poderá voltar a fazer tudo normalmente daqui a dois dias e ainda assim com cuidado.

- Sim senhora. Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Não foi nada. Com licença.

Madame Pomfrey seguiu até a lareira e virou-se para esperar que o diretor lhe fizesse companhia. Dumbledore estava sentado ao lado do corpo imóvel de Snape e segurava-lhe a mão pálida. Seus olhinhos azuis não brilhavam e ele olhava para o mestre de poções com mágoa e tristeza de si mesmo. Harry sentiu que o diretor realmente havia se arrependido de todas as vezes que, indiretamente, machucou aquele que amava.

Dumbledore não disse uma sequer palavra, mas nada precisava ser dito, ele demonstrou todo o seu carinho e afeto nos pequenos atos, como segurar-lhe a mão, mostrando que estava com ele em todos os momentos de dor, beijar-lhe a testa dando-lhe certeza de seu amor. Harry entendia agora que o diretor também se condenava ao pedir que Snape fizesse tudo que faz.

- Diretor – Chamou Harry antes que Dumbledore entrasse na lareira – Eu só queria pedir desculpas senhor, por tudo que lhe falei antes. Eu estava nervoso.

- Não precisa se desculpar Harry. Sou muito grato pela sua sinceridade – E deu um sorrisinho que acalmou o coração do menino.

- Harry – Chamou Hermione que conseguiu finalmente se controlar – Precisamos fazer os curativos.

- Verdade, me ajuda a tirar as vestes dele.

Os dois trabalharam juntos tirando as vestes ensanguentadas de Snape deixando-o apenas com uma cueca boxer preta, rapidamente Harry usou a varinha de Snape para fechar os ferimentos já que se usasse a sua, acabaria expulso da escola. Hermione fez com que Snape engolisse a poção e o ajudou a deitar. Harry já estava preparando a pasta curativa quando Hermione pediu para ela mesma passar a pasta no corpo de Snape.

- Tudo bem – Disse entregando a pasta à menina – Enquanto isso eu farei um chá com biscoito para nós dois. Passe devagar e deixe que eu cuido do resto. Madame Pomfrey disse que além de passar a pasta, eu terei que fazer alguns feitiços e terei que fazer isso enquanto ele dorme, afinal, Snape jamais permitiria que eu fizesse tal coisa com ele acordado.

Hermione pegou um pouco da pasta e esfregou em suas mãos começando a massagear o tórax. Aquela sensação era maravilhosa, só o fato de tocar aquela pele fazia sua espinha arrepiar. Aquele corpo era perfeito, lindo, definido e sexy. Suas mãos passeavam pelo abdômen do professor como se o conhecesse há muito tempo e não pôde resistir à tentação de brincar com seu umbigo, contornando-o com o dedo. Tentava encostar em cada pedaço daquele corpo, sentindo as grossas pernas, deliciosas coxas e grandes pés.

"Meu Mérlin, que pé enorme. Como dizem os trouxas, quanto maior o tamanho do pé, maior o tamanho do... Hermione Granger pare de pensar besteira em uma hora como esta! Snape está aqui diante de mim, todo machucado e por mais que imaginar esse corpo em cima do meu, a única coisa que eu quero agora é ver esses negros olhos abrindo e me vendo"

Hermione terminou a tarefa com um peso no coração, viu tantas cicatrizes em suas costas, tantas marcas de sofrimento, de solidão. Aqueles olhos, que agora permaneciam fechados, guardavam um vazio tão grande. Passou o dedo pelas linhas finas daquele rosto, parando em seus lábios, os gostosos lábios que a fizeram sonhar durante varias noites. "Como sinto falta de seu beijo Snape" Snape estava desacordado e conseqüentemente seus lábios estavam imóveis, mas os rosados lábios da menina não ligavam para isso.

- Não acha melhor esperar ele acordar? – Perguntou Harry encostado no batente da porta.

- Sim, mas não consegui agüentar. Preciso dele Harry, eu o quero.

- Eu sei. Ele ficará bom logo e vocês poderão desfrutar do restante das férias.

- Terei que voltar para casa Harry.

- Na verdade, não precisará voltar. Eu escrevi para seus pais, pedindo para que você ficasse aqui o restante das férias.

- Eles aceitaram?

- Sim, só pediram para você deixá-los informados de como está – Viu o sorriso da amiga se abrir, sabia que o que a menina mais queria nesse momento era ficar ao lado de Snape – Eu fiz chá, está na cozinha, vai lá tomar que eu cuido do resto.

- Está bem.

Hermione fez um carinho na bochecha de Snape saindo logo em seguida para tomar o delicioso chá que Harry fez. Enquanto isso o menino ficou cuidando do restante do corpo de Snape, pedindo para que ele não acordasse. Com certeza Snape não gostaria de acordar e ver Harry passando pomada em suas partes, como se ele fosse um bebe assado. Harry terminou o que estava fazendo e desceu. Encontrou a amiga na sala, estava no sofá enrolada em um cobertor olhando fixamente para a lareira.

- Está cansada? – Perguntou Harry enfiando-se em baixo do cobertor junto com a amiga e olhando para o mesmo lugar que ela, a lareira.

- Não, eu estou bem.

- Deveria estar com sono, você nem dormiu.

- Eu estou muito preocupada para estar com sono.

- Você o ama mesmo – Não era uma pergunta – Espero que você seja muito feliz com ele.

- Obrigada – Disse Hermione olhando fundo nos olhos verdes – Também espero que você seja muito feliz.

- Eu estou feliz.

- Você sabe muito bem de que felicidade eu estou falando. Harry, você nunca se interessou por ninguém?

O menino se mexeu incomodado e ficou mais ainda o olhar na lareira.

- Harry? O que foi?

- É que... – Harry suspirou e sentiu a mão de Hermione virando seu rosto e o acariciando.

- Harry, você sabe que pode contar comigo no que precisar, sabe que pode confiar em mim. Me conta.

Harry contou tudo o que aconteceu com ele no parquinho onde foi esquecido pelos tios. Hermione tinha os olhos marejados, nunca soube sobre o passado cruel do amigo. Em um instinto protetor, Hermione puxou o amigo para um abraço e Harry descansou a cabeça no ombro oferecido.

- É por isso que eu não consigo ter um contato intimo com outras pessoas. Eu sofro tanto com isso Mione. Por mais que seja por motivos diferentes, você sabe tão bem quanto eu, como é ter que ficar longe de uma pessoa que gostamos, como é querer estar perto e não poder.

- Então você ama alguém?

- De certo modo.

- E quem é? – Hermione já estava se animando e fazendo com que o amigo se animasse também – Vai, me conta quem é.

- É só uma pessoa da escola.

- É da nossa casa?

- Não, na verdade é da Corvinal.

- Então deve ser inteligente, a maioria dos alunos inteligentes estão na Corvinal, menos eu claro.

- Convencida

- Cinco anos sendo chamada de sabe-tudo-Granger, eu tinha que me gabar disso alguma hora. Mas não tenta mudar de assunto, me fala quem é a criatura que toma conta de seu coração.

- É só uma pessoa.

- Harry, não se esqueça que eu sou nascida trouxa. – Hermione olhou novamente no fundo dos olhos verdes – Sei o que você quer dizer com pessoa. É um menino não é? – Harry assentiu – Por que não me contou antes?

- Por medo.

- Harry, eu quero te deixar uma coisa bem clara e quero que preste muita atenção. Eu jamais o julgarei ou o condenarei por nada, eu não ligo para se é um menino e sim se ele o fará feliz. Eu só brigarei com você se eu não for chamada para ser a madrinha do seu casamento.

Os dois riram gostoso e se abraçaram. Harry sentiu a sensibilidade da amiga entrar em seu corpo e se sentiu bem.

- Acho que vou dormir um pouco – Disse Hermione bocejando – Me chama se precisar.

- Está bem.

Hermione subiu para seu quarto, deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, mas não dormiu imediatamente. Em sua mente ela via um salão de festas, todo iluminado e enfeitiçado, era o salão de Hogwarts. Todos estavam vestidos elegantemente, os meninos com ternos pretos e as meninas com vestidos rosa, só o dela era diferente. Vestia um vestido longo prata com pequenas estrelinhas douradas, uma fita envolvia sua cintura deixando suas curvas evidentes, seu decote era ao mesmo tempo discreto e provocante. Seu cabelo estava solto e com cachos leves, o volume baixo a deixando mais bonita.

Uma música começou a tocar, leves batidas acompanhavam o ritmo da letra, era linda, cantada por uma voz masculina muito bonita. Ninguém se mexia a não ser um homem que subia os pequenos degraus da pista de dança. Vestido com um terno cinza, Severus Snape não pedia permissão para dançar. Pegou suavemente uma das mãos da menina e colocou a outra mão na fina cintura trazendo-a mais para perto. Seus corpos começaram a dançar seguindo o leve ritmo da música. Snape não parava de olhá-la e ela não pôde fugir do seu olhar encarando-o também. O contato visual só foi desfeito quando os lábios se encontraram, a língua de Snape a procurava com um romantismo desconhecido e a de Hermione pedia mais, explorando cada pedaço com medo de acabar.

Os aplausos explodiram no salão, estrelas caíram do teto enfeitiçado e fotos foram tiradas, mas nada fazia com que aquele momento cessasse. O braço de Hermione estava em volta do pescoço de Snape que a abraçava pela cintura, a música ainda tocava e suas línguas ainda dançavam. Ao abrir os olhos, Hermione não fitava os negros olhos e sim o teto do quarto de hóspedes da mansão Snape. Por mais que fosse um sonho, podia sentir o gosto dos doces lábios, o toque das estrelas caídas e o som da música. Agarrou o travesseiro e sorrindo voltou a sonhar com a festa.


	34. A dor de Hermione

**Olá la kariin, tudo bom? obrigada pelos reviews, eu vi das outras fics também. Que bom que esta se atualizando, e eu que tenho um monte de fic lendo e não consigo me atualizar por falta de tempo... pois é... bom fiquei feliz que esteja gostando do andamento da fic e esperoq ue goste bastante desse capítulo...**

**bjuss e obrigada**

**pessoal, obrigada por acompanharem minha fic e pelos reviews deixados, fico muito feliz...**

**segue o capitulo**

******bjusss**  


**34**

A dor de Hermione

Snape abriu lentamente os olhos e reconheceu o lugar de imediato, afinal era seu quarto. Como sempre antes de se mexer fez sua avaliação sobre seu estado, devagar tentou mexer seus membros descobrindo que estavam todos bem e inteiros, depois se concentrou nas dores para saber onde elas estavam localizadas, mas para sua surpresa não tinham tantas quanto deveria ter. Ao se concentrar um pouco mais, lembrou-se da noite em que teve permissão de voltar e com muito sacrifício conseguiu aparatar em seu jardim arrastando-se para dentro. Mal conseguiu abrir a porta e já estava prestes a chamar Spook quando ela apareceu. A visão de seus olhos assustados não era belo, mas ainda assim era a melhor visão que tivera depois de tantos dias enclausurado naquela masmorra nojenta tendo como companhia os ratos e, pior ainda, os comensais a mando do Lord das Trevas. Ele pedira para ela ficar, para ela o ajudar e ela o ajudou, o levou para o quarto e lhe deu a poção que sempre deixava separada para aquele momento, depois disso tudo apagou e não se lembrava de mais nada.

Logo presumiu que fora cuidado por Harry, pois não sentia tanta dor quanto deveria e naquele momento o único lugar que o incomodava era sua cabeça latejante. Não teve coragem de se mexer mais, por isso ficou apenas respirando e olhando para o teto até que a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Hermione com seu jeito tímido. A luz se acendeu e Snape teve que fechar os olhos incomodado, mas logo os abriu e se encantou com o sorriso da menina. Porém o encanto passou logo quando se deu conta de que ela provavelmente já sabia o que deveria ter acontecido, afinal ela deve ter ajudado a cuidar dele junto com Harry. E agora? Como poderia olhar dentro daqueles olhos castanhos e grandes sem sentir vergonha por estar tão vulnerável?

- Boa noite professor Snape. Como está se sentindo?

- Boa só se for para a senhorita – Respondeu ríspido desejando que ela saísse logo e o deixasse sozinho, olhar em seus olhos e imaginá-la pensando em tudo que aconteceu com ele, ela visualizando as ações em sua mente, tendo pena dele. Tudo era demais.

Hermione estacou por um momento com a grosseria de Snape, mas logo se lembrou que Madame Pomfrey avisou que o humor dele mudaria e ficaria bem instável, as vezes até mesmo impossível de se aturar, afinal ele passou por uma provação que nem todos os homens conseguem.

- O que aconteceu depois que me trouxe para o quarto?

- Harry chamou o professor Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey, que ministrou as poções certas para cuidar de seus ferimentos. Acredite, sem as pomadas o senhor provavelmente estaria desmaiado até amanhã.

- Não precisava ter incomodado ninguém, eu sei me cuidar muito bem. Agora se me dá licença senhorita Granger, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

- Está bem, eu vou mandar trazer sua comida.

- Não estou com fome – Respondeu ríspido.

Snape nem olhava para Hermione, tinha em seu rosto uma expressão de completo desgosto. Queria que todos sumissem, inclusive ele mesmo. Hermione estava sentida com aquele tratamento, sabia que Snape não seria uma pessoa muio fácil de lidar quando acordasse, só não sabia que suas palavras a machucariam tanto.

- Mas, o senhor tem que se alimentar e...

- Já disse que não estou com fome, será que perdeu a capacidade de entender as coisas senhorita Granger?

Hermione abriu a boca diversas vezes para tentar dizer algo, mas no final a fechou e saiu do quarto com o coração despedaçado e os olhos marejados. Seus pés a levaram até o belíssimo jardim e ela se sentou na grama recém cortada olhando para o céu escuro com as nuvens passando como vultos negros que clareavam com a luz da lua. Estava ventando bastante e sua capa esvoaçava atrás dela batendo em uma árvore perto enquanto a menina sentia o gelado vento cortar-lhe o rosto, mas seu coração estava mais cortado ainda. Somente quando o sol começou a ameaçar nascer no horizonte que ela entrou na mansão e se encolheu embaixo das cobertas de sua cama.

Como Madame Pomfrey havia dito, Snape ficou bom logo, já podia fazer tudo normalmente. O que foi um grande alívio, pois Harry teve que ficar lidando com um Snape rabugento que não queria ajuda para nada e reclamava de tudo. Foi um grande sacrifício conseguir convencer Snape de que ele precisava de ajuda do Harry para passar as pomadas medicinais em certas partes delicadas de seu corpo e por fim Harry saiu derrotado do quarto deixando Spook com essa função. Hermione permaneceu durante todo esse tempo afastada e evitando entrar no quarto de Snape, o que foi um alívio e um tormento para o professor, pois ansiava cada dia mais encontrar o brilhante olhar da grifinória, mas odiava-se pela vergonha que era ler nesses mesmos olhos que ela sabia o que ele havia passado.

Em um dia de temporal, Snape encontrava-se na sala lendo um livro, o que fazia bastante desde que pôde sair do quarto, sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona quando Hermione passou correndo pelo aposento e saiu chorando em direção ao jardim.

- Mione espere – Gritou Harry abrindo a porta da entrada, mas encontrando um jardim chuvoso e vazio. Fechou a porta e voltou para a sala onde encontrou Snape em pé com cara de interrogação – Ela aparatou.

- Como assim aparatou? Vocês não podem aparatar sem a minha autorização

- Eu sei – Disse Harry

- Eu vou pular toda a parte onde falo para você que isso é arriscado e que vocês são um bando de cabeças ocas que só fazem as coisas erradas colocando a vida em risco, e perguntarei logo o que está acontecendo.

- Voldemort matou os pais de Mione. Ele tentou saber onde eu estava, como eles não disseram, ele os matou. Ela acabou de receber uma carta a informando sobre a morte deles, como era de se esperar, ela ficou chocada e agora foi para algum lugar no meio desse temporal e eu não faço a menor idéia de pra onde ela foi.

- Ela acabou de saber que os pais morreram, dê tempo a ela, deixe-a sozinha um pouco, ela logo voltará.

Snape parecia extremamente calmo, mas por dentro sua vontade era de se matar. Durante toda essa semana Hermione tentou ser gentil e cuidadosa e ele só a maltratou sem ter motivo, a viu chorar, mas não pediu desculpas. Pensava somente em seu próprio sofrimento sem dar a chance de outras pessoas o ajudarem. Agora Hermione, que poderia ter pedido ajuda a ele, estava em algum lugar, provavelmente perdida. Tentava pensar que ela estava bem e que logo voltaria para casa, mas mesmo assim o desespero tomava conta de seu corpo.

- Ela voltará logo – Disse Snape para si mesmo.

(...) – Severus já faz cinco horas que ela sumiu.

- Calma Harry.

- Como calma? Hermione perdeu os pais e sumiu no meio de um temporal. É claro que eu estou preocupado, pois além de poder se perder em algum lugar desconhecido, os comensais podem encontrá-la e pare de fingir que não está preocupado também, pois sei muito bem que por dentro você está quase se matando de preocupação, então para com isso que não está ajudando.

- Então o que quer que eu faça?

- Não sei, faz qualquer coisa, grita, chora, faz qualquer coisa menos ficar ai sentado com cara de despreocupado como se eu tivesse dito que uma barata se perdeu em algum lugar. Eu disse que Hermione está em algum lugar que não sabemos. A menina que você ama – Disse apontando para ele – está perdida em algum lugar, então para de fingir que está tudo bem!

Harry andava de um lado para o outro nervoso. Olhava constantemente para a janela onde se podia ver o jardim, esperava que a amiga aparecesse a qualquer momento. Um relâmpago estourou do lado de fora e foi como um clarão em sua mente, pois logo depois que a luz sumiu ele disse:

- Acho que já sei para onde ela foi – Disse fazendo Snape se levantar da poltrona onde estava sentado – Como pude ser tão burro? Ela foi para a casa dos pais, é óbvio. Eu vou até lá.

- Não – Disse Snape – Quem vai sou eu, você fica exatamente aqui, eu o avisarei quando a encontrar. Toma isso aqui – Entregou o que parecia ser uma bolinha de vidro – Eu enfeiticei essa bolinha para quando eu a encontrar você receba um aviso, se a bola ficar verde quer dizer que ela está bem e está comigo em algum lugar seguro, se ficar vermelha quer dizer que ela está machucada e eu a levei para o ST'Mungus e se ficar preta quer dizer que ela está morta – Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou assustado para Snape – Sei que não podemos descartar as possibilidades, mas calma, eu a encontrarei viva.

Snape não pegou sua capa de viagem ou se incomodou com a chuva que caia, simplesmente saiu para o jardim parando exatamente no único lugar que podia aparatar e Harry, que estava olhando pela janela, ficava cada vez mais ansioso a partir do momento em que Snape rodopiou e sumiu.

O lugar onde Snape desaparatou era uma rua com casas comuns, com famílias comuns, os carros estavam na garagem e os cachorros latiam de dentro de suas casinhas. Não havia nada de estranho para quem olhasse a casa de madeira ao estilo vitoriano, mas Snape podia sentir o vazio e o poder negativo que continha ali. Ao abrir a porta da frente era como entrar em um pesadelo. Tudo era perfeitamente arrumado sem nem mesmo um único indício de que alguém estivera naquele lugar. Pé ante pé Snape adentrou o lugar e procurou em cada cômodo pela menina de cabelos castanhos, mas não havia nada ali além das fotografias do casal Granger e da linda menina que sorria com seus dentes avantajados e seu cabelo cheio. Mas dentre todas elas havia uma que lhe chamara atenção, uma única fotografia jogada no chão da sala perto da lareira. Snape pegou a foto e ficou por um tempo olhando para o casal que sorria abraçados segurando a menina em seus braços. Atrás das pessoas que não se mexiam nas fotos estava um casebre, uma casa de praia com uma placa escrito o nome da família Granger. Virando a carta Snape viu escrito em uma letra miúda de criança o endereço.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Snape colocou a foto no bolso e aparatou em frente à cabana dos Grangers. Tudo estava escuro e dificilmente teria alguém ali, pensou Snape. Mas era necessário verificar, saber se realmente a menina estava ali. Ele entrou procurando em cada cômodo, gritando o nome de Hermione cada vez mais alto. No quarto principal, o quarto dos pais de Hermione estava o seu casaco vermelho que estava usando aquela noite. Snape pegou o casaco e cheirou sentindo o perfume de flores da menina.

Com mais determinação do que antes Snape saiu da casa e procurou ao redor do casebre, mas estava escuro demais e chuvoso demais para conseguir ver algo. Como por instinto ele começou a correr na beira da água chamando por ela até que viu um vulto ao longe. Andando mais devagar agora ele se aproximou procurando ter a certeza que aquela menina era quem realmente procurava. Seu coração apertou quando conseguiu constatar que era ela mesma, sua Hermione parada com a água até o joelho e as ondas batendo em seu corpo com violência. A menina vestia apenas uma calça preta e uma camisa branca que estava transparente deixando a mostra os seios rosados com os mamilos enrijecidos de frio. Segurava os sapatos em uma mão e uma foto na outra.

Snape se adiantou devagar entrando no mar sentindo o quanto a água estava gelada, mais gelada do que água da chuva que batia com violência em seu corpo e machucava seu rosto. Ele chegou perto sem falar nada e retirou os sapatos da mão dela diminuindo-os com magia e os guardando em seu bolso, pegou também uma linda foto onde só se via o rosto dos pais de Hermione sorrindo para ela, também a guardou no bolso. Depois retirou seu casaco e colocou menina, sabia que ela não se esquentaria com ele, pois também estava molhado, mas não podia deixá-la com os seios à mostra.

- Hermione – Chamou Snape sem obter resposta.

O olhar da menina era vago, parecia que ela não estava ali, olhava o mar e suas fortes ondas. Um trovão alertou Snape de que a chuva pioraria, ele pegou a menina no colo e voltou para a cabana. Hermione agarrou-se ao pescoço de Snape e afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. A menina chorava muito e tremia de frio, sua dor era grande e o sofrimento, enorme.

Snape correu para dentro da casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi encher magicamente a banheira com água quente e colocá-la dentro com roupa e tudo.

- Você precisa tomar um banho quente, se não poderá pegar pneumonia – Disse Snape tentando soltar os braços da menina de seu pescoço.

- Não me deixa – Pediu Hermione apertando mais ainda o pescoço de Snape quase o sufocando. Não queria perdê-lo, não queria se distanciar nem um minuto daquele corpo – Fique.

- Não posso.

- Por favor, só fica aqui comigo.

Snape não pôde negar o pedido, não quando vinha da menina vulnerável que segurava seu pescoço e ainda mais com aquela voz fina e fraca. Sem parar de olhá-la Snape entrou na banheira e a colocou em seu colo dando um abraço forte. Parecia que Hermione queria fundir-se a Snape de tão forte que o abraçava enquanto chorava a dor da perda que tivera. Após um tempo, a água quente e os carinhos de Snape fizeram Hermione se acalmar e logo ela já havia parado de chorar.

- Eu pensei que perderia você também – Disse Hermione suspirando e acariciando os cabelos de Snape.

- Por que pensou isso?

- Pelo jeito que me tratou esses dias, pensei que estivesse bravo comigo por algum motivo, pensei que não me quisesse mais.

Snape olhou os olhos castanhos que agora estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Para ele Hermione estava linda, para ele, ela era linda em todas as horas, de qualquer jeito.

- Menina tola – Disse passando a mão na pele macia – Jamais deixarei de amá-la, eu peço desculpas pelo meu jeito, eu me fechei em meus problemas e acabei te magoando, desculpa.

- Não precisa me pedir desculpas. Eu estou feliz de estar aqui com você.

Hermione ajeitou-se sentando em cima de Snape colocando uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Isso fez o casaco abrir e deixar seus seios à mostra. Hermione não estava ligando para isso, era o que queria. A morte de seus pais a fez pensar em sua vida e perceber que muitas vezes não fazemos o que queremos e às vezes não temos mais tempo para fazer. Naquele momento, o que ela queria era se entregar de corpo e alma.

Snape tinha as mãos na cintura de Hermione e os olhos fitavam seu rosto angelical.

- Hermione, por favor, sabe que não podemos – Tentou fechar o casaco, mas as mãos de Hermione o impediram.

- Por favor, não diga que não podemos. Eu te quero Severus, eu quero amá-lo, não me negue seu amor – E selou seus lábios aos dele.

Durante os minutos seguintes, os dois apenas permaneceram assim, colados, mas a língua de Hermione pedia passagem e logo o beijo intensificou-se. Hermione pegou uma das mãos de Snape e guiou-a até os seios. Snape sentiu o calor no meio das pernas aumentar, não podia negar que aquela sensação era gostosa e excitante, mas queria que fosse perfeito para ela, queria levá-la as estrelas, queria fazê-la ver o céu. Snape subiu a mão e agarrou a nuca da menina trazendo-a para si, apertando a fina cintura. Hermione soltou um gemido ao sentir os lábios quentes percorrerem seu pescoço. Ele mordia o ombro da menina fazendo-a tremer. Devagar ele retirou o casaco da menina, jogando-o no chão. Suas mãos passaram docemente pelo perfeito corpo, chamativo, envolvente e quente.

Hermione o beijava como se jamais fosse beijá-lo outra vez, como se sentisse que iria perdê-lo. O beijo era desesperado, assim como seus toques, assim como a mão que tentava inutilmente abrir os botões da camisa dele.

- Por que você usa tantos botões?

- Para que você possa desabotoá-los – Disse dando um sorrisinho de canto de boca, que Hermione achou sexy – Não precisa ter pressa, eu estou aqui e não irei embora.

O beijo que se seguiu foi mais calmo, romântico, lânguido e profundo, só pararam quando o fôlego não lhes permitiu continuar. Os olhos se encontraram e ela viu a segurança estampada nas duas ônix a sua frente.


	35. Um momento só deles

_**Olá meninas... saudades... desculpem a demora em postar... espero que estejam gostando... os reviews estão diminuindo... trsite... mas feliz por ter minhas queridas que sempre me mandam review... ABFETA - cara sou sua fã... vc sempre em minhas fics... te adoro... :D**_

_**Espero que gostem desse capítulo ele é uma continução mais NC-17 do anterior...**_

_**Espero comentários hein!**_

_**bjussss**_

35

Um momento só deles

Hermione, que já estava mais calma, começou a desabotoar a camisa do homem novamente, desta vez com algum sucesso. Os olhos não se desgrudaram nem quando, após ter se livrado da camisa, começou a tirar a sua própria, deixando os seios totalmente nus. Puxou o moreno fazendo-o ficar ereto, sentado na banheira e o abraçou forte, sentindo as peles se tocarem. Nem a água quente que os envolvia foi capaz de evitar os arrepios que se seguiram.

Snape beijava seu pescoço, lambia, chupava. Deu uma mordidinha no lóbulo da orelha que fez a menina soltar um gemido baixo em seu ouvido. Isso fez com que se excitasse mais ainda fazendo Hermione sentir que algo crescia no lugar onde estava sentada. Snape continuou com os beijos, saboreando o colo da menina descendo a boca devagar para o meio dos seios. Sua língua começou a contornar o seio de Hermione parando algumas vezes para beijar a pele rosada.

Os mamilos estavam totalmente enrijecidos e convidativos. Hermione quase gritou ao sentir Snape chupando o mamilo esquerdo enquanto sua mão apertava o direito. Aquela sensação era gostosa demais, já podia sentir a umidade no meio das pernas aumentarem e a masculinidade de Snape crescer mais ainda.

Levou a mão até a masculinidade evidente e a acariciou por cima da calça. Snape acabou mordendo o mamilo ao sentir a mão de Hermione tocando-lhe, e acabou fazendo uma coisa que há muito tempo não fazia, gemeu. Gemeu baixo, respirando fundo, apertando mais a cintura fina.

Fazia tanto tempo desde que deu seu último gemido, antes de Potter roubar-lhe sua princesa, sua donzela, sua Lily. Depois disso não mais gemia, não mais se arrepiava ou sentia prazer, apenas saciava a necessidade de seu humano ser. Mas agora se sentia vivo novamente. Aquela menina o desejava, o amava sem ligar para sua aparência, sua idade, não ligava para nada disso, o queria, o desejava.

Hermione gostou de sentir o gemido baixo ao pé do ouvido, gostou de saber que estava dando prazer a ele. Seu próprio prazer, sua própria excitação a estava incomodando, precisava daquele homem, precisava dele dentro dela, precisava senti-lo dentro dela.

Snape ergueu-a e a sentou em um dos degraus da grande banheira que mais parecia uma piscina. Hermione não reparou que Snape havia transformado a simples banheira dos Grangers em uma banheira igual as de Hogwarts, pois estava ocupada demais observando Snape desabotoar sua calça parando para beijar-lhe a barriga contornando o umbigo com a língua, descendo pelo ventre, lambendo e beijando. Abriu o zíper com os dentes e tirou a calça jeans justa que ela usava. Deu alguns beijos por cima da calcinha rosa de lacinhos.

Hermione tremeu e gemeu. Snape a fazia enlouquecer com seus toques, era tão experiente, enquanto ela era apenas uma virgem que não sabia nada sobre isso. Sempre ouvia suas amigas contando sobre suas relações com os meninos da escola. As irmãs Patil já haviam se deitado com metade da escola e até mesmo Gina, que era mais nova, já era mais experiente. Sempre perguntavam se ela não sentia vontade de se deitar com alguém. Ela sempre desconversava, sabia que se dissesse qual era o homem que povoava seus sonhos desde que entrara na escola, suas amigas iriam querer interná-la no ST'Mungus.

Não é de hoje que Severus Snape a fazia companhia em seus sonhos. Já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes dormiu pensando nele, sonhando que estava com ele, na cama dele, fazendo amor com ele. Agora, não estava em um sonho, àquilo era real, ela realmente estava li, com ele em cima dela, beijando-a ardentemente, acariciando seu sexo por cima do fino pano molhado. Aqueles toques eram precisos e quentes. Os dedos de Snape tiraram a calcinha com uma habilidade impressionante e já começaram a agir tocando-a nos pontos certos. Hermione gemeu alto quando sentiu Snape brincando com seu clitóris.

- Severus... – Ofegou Hermione.

Snape tremeu só de ouvir seu nome pronunciado pela voz falha da menina. Suas calças o incomodavam de tão apertadas que estavam pelo grande volume que crescia no meio de suas pernas. Desceu um pouco os dedos parando na entrada, fez a menina gemer mais alto ao invadi-la, tirando e colocando de volta. Dava-lhe beijos calmos mordendo o lábio inferior. Suas línguas bailavam juntas, seguindo o ritmo de uma música que somente eles podiam escutar, pois estava em seus corações.

A boca de Snape desceu pelo colo, passando pelos seios onde deu uma atenção extra aos mamilos, principalmente o que havia mordido, enquanto isso seu dedo explorava o interior da sua princesa. Ele sabia que ela chegaria logo ao clímax e era exatamente o que queria que acontecesse. Desceu beijando a barriga, o ventre, os ralos pelos pubianos, tão poucos, finos e claros que mal davam para vê-los. Deu um beijo no sensível clitóris e olhou para ver o resultado. Hermione tinha a pura expressão de desejo, seus olhos estavam fechados e a respiração forte. Seus gemidos eram altos e excitantes. Snape começou a sugar-lhe o clitóris dando leves mordidas, lambeu toda a região, dês da virilha até a entrada da vagina.

Hermione sentiu-se ser invadida novamente, mas desta vez por uma língua quente que lhe explorava. Snape deliciava-se com o gosto da menina, sabia que a pele era doce, mas não sabia que ali era mais doce ainda. Intensificou os movimentos quando sentiu a mão de Hermione puxar sua cabeça querendo mais contato, com o dedo começou a acariciar o pequeno clitóris. Hermione rebolava e gemia na boca de Snape, seu coração estava batendo forte, seus músculos contraiam-se a cada lambida, até que todos os músculos do corpo contraíram-se ao mesmo tempo e ela jogou a cabeça para trás gritando de prazer.

Snape não tirou a boca de onde estava quando Hermione teve seu orgasmo. Segurou o quadril da menina e sugou todo o liquido despejado. Fez Hermione sentir o próprio gosto ao beijar-lhe o mais ardentemente possível. Ela arfava, suava de tanto prazer. Hermione abraçou Snape enlaçando-o com as pernas, pôde sentir o volume da masculinidade dele. Começou a esfregar sua pele na dele, fazendo as partes, separadas pelo fino pano, tremerem. Snape gemeu no ouvido da sua pequena.

- Tira isso – Disse Hermione tirando o cinto da calça de Snape e jogando longe – Eu ajudo.

Snape impressionou-se ao ser jogado no degrau, ficando por baixo desta vez. Hermione desabotoou a calça preta, tirou-a e jogou perto do cinto no outro lado do banheiro. Subiu as mãos pelas másculas pernas, subindo direto para o rosto do moreno. Snape soltou um suspiro de decepção quando as mãos de Hermione passaram ao lado de suas pernas e não no meio de suas pernas. Mas logo se esqueceu disso ao ver a menina sentar, totalmente nua, em seu colo e rebolar em cima de sua masculinidade, que agora latejava de tanto tesão em baixo da cueca preta.

Ela era boa no que fazia, rebolava com maestria, com movimentos precisos. Tentou afastar da mente a imagem dela fazendo isso com outros homens, provavelmente já fez com algum colega da escola, aquele Weasley provavelmente já deve ter sentido tudo isso que agora ele experimentava. Seus pensamentos foram afastados ao ver os seios da menina balançarem à sua frente, logo os tomou entre mãos e lábios.

- Eu... – Snape tentou dizer algo, mas mal conseguia formular uma palavra.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca e saiu de cima dele. Ajoelhou-se no meio de suas pernas olhando em seus olhos.

- Quero sentir você, quero saber qual é o seu gosto.

- Não precisa fazer isso

- Hermione debruçou-se sobre aquele monumento e sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Mas eu quero.

Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele e desceu beijando seu corpo. Ajoelhou-se novamente e depositou um beijo no membro escondido. Suas mãos procuraram a borda da cueca e começou a tirá-la. Não pôde deixar de se impressionar com o tamanho do membro totalmente ereto. Snape não conseguia se controlar, tremia demais, respirava difícil. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir os dedos da menina se fechando em torno de seu membro e começarem o movimento contínuo, subindo e descendo.

Hermione deu toda a atenção possível com as mãos, mas sua boca já estava enchendo de água. Deu uma leve chupada na rosada cabeça sugando a gota que saia. Aquilo era gostoso, um pouco amargo, mas ainda assim, saboroso. Desceu a boca pela extensão, abocanhando tudo que podia. Snape gritou e gritou, e continuou gritando enquanto Hermione subia e descia a boca apertando os testículos com as mãos.

Ele podia sentir o clímax chegando, já estava bem perto, se continuasse dessa forma acabaria se expelindo na boca da menina.

- Hermione, eu não posso segurar, é melhor parar antes que eu acabe... na sua boca.

Mesmo com o aviso, Hermione não recuou e apertou mais os lábios, intensificando o movimento.

- HERMIONE – Gritou Snape derramando sua semente na boca da menina.

Hermione engoliu tudo e ainda lambeu o que escorreu. Sentou-se novamente em cima de Snape e o beijou, fazendo com que ele também sentisse seu próprio gosto. Ele ofegava e tremia, descansou a cabeça no colo da menina sentindo os carinhos em seus cabelos suados.

- Eu... eu não faço nada assim faz tanto tempo.

- Ainda não acabou – Disse Hermione com a expressão mais maliciosa que tinha – Eu amei fazer isso Severus, amei te sentir, amei te provar, você é tão gostoso Severus e eu quero te sentir mais.

- Calma – Respondeu Severus ofegante ainda – Você foi muito boa e me fez ver estrelas como a muito tempo eu não fazia, mas isso me cansou, vamos esperar um pouco está bem? Não sou mais tão jovem assim.

- Por mim, esperamos o tempo que quiser, no entanto que fiquemos juntos.

Hermione o beijou tão ternamente que nem a falta de ar o impediram de continuar.

Os dois escorregaram para dentro da banheira. Snape pegou uma esponja e começou a lavar Hermione. Ele dava vários beijinhos em cada lugar que a esponja passava. Seus movimentos eram delicados e gentis. Logo depois foi a vez de Hermione fazer isso. Ela passou a esponja pelos músculos definidos e pelos braços torneados de Snape. Aquele homem era perfeito, era seu homem agora, somente seu.

Hermione escorou-se na banheira e puxou Snape para ficar entre suas pernas, só que de costas para ela. Envolveu-o com suas pernas e o beijou a nuca. Isso fez com que todos os pelos do corpo de Snape arrepiassem. Hermione pegou um pouco de xampu e passou no cabelo de Snape, massageando devagar, fazendo leves espumas rosa, para desgosto de Snape.

- Pensei que você iria reclamar.

- Eu, ao contrário do que todos pensam, tomo banho todos os dias, lavo meu cabelo dia sim dia não, não sou um morcego, nem um vampiro, não sou fedido e tenho coração. Só não gostei da espuma rosa.

- Eu sei que você é tudo isso, que tem coração, pois escuto ele batendo no mesmo ritmo que o meu, sei que não é um morcego, você é muito cheiroso e nem precisa de perfume para isso, por tudo isso que você é meu homem perfeito.

- Seu homem?

- Sim, meu homem e somente meu.

Snape fez menção de se virar de frente, mas Hermione o impediu dizendo que tinha que passar o condicionador e a loção para deixar o cabelo lindo. Enquanto o condicionador agia Hermione o abraçou forte, jogando água em seu peito

- Eu te amo Severus – Disse Hermione no ouvido do outro que não respondeu, apenas a abraçou mais forte e se mexeu inquieto – Não precisa falar, sei que é difícil para você.

Tirou todo o condicionador e loção do cabelo do moreno e fez uma massagem em suas costas.

- É melhor sairmos daqui – Disse Hermione meia hora depois – Eu já estou toda enrugada.

Snape saiu da banheira, se secou e se enrolou na toalha. Logo em seguida pegou uma outra toalha e esperou Hermione sair para enrolá-la, esfregando as mãos em suas costas a fim de secá-la.

- Suas mãos são gostosas – Disse a menina passando a grande mão de Snape em seu rosto – Fazem mágicas, literalmente.

- Seus olhos é que são mágicos, são capazes de enfeitiçar um homem, fazendo-o ficar aos seus pés.

Snape carregou Hermione no colo até o quarto que era da menina e transfigurou a pequena cama de solteiro em uma grande cama de casal, forrada com lençóis pretos com detalhes em vermelho. Colocou-a delicadamente na cama e deitou sobre ela, beijando a boca vermelha. Logo as toalhas já estavam jogadas pelo chão e mãos passeavam pelos corpos nus.

Hermione sentiu o quanto Snape estava gostando de suas caricias e ela mesma já estava novamente excitada.

- Quero você dentro de mim Severus, que te sentir.

- Tem certeza? Ainda está em tempo de desistir – Disse Snape olhando em seus olhos.

- Tenho, eu só estou com medo de doer. Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então...

- Você é virgem? – Perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha vendo a menina assentir – Pensei que não, você me pareceu experiente no banheiro.

- É que minhas companheiras grifinórias me contam sobre o que acontece entre elas e os meninos nos mínimos detalhes, mas eu nunca estive na cama com nenhum outro homem.

Snape sorriu com a perspectiva de ser o primeiro homem dela. A beijou novamente apertando os seios com as mãos. Hermione se mexia fazendo a masculinidade dele aumentar, podia sentir o quão dura já estava e ela o quanto já estava molhada.

- Severus... – Disse passando as mãos nos negros cabelos, enquanto Snape beijava e mordia seu pescoço – Eu quero você, por favor, agora.

Snape também já não agüentava mais esperar, guiou seu membro até a entrada da menina e a penetrou, não tão lentamente como deveria. Hermione arqueou o corpo todo, apertou os ombros do moreno e gritou de dor.

- Você está bem? Machuquei você? – Perguntou Snape dentro dela sem se mover. Temeu ter machucado a menina.

- Não – Disse Hermione relaxando a cabeça do travesseiro, ainda de olhos fechados – É que... digamos assim que eu não estou acostumada com algo entrando em mim, mas você não me machucou não, dizem que é normal sentir dor na primeira vez.

Snape deu uma risadinha e a beijou.

- Relaxe, eu não irei machucá-la. Confia em mim.

- Eu confio.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu Snape se mexer lentamente dentro dela. Com o tempo ela relaxou e apenas apreciou o prazer que a fez gemer cada vez mais alto, mas Snape ainda se movimentava lentamente. Para ela era gostoso, mas sabia que para Snape aquilo deveria ser torturante. Enlaçou os quadris dele com as pernas e o puxou fazendo o membro entrar por completo dentro dela. Snape gemeu alto e tremeu sentindo as pernas da menina o apertando contra ela.

A menina começou a movimentar os quadris mostrando que estava tudo bem. Snape entendeu o recado e olhando nos olhos da menina começou novamente o movimento de vai e vem desta vez mais rápido.

- Oh Severus – Gemeu Hermione – Isso é tão bom. É tão... bom sentir você.

Snape penetrava-a rápido e forte, mas com cuidado para não machucá-la. Hermione era pequena e apertada, isso só fazia com que o prazer aumentasse. Ela gemia alto e arranhava suas costas deixando marcas na pele pálida dele que beijava e lambia o pequeno pescoço suado. Estava salgado por causa do suor, mas ainda assim convidativo. Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela, apertando lhe as nádegas, coxas e seios. Gemia baixinho também, ao pé do ouvido da outra.

Não podia explicar o que estava sentindo, mas era algo forte que fez seu coração acelerar dando a impressão de que iria explodir. Será que era amor? Mas era diferente do que sentira com Lily, este era mais forte, mais intenso. Sentia ao olhar aqueles olhos castanhos o olhando cheio de desejo, cheio de amor. Sentia ao penetrá-la fundo fazendo as peles nuas se baterem ritmadamente. Sentia ao acariciar-lhe o corpo, ao beijá-la, ao sentir as unhas dela arranhando-lhe a pele, ao ouvi-la gemer, ao olhá-la e ao amá-la. Amava-a e amava com todas as forças que tinha.

Hermione estava com a boca aberta, gemendo e os olhos o olhando, deu um leve sorriso e acariciou o rosto suado de Snape, secando uma gota que iria cair da ponta do seu avantajado nariz. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e grudados em seu rosto. Com delicadeza afastou todos os cabelos, fio por fio e passou o dedo pelas linhas de seu rosto, passando pelos lábios, agora vermelhos pelas mordidas que lhe dera, e recebeu um beijo na ponta dos dedos.

Snape sentiu que não demoraria muito para chegar ao clímax. Aquela menina o fazia enlouquecer, o fazia vibrar e tremer.

- Acho que... vou... – Não conseguia falar coerentemente, mas viu Hermione sorriu e beijar-lhe os lábios.

- Então vamos juntos – E puxou mais ainda o quadril dele.

Snape penetrava-a rápido e forte, o clímax estava perto. Hermione ajudava mexendo-se rápido, indo de encontro ao membro.

Hermione arqueou o corpo gritando o nome de Snape que logo em seguida também gritou o nome de Hermione liberando sua semente dentro dela. Aquilo era tão intenso, nunca sentiu nada assim, pensou até que estava delirando novamente como havia feito com Lily, porque assim como Lily ele também via Hermione brilhar, ela permanecia de olhos fechados, afagava seus negros e molhados cabelos.

- Hermione – Chamou Snape ainda dentro dela.

- Sim – Respondeu abrindo os olhos. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo – Severus, você... você está, está...brilhando?

- Você também.

- O que é isso?

- Não sei, mas é forte.

- Eu te amo Severus – Disse Hermione o abraçando e relaxando o corpo sentindo Snape descansar a cabeça em seu colo.

Snape saiu de dentro da menina e se deitou ao seu lado logo após fazer um feitiço de limpeza. Olhava em seus olhos e acariciava-lhe o rosto. Hermione aconchegou-se em seu peito e o abraçou forte. Snape pôde sentir as lágrimas da menina molhando seu peito nu, deu um beijo em seu testa e a abraçou.

- Durma.

Após alguns minutos sentia a respiração forte e ritmada, provavelmente a menina estava dormindo.

- Eu também te amo minha princesa – Confessou pensando que ela não havia escutado, mal sabia que a menina dormiu com o sorriso aberto de orelha a orelha, sonhando com aquela frase.


	36. A sala encontrada

**Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora, se bem que nem demorei tanto para postar, mas como Natal está chegando preciso atualizar vcs, pois sei que não terei tempo até depois do ano novo...**

**Então quero agradecer a todos que leem minhas fics, fico muito feliz por isso.**

**Agradeço a Deh Isaacs, estava com saudades de vc, obrigada pelo review, demorou, mas finalmente eles dois chegaram onde tanto queriam neh. Sei como é, o pessoal desanima mesmo, acaba livro e filme e os reviews diminuem, mas acho que quem é fã mesmo e gosta de fic nunca deixa isso para lá, nem que seja só para ler de vez em quando, eu até imprimo as fics que gosto...E não vou parar de escrever, quero escrever outra agora bem lemon... rsrsrs...**

**AB Feta, senti falta do seu sorriso nos reviews... cadê vc?**

**Vamos ao capítulo, já tenho os outros revisados, finalmente e estamos perto do fim... triste...bjusssss  
**

**36**

**A sala encontrada**

Depois de um tempo sem conseguir pregar os olhos, Snape beijou o topo da cabeça de Hermione e se levantou da cama tentando fazer o mínimo de movimento possível, a menina precisava dormir. O professor encaminhou-se até o guarda-roupas e retirou uma calça preta que vestiu, não se importou em colocar uma camisa. Antes de sair do quarto Snape olhou mais uma vez para a menina na cama. Hermione estava nua e o lençol cobria apenas uma parte de seu corpo. O mestre de poções trouxera a menina ainda adormecida até a mansão, ele não teve coragem de colocar-lhe uma roupa, seu corpo era lindo demais para ser coberto. Sorrindo de leve Snape saiu do quarto para o corredor escuro, dali ele desceu as escadas descalço até a sala de estar, a janela estava aberta e o vento frio da manhã entrava trazendo a fraca luz do sol que começava a aparecer iluminando um pouco a sala, o bastante para Snape ver o menino dormindo sentado na poltrona segurando a bolinha de vidro com a cor verde. Snape se aproximou do menino e retirou a bolhinha de sua mão mole, Harry dormia tão profundamente que um filete de saliva saia pelo canto de sua boca molhando sua camisa.

- Harry, acorde – Chamou Snape cutucando de leve o menino.

- Hummm – Resmungou Harry acordando devagar e limpando a baba. Demorou um pouco para perceber que era Snape quem o acordava – Por Mérlin Severus! Onde é que você esteve?

- Não recebeu meu recado? – Perguntou apontando para a bola de vidro na mesa.

- Recebi, aliás, onde é que ela está e como ela está?

- Está no meu quarto dormindo e está tudo bem com ela.

Snape caminhou até a cozinha, como estava sem camisa, dava para ver as marcas vermelhas deixadas pelas unhas da menina em suas costas. Harry não precisava perguntar o que havia acontecido, pois já sabia. Quase caiu de joelhos no chão quando, de madrugada, sentiu algo forte em seu coração, não era ruim ou doloroso, era forte e bom, era aconchegante até. Eillen lhe explicou que aquilo era a ligação do poder do amor, era aquilo que acontecia cada vez que essa ligação acontecia. Por um momento Harry ficou preocupado se teria que sentir isso cada vez que Snape e Hermione estivesse na cama, mas pra sua sorte Eillen explicou que isso não acontece toda vez, é só quando a ligação é forte demais. Severus tinha acabado de reacender esse poder em si e Harry pôde sentir, pois era muito intenso.

O menino ainda estava sonolento, mas seguiu o mais velho e entrou na cozinha sentando na mesa onde deitou a cabeça nos braços quase se entregando ao sono, mas uma música cantarolada o acordou quase completamente. Snape, seu antigo professor de poções, o homem mais carrancudo que já viu na vida, estava cantarolando enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro abrindo e fechando armário e geladeira. Spook, que aparecera pouco depois, o olhava com um sorriso no rosto, realmente Snape estava diferente, parecia estar com mais cor na pele, seu rosto tinha uma expressão mais suave que o normal e seu humor estava bom, muito bom.

"O que uma noite de amor não faz à uma pessoa. Pena que comigo não aconteça a mesma coisa" Pensou Harry lembrando do lindo menino por quem se apaixonara na escola. Um verdadeiro sonserino, é sim, um sonserino e não um corvinal como dissera para Hermione. Sabia que se contasse a verdade acabaria sendo internado no ST'Mungus pelos próprios amigos. Eles aceitariam seu relacionamento com um menino, mas não com esse menino.

Era verdade que Draco Malfoy sempre fora seu inimigo desde quando entrou para a escola, mas também era verdade que durante o último ano letivo, os dois haviam se aproximado depois que Harry voltou do coma. Descobriu que Draco não era tão ruim assim e em certas horas chegava a ser engraçado. Passavam boas horas juntos na sala precisa, escondido de todos da escola.

Um certo dia os dois estavam conversando alegremente na sala precisa. Draco ensinava um movimento de luta para Harry, os dois tentaram fazer corretamente, mas Draco é mais alto, acabou se atrapalhando e caindo sobre Harry. Os colchonetes impediram que um dos dois se machucasse, mas não impediu que Draco se aproximasse mais do rosto do moreno e selasse seus lábios aos dele.

Os dois nunca mais tocaram nesse assunto, mas a amizade continuava e os encontros as escondidas também. Sentia falta do loiro, mas tudo era um sonho, ele sabia. Ao voltar dos seus devaneios, viu que Snape havia feito uma bela bandeja de café da manhã, mas ele mesmo não estava ali.

- Está frio lá fora – Disse Snape entrando pela porta que dava acesso ao jardim – Se agasalhe e se cubra mais.

- Olha só quem fala, sai no jardim sem camisa sendo que está muito frio só para pegar uma rosa e sempre joga as cobertas no chão quando dorme, ficando só de cueca no frio do seu quarto. Eu sempre tenho que ir te cobrir, afinal não é só porque você mora em uma masmorra em Hogwarts que você não poderia pegar uma gripe.

- Você me cobre?

- Sim, algumas vezes, já cuidei de você doente e ter que cuidar novamente não é uma coisa que me alegre muito. Mas vejo que você já encontrou outra pessoa para fazer isso por você – Disse olhando Snape arrumar a rosa na bandeja – Não esqueça de colocar um feitiço no quarto, não quero ficar ouvindo barulhos suspeitos.

- Ora, seu moleque, vá cuidar da sua própria vida e deixe a minha em paz. – Rosnou jogando o pano de prato no menino.

- Rabugento

- Pirralho

- Seboso

- Peste

- Nervoso.

Snape saiu da cozinha e encaminhou-se para o quarto onde Hermione ainda dormia. O lençol estava no chão deixando o corpo nu da menina à mostra. Parou um instante apenas para contemplar as curvas bem desenhadas daquele corpo. Balançando a cabeça ele colocou a bandeja na mesa e foi até o guarda roupas, estava realmente frio, colocou então uma camisa branca, sua favorita. Deixou-a aberta mostrando levemente seu tórax, pegou a coberta do chão e cobriu-a novamente, deu um leve beijo na testa da menina e tirou-lhe os cabelos do rosto.

- Hermione – Chamou baixinho – Acorde.

Hermione abriu lentamente os olhos, mas temeu olhar para o homem que lhe chamava, o medo de tudo ser mentira era horrível. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia voltar a dormir, por isso abriu bem os dois olhos e se virou na cama encontrando Snape ao seu lado com um sorriso leve brincando nos lábios e vestido com uma camisa completamente sexy e aberta mostrando aquele tórax liso e forte. Como se para confirmar que aquilo não era sonho ela estendeu a mão e tocou naquela pele lisa com algumas cicatrizes.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida – Disse Snape colocando sua mão sobre a da menina

- Bom dia meu amor. – Disse a menina sorrindo, mas negando o beijo que ele tentava dar – Eu ainda não escovei os dentes, isso é anti-higiênico, espera um pouco, já volto.

Hermione foi até o banheiro enrolada no robe que estava ao lado da cama e fez sua higiene matinal, prendeu os cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça e voltou para o quarto onde encontrou um Snape sorridente.

- Que foi?

- É que eu pensei que você houvesse desistido de mim, me assustei quando recusou meu beijo e nunca imaginaria que era por um motivo tão simplório como higiene bucal.

- Eu nunca desistiria de você Severus Snape. Onde estamos? Voltamos para casa?

- Sim, voltamos – Disse explodindo por dentro ao ouvir a última pergunta - Eu a trouxe de madrugada, você ainda estava dormindo. Você deve estar com fome não é mesmo, pelo que me lembro você não come faz tempo.

- É estou com um pouquinho de fome sim.

Snape pegou a bandeja que estava na mesa e levou até a cama, depositando no travesseiro ao lado da menina.

- Hummm, vejamos todas as coisas gostosas que temos aqui: torrada com geléia natural de morango, bolo de chocolate, morangos frescos, nossa você realmente caprichou hein, suco de laranja natural, uma rosa e a coisa mais gostosa de todas. Você.

Hermione debruçou-se para beijá-lo e isso fez com que o lençol escorregasse e os seios ficassem a mostra.

- Você me tenta dessa maneira – Disse Snape puxando o lençol para cima, cobrindo-os – Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós. Aquilo não deveria ter acontecido, foi um erro.

Hermione deu um sorrisinho e o beijou amavelmente.

- Posso saber qual é o motivo do seu sorriso quando estamos lidando com algo sério? Falei algo errado, ou tenho cara de palhaço mesmo.

- Na verdade não, é que você está se preocupando a toa.

- Como assim me preocupando à toa? Hermione eu sou um professor que fez sexo com uma menina que é menor de idade e minha aluna.

Snape não entendia o que dava naquela menina, ele estava tratando de uma coisa importante e ela dizia que não era nada?

- Deixa eu te explicar – Hermione sentou-se no colo de seu amado e afagou-lhe os cabelos – Na primeira semana de férias, eu fui passear no beco diagonal e encontrei o professor Dumbledore quando fui tomar sorvete. Ele me convidou para sentar-me com ele e eu aceitei, fiquei conversando com ele a tarde toda, na maioria das vezes eu não entendia o que ele estava dizendo, mas o diretor se mostrou muito interessado na profissão de meus pais que são dentistas. Logo após a tarde cair, o diretor se despediu e foi embora, ele, propositalmente e deliberadamente, deixou o livro de regras da escola.

- Realmente foi de propósito, ele não é do tipo que esquece algo sem um motivo por trás, aquele velho manipulador.

- Exato, como eu não me agüentei de curiosidade, acabei lendo o livro e descobri que havia uma página marcada e sabe o que tinha lá?

- Não

- Não pode nem imaginar?

- Nunca gostei de adivinhas, fale logo.

- Lá não tinha nada que impedisse o relacionamento de um professor com uma aluna se essa aluna for maior de quatorze anos e o amor sobrepor-se ao prazer carnal. Além de também ter o fato que o diretor da escola deve saber do relacionamento e ele já sabe há muito tempo

- Isso significa o que estou pensando?

- Sim, isso que dizer que eu posso muito bem fazer isso – Deu um beijo nos lábios do outro – Isso – Beijou-lhe o pescoço – e isso – Colocou a mão sobre o membro do moreno – da mesma forma que você pode fazer isso – Guiou a mão dele até seus seios.

Snape sorriu e beijou a menina. Agora ela era dele, não havia nada que o impedisse de se amarem para todo sempre. A bandeja foi levada de volta a mesa e os tecidos que os separavam foram ao chão. Harry passava pelo corredor quando ouviu uns gemidos vindos do quarto de Snape.

- Eu disse para aquele morcego velho colocar um feitiço – Harry tinha uma expressão que era a pura mistura de felicidade e nojo. Estava feliz por eles estarem juntos, mas não era fácil imaginar o que estavam fazendo nesse exato momento.

Uma hora depois, os dois desceram juntos. Hermione vestia um roupão preto com as iniciais SS em verde e Snape uma calça preta e uma camisa branca.

- Mione – Harry correu para abraçar a amiga – Como você está? Me deu um grande susto ontem sabia?

- Eu estou bem, um pouco triste por tudo, mas bem. Acho que o que aconteceu foi por causa do choque de saber que foi culpa do monstrão, um pouco de tristeza claro, mas minha família sempre tratou a morte como sendo algo natural, um dia você nasce, no outro você morre, é normal.

- Que bom que você está bem. Já comeu?

- Sim e acho que comi até demais.

- Literalmente – Disse Harry olhando para Snape que apresentava marcas em seu corpo e essas não tinham nada a ver com sofrimento e tortura.

- Harry! – Exclamou Hermione.

- Que foi? Eu falei para ele colocar um feitiço silenciador.

- Já falei para cuidar da sua própria vida moleque – Rosnou Snape.

O restante do dia foi gasto para arrumar as coisas do enterro que seria no dia seguinte. À noite Hermione não conseguiu dormir e ficou o tempo todo no sofá da sala agarradinha a Snape, abraçando-o e beijando-o suavemente, colada à seu corpo e ele fazendo carinho em seu cabelo.

Quando a menina finalmente conseguiu dormir, Snape a levou para o quarto e a colocou na cama. Ele não estava com sono e resolveu dar uma caminhada pela mansão. Andava a esmo, não tirava da mente o fato de que o Lord das Trevas havia assassinado friamente os pais de sua amada e assim causando-lhe o sofrimento e o pior é que ainda deveria continuar como espião e ficar ao lado dele.

Foi pensando nisso que, sem saber, ele havia chego ao terceiro andar. Algo se formou em sua mente, uma imagem, parecia ele criança, correndo pelo corredor e entrando por uma porta escondida. Quando a imagem sumiu, Snape se viu na frente de uma porta, uma porta secreta que de longe não se percebia a diferença entre ela e a parede, mas ele sabia, agora ele lembrava.

Devagar ele foi entrando na sala, algo o impedia de recuar. Flashs de imagens a muito esquecidas apareciam em sua mente. Sua mãe gritando, seu pai bravo, ele correndo, raiva, ódio, morte. Morte, sua mãe morta, o pai assassino, suas próprias mãos manchadas de solidão ao debruçar-se para abraçá-la.

Snape parecia petrificado, os olhos marejaram, aquela sala, aquelas lembranças, tudo era demais para ele. Sem perceber já estava sentado no sofá, seus olhos estavam fora de foco e ele não via mais nada, se deixou cair em plena inconsciência.

_**N/A - Gente quero desejar a vcs um Maravilhoso Natal, muitas felicidades junto com os presentes do papai noel... e um prospero Ano Novo, muito amor, paz, saude e sucesso na vida de vcs... amo todos os meus leitores maravilhosos e as minhas escritoras...**_

_**Gente, bjussssssssssssssssssssssss**_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... não se esqueçam do review**_


	37. Não é um adeus

**Ainnn, pessoal eu não ia postar nenhum capítulo até o ano que vem, mas com esses reviews maravilhosos que vcs**

**mandaram eu consegui ficar longe e arranjei um tempinho no dia do natal para vir colocar aqui mais um capítulo para vcs**

**espero realmente que gostem, não é muito grande, mas...**

**Agradecimentos:**

**AB Feta, **_ai que lindo, por falta de um ganhei vários sorrisos, vê se não some Feliz Natal e prospero ano novo para vc tb... bjussss_

**BahSantos,**_ acho que deve me sentir lisongeada já que é com a minha fic que vc conseguiu ler Snape/Hermione..._

_eu tb adoro Snape/Harry, alias já leu minhas outras fics? O veneno que corroi a alma / conhecendo o desconhecido é snarry_

_Bom, ainda assim, obrigada pelo review. Feliz Natal e Prospero Ano Novo**  
**_

**Tehru, **_UAL, ta vendo... vc sempre me surpreende, some e quando volta me deixa um review enorme daquele, que lindo..._

_ai eu tb adoro o Sev mais humano, é legal mesclar o comensal que ele é com o humano fragil dele, é bem legal, adoro._

_Olha obrigada mesmo pelo review, Feliz Natal e Prospero ano novo para vc tb_

_Bju grande_

**Pessoal obrigada por sempre estarem aqui comigo**

**Feliz Natal e Prospero Ano Novo  
**

**37**

**Não é um adeus**

- Severus – Chamou Harry cutucando-o de leve.

Snape abriu os olhos devagar, sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco, sentou-se ajeitando os cabelos e esfregando os olhos.

- Como você veio parar aqui? – Perguntou Harry

- Eu não sei – Respondeu meio desnorteado olhando para a sala - Não consegui dormir e comecei a andar pela mansão como sempre faço, de repente várias lembranças antigas começaram a aparecer em minha mente e eu me vi aqui dentro. Mas o que você está fazendo aqui dentro?

- Eu descobri essa sala na primeira semana que vim morar aqui, sempre fico aqui dentro, gosto desse lugar.

- Por um acaso, você tem noção de que sala é esta?

- Na verdade eu tenho sim, sei toda a historia dessa sala, da sua família, da sua historia.

Snape estreitou os olhos, como era possível ele saber de tudo isso? Não havia escrito tanta informação em seu diário e tão pouco Dumbledore contou, o diretor não era de fazer fofoquinhas.

- Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei de tudo isso – Disse Harry vendo a cara de interrogação e surpresa de Snape – Eu te explicarei tudo, mas precisa responder uma coisa. Você por um acaso brilhou na noite em que foi atrás de Mione?

Snape achou estranha essa pergunta, mas só no inicio, pois depois lembrou-se de que realmente havia brilhado junto com Hermione.

- Sim. Mas o que isso significa?

Harry lhe explicou tudo sobre o poder oculto que Snape possuía. Snape ouvia tudo em completo silêncio, pareceu até que havia trocado de lugar e ele era o aluno agora.

- Toda essa historia é muito bonita, mas como posso acreditar nisso, você está parecendo o Dumbledore.

- Eu posso te mostrar. Eillen apareça.

A fantasma apareceu logo que Harry chamou. Ela estava como sempre, linda e exuberante. Flutuava no alto da sala e olhava insegura para Snape. Ao ver o fantasma de sua mãe, Snape petrificou onde estava, não acreditava no que via, tudo só podia ser brincadeira daquele moleque infernal.

- Olá filho – Disse Eillen olhando carinhosamente para o rosto mais que surpreso de Snape.

- Que brincadeira é essa Harry? Seja lá o que for é melhor você parar agora mesmo.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada. Esse é o fantasma de sua mãe, ela vive aqui, mas muitas vezes está ao seu lado. Você nunca pôde vê-la, pois somente o seu poder permite isso.

- Eu não consigo acreditar

- Severus eu esperei tanto por esse momento – Disse a fantasma receosa em se aproximar.

Snape sentou-se novamente. Não era incomum existirem fantasma e ele convivia com um monte em Hogwarts, mas saber que sua mãe era um fantasma, que morava na sala onde morreu que é dentro da sua casa e que só pode vê-la por causa do tal poder oculto, era demais até para ele.

- Eu acho que vou deixá-los aqui para conversar.

Harry saiu da sala deixando mãe e filho sozinhos. Foi para a cozinha comer algo, pois seu estômago já estava roncando novamente. Preparou um belo sanduíche e já ia colocá-lo na boca quando uma coruja parou no parapeito da janela e pediu para entrar. Harry abriu a janela e deixou a belíssima coruja entrar. Ela era comum e não tinha nada de extraordinário, mas era linda assim mesmo. Trazia uma carta endereçada a Severus. Depois que a coruja bebeu um pouco de suco e foi embora, Harry sentou-se para terminar seu lanche. Deixou a carta na porta do quarto de Snape e foi dormir.

Não foi nada fácil dormir, sua cicatriz latejava, sua cabeça doía, seu corpo suava. Tudo parecia estranho, não estava em seu quarto, dormindo em sua bela cama com lençóis vermelhos, parecia estar em uma cela escura, úmida e fedida. A porta atrás de si abriu e uma pessoa encapuzada entrou.

- Eu a trouxe Milorde

- Que bom. Diga-me Bella. Vocês a machucaram?

A comensal abaixou seu capuz e retirou sua máscara, mostrando seus negros olhos e seu sorriso desdenhoso e amarelo.

- Não Milorde, nós a trouxemos intacta, como o senhor mandou. Sabemos muito bem que o senhor quer ter o prazer de tocá-la primeiro, por isso a pequena adoradora de trouxas está inteira, ela é sua Milorde.

- Podem machucá-la se quiserem. Quero mostrar a esses ineptos quem é que manda. Façam o que tem que fazer, torturem, machuquem, enlouqueçam a menina, mas não a matem. Gina Weasley tem que estar viva quando a devolvermos, talvez assim esse pirralho entenda o meu poder.

Harry sentiu dois olhos vermelhos o olhando penetrantemente, de repente sua cicatriz ardia demais e seu corpo debatia no chão gelado. Ao conseguir acordar a primeira coisa que fez foi correr para o quarto de Snape. Snape não estava dormindo, estava apenas deitado abraçado a Hermione. Pensava em seus doces cabelos, mas foi interrompido quando Harry entrou gritando em seu quarto.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntou Snape, já querendo dar uma bela bronca por ele nem ao menos bater na porta antes de entrar, mas qualquer palavra que fosse falar sobre isso morreu em sua garganta ao ver o estado do menino. Harry estava molhado de tanto suor, tremia e mantinha a mão apertando a cicatriz – O que houve?

- Eu vi Voldemort, ele está com a Gina, vai machucá-la. Precisamos ajudá-la Severus.

- Ontem – Disse Snape colocando uma roupa e pegando a roupa de Mione, que já estava acordada também, e entregando a ela. – Depois de conversar com o fantasma de minha mãe, eu vi a carta do diretor, lá ele dizia que a menina havia sido seqüestrada e que era para nós irmos para o Largo Grimauld, só que eu não podia lhe contar, pois você poderia ficar alarmado e isso faria com que você abrisse sua mente para a entrada dele. Sendo assim disse que iria levá-lo hoje quando amanhecesse.

Ao terminar de falar, Snape já estava arrumado e Hermione fechava o casaco. Ao ver todos prontos, Snape guiou-os até a lareira e lhes deu o pó de flu. Hermione foi primeiro, Harry depois e Snape logo em seguida.

Ao chegar na casa que já foi de Sirius e que agora era sua por direito, Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago, Sirius não estava mais ali, nunca mais. Na cozinha encontravam-se o Diretor, todos os Weasley, Remus, Olho Tonto, Tonks e Quim.

- Ele teve um pesadelo com o Lord, diretor – Pronunciou a voz de Snape que vinha entrando segurando o braço do menino e o guiando até uma cadeira – Disse que a menina foi levada para uma masmorra imunda e que está aos cuidados de Bellatriz.

- Se aquela vaca fizer algo com a minha menina, eu juro que acabo com a vida dela com minhas próprias mãos – Chorou a senhora Weasley nos braços do marido.

- Precisamos conversar Severus – Disse o diretor.

Os dois foram para a sala. Ainda na cozinha a senhora Weasley tentava cuidar de Harry que ainda tremia. O senhor Weasley estava sentado com as mãos apoiando a cabeça, Fred e Jorge encontravam-se em um canto, o sorriso que estava sempre estampado em seus rostos não existia mais, Rony abraçou Hermione quando a viu e no momento permanecia assim sentindo-se fraco diante da dor e desespero, era visível seus olhos vermelhos e marejados.

- Como você está Harry? – Perguntou a senhora Weasley enxugando as lágrimas.

- Estou bem.

- Que bom, que bom. E você querida? – Perguntou a Hermione – Soube que seus pais morreram, você está bem?

- Estou sim senhora Weasley, está tudo bem.

- Quando será o enterro querida?

- Hoje, daqui a pouco.

- Quer companhia? – Perguntou Rony ainda abraçado a amiga.

Hermione olhava nos olhos do amigo e viu a profunda tristeza que ele estava sentindo. Gina era sua irmã mais nova, a única menina da família e ele a tratava com uma relíquia que poderia se quebrar a qualquer momento mesmo sabendo que ela era mais forte do que aparentava. Acariciou o rosto angustiado e alisou os cabelos cor de fogo.

- Não precisa, fica com a sua família, eles precisam de você, precisam de sua companhia.

- Acho que vou fazer algo para vocês comerem, devem estar com fome – Disse a senhora Weasley tentando não pensar em sua menina

A senhora Weasley começou a se movimentar na cozinha e logo vários pratos já estavam postos à mesa com ovos mexidos e suco de abóbora acompanhando. Apesar da fome, ninguém encostou nos pratos.

A porta da sala abriu e Severus entrou, logo em seguida entrou o diretor.

- Já temos um plano, mas precisamos de toda a ajuda possível. Quim quero que recrute o máximo de aurores que conseguir.

- Certo. Vou imediatamente – O auror fez uma reverência e saiu da casa para logo em seguida aparatar direto no ministério.

- Severus, estaremos esperando sua resposta. Tome cuidado meu filho.

- Tomarei, com licença.

Snape virou-se e saiu da cozinha. Quase imediatamente Harry e Hermione levantaram-se e correram para alcançá-lo.

- Espera – Gritou Harry quando Snape já havia virado a maçaneta – Onde você vai?

- Vou fazer o meu trabalho. Não me pergunte o que é, pois não falarei.

- Tudo bem, eu sei muito bem que você vai de encontro com Voldemort, então só peço que tome cuidado. E saiba que eu saberei se está tudo bem com você e se não estiver eu vou atrás de você.

- Você realmente é um pirralho, tolo e grifinório que acha que a coragem é o suficiente para se enfrentar todo o mal do mundo.

- Talvez a minha coragem não seja o suficiente para acabar com todo o mal. Mas é suficiente para rodar o mundo atrás de você se não voltar.

- Tolo

- Burro

- Energúmeno

- Velho

- Peste

- Pai

Snape não teve tempo para raciocinar o que havia ouvido, pois logo depois braços o envolveram em um abraço forte.

- Sei que você é teimoso, mas toma cuidado e volta para casa, eu já perdi meus pais e Sirius, não agüentarei perder você Severus, preciso de você. A vida não pode ser tão cruel a ponto de me tirar mais uma pessoa importante, mais um pai.

Snape não agüentou segurar os sentimentos e apertou o menino em seus braços.

- E você acha que eu suportarei a idéia de nunca mais ver o único filho que tive? A única pessoa que me faz chorar e rir, que faz meu alto-controle se dissipar? Você... – Disse segurando o rosto jovem entre suas mãos – Me fez amar, me fez querer viver. Eu ainda viverei muito, viverei para vê-lo casando, ver meus "netos" – e deu uma risadinha fraca – Eu sou feliz agora Harry e tudo por você.

Snape deu um beijo na testa do menino e o abraçou novamente, desta vez mais forte que antes.

- Quando você voltar, quero te contar uma coisa – Sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido.

- Está bem. Agora vai para cima e tome um banho, você precisa descansar.

Harry encaminhou-se para o quarto de Sirius dando uma última olhada para Snape, seu coração estava pesado e o medo da perda era grande demais. Snape era agora a pessoa mais próxima de um pai que ele tinha, ele não podia perdê-lo.

Snape virou-se e encontrou os olhos de Hermione. Estavam molhados e cheios de preocupação. Ela chegou perto e colocou suas mãos no peito do moreno e ele colocou suas mãos na cintura dela trazendo-a mais para perto até ficarem com as testas coladas.

- Não pedirei para ficar, apesar de saber que minha maior vontade é te agarrar, subir para o primeiro quarto que aparecer e fazer amor com você até não conseguirmos mais nos mexer, mas quero que tome cuidado e que leve isso com você.

Hermione abriu a mão magra de Snape e colocou uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente em forma de H em cima da sua palma.

- Não posso ficar com isso. E se por um acaso eu não voltar?

- Por favor, não fale isso, não para mim. Você irá voltar e quando voltar colocará isso em meu pescoço.

Hermione deu um profundo beijo em seu amado, seus lábios pareciam não querer mais se desgrudar e nem os dele. Foi com grande sacrifício que se separaram.

- Volta para mim, volta para sua família.

- Farei o possível. Tenho que ir.

- Está bem, vá. Mas jamais esqueça de uma coisa. Eu e Harry te amamos e queremos você de volta.

Hermione segurou a porta aberta e observou Snape posicionar-se do lado de fora e aparatar, onde exatamente ela não sabia, a única certeza era que ele estava indo de encontro a Voldemort.

_**N/A: Pessoal espero que tenham gostado, realmente a fic esta chegando no fim e os proximos capítulos reservam muitas emoções e surpresas.**_

_**Bjus a todos**_


	38. As verdadeiras intenções de Draco

**Olá pessoal, tudo bem? Espero que tenham passado um 2011 maravilhoso e que 2012 esteja melhor ainda**

**Quero agradecer os reviews que ganhei, obrigada BahSantos e ABFeta e a todos que leem e acompanham a fic**

**Vou tentar postar os outros capítulos mais rápido... bjusss pessoal  
**

**38**

**As verdadeiras intenções de Draco**

Nem mesmo Snape sabia se estava no lugar certo. Desaparatou em frente os portões da imensa mansão Malfoy. Respirou fundo e adentrou ao local. Não podia negar que estava sentindo medo, um medo que subiu pela sua espinha e fez seus cabelos da nuca arrepiarem. A última vez que se encontrou com o Lord e seus comensais, sua vida ficou presa por um fio e as lembranças do castigo que levou para provar sua fidelidade ainda o faziam tremer, e agora, o mero pensamento do que pode lhe acontecer ao se mostrar traidor do Lord e fiel a Dumbledore já lhe causavam um frio na barriga e deixavam suas pernas bambas.

Deixando o medo de lado, recolocou sua postura inexpressiva e caminhou pelo jardim rumo a porta dupla de madeira envernizada com um grande M em prata pura, contornado com pequenas esmeraldas. Levou sua mão coberta com uma luva de couro até a porta e deu três leves batidas.

Do outro lado da porta era possível ouvir as vozes exaltadas. Pareciam estar nervosos ou excitados com algo.

A porta abriu-se sozinha e Snape entrou andando leve sob o piso negro espelhado. Olhando no espelho retangular pregado à parede, pôde ver sua máscara de comensal da morte. A máscara que um dia tanto venerou e agora tanto detesta.

Fez a horrenda máscara sumir ao passar a varinha por ela, mas o que viu não o deixou mais tranqüilo. Seu próprio rosto era uma máscara indefinida, vazia, fria dentro do negro capuz que a envolvia por completo. Sua capa cobria todo o corpo menos a dourada correntinha de Hermione que reluzia linda e pura em seu peito. Tirou a luva da mão direita e segurou a correntinha com tanta força que sua mão ficou marcada com a forma do H. Guardou-a dentro da capa e seguiu caminho até a sala de estar da mansão.

O plano feito por ele e Dumbledore era revisado a cada passo. Primeiro iria dizer ao Lord que ele tinha novidades. Que Dumbledore e todos da Ordem estão desesperados sem saber o que fazer. Iria dizer que o melhor seria matar a menina e deixar o corpo na frente da sede para deixá-los abalados e mostrar a todos que o Lord é o mais poderoso do mundo e que se alguém se opor à ele, não importa se é sangue puro ou não, irá morrer. Ainda teria que fazer com que ele mesmo fizesse o trabalho de matá-la, deixando-o livre para fazer o que tinha que fazer. A poção para fazer a menina parecer morta estava em seu boldo interno. Se tudo desse certo, ele faria a menina beber a poção e depois levaria o corpo para a sede. Ela pareceria morta por uma hora mais ou menos, depois disso voltaria ao normal. Na pior das hipóteses o Lord descobriria que ele é realmente um traidor e mataria ele e a menina.

Ao abrir lentamente a porta da sala viu vários comensais totalmente encapuzados, parados em fila olhando para algo parado no ar acima de suas cabeças, algo que descobriu ser a pequena Gina Weasley, estava inconsciente flutuando aos olhares de todos.

A frente da lareira estava uma poltrona de couro muito negro e brilhante onde se podia ver as chamas do fogo refletidas. Descansando ao lado da poltrona estava Nagini, a maldita cobra de estimação do Lord. A poltrona virou e Snape viu o Lord com suas negras vestes o olhando com seus olhos vermelhos.

- Milorde!

Snape cumprimentou o Lord fazendo sua reverência que agora não era mais tão humilhante assim, visto que ele conseguiu provar sua lealdade. Isso era mais uma prova de que se algo sair errado e descobrirem sua traição, o Lord se encarregará de matá-lo pessoalmente e usando suas mãos ao invés da varinha causando-lhe uma morte lenta e agressiva.

- Severus. O que lhe traz aqui? Eu não me lembro de tê-lo chamado.

- Não Milorde, o senhor não chamou. Venho lhe trazer notícias da Ordem.

- Espero que a notícia seja de boa qualidade Severus. Não quero perder meu tempo com idiotices. Sabe muito bem o que posso fazer com você se me deixar nervoso. Duvido que já tenha esquecido o castigo que te dei meu caro.

Todas as lembranças da semana que passou tentando provar sua lealdade ainda tiravam-lhe o sono. A cela imunda, os comensais nojentos, o corpo dolorido, quebrado, invadido, o sangue, a humilhação, o próprio Lord o invadindo com selvageria. Imagens que ainda o fazia pensar em fazer o melhor para que o plano desse certo.

- Vamos Severus, diga-me o que tem.

- Dumbledore está preocupado e muitos estão abalados com o seqüestro da menina. Talvez Milorde, seja uma boa idéia colocar o corpo da menina em algum lugar onde possam achá-la, assim provaria que o senhor é o mais poderoso e não teme nada, isso deixaria todos que gostam da menina, totalmente caídos, principalmente Harry Potter.

Lord Voldemort olhava diretamente para os olhos de Snape, tentando usar legilimência, mas Snape mostrou-se ótimo em oclumência, talvez o melhor do mundo.

- Talvez – Disse Voldemort pensando um pouco – você tenha razão meu caro. Isso mostraria que sou capaz de matar até mesmo bruxos puro sangue se tais bruxos forem adoradores de trouxas e depois matarei um por um os amiguinhos de Harry Potter, começando pela sangue ruim da Granger. Sim Severus eu gostei da sua idéia.

Granger, a sua Granger. Não podia deixar isso acontecer com sua pequena. Tinha que evitar que tal coisa viesse a se realizar.

- Como o senhor planeja executar o plano Milorde?

- Muito simples meu caro, primeiro vou deixar que meus comensais se aproveitem com o corpo da menina, depois a matarei e deixarei que você o coloque na porta da sede da Ordem da Fênix. David gostaria de tê-la primeiro?

- Seria uma honra Milorde – Disse o comensal que se aproximou da negra poltrona.

Instintivamente, Snape olhou para a menina. O corpo era magro, pequeno e frágil. David não foi gentil nem mesmo com ele que era um homem formado e forte. Certamente iria matá-la de tanta dor.

- Milorde – Chamou Snape sem parar de olhar para a menina – Será que posso fazer um humilde pedido?

- Ora, ora, estou muito curioso para saber o que é. Diga-me o que quer Severus, quem sabe eu posso atendê-lo.

- Eu gostaria de ter a senhorita Weasley, somente para mim. Se o senhor permitir.

- Humm, e por que gostaria de tê-la só para você? Nunca soube que era tão guloso assim.

- Nunca foi segredo para ninguém que eu adoro menininhas e há muito tempo eu desejo a Weasley. Não queria que esta oportunidade fugisse.

- O que posso fazer Severus, você me provou ser um servo leal. Me trouxe noticias da Ordem. Como posso negar seu pedido, sendo feito com tanta vontade? Pode levá-la, ela é toda sua.

- Obrigado Milorde.

O lord das Trevas desceu Gina e a depositou no chão gelado. Lutando contra todas as suas forças, Snape a segurou pelo pulso e a arrastou pelo chão até chegarem a uma sala distante. Após entrar, colocou um feitiço na porta que detectaria a presença de qualquer pessoa. Pegou a menina no colo e a levou para o sofá. Respirava fraco, estava machucada e muito gelada.

Tirou um vidrinho de poções de dentro do bolso interno de seu casaco. Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu fazer a pequena Gina tomar a poção fortalecedora. Limpou o liquido que escorregou pelo canto da boca e a cobriu com sua capa.

Após alguns minutos a poção começou a fazer efeito e a respiração já estava regulada.

- Senhorita Weasley acorde. Vamos acorde – Disse dando leves tapinhas em seu rosto.

Gina abriu lentamente os olhos. Sua visão estava desfocada por isso não reconheceu quem a estava chamando. Aos poucos sua visão começava a voltar e pôde ver alguém de capuz negro e máscara prateada. Um comensal.

- Não! Fique longe de mim – Gritou Gina tentando se levantar – Por favor não me machuque.

- Senhorita Weasley eu não irei machucá-la – Disse Snape tirando a máscara para espanto da menina.

- Pro...professor. O senhor é um comensal? Agora entendo – sussurrou – Agora tudo faz sentido. Você fez amizade com Harry para poder trazê-lo. Você é mal. Sempre soube que você não tinha ficado bom assim de uma hora para outra – Choramingou – O que vai fazer comigo?

Gina agarrou-se à capa que cobria seu corpo e chorou de medo encolhendo-se em um canto do sofá.

- Nós teremos muito tempo para discutirmos as suas conclusões idiotas e ineptas sobre os fatos que me levaram a adotar o Harry, mas para isso preciso tirá-la daqui.

Snape tentou chegar perto da menina, mas Gina ainda estava com medo e tentou levantar, suas pernas estavam machucadas e não agüentaram sustentá-la, seu corpo foi ao chão e a capa deixou-a novamente com o corpo exposto

Snape aproximou-se devagar e abaixou-se ao lado da menina que chorava e escondia o rosto nas mãos. Cobriu-a novamente e afastou as mãos da menina para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- Senhorita Weasley – Disse calmamente – Eu não irei machucá-la, vim aqui resgatá-la e levá-la de volta para sua família, mas preciso da sua colaboração para isso. Minha vida também está em jogo, não gostaria de perdê-la em vão. Tenho um garoto para cuidar ainda. Você vai colaborar comigo e confiar em mim? Ou terei que entregá-la ao Lord das Trevas?

Gina não tinha muita escolha e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, rezando para que o seu temível professor não faça jus as histórias que são ditas sobre ele. Um barulho baixo soou vindo da porta alertando Snape de que alguém estava chegando.

- Precisará me ajudar agora se quiser sair daqui com vida. Sinto muito pelo que vou fazer, mas é necessário.

Pegou sua capa que cobria a menina e a vestiu. O barulho aumentava. Snape rapidamente deitou-se sobre a menina que arregalou os olhos e tentou se proteger.

- Eu não vou fazer nada, mas precisarei fingir que estou fazendo. Quando eu mandar, você grita, me bate, faz como se eu tivesse te violentando, entendeu?

- Sim – Gina reparou que o professor não olhava em seus olhos e que seu corpo e sua capa a cobriam inteiramente, mas sem tocá-la.

Snape colocou o rosto ao lado do rosto da menina e falou em seu ouvido com uma voz arrastada.

- Me desculpe por isso senhorita. Agora.

Gina começou a gritar e a bater no peito de Snape que fazia os movimentos de penetração brusca. Por mais que fosse pura encenação, Snape sentiu-se mal por isso.

A porta abriu-se e alguém entrou.

- Não, me larga, por favor, não – Gritou Gina fingindo lutar contra seu agressor.

- O que quer? Não vê que estou ocupado?

- Professor.

- Draco! – Exclamou Snape reconhecendo a voz do menino – O que faz aqui?

- Vim ajudá-la e pare com esta encenação, sei muito bem que você jamais faria isso, mesmo que fosse com a Weasley.

Snape levantou-se e ficou de frente com Draco, olhou fundo em seus olhos azuis e usou legilimência para saber a real verdade. Malfoy não era bom em oclumência, por isso nem ao menos tentou evitar a leitura de sua mente.

Snape viu que era verdade, Malfoy estava querendo ajudá-lo a sair dali e levar Gina junto com ele. Nunca quis tornar-se um comensal, mas foi obrigado pelo Lord após seu pai, Malfoy sênior, ir para Azkaban. Viu todo o ritual que o Lord fez para a sua entrada no ciclo negro de comensais, o viu chorar ao ser humilhado por aquele que deveria chamar de mestre.

Draco sempre foi um menino mimado e isso não era negado. Tinha tudo que sempre quis ter, nada lhe era negado. Mas o pequeno Malfoy não tinha aquilo que lhe era mais importante, o amor dos pais. Lucius era um grande homem, trabalhava no ministério e era um dos mais importantes comensais do Lord, tratava Draco com muita educação e severidade, nunca bateu no filho, mas nunca o tratou com carinho. Draco era treinado para tomar o lugar do pai tanto no Ministério como no ciclo do Lord. Sua mãe era uma comensal também e seguia o que Lucius mandava. Narcisa tentava ser uma boa mãe, apesar de não ser carinhosa e amável, fazia o possível para deixar o seu filho feliz.

Ao chegar a época de ir para Hogwarts, seu pai deixou-lhe a par das condições de ser o herdeiro legitimo dos Malfoy. Assim como o pai de Severus, Lucius também lhe disse que ele tinha que entrar na Sonserina e que seria uma vergonha para a família se fosse mandado para outra casa. A cada passo que dava em direção ao banco posto no grande salão para a seleção das casas ele pedia em sua mente para ser mandado para a Sonserina. Seu pai não lhe deu uma palavra de felicidade pelo filho estar na casa certa, e sim uma curtíssima carta dizendo que ele não fazia mais que a obrigação.

Todos os anos que Malfoy passou em Hogwarts, foram gastos tentando provar para todos que ele não precisava de ninguém e que por ser um Malfoy ele era superior a qualquer um. Suas amizades não eram das melhores, Crabbe e Goyle eram filhos de comensais e serviam como guarda-costas, Pansy vivia querendo namorar com ele, mas a menina, apesar de muito bonita, não fazia bem o tipo dele.

Muitas vezes o loiro ficava escondido de todos, dentro do banheiro. Algumas vezes chorava por sentir-se sozinho, algumas vezes quebrava os espelhos de raiva e assim vivia indo para a enfermaria levar curativos. Muitas vezes Madame Pomfrey brigou com ele dizendo que quando ele ficar com raiva de si mesmo ou do mundo ele podia morder a língua, mas não quebrar os espelhos da escola inteira.

Malfoy tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia sentido raiva do Potter. Raiva por ele ser o queridinho de todos. Raiva por ele, mesmo sem pai nem mãe, ter amor da maioria das pessoas da escola e até amigos com quem muitas vezes dava gargalhadas em pleno salão principal, recebendo um sorriso do diretor da escola e da diretora da sua casa.

Viveu esses anos de escola odiando profundamente o menino de ouro de Dumbledore. Mas um dia, em seu quinto ano, após o episódio do coma de Harry e de Snape, após seu pai ser preso e sua mãe cair na depressão, aconteceu algo que ele não previa, algo que jamais imaginaria.

Em um belo dia de sol todos haviam saído para passear em Hogsmead, mas ele havia ficado dizendo estar com dor de cabeça. Ficou o dia inteiro no banheiro chorando, até que se cansou e acabou adormecendo. O banheiro onde estava não era usado por ninguém, pois era habitado pelo fantasma da Murta Que Geme. Draco estava dormindo e tendo um pesadelo horrível. Não se recordava o que era, mas lembrava-se de ter se acalmado quando sentiu que alguém o abraçava e o acariciava. Acordou um tempo depois nos braços de alguém, não quis abrir os olhos e se deixou ficar assim.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos e viu quem o estava abraçando quase teve um colapso nervoso. Levantou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, como pôde deixar justamente o Potter ver seu lado mais vulnerável? Draco discutiu com Harry e saiu correndo para o salão comunal. Dias depois Harry apareceu novamente no banheiro e encontrou Draco sentado no chão, desta vez acordado. Disse que queria conversar com ele e que não contou a ninguém sobre o outro dia, ao contrário do que pensava Malfoy que o acusou de fazer fofoca. O loiro ficou bravo de inicio e não quis falar com Potter na maioria das vezes que este ia procurá-lo.

Certa noite, Draco estava novamente no banheiro da Murta Que Geme, quando Harry entrou. Não levantou e apenas perguntou o que ele queria. Harry disse que estava apenas tentando ser amigo de Draco. Já havia passado da hora de dormir e Filch estava procurando alunos fora da cama. Harry disse que eles tinham que sair dali logo, mas Draco não sabia onde podiam ir. Nas masmorras havia Snape que não deixaria os dois saírem ilesos sem uma detenção e Filch já estava no segundo andar.

Harry arrastou Draco porta afora e subiu direto para a sala precisa. Os dois ficaram lá dentro até amanhecer. Depois disso Draco vivia indo se encontrar Harry na sala precisa. Encontrou finalmente um verdadeiro amigo que lhe escutava e o entendia. Muitas vezes Harry o consolou. Estava feliz finalmente.

Snape viu todos os dias que Draco passou junto a Harry e viu o amor entre eles crescerem. Já estava mais do que satisfeito com os verdadeiros motivos que levaram seu querido sonserino a ajudá-lo.

Era incrível como Harry conseguia fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem com sua presença.

- Certo senhor Malfoy...

- Draco

- O que?

- Meu nome é Draco. Me chame assim, me chamar de Malfoy faz com que eu me pareça com meu pai, e eu não quero parecer com ele.

- Tudo bem Draco. Me ajude aqui e depois podemos conversar sobre suas intenções para com meu filho.

Draco deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca. Harry havia lhe dito que Severus iria adotá-lo e que estava muito feliz.

- Sim senhor. O que é aquilo? – Perguntou apontando para algo no canto escuro da sala.

Do cantinho saiu um rato grande. Ele parou, olhou para todos e saiu por debaixo da porta.

- Era só um rato – Disse Snape cobrindo Gina novamente – Nada demais.

- Não era somente um rato professor. Era Rabicho.

- Tem certeza Weasley?

- É claro que tenho certeza Malfoy. Aquele rato estava em nossa família por doze anos.

Gina estava fraca e apenas sussurrava.

- Não temos tempo, aquele rato foi avisar o que estava acontecendo aqui.

- E que faremos?

- Presta atenção. Você levará a senhorita Weasley direto para a Ordem da Fênix.

- E como eu vou fazer isso? Está cheio de comensais aqui em casa, estão todos lá com o Lord e provavelmente estão vindo para cá.

- E você acha que eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso? Vocês sairão com uma chave de portal.

Snape colocou Gina nos braços de Draco que ficou meio sem graça ao pegar a grifinória no colo. A menina gemeu de dor e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, respirando fraco. Snape tirou uma tampa de pasta de dente e colocou na mão da menina que segurou firme.

A porta abriu-se quando a chave ativou-se e levou os dois embora deixando Severus com oito comensais encurralando-o.


	39. Operação Resgate

**Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora, mas estava sem meu notbook, que graças a deus já voltou para casa.**

**Bom, quero agradecer a todos que leem a fic, fico muito feliz em saber que tem pessoas seguindo a fic e mais ainda que estão gostando.**

**AB Feta, sério mesmo, eu adoro seus sorrisos...**

**Bjus  
**

**39**

**Operação resgate**

Na sede da Ordem, Hermione havia acabado de chegar do enterro de seus pais junto com Rony que lhe acompanhou, mesmo depois dos protestos da menina de que ele devia ficar com sua família. Suas tias insistiam para que ela ficasse em casa por um tempo, mas ela não quis e voltou para a sede, queria ter noticias de Severus e Gina. Todos ainda permaneciam preocupados, os gêmeos estavam calados à um canto enquanto outros permaneciam na cozinha ou tentando descansar um pouco nos quartos.

Mas, por mais cansados que estivessem todos se alertaram quando Draco apareceu no meio da sala de estar carregando uma Gina coberta apenas com uma capa preta. Por um momento ninguém falou nada, nem se mexeu, quase não respiravam. Até que um barulho de louça quebrando foi ouvido e a senhora Weasley atirou-se em cima de Draco chorando

- Gina? Gina! Minha filha, filhinha

Gina estava fraca e gemeu quando o pai a tirou do colo de Malfoy e a levou para o quarto de hóspedes junto com a senhora Weasley.

- O que você fez com minha irmã? – Gritou Rony empurrando Malfoy direto para a parede e apertando o braço em seu pescoço enquanto a varinha dos gêmeos era apontada para seu rosto branquelo.

- Ora seu idiota, me larga. Acha mesmo que se eu tivesse feito algo com a Weasley eu viria aqui para trazê-la? Coloque sua cabeça oca para funcionar ou então peça ajuda para a Granger, quem sabe ela pode solucionar esse caso tão difícil que você não consegue.

- Rony, acho que Malfoy está falando a verdade – Disse Hermione.

- Deixe-o pelo menos se explicar Rony – Pediu Harry.

- Eu também acho que o senhor Malfoy merece uma chance de nos contar como veio parar aqui com a senhorita Weasley nos braços, não acha senhor Weasley? – Disse Dumbledore que em nenhum momento se mexeu enquanto os Weasley atacavam Draco – Vamos Draco, conte-nos o que aconteceu.

Rony soltou Malfoy e os gêmeos baixaram as varinhas, Draco ajeitou as vestes e dirigiu-se ao diretor.

- Senhor, o professor Snape precisa de ajuda, descobriram que ele é realmente um traidor. Ele nos deu a chave de portal e eu vim embora com a Weasley quando mais ou menos oito comensais entraram no aposento em que estávamos. Ele ficou lá. Professor, o Lord com certeza está muito bravo com o professor Snape. Ele o perdoou antes, mas agora é bem provável que o mate.

- Sim senhor Malfoy, eu tenho plena noção de como Tom é quando descobre que um dos seus servos o traiu, e sei que ele não gostou nada de saber que Severus realmente não é fiel a ele, nem que você também não é.

- Senhor, o Lord pretende invadir Hogwarts no primeiro dia de aula. Ele está recrutando o máximo de aliados possíveis para poder invadir a escola, está chamando todos os lobisomens, gigantes e criaturas mágicas. É preciso agir o mais rápido possível.

- Eu não tive acesso a essas informações senhor Malfoy, creio que sua ajuda foi muito importante para a Ordem.

- O Lord não estava comentando nada com nenhum de seus comensais a não ser a tia Bella. Eu ouvi uma conversa dos dois sem querer. O Lord está instalado na mansão da minha família e eu conheço todos os caminhos secretos de lá. Eu passava por um deles quando ouvi o Lord contar para a tia Bella o plano dele. Eu não podia sair da mansão sem acompanhante exatamente para não correrem o risco de eu falar com alguém sobre alguma coisa que ouvi ou vi, por isso não consegui avisá-lo disso senhor.

- Então o seu segundo espião era o Draco Malfoy, Alvo? - Perguntou Lupin

- Sim, o senhor Malfoy esteve me informando de tudo que ouvia ou descobria enquanto estava em Hogwarts, e até mesmo no período das férias me passava algumas informações importantes. Eu agradeço por sua ajuda senhor Malfoy, sei que correu grande perigo visto que não aprendeu oclumência com tanta eficiência quanto era preciso – Disse Dumbledore arrancando um sorriso singelo do menino - Mas agora é hora de nós agirmos. Já chamei o máximo de aurores possíveis e todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix de todo o país. Estaremos indo até sua mansão o mais rápido possível. Com licença crianças.

Harry ouvia tudo calado, a história de Malfoy o deixou de boca aberta. Jamais imaginaria que aquele menino que passava tempos livres com ele na sala precisa estava também servindo como espião para Dumbledore. Por um momento teve raiva do velho que mais uma vez estava manipulando as pessoas para servirem à ele, mas no outro teve a mente ocupada pensando o quanto Draco esteve perto do perigo e o quanto ele precisou ser corajoso para conseguir sobreviver sem ser descoberto. Mas seu orgulho do sonserino não durou tanto tempo, pois estava preocupado demais para se reservar a ficar feliz por Draco. Voldemort estava com Severus em suas mãos e era bem provável que ele já estivesse morto. Mas quando o diretor disse que iria para a luta sem eles sua voz não se manteve dentro da garganta.

- Como assim com licença? Eu irei junto senhor. Não ficarei de fora desse resgate, preciso estar lá quando resgatarem Severus, e também o senhor precisará do máximo de aliados que puder.

- Eu também irei junto – Disse Hermione – Não tenho nenhum motivo para ficar aqui, mas tenho um grande motivo para ir.

Dumbledore olhou maravilhado para os pequenos grifinórios que se juntavam e o olhavam com expressões decididas e firmes. Cinco verdadeiros grifinórios e um sonserino legítimo.

- Não poderá nos segurar senhor, temos Fred e George conosco. De um jeito ou de outro iremos até lá.

- Ah é verdade! Não poderia mesmo segurar vocês, afinal quando se trata de Fred e George nem mesmo eu me oponho – E deu um sorrisinho.

Os aurores que foram chamados por Dumbledore já haviam aparatado e apenas esperavam por Dumbledore no ponto de encontro em uma colina perto da mansão Malfoy. Dumbledore segurou no ombro de Draco e aparatou, em seguida os grifinórios aparataram também.

- Por que é que eles podem aparatar? – Perguntou Malfoy

- Por que somos mais inteligentes que você cabeça de vento – Responderam os gêmeos em uma só voz.

Harry, Hermione e Rony se entreolharam. O trio aprendera a aparatar há muito tempo e faziam isso em momentos críticos. Dumbledore nunca se incomodou com o fato de que eles deveriam aprender a aparatação somente no sexto ano, segundo ele, aprender uma ou duas mágicas antes do previsto deveria ser encarado como magia precoce e não uma desobediência da lei.

- Afinal onde estamos? – Perguntou Hermione olhando para o endereço que Malfoy havia escrito e lhe passado antes deles aparatarem

- Perto dos portões da mansão. Os portões principais são logo ali adiante – Apontou para os grande portões com a letra M – Há esta hora o Lord já deve ter colocado os comensais para guardá-los por precaução.

- Senhor Malfoy se estivéssemos em Hogwarts eu daria dez pontos para sua casa.

Draco sentiu que pela primeira vez estava realmente sendo reconhecido pelo diretor.

- Obrigado.

- Diretor, o senhor por um acaso tem algum plano? – Perguntou Harry

- Além de entrar e enfrentá-los? Não. Mas estou aberto a sugestões.

- Eu acho que tenho um plano, não sei se dará certo, mas nos dará tempo para procurar Severus. Draco um dia você me disse que tinha uma passagem secreta na sua mansão que só você conhecia, que você mesmo tinha feito, não é?

- Sim, é uma passagem que dá direto para o meu quarto, mas eu não a uso faz tempo, nem lembrava mais dela. Lembra, eu te contei que nunca mais usei depois que fiquei preso nela e só fui sair no outro dia.

- Ei, quando é que vocês ficaram tão amiguinhos assim? – Perguntou Rony

Harry e Draco trocaram olhares e responderam juntos.

- É uma longa história.

- Diretor – Continuou Harry – Eu, Draco, Hermione, Rony e os gêmeos iremos por esta passagem, direto para dentro da mansão. Enquanto isso todos vocês vão para frente da mansão. Voldemort pensará que todo o seu exercito está aqui e colocará todos os comensais para atacá-los, isso nos deixará livre para procurar Severus e atacar Voldemort por traz.

- É um bom plano Harry, acho que poderá dar certo. – Disse o diretor.

Quando Dumbledore sorriu e estava prestes a se despedir e tomar seu caminho frente à batalha, uma canção foi ouvida no céu negro e Fawkes apareceu trazendo a espada de Griffindor e um bracelete gravado o nome de Salazar Slytherin

**(NOTA DA AUTORA: Fui eu que inventei esse bracelete, ele não existe na história real)**

Fawkes deixou a espada cair na mão de Harry e o bracelete na mão de Draco.

- Vejo que não somos somente nós que desejamos que vocês tenham sorte – Disse Dumbledore - Você recebeu novamente a espada de Griffindor e você Draco, o bracelete de Slytherin. Caso você não saiba, o bracelete serve para desviar os feitiços hostis. Infelizmente não desviará as maldições imperdoáveis, mas fará com que você fique com uma armadura invisível que te protegerá de qualquer outro feitiço. A espada passa uma energia boa para quem a carrega e dá coragem para enfrentar o inimigo, quem for atingido pela espada receberá uma carga tão grande de poder que não suportará.

- Foi isso que aconteceu com o basilisco?

- Não exatamente. Basilisco são criaturas, são cobras. Ele morreu por ter sido atingido por uma espada, poderia ter sido qualquer outra espada e o Basilisco morreria exatamente igual, mas me diga Harry se fosse alguma outra espada, você teria tido a coragem que teve aquele dia?

- Acho que não.

- Está vendo, Griffindor deixou nessa espada os poderes que mais caracterizam sua casa, a coragem, a lealdade e acima de tudo o amor. Quando essa espada acertar um bruxo, ela passará uma carga muito grande desses poderes, poderes que poderão destruí-lo.

- Legal a história, mas estamos perdendo tempo, não estamos? – Disse Fred.

- É verdade, vamos logo embora – Completou George.

Dessa vez Dumbledore realmente se despediu e caminhou, com Fawkes em seu ombro, em direção aos portões principais. Malfoy guiou a turma para a parte de traz da mansão, onde estava o alçapão que os levaria direto para o quarto dele. A passagem era estreita feita para apenas uma pessoa pequena, por isso Rony e os gêmeos tiveram que se abaixar para poderem andar. Draco, Harry e Hermione conseguiam caminhar com mais facilidade. A passagem terminava dentro do enorme guarda roupa de Draco em um quarto grande decorado com cortinas pretas e detalhes dourados. Sua cama era forrada com lençóis negros com um grande M bordado em prata. Os travesseiros, por sua vez, eram forrados com fronhas prateadas com um D bordado em cor preta. Ao lado da belíssima cama havia um criado mudo com um porta retrato onde estava a foto do pai abraçado com a mãe. Ao lado do porta retrato de prata estava uma máscara de dormir também preta que não passou despercebida pelos gêmeos.

- Olha isso Fred. O Malfoyzinho usa máscara para dormir.

- Que delicada – Zombou Fred vendo Draco ficar vermelho de raiva e vergonha.

- Me dá isso Weasley.

- Só se você me mostrar onde guarda a camisola.

- Qual é Fred, acha mesmo que Malfoy usaria camisola para dormir? É claro que não. Ele usaria um baby doll rosa bem curtinho.

Os gêmeos davam gostosas risadas acompanhados de Rony enquanto Harry e Hermione apenas assistiam o sonserino ficar cada vez mais bravo.

- Ei George, olha isso! – Fred mostrou a penteadeira lotada de creme para pele, loção pós-banho, perfume, creme para rosto – O que é tudo isso Malfoy? É para tentar ser bonito.

Draco se encheu das zombarias e apontou a varinha para Fred que apontou a sua para Malfoy junto com os dois irmãos que faziam a mesma coisa.

- Você não ousaria tentar lutar com nós três juntos Malfoy.

- Acha mesmo que por serem maioria vocês ganhariam de mim? Esqueceram quem sou eu? Eu sou um Malfoy seu idiota, sei muitas coisas sobre a Arte das Trevas, sei feitiços que vocês jamais ousariam imaginar. Acabaria com vocês em um piscar de olhos e não seria atingido por nenhuma de suas azarações infantis ou se esqueceram do pequeno detalhe do bracelete de Slytherin?

Draco levantou o pulso esquerdo mostrando o brilhante bracelete de Slytherin.

- Será que dá para vocês pararem de perder tempo? Temos que continuar – Disse Hermione.

- Hermione tem razão – Disse Harry – Temos que achar Severus. Onde ele pode estar?

- Provavelmente nas masmorras. O Lord adora prender suas vitimas lá. É o pior lugar da mansão.

Os Weasley e Draco ainda se encaravam, mas por uma causa maior abaixaram suas varinhas. Harry agachou-se e olhou de baixo da porta, não havia ninguém no corredor, a passagem estava livre. Ainda na frente, Malfoy os levava direto para as masmorras. O caminho era molhado e fedido, mas não havia um único comensal, o que era um grande alívio e um mistério para Draco que sabia que deveria ter ao menos um vigia na cela. Mas não, no final do corredor escuro estava a porta da cela de Snape e não havia ninguém na frente.

Malfoy abriu a porta enquanto Harry iluminava o local. Quando todas as varinhas se acenderam Harry viu Snape sentado no chão, estava encurralado por Nagini que chiava a cada passo que Harry dava em direção à ele. Claro que Voldemort não deixaria seu prisioneiro sozinho e por isso deixou Nagini com ele, a sua melhor escudeira.

- Vai embora Harry, esta cobra é maldita, não deixará você passar e pode te morder – Disse Snape com dificuldade por trás da mordaça

Harry sabia que o veneno da cobra de Voldemort o mataria, mas mesmo assim não recuou, ao invés disso escolheu um caminho mais fácil, ou mais difícil.

Ele avançou


	40. A batalha de Hermione

**Olá pessoal, espero que estejam passando um carnaval maravilhoso, pelo menos melhor que o meu neh, afinal estou passando trabalhando... mas tudo bem...Bom, quero agradecer à Ana e AB Feta pelos reviews, muito obrigada**

**Novo capítulo saindo... bjus a todos...  
**

**40**

**A batalha de Hermione**

- Deixe-o sair – Disse em língua de cobra, uma língua que somente Nagini podia entender.

- Não. Meu amo não permite – Respondeu a cobra – Tenho ordens para mantê-lo aqui até que seja hora dele morrer.

- Então é isso? Você o deixará morrer? Por quê?

- Porque foi o que o Mestre mandou.

- Por favor não faça isso, eu preciso dele, tem que deixá-lo voltar para casa.

Nagini chegou perto de Harry e o olhou nos olhos, depois olhou para Hermione e os outros que ainda mantinham a varinha em riste. Ela sentia a coragem e o amor que motivava os pequenos bruxos a lutarem por ele.

- Sinto o laço de amor que uni você à ele e o laço de sangue que a uni à ele.

Harry não sabia dizer o que Nagini queria dizer com isso. Por que Mione teria um laço de sangue com Severus?

- Se o quer de volta terá que lutar comigo.

- Eu luto – Disse Harry empunhando a espada.

- Com todo o respeito criança, mas não estava falando com você. Estava falando com ela – Apontou Hermione com a cabeça.

- Por que ela? Lute comigo.

- Não. É ela que eu quero. Quero vê-la defender o sangue dele que corre dentro dela.

- Nunca.

Harry pulou na frente de Hermione apontando sua espada para a cobra. Nagini rastejou-se, enrolou-se no corpo de Snape e ameaçou morder-lhe o pescoço.

- Não me desafie menino. Não sabe do que sou capaz. Quero a menina.

- O que está havendo Harry? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Ela quer que você lute com ela.

- Eu? Mas por que eu?

- Não sei, não consegui entender o motivo.

- Ande logo, não vou esperar muito tempo – Avisou Nagini.

- Eu luto Harry.

- O que? Não Mione, você não pode.

- Posso sim. Não entrei para a Grifinória pela minha inteligência. Eu lutarei por Severus.

- Mione... – Harry ia começar a tentar argumentar com a amiga, mas o olhar determinado dela o fez desistir. Ela lutaria por ele, lutaria por Severus, aquele era o momento dela. Harry suspirou e entregou a espada de Griffindor para Hermione e recuou dando boa sorte

Os meninos se afastaram e Hermione deu um passo à frente segurando a espada com firmeza com as duas mãos. Nagini rastejou em volta de Snape e um fogo muito vivo apareceu envolvendo Snape por completo.

Hermione assustou-se e tentou avançar em direção à Snape, mas Nagini foi mais rápida e postou-se na frente da menina.

- Ele não se queimará, no entanto que não tente fugir. Se me derrotar, o fogo desaparecerá. Se eu a derrotar, o fogo entrará no peito de cada um e queimará seus corações.

Harry traduziu a frase para Hermione. Ela sentiu a espada tremer em sua mão. Mas um calor percorreu seu corpo e alojou-se em seu coração. Ela olhou novamente em direção às chamas, não conseguia ver Snape, mas sabia que ele estava ali atrás, esperando por ela, dependendo dela. Não podia falhar. Hermione apertou a mão que segurava a espada e a levantou, deixando a lâmina rente ao seu rosto. Podia ver seu reflexo onde estava gravado o nome de Godric Griffindor.

Hermione adiantou-se e fechou os olhos por um instante. A imagem do fundador da casa mais corajosa de Hogwarts apareceu. Um bruxo alto, loiro, de olhos azuis. Estava com uma roupa vermelha com detalhes amarelos e dourados. Seu olhar era doce e determinado, passava-lhe coragem. Ele segurou uma espada igual a que estava nas mãos da menina, olhou para ela e sorriu.

Hermione abriu os olhos e soube que estava pronta. Pronta para lutar, pronta para morrer por aquele que ama. Olhou para a cobra e se colocou na posição de luta, segurando firmemente a espada. Nagini levantou a cabeça e chiou para a menina mostrando as presas afiadas. Hermione tinha o olhar fixo e os passos duros. Seus músculos enrijeceram e sua expressão era de plena concentração.

A cobra chiou e chegou mais perto arrastando-se no chão imundo da masmorras. Ela se ergueu até estar no mesmo nível dos olhos de Hermione e a encarou. A grifinória permaneceu na mesma posição, seus olhos cada vez mais decididos. Nagini hesitou um momento e depois avançou em sua direção e Hermione teve que pular para o lado para não ser atingida. Nagini tentou novamente, mas de novo Hermione desviou do golpe. Era como se ela conseguisse sentir onde a cobra estaria e soubesse para onde devia ir.

- Cuidado Hermione – Gritou Snape tentando sair dali, mas as chamas a sua volta só aumentaram impedindo-o de prosseguir.

Nagini ficou furiosa por ter errado os dois golpes que tentou e arrastou-se pela masmorra apagando os archotes que estavam queimando dando alguma claridade ao local. Tudo virou breu. As chamas que envolviam Snape não iluminavam nada apenas brilhavam indicando onde o mestre de poções estava. Hermione ofegou, não conseguia enxergar nada, como poderia então ajudar a salvar o amor da sua vida?

Falharia

Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, ela girava no lugar com a espada empunhada, mas não podia ver para onde estava apontando, era inútil. Perderia

- Quero ver você conseguir me derrotar agora. Menina tola. Não tem poder o suficiente para levar o sangue daquele que ama. É apenas uma criança e eu acabarei com você e com todos os outros. Sou mais forte, mais astuta, te vencerei com facilidade.

Mais uma vez Harry traduziu o que foi dito pela cobra e Hermione tremeu. Como poderia ver a cobra e saber onde está? Mas a principal pergunta que se fazia era o que deveria fazer quando a visse? Sentiu um vento passar pela sua orelha e tentou golpear com a espada, mas só atingiu o ar. Ela ofegava, tentava enxergar, mas era inútil. Um medo atingiu-lhe tão intensamente que seus olhos lacrimejaram. Vidas dependiam dela, tinha que conseguir, caso contrário todos estariam mortos.

- Hermione – Chamou Snape – Sei que não pode me ver, mas me escute. Você é forte, conseguirá fazer o que quiser, eu confio em você. Não se importe comigo, faça o que é preciso para se salvar.

- Não Severus, quero você vivo, você vai viver, te tirarei daqui.

Snape deu uma risadinha fraca – Minha menina, não sabe como é importante para mim e como a amo. Meu maior desejo agora era o de passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, mas se morresse hoje, como acho que vou, morreria feliz, pois encontrei você e pude amá-la por um curto tempo. Lembre-se sempre disso Hermione

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione. É sempre difícil para ele falar dos seus sentimentos e se declarar assim ainda mais sabendo que os Weasley estavam ali. Snape nunca demonstrava atos de carinho e amor perto dos outros, mas ali estava ele, se declarando e dizendo quase abertamente que a ama e que ficaria feliz por morrer naquele momento, pois a amou. Isso era algo mais que especial, era delicado e intenso. Hermione fechou os olhos chorosos e apenas sentiu as palavras entrarem em seus ouvidos.

Imagens rodavam em sua mente. Severus rindo, a beijando, a abraçando, os dois juntos, se amando. E até mesmo imagens que não haviam acontecido passavam pela frente de seus olhos fechados. Eles em uma casa só deles, eles sorrindo um pro outro enquanto olhavam para outro alguém, um alguém que Hermione não conseguiu descobrir quem era, pois bem na hora ela sentiu uma força dentro de si subir pelo seu corpo começando em seu ventre e indo até seu coração.

Ao lado dos Weasley, Harry ofegou segurando e apertando o braço de Draco.

- Eu posso sentir – Disse ele com a mão no peito – É muito forte

- Você pode sentir o que? – Perguntou Draco segurando Harry em seus braços enquanto o menino ofegava

- A força de Hermione.

Hermione permanecia parada com a espada abaixada sentindo a magia fluir por suas veias, correndo cada vez mais rápido. Ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados todo tempo que sentia essas sensações estranhas, gostosas e poderosas. Mas quando os abriu, tomou um susto grande, seu corpo emanava uma luz tão forte que iluminou toda a cela. Ela podia ver cada pessoas naquele recinto, podia sentir as batidas de seus corações, o respirar de seus pulmões, podia sentir também, o medo que corria em suas veias e até mesmo o quanto tinham de magia em seus corpos. Mas ninguém mais conseguia ver nada, todos foram obrigados a fechar os olhos, pois a luz era muito intensa.

Nagini também não conseguia ver com tamanha claridade ofuscando suas pupilas naturalmente noturnas. Ela se esgueirou por trás de Hermione guiada apenas pelo seu olfato e se preparou para dar o golpe final. O último golpe que mataria a menina tola. Hermione se enrijeceu e empunhou a espada novamente, mas desta vez suas mãos não tremiam e seu coração não batia com desespero, dessa vez ela estava calma.

- Posso senti-la – Sussurrou Hermione segurando firmemente a espada – Posso ouvi-la – Seus olhos mostravam um brilho diferente, era quase possível ver fogo dentro da grande bola castanha – Posso vê-la

A espada rasgou o ar ao mesmo tempo que Nagini avançou em direção ao seu pescoço, a menina pôde sentir a lamina cortando a pele fria da cobra. Tal ação foi tão rápida que só se entendeu o que aconteceu realmente quando o corpo decepado da cobra caiu no chão aos seus pés. Hermione olhava surpresa consigo mesma. Ela havia conseguido, ela matou a cobra de Voldemort. Aos poucos a luz que vinha de Hermione apagou e os archotes acenderam permitindo a todos que abrissem os olhos. Na mesma hora Harry se aproximou e abraçou a amiga que retribuiu o abraço. Todos a cumprimentaram, mas Hermione tinha suas atenções todas voltadas para o homem livre que agora caminhava em sua direção enquanto tirava a mordaça.

- Hermione – Sussurrou

- Severus! - Hermione quase gritou seu nome

Hermione adiantou-se pé ante pé e se aproximou colocando as mãos em seu peito e fechou os olhos sentindo o coração dele bater calmamente. Ela o olhou com a felicidade estampada em seus olhos e enlaçou os braços em seu pescoço o abraçando forte.

- Eu estou sujo – Disse Snape tentando afastá-la

- Não me importa, o importante é que você está aqui e vivo. O que há com a sua cabeça? - Perguntou a menina olhando o sangue seco no rosto do amado

- Nada demais – Snape jamais contaria sobre a sessão de tortura que passou, um corte na cabeça pareceria muito mais se ele descrevesse como aconteceu – Não é nada

- É tão bom sentir você Severus – Disse Hermione abraçando-o novamente

- Eu sei, também é bom te sentir.

Snape abraçou Hermione com igual vontade e fazia carinho em seu cabelo volumoso.

- Como você fez aquilo? - Ele perguntou olhando em seus olhos castanhos e preocupados

- Não sei. Eu só pensei em você e aconteceu. Eu consegui sentir a cobra, podia ver o que ela faria antes dela fazer

- Você foi magnífica. Realmente uma verdadeira bruxa de grande poder.

- Esse foi o poder que Eillen falou – Comentou Harry – O poder do amor que está em ambos.

- Tudo bem, estamos todos muito feliz que a Granger tenha conseguido com esse poder do amor, mas tem uma guerra acontecendo lá fora e precisamos nos apressar – Disse Draco

Todos saíram das masmorras, mas antes de irem em direção ao jardim, Snape foi até o quarto principal da casa que pertencia à Malfoy sênior, mas que estava servindo ao Lord e procurou por sua varinha encontrando-a guardada dentro de um armário ao lado da cama.

Eles caminharam pelos corredores vazios e chegaram até a porta de entrada. Snape estava na frente de todos sempre de olho em qualquer tipo de emboscada que poderia estar esperando por eles. E foi em uma dessas olhadas que Snape viu e conseguiu facilmente evitar um feitiço vindo de um canto escuro da sala.

Ele indicou para todos ficarem atrás dele e apontou sua varinha para o homem que saia de trás das sombras. Não era bem um homem, era apenas um garoto, um garoto que dava acessos de raiva em Severus. Um garoto que o irritou desde o momento que o Lord das Trevas permitiu que estivesse no meio de seu ciclo de comensais. David

- Achou mesmo que o Lord das Trevas iria deixar a mansão desprotegida Snape? – Perguntou o comensal apontando a varinha para Severus enquanto se aproximava

- Sim achei, afinal é típico desses comensais inúteis, baixam a guarda, deixando a mansão inteira vazia. Não se faz mais comensais como antigamente. Ou você acha que estar aqui é ter alguma proteção?

- Eu já não te disse que não deve subestimar as pessoas Snape? Caso não lembre eu lhe refresco a memória. Eu lhe disse no dia em que te possui, no dia em que seu corpo foi meu, no dia em que eu entrei em você com força.

Enquanto o comensal ia falando. Hermione e Harry apertavam mais ainda as mãos nas suas varinhas. O ódio subindo por suas veias. Snape podia prever o que aconteceria

- Não – Ele disse – Essa luta é somente minha

- Luta? – Perguntou David – Acha mesmo que haverá um duelo entre nós? Não meu caro, esse duelo nunca irá acontecer, porque eu já ganhei de você Snape. Você já perdeu há muito tempo. Desde quando eu o rasguei enquanto te comia todo

- Realmente David, esse duelo não irá acontecer, e não irá acontecer porque eu já o matei.

David olhou para Snape e por um momento sua mão tremeu na varinha. O mestre de poções estava calmo e sua varinha nem mesmo estava apontada para o comensal. Snape cruzou os braços diante do corpo e se aproximou pé ante pé olhando dentro dos olhos do comensal fazendo-o tremer.

Por que ele estava tão calmo?

- Aprenda David. Você é uma criança perante à mim, uma criança que não tem conhecimento das magias negras antigas, magias que sua mente jamais conseguiria imaginar. Você não tem a a capacidade de lançar uma maldição como a que lancei em você antes mesmo de você sair de seu posto e me desafiar.

Naquele momento David soltou sua varinha e começou a tremer parecia que algo queimava por dentro dele e ele sentia uma grande dor. O comensal caiu de joelhos e arfava com dificuldade de respirar. Snape se aproximou e quando estava perto o suficiente encostou o pé no peito do homem e o empurrou fazendo-o cair deitado no chão de mármore.

- Como é doce o saber, o conhecimento. Duvido que sua mente pouco estruturada possa saber que tipo de maldição eu lancei em você – Disse Snape antes de se aproximar o suficiente para apenas David ouvir – Agora sinta-se ser rasgado por dentro, comido, sinta-se morrer. Aprenda David, antes de morrer, aprenda que a vingança é doce aos lábios de quem sabe aguardar o momento certo para prová-la

E dizendo isso ele se afastou deixando o comensal agonizando no chão. Ninguém perguntou o que Snape fez quando o mesmo os mandou acompanhá-los. Eles só o seguiram. Os gêmeos olharam entre si e era clara a mensagem. Não mexeriam com Snape nem que fosse para salvar suas vidas. Pois sua morte depois seria mais dolorosa

Snape abriu as portas de entrada e todos saíram para o jardim. Como Draco havia dito antes, uma guerra estava acontecendo. Literalmente. Para onde quer que eles olhasse viam feitiços voando para todos os lados, atingindo o peito de comensais e aurores, fazendo-os voar ao ser estuporados ou cair morto no gramado molhado pelo sereno da noite. Entre todos os comensais que lutavam era perfeitamente visível onde Dumbledore estava, bem no meio lutando com Voldemort. Seus feitiços eram maiores e mais claros, igualmente seus poderes maiores e mais intensos.

Um feitiço voou por sobre suas cabeças e atingiu a frente da mansão fazendo cair um enorme pedaço que teria atingido-os se Snape não os tivesse afastado com um feitiço. Naquele momento todos queriam entrar na batalha, lutar pelos seus ideais, matar os comensais que ali estavam, mas Snape não os deixou, como um eximiu comensal ele sabia que naquele momento o melhor era observar e saber como estava a batalha e em qual local eles precisavam estar.

Mas algo aconteceu que nenhum deles previra. Um grande clarão branco foi visto no meio do jardim e Dumbledore estava caído aos pés de Voldemort. A varinha do diretor de Hogwarts fora jogada longe. Harry olhou horrorizado Voldemort colocar o pé no peito de Dumbledore e rir na cara dele. Poucos haviam reparados e mesmo assim tinham seus próprios duelos, não podiam se distrair, pois um único segundo é que se precisa para que a maldição da morte atinja seus corpos. Mas Harry estava bem atento vendo Voldemort apontar a varinha para o seu velho mentor. O velho manipulador de vidas, o velho que era o maior bruxo que já existira. O velho que não se mexeu quando Voldemort estava prestes a proferir a maldição que tiraria sua vida.

- E ainda tem gente que diz que eu o temo. Todos lembrarão de você meu velho, como o mago que caiu perante a mim.

Voldemort apontou a varinha para o peito do diretor e olhou para seus olhos, vermelho enfrentando azul em uma batalha silenciosa.

- Adeus meu velho


	41. O sacrificio de Severus

**Olá pessoa, ta vendo, nem demorei muito para postar um novo capítulo, espero realmente que gostem desse capítulo falta apenas 3 capítulos para o fim...**

**Adorei os reviews que me encaminharam...vamos aos agradecimentos**

**AB Feta:** sempre linda com seu sorriso iluminando meu dia, continue comigo em todos os capítulos hein...bjusss

**Carla Balsinha: **Carla amei seu review, amei mesmo, muito obrigada, fiquei muito feliz de saber que esta gostando da

fic e mais ainda que já leu minhas outras fics e gostou também. Imagina que eu tb chorei

rios quando escrevi a fic, ainda mais no final... foi até engraçado eu escrevendo e chorando.

Espero que goste do final da fic... um grande beijo para vc também.

**Jamily-Snape:** Oi Jamily, nossa desculpe mesmo, mas não me lembro do Floreios, pois não entro no Floreios há muito tempo, pois o acesso foi bloqueado

por um tempo ai desisti de entrar depois. Mas que bom que vc esta aqui também. Melhor ainda que tenha

parado para ler a fic, que pena que não gosta de Slash, eu adoro. Ainnn eu fico encabulada dessa forma.

Muito obrigada mesmo, mas o que me faz escrever mais e mais é exatamente os leitores que me incentivam, obrigada mesmo, grande beijo.

**Fabianadat**, Acabou? Como assim? Eu ainda não terminei a fic, não me abandone agora no final hein!

Então menina, vou terminar sim, a decisão já tenho escrito e só preciso postar, mas o coração nunca esquece eu vou terminar, mas preciso de inspiração e para isso

eu preciso de tempo e é o que ão estou tendo no momento, mas acho que assim que eu terminar de postar as coincidencias e a decisão, conseguirei terminar a Drarry

Pode ficar despreocupada eu vou escrever a fic sim... até o meio do ano eu juro que termino-a...jamais deixarei minhas fãs nas mão, mas quero fazer algo de qualidade.

Obrigada pelo review... bjus

**La Kariin**, vc deve ter lido na primeira vez que escrevi a fic certo? Nossa me assutei pensando que já tinha postado todos os capítulos e nem percebi.

Pois é, então acho que vc lerá novamente todas essas partes, espero que goste... não mudei tanta coisa, mas arrumei os erros e ler de novo é legal...

que bom que gostou da fic, amei seu review tb... mas continue comigo até o final dela... bjusss

**41**

**O sacrifício de Severus**

- Não se atreva a abrir essa boca imunda para proferir esse feitiço. Guarde essa língua bifurcada e venenosa atrás desses dentes amarelos.

A maioria dos comensais e aurores pararam por um minimo de segundo e olharam para o menino que pronunciara aquelas palavras com tanta raiva e ódio que era capaz de emitir as ondas raivosas em sua voz. Voldemort levantou os olhos em direção a mansão e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo parado no alto da escada, os olhos verdes parecendo duas esmeraldas recém polidas de tão intensos que estavam. Harry tinha o punho fechado sobre a varinha e seus dedos começavam a ficar brancos, seus dentes estavam cerrados e rangiam conforme ele sentia o rosnado acumulando-se em sua garganta, um rosnado que aumentou cada vez mais conforme via o sorriso de Voldemort se alastrar em seu rosto reptileno.

- Ora, ora, ora. Agora sim a fez começa a fica interessante. Boa noite Potter! Estava esperando a hora que você chegaria para ajudar seu velho mentor. Olha só para ele, olhe. O grande Alvo Dumbledore esta derrotado a meus pés.

- Alvo Dumbledore nunca será ou estará derrotado – Disse Harry descendo as escadas - Não enquanto existir pessoas fieis à ele.

- A não? Tem certeza? Esse velho está acabado e já não serve para nada, nem mesmo para me dar diversão. Agora vamos Harry não negue que ele está velho.

- Sim ele é velho, não nego essa evidência, mas ao contrário de você Tom, quanto mais velho mais poderoso ele fica. E quanto a você Tom? Hãm? Mais parece uma cobra deformada, nem ao menos consegue matar uma criança de um ano de idade.

- Infelizmente a sua mãe sangue ruim morreu deixando você protegido por um feitiço antigo que eu desconhecia. Mas agora Harry você está aqui, eu também, temos um palco maravilhoso cheio de expectadores, por que não tenta medir seus poderes?

- Primeiramente acho que o titulo sangue ruim não deveria sair da boca de um mestiço como você. Segundo, sua ignorância é uma arma para mim. Terceiro eu aceito duelar com você, aqui e agora.

Agora sim, todos no local haviam parado de duelar. Vários comensais estavam mortos, estirados no chão. Muitos aurores estavam machucados e os membros da Ordem prendiam dois ou três comensais cada um.

- Vejo que seus comensais foram derrotados e com sua cobra morta você está sozinho.

- Eu presumi que Nagini estivesse realmente morta quando vi o traidor atrás de você – Disse Voldemort olhando para Snape ainda parado na porta da mansão vestindo somente a calça preta e seu sapato velho. Ao seu lado Hermione apertava sua mão ensanguentada - Quando acabar com você darei um jeito nele.

- _Se_ você acabar comigo. Não seja tão confiante Tom, as coisas podem mudar.

- Certo, então vamos começar logo esse duelo. Não posso esconder a excitação de vê-lo morto.

- Tudo bem,vamos logo, também não vejo a hora de vê-lo caído.

- O que está fazendo Harry? – Perguntou Snape se aproximando

- Aquilo que é o meu destino. Sabe que tenho que fazer isso – Nesse momento Harry baixou a voz e olhou intensamente nos olhos de Snape.

- Eu sei – Disse Snape colocando a mão no ombro do menino

Harry segurou a mão de Severus e a apertou, virou-se novamente e seus olhos estavam fixos no ser obscuro no meio do jardim.

- Se você disser que conseguiremos, eu acredito.

- Nós conseguiremos.

Harry dava lentos passou em direção ao meio do jardim. Parou quando ficou frente a frente com Voldemort. O Lord era grande e exalava superioridade, mas Harry não ficava para trás. Apesar de mais baixo, Harry parecia mais poderoso, seu olhar era duro e sua postura ereta. Severus adiantou-se e ajudou Dumbledore a se erguer. Hermione pegou a espada da mão do amigo e o desejou boa sorte.

Os dois bruxos fizeram a reverência necessária em um duelo e apontaram as varinhas um para o outro.

- Temos uma grande plateia hoje, então não o matarei rapidamente. O farei sofrer, o farei implorar pela morte. Está com medo?

- Seria um hipócrita se dissesse que não estou. Sinto o medo em cada centímetro do meu corpo, mas também sinto coragem, uma coragem que me fará vencê-lo.

- Isto é o que veremos. Crucio.

Harry foi pego sem aviso, não estava pronto e agora se contorcia no chão enquanto Voldemort ria.

- Estou chocado, não foi você que disse que iria me vencer? E veja só, você está aqui, se contorcendo aos meus pés.

Com um aceno de varinha o corpo de Harry relaxou no chão.

- Levante-se Harry. Faça jus ao titulo que te dão. Como é que é mesmo? O escolhido.

- Kapeluz

- Avada Kedavra.

Mais uma vez os feixes de luz dos dois feitiços se encontraram no meio do caminho. Raios coloridos foram lançados no ar e uma luz ofuscante obrigou todos a fecharem os olhos, menos Harry e Voldemort.

Quando Severus abriu os olhos, a luz havia acabado. Voldemort estava em pé, mas não ria, parecia impressionado. Harry estava no chão, parecia tatear o chão em busca de algo, talvez o óculos, mas os mesmos estavam em seu rosto. Snape olhou mais atentamente e percebeu que os olhos verdes esmeraldas estavam brancos, Harry Potter ele estava cego.

- Não se aproxime – alertou Voldemort quando Snape ameaçou ajudar Harry – Apesar de estarmos sem varinha, nenhum dos dois está morto. Alias foi uma boa tática me lançar o feitiço da luz Potter, mas aprenda de uma vez por todas que as trevas sempre vencem. Desista. Não poderá lutar comigo, nossas varinhas explodiram e ao contrário de mim, você não sabe fazer feitiços sem varinha ou machucar alguém com um simples movimento de mão, assim.

Harry ainda estava no chão quando sentiu um corte em sua bochecha esquerda e o sangue escorrendo até seu pescoço. Um desespero começou a tomar conta de Harry, ele não podia ver e estava sem varinha. Estava em completa desvantagem.

- Harry – Chamou a voz de Hermione.

- Cale-se sua sangue-ruim.

- Não me calarei. Vocês estão em um duelo bruxo e as regras deixam claro que qualquer pessoa pode se comunicar com o duelista no entanto que não encoste no participante.

- Está certo, pode falar com ele. Mas de nada adiantará, ele não é mais nada, não serve para nada.

- Ele está certo Mione. Não sirvo para mais nada, sou inútil e morrerei deixando as trevas atingirem o mundo.

- Não Harry, não é verdade. Um bruxo não precisa da visão para lançar um feitiço.

- Mas precisa dela para poder mirar.

- Você conseguirá fazer o que quiser se tiver coragem. Se vai morrer, então morra tentando. Não desista Harry, estamos todos torcendo por você, acreditamos em você, basta você acreditar em si mesmo.

No céu Fawkes cantava enquanto descia e pousava na frente do menino que estava de joelhos. Ela deu um pio alto e começou a pegar fogo. O fogo se espalhou envolvendo Harry também. Quando o redemoinho de fogo se apagou, Harry estava em pé com uma venda vermelha nos olhos e não havia nem sinal de Fawkes ou de suas cinzas, ela simplesmente sumiu.

- O que houve? – Perguntou Snape percebendo que, pelo olhar, nem mesmo Voldemort sabia o que havia acontecido.

- Sacrifício – Disse Dumbledore fraco – Fawkes podia sentir o que Harry sentia. Ele estava disposto a lutar até o fim, mesmo sabendo que as chances dele morrer eram grandes. Então antes que ele fizesse isso, Fawkes sacrificou a vida, deixando sua alma entrar em Harry passando a ele seus poderes e sua coragem. A venda é feita com as penas da Fênix e será ela que guiará Harry.

Harry estava em pé e parecia olhar diretamente para Voldemort que ainda permanecia estupefato.

- Granger – Chamou Malfoy – Por mais que Harry esteja com a alma daquela ave alaranjada, ele não sabe fazer feitiços sem varinha, precisamos ajudá-lo.

- A espada. Temos que entregar a espada para ele.

- E o bracelete também. Harry é metade sonserino, poderá usá-lo.

- Certo.

Hermione e Draco aproximaram-se de onde Harry estava.

- Harry, eu e Draco jogaremos a espada e o bracelete para você, precisa pegá-los para continuar a disputa.

O bracelete e a espada foram jogadas ao mesmo tempo, mas ao invés de ir para o chão, o bracelete voou direto para o pulso esquerdo e a espada na mão direita de Harry

- Agora que o santo Potter está equipado, será que podemos continuar, estou farto de ter que esperar.

Voldemort levantou a mão e apontou o dedo para Harry, estava pronto para fazer feitiços sem varinha.

Severus estava apreensivo, ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quanto Voldemort é poderoso e como é experiente com feitiços sem varinha e não verbal. Muitas vezes ele já foi atingido por cruciatus sem nem ouvir o feitiço.

- Desista! – Falou Voldemort.

- Nunca! – Retrucou Harry

- Então morra.

Voldemort não disse o feitiço, mas foi possível ver o feixe verde que saiu da ponta de seu dedo avançar em direção ao seu oponente. Harry deu um passo para o lado e o feitiço passou direto por ele, acertando o comensal atrás de Harry.

- Mas... o que?

Harry aproveitou a distração de Voldemort e avançou tentando golpeá-lo com a espada , mas o Lord foi mais rápido e se defendeu segurando a espada pela lamina. A espada foi tirada da mão de Harry e jogada no chão.

- Pensa que pode me vencer com uma reles espada? Eu sou o Lord Voldemort. Sou o bruxo mais temido do mundo. Morra Harry Potter, de uma vez por todas.

Voldemort apontou o dedo para Harry,mas Snape foi mais rápido, pegou a espada no chão e postou-se na frente de Harry.

- Saia daí Snape traidor, já disse que cuido de você depois.

- Não. Não sairei daqui. Você não vai encostar em Harry.

Snape avançou contra Voldemort que desviou e o prendeu com um braço e com o outro segurou a espada apontada para a barriga de Snape.

Severus estava se costas para o Lord, estava preso e sentia a ponta da espada fazer um pequeno furo em sua barriga. O Lord respirava na nuca de Snape e seu odor podia ser sentido, era podre assim como ele inteiro.

- Teve uma época que você gostava dessa posição não é Severus? Sentir um homem atrás de você, tocando em suas partes. Você gostava, não ouvia você reclamando quando fazíamos isso , na verdade sempre achei que você gostasse das sessões de tortura. Mas acho que hoje não, afinal aqui estão todos os membros da falida Ordem, estão seus alunos, seu Harry e o seu velho. É vergonhoso morrer assim, nessa posição.

- E quem disse que eu não queria estar assim.

_**N/A: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... EU CHOREI MUITO QUANDO ESCREVI ESSA PARTE... ESPEREM SÓ PARA VER O OUTRO CAPÍTULO... REVIEWS PLEASE**_


	42. A morte do pai

**Olá pessoal, quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas já estou aqui postando o antepenultimo capitulo dessa enorme fic. Espero que gostem**

**AB FETA - quero vc nos meus reviews até o final hein!**

**bjusss  
**

**42**

**A morte do pai**

Snape segurou a mão esquelética do Lord que segurava a outra extremidade da espada e a enfiou com tudo em seu corpo. Hermione tapou a boca com as mãos quando viu a espada de Griffindor atravessar o corpo de Snape e aparecer nas costas de Voldemort. Snape gritou mais ainda ao tirar a espada de seu corpo, Voldemort caiu ao seu lado, mas no momento Snape só conseguia olhar para o sangue que jorrava de seu corpo, sua mão não era capaz de estancá-lo. Ainda estava de pé quando viu Voldemort sangrar por todo o corpo, sua pele perecia estar amolecendo, virando um liquido ácido que corroía seus ossos, no fim Voldemort era apenas fumaça. Severus ainda tentava inutilmente estancar o sangue, mas como dito, era inútil. Ele piscou algumas vezes, mas sua visão começou a embaçar e ele foi ao chão largando a espada.

Os aurores olhavam um para o outro sem entender ao certo o que acontecera. Todos os comensais estavam mortos, suas marcas queimaram não o braço, mas o coração deles. Hermione estava desmaiada no colo de Rony e Dumbledore também encontrava-se inconsciente.

- Severus – Harry chamou arrastando-se até o local onde Severus agonizava e sangrava. Segurou sua mão e a sentiu molhada, provavelmente de sangue – Agüenta, você vai ficar bom. Os medibruxos virão te ajudar – Passou a mão pelo rosto dele e também estava molhado, ele estava chorando.

- Creio que seja tarde Harry – Disse Snape sentindo Harry fazer carinho em seu rosto e apertar mais ainda sua mão.

- Não, por favor não diga isso, não desista agora Severus, por favor não desista.

- Foi tão bom o tempo que passamos juntos. Queria que tivéssemos sido amigos antes, mas agradeço por ter me permitido ser feliz pelo menos um pouquinho.

- Não seja bobo seu sonserino desgraçado. Você e eu ainda passaremos muito tempo juntos. Eu ainda tenho que te fazer muitas cosquinhas e te fazer sorrir até você cansar. Ainda sairemos muito e reclamaremos da comida que servem para a gente igual fizemos quando fomos naquele restaurante em Londres. E tem Londres também, você disse que conhece tudo lá e me prometeu mostrar cada pedaço de lá, tem que cumprir sua palavra. Eu quero visitar Londres, mesmo que não veja as belezas do lugar, o importante é que quero você ao meu lado Severus.

- Desculpa ter que te desapontar, mas acho que não poderei cumprir minha promessa. E sinto muito pelos seus olhos, sentirei falta deles, das duas esmeraldas que me sorriam toda manhã.

- Eles ainda sorriem por você, ainda te vejo Sev. Posso ver sua aura e ela é tão linda, tão intensa, tão forte.

- Harry – Snape começou a ter dificuldade de falar, seu coração começava a parar – Nunca se esqueça de... de que eu... te... eu te amo.

E não falou mais nada, seus negros olhos fecharam-se e seu corpo relaxou.

- Severus? – Chamou Harry em meio a um rio de lagrimas que descia pelo seu rosto. Em sua visão, a aura dele diminuía cada vez mais até não haver mais luz.

- Não. Severus por favor responde – Harry balançava a mão mole de Snape esperando um sinal de vida que não vinha – Por favor Severus. SEVERUS! EU ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ, EXIJO QUE ME RESPONDA SEU MORCEGO VELHO. ANDA, FALA COMIGO, POR FAVOR FALA COMIGO, POR FAVOR RESPIRA – Harry não se conformava com a morte que estava em suas mãos. Não era possível. Sem conseguir aceitar, ele fechou as mãos em punho e bateu com força no peito de Snape, ele tinha que respirar. Não podia perder Snape, seu professor, seu respeitável tutor, seu amável "pai" – NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Harry abraçou fortemente o corpo imóvel, segurando-o com força, como se tivesse medo de que ele fosse embora. Quase inconscientemente acariciava seus cabelos negros e chorava com seu rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço. Os aurores e membros da ordem da Fênix não tinham o que falar e apenas olhavam para o menino compartilhando de sua dor. Draco olhava para Harry e quase sentia a dor que ele sentia, na verdade o que ele mais queria era impedir que Harry sofresse. Hermione permanecia desacordada nos braços de Rony e os gemeos jamais poderiam rir naquele momento, pois Severus Snape estava morto e Harry Potter estava morrendo com ele.

O grifinório continuou chorando e balançando-se agarrado ao corpo do homem que era o mais importante para ele, o homem que o conquistou aos poucos e que o protegeu de todas as formas que poderia ter protegido. Aos poucos Harry sentiu dentro de si um calor ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração começava a acelerar. Harry beijou a testa de Snape quando sentiu uma dor muito forte atravessar seu corpo. Por instinto agarrou-se mais à Snape e gritou com todas as forças quando a dor já não era suportável.

- Estou com você Severus

As últimas palavras de Harry acompanharam uma luz dourada, a ultima coisa que Harry Potter viu.

_**Três dias depois – Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts.**_

- Tem certeza Madame Pomfrey? – Perguntou Hermione parecendo ansiosa.

- Sim senhorita Granger. Mandei que viesse fazer esse novo exame, pois quando o outro foi feito logo após a batalha e tive receio de que meu diagnóstico estivesse errado, mas pelo que vejo ele está correto e bem correto.

- Posso ir então?

- Sim querida, pode ir, mas não se esqueça de tomar todos os cuidados que te falei, você esta frágil. O que te aconteceu na batalha ainda é um mistério, você saberia dizer o que houve?

- Eu não tenho certeza Madame, mas quando Severus enfiou a espada em si mesmo eu senti uma dor muito grande e desmaiei. Draco disse que eu fiquei inconsciente o restante do tempo e só acordei quando já estava aqui, horas depois.

- Bom, acho é um mistério mesmo. Pode ir senhorita, qualquer coisa me chame.

- Sim senhora. Com licença.

Harry estava na cama da Ala Hospitalar quando abriu os olhos. Não conseguiu focalizar nada a princípio, mas depois viu o diretor sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de seu leito, estava com um sorriso feliz no rosto.

- Harry, que bom que acordou.

- Diretor? Eu... eu posso vê-lo.

- Sim Harry, você pode me ver. Seus olhos estão curados.

- Mas como?

- Não se esqueça que Fawkes sacrificou-se por você meu garoto. A alma de minha corajosa fênix entrou em você, suas lágrimas tornaram-se curativas como as dela.

- Entendi – Rapidamente várias imagens da batalha chegaram a sua mente como uma avalanche, ele não teve tempo de processar muita coisa antes de sentir as lágrimas aparecerem. Em seus olhos a única coisa que ele via agora eram os negros olhos de Snape, vazios e mortos. A dor da perda ainda era recente e grande – Severus... ele morreu.

- Sim Harry, ele morreu.

Dumbledore falou com tamanha frieza que Harry perguntou-se se o diretor lamentou a morte do seu Mestre de Poções, do homem que ele chamava de filho.

- Mas – Continuou – Parece que nem mesmo a morte consegue segurar uma pessoa difícil como Severus.

- O senhor está querendo dizer que... que...

- Que Severus está vivo.

Harry deu uma leve risada e seu sorriso se abriu em meio as lágrimas que agora eram de felicidade.

- Como? A espada matou Voldemort, deveria tê-lo matado, e matou. Ele morreu nos meus braços, eu o senti indo embora. Como isso é possível?

- A espada realmente acertou tanto Severus quanto Voldemort. Como disse anteriormente, a espada passaria uma carga de poder muito grande para quem fosse atingido por ela. Acontece que Voldemort era muito mais poderoso que Severus. Toda a carga foi para Voldemort. Severus morreu por um golpe de espada que o cortou profundamente. Ele foi muito corajoso, fazer o que ele fez não é uma escolha simples. Ele tinha como matar Voldemort, mas para isso ele teria que morrer também e foi a escolha dele. Tenho muito orgulho de Severus, e você também deve ter.

- Então ele está vivo.

- Sim ele está vivo. Quando Severus morreu em seus braços eu estava inconsciente, mas Remus me emprestou as lembranças dele para que eu pudesse entender todos os fatos. Pelo que vi, você chorou e gritou de tristeza após a morte dele, mas logo depois você gritou novamente só que desta vez de dor, dor física. Você deve saber Harry, que lobisomens tem a retina reforçada, o que lhes permite enxergar melhor em locais de total escuridão ou extrema claridade. Ele foi o único que viu que na hora que você gritou, uma luz dourada saiu de você e entrou em Severus. A luz que Remus viu era a alma de Fawkes, ela salvou Severus que acordou na mesma hora, mas ai era você que estava desacordado.

- Nossa, isso tudo parece impossível.

- Pelo que eu saiba, até os seus onze anos de idade, você achava impossível existir bruxos.

- Verdade – Confessou com um leve sorriso – Diretor, onde Severus está e como ele está? Eu quero vê-lo

- Severus está com mais saúde que os alunos de Hogwarts e está em seus aposentos. Eu o mandei descansar depois dele ficar aqui por três dias sem dormir nem comer, ele se preocupou demais com você. Tive que ameaçar demiti-lo para que finalmente ele saísse do seu lado e fosse descansar.

- Quanto tempo terei que ficar aqui?

- Apenas mais algumas horas, se você se comportar e comer direito – Disse Madame Pomfrey trazendo uma bandeja com comida e remédio para Harry.

Harry obedeceu Madame Pomfrey em tudo que ela mandava. Já estava vestido quando a enfermeira veio lhe dar alta.

Dumbledore disse para Harry ir tomar café da tarde no grande salão, por isso quando era mais ou menos quatro da tarde o grifinório colocou sua roupa trouxa e desceu as escadas em direção ao grande salão, pelo caminho muitos quadros lhe davam vivas e até mesmo pirraça lhe fez uma reverencia antes de lhe jogar giz na cabeça. As aulas começariam daqui a dois dias e os preparativos para receber novamente os alunos estavam em fase de andamento. Ao entrar no grande salão, Harry viu Dumbledore sentado ao centro da grande mesa. Ao seu lado direito estavam McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, Trelawney e mais alguns outros professores. Do lado esquerdo estavam Hermione, outros professores e os membros da Ordem da Fênix. Todos pareciam felizes em vê-lo, mas Severus não estava ali. Será que ainda estava descansando?

Harry aproximou-se da mesa e cumprimentou todos os presentes. Ainda estava do outro lado da mesa, de frente para o diretor quando as portas do grande salão abriram-se e um homem vestido de preto com os olhos e cabelos igualmente negros adentrou ao local.

Severus parou na entrada ao ver o pentelho grifinório em pé na frente da mesa dos professores.

- Harry?

- Severus!

Harry abriu o maior sorriso que Snape já vira e correu em sua direção jogando-se em seus braços. Não havia como tentar esconder a felicidade que sentia e nem mesmo fazia sentido após tudo que aconteceu, por isso ele não ligou para os olhares interrogativos dos professores quando ergueu Harry nos braços abraçando-o forte e o rodou. O mestre de poções sentia seu pescoço molhado e sabia que o menino estava chorando. Chorando por tudo que aconteceu, chorando por estar vivo e por ser apenas um menino de dezesseis anos. Snape deixou que Harry chorasse tudo que estava sentindo enquanto acariciava suas costas tentando acalmá-lo. Na mesa Hagrid enxugava o grande nariz em um pano que mais parecia uma toalha de mesa.

- Oh! Mérlin – Disse Harry mais calmo - Pensei que você havia morrido, pensei que havia te perdido.

- Obrigado por me permitir ficar – Disse Snape colocando Harry no chão e o olhando profundamente - Eu não poderia ir embora sem saber o que você queria me dizer quando eu voltasse da salvação da senhorita Weasley.

- Não era nada. Era apenas um pretexto para te fazer voltar.

- Ora, seu, seu...

- Grifinório?

- Isso mesmo, seu...

- Nem pense em continuar essa frase Severus – alertou Dumbledore – Praticamente todos aqui são grifinórios e você está em desvantagem.

- Está bem, eu me rendo – Disse levantando as duas mãos.

Harry e Severus seguiram rindo até a mesa onde se sentaram nas duas cadeiras livres que estavam ao lado de Hermione e tomaram seu café tranquilamente em meio a risadas e conversas sobre como o mundo bruxo está, agora que Voldemort deixou de existir.

Harry não deixava Severus em paz e ficava mexendo em seu cabelo, bagunçando o todo, até que Severus pegou um pedaço de bolo e esfregou na cara de Harry que ficou todo sujo. Todos em volta davam risadas e até mesmo a McGonagall achou graça.

- Ah é assim então. Você vai se ver comigo.

Harry pegou um copo de iogurte e virou na cabeça de Snape.

- Você está ficando louco?

- Eu só dei o troco.

- Corre, porque se eu te pego, eu te mato, moleque insuportável.

- Eu posso até correr, mas você jamais me alcançará, seu velho.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é o velho.

Até mesmo os fantasmas pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para ver um Severus com o cabelo cheio de iogurte correr atrás de um Harry com o rosto sujo.

- Mas afinal o que é que deu nesses dois? – Perguntou McGonagall.

- Nada. É que eu fiz Harry jurar que ia fazer Severus correr atrás dele. Eu queria tanto ver essa cena. – Disse Dumbledore rindo alto.

No dia seguinte, Severus foi com Harry e Hermione ao beco diagonal comprar os materiais para o ano letivo. Após comprar todas as coisas que nesse momento estavam no bolso de Severus, enfeitiçadas para virarem pequenas bolinhas, os três foram a uma sorveteria. Lá encontraram Draco, ele estava sozinho, sua mãe foi morta junto com os outros comensais no dia da batalha. Draco só se salvou, pois não estava no ciclo de Voldemort de corpo e alma como o restante.

- Ei olha lá o Draco – Mostrou Hermione.

- O que aconteceu com ele? Soube que a mãe morreu na batalha – Disse Harry

- Sim – Afirmou Snape – Ela morreu sim. Dumbledore está com a guarda provisória de Draco, até ele conseguir um tutor legal.

- E quem será que vai ficar com ele? – Perguntou Harry

- Não sei.

- Severus, você não poderia ficar com a guarda dele?

- O que? Quer que eu fique com a guarda de Draco?

- É.

- Você não acha que eu estou bem demais só com você não, quer me enfiar mais um moleque para cuidar.

- Qual é Sev, você já se mostrou que é um bom pai e gosta de Draco. Ele está sozinho, você sabe que ele é bom. Por favor.

- Não sei, vou conversar com Dumbledore.

- Ei Harry, se Severus adotar o Draco, então vocês dois serão irmãos, será incesto sabia – Disse Hermione divertida em ver o rosto assustado do grifinório.

- Isso é mentira não é Severus?

Hermione se dobrava de rir ao lado de Snape e agarrava suas vestes em seu ataque de riso, ele até cogitou a hipótese de mentir para Harry, mas o menino olhava tão assustado para ele que não havia coragem para tanto

- Não Harry, vocês não serão irmãos de verdade, eu serei pai adotivo de vocês e não há nenhuma regra que diz que vocês não possam ter um relacionamento. E sei que Hermione sabe muito bem disso.

- Desculpe Harry – Disse a menina secando as lágrimas que caiam – Mas eu precisava ver sua cara de pasmo, foi muito engraçada.

- Hermione, você chega a ser pior que os gêmeos, eu vou lá chamar o Draco.

Os quatro passaram a tarde inteira juntos. A noite, Severus conversou com o diretor e esse passou a guarda de Draco para ele. Severus Snape que a menos de um ano tinha apenas ele e sua angustia agora tinha uma namorada e dois filhos, o que mais a vida lhe daria?

Tudo bem, eu sei que muitas pessoas não gostam desse Severus que eu escrevo, pois ele é diferente do Severus que conhecemos, mas eu queria

muito mostrar como é quando vc abre seu coração e deixa que o amor entre em vc, como a pessoa muda e o Severus mudou muito depois de tudo

espero que não desanimem e continuem até o fim, só faltam dois capítulos...


	43. O pedido e a surpresa

**Olá pessoal, desculpem a demora, sei que muitos nem estão mais seguindo minha fic, mas para aqueles**

**que estão seguindo informo que esse é o penultimo capítulo e vou postar o ultimo também...**

**Espero realmente que gostem.**

**Agradeço a todos que leem a fic e infelizmente hoje não tem agradecimento pois não recebi reviews do capítulo anterior... snif snif**

**bjussss  
**

**43**

**O pedido e a surpresa**

O tempo passou rápido e logo todos estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares. Snape na mesa dos professores. Harry e Hermione na mesa da Grifinória e Draco na Sonserina.

O salão estava todo enfeitado com bandeiras com o emblema de Hogwarts. Na parede atrás da mesa dos professores estava uma grande bandeira em homenagem à ultima batalha. Na bandeira havia a imagem de Fawkes e ao lado da bandeira haviam duas grandes fotos, uma de Severus e outra de Harry, os grandes heróis da história. Harry continuou com a mesma fama, mas Severus ganhou reconhecimento público e agora todos sabiam que ele não era um traidor.

- Sejam bem vindos crianças. É com imenso prazer que começo esse novo ano letivo, um ano que com certeza será mais tranqüilo, já que Voldemort fora derrotado. Quero uma salva de palmas para os grandes heróis da batalha, o professor Severus Snape e Harry Potter.

Todos nos salão bateram palmas, Harry ficou vermelho e Snape fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Por mais que agora ele estivesse completamente diferente por causa da alma da fênix, ele ainda não gostava de ser o centro das atenções.

- Muito bem. Quero avisar para os alunos novos e antigos inclusive os sucessores de Fred e George Weasley – Ele olhou para Gina que sussurrou "sou inocente" - Que a floresta proibida é, como o nome diz, proibida a qualquer aluno dessa escola. Agora quero pedir a atenção de vocês para um acontecimento que há muito tempo não acontece aqui em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore sentou-se novamente e todos estavam olhando para ele com ansiedade quando Gina exclamou.

- Ei Mione que caixinha é essa ai?

Hermione virou-se para ver o que a amiga estava falando. Em cima de seu prato vazio estava uma caixinha de veludo preto em foram de coração. Era linda.

- Não sei o que é, não estava aqui antes.

- Não poderá saber até abrir né! Vai abre logo.

Hermione pegou a caixinha na mão e abriu a tampinha, de dentro saiu a melodia de uma valsa nupcial tocada somente em piano e no centro havia um anel dourado com pedras verdes e vermelhas, era grosso mas ainda assim delicado. Junto com o anel havia sua correntinha com o pingente em forma de H.

Hermione se assustou quando duas mãos apareceram por de trás dela e pegaram o anel. A música ainda era ouvida quando Snape virou Hermione fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele. Todos estavam de olhos arregalados e alguns até subiam na mesa para ver o acontecimento. Os sonserinos ficaram de boca aberta quando viram seu professor ajoelhar-se na frente de Hermione.

- Hermione Jane Granger. Aceita casar-se comigo, dividir sua vida comigo, me acompanhar e me permitir fazer-te feliz pelo resto de meus anos de vida?

Todas as meninas estavam de boca aberta e os meninos cochichavam entre si, Gina quase pulava na mesa vendo Hermione, que mantinha a mão na boca aberta, levantar-se e segurar fortemente a mão de Snape. Por um momento a grifinória não falou nada e só deixou algumas lágrimas caírem. Harry que estava ao lado da amiga sabia que Snape estava tendo uma sincope enquanto esperava a resposta da menina, mas Hermione parecia não ter forças para responder ela apenas olhava para o anel que fora recém colocado em seu dedo anelar.

- Hermione responde – Disse Gina já ajoelhada em cima da mesa, dando um pequeno cutucão na amiga – Anda

- Eu... ai meu Mérlin... eu, claro que aceito Severus, eu quero ser sua esposa.

Snape deu uma singela subida de lábio indicando um sorriso e levantou-se beijando o local onde estava agora seu anel de noivado, depois pegou a corrente na caixinha e a fez virar de costas afastando o cabelo.

- Como prometido.

Snape colocou a correntinha no pescoço da menina. Depois ficou de frente para ela, segurou suas mãos e a olhou nos olhos, pela primeira vez na vida Snape não queria saber quem estava perto dele, ou se tinha mais de 400 pessoas no salão, ele só queria saber da menina a sua frente.

- Eu te amo Hermione.

- Eu também te amo Severus.

Snape atacou os lábios de Hermione com uma fúria que somente um verdadeiro apaixonado poderia dar. A sua volta os alunos estavam quase desmaiando de surpresa. O morcegão das masmorras se declarou e beijou Hermione Granger na frente de todo mundo. Isso era mais do que uma manchete de jornal, ia ser assunto para muitos dias em Hogwarts, talvez até anos. De repente, quando a surpresa passou Hermione e Severus se viram sendo aplaudidos de pé e Hogwarts nunca antes vira uma salva de palmas tão intensa. Quando se separaram Hermione não cabia em si de alegria e os gorros caiam sobre as mesas e chão. "Viva os noivos" era a frase mais dita naquele momento.

- Esperem – Disse Hermione aumentando a voz com um feitiço – Um minuto de silêncio por favor.

Todos no salão silenciaram e prestaram atenção no que ela iria dizer.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer Severus – Disse com a voz normal. Olhou para Madame Pomfrey que sorriu encorajando-a.

Snape estava apreensivo, o nervosismo dentro de si o deixava arrepiado enquanto olhava para sua noiva sorridente. Hermione pegou uma das grandes mãos de Snape e a beijou antes de levá-la até sua barriga.

- Parece que eu terei um irmãozinho – Disse Harry ao lado de Snape

- Você está...

- Sim, estou grávida e adivinha, são gêmeos.

- Parabéns futuro papai – Disse Draco que veio para o lado de Harry.

Snape tinha a cara mais boba do mundo, parecia uma criança com um brinquedo novo. Ele se ajoelhou, levantou a blusa de Hermione deixando a barriga a mostra e a beijou carinhosamente.

Novamente as palmas explodiram e todos foram cumprimentar os novos papais de Hogwarts. Harry e Draco foram os primeiros a abraçarem os dois, logo depois vieram os alunos e depois os professores.

- Parabéns senhorita Granger – Cumprimentou McGonagall

- Obrigada professora, mas agora é senhora Snape.

- Então parabéns Senhora Snape.

Severus nunca imaginaria que os diários que ele e Harry queimaram na lareira aquela noite, faria sua vida mudar tanto. Bem que o ditado trouxa diz "Nunca julgue um livro pela capa"


	44. Epilogo

Olá pessoal... bom chegamos ao fim dessa fic, eu quero realmente agradecer do fundo do meu coração

todo o amor e amizade que vcs tiveram comigo nesse tempo todo que eu postei essa fic...

obrigada pelos reviews e por quem não deixou review tb... o importante é que eu tenha conseguido atingir o meu objetivo que era

agradar vcs com essa leitura...

Obrigada e espero que gostem do final

bjuss a todos e todas

**Epílogo**

- Severus, você está pronto?

Hermione estava vestida com uma veste vermelha muito linda que deixava seu rosto mais jovem. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e seus cachos caiam nos seus ombros. Tinha uma maquiagem leve e um sorriso estonteante.

- Desse jeito eu vou me sentir um velho acabado.

Snape estava com suas costumeiras vestes pretas. Seus cabelos negros apresentavam alguns fios brancos, mas seu rosto não parecia ter envelhecido.

- Querido você sabe muito bem que eu te amo do jeito que você é, você pode até ser velho, mas com certeza não é acabado, na verdade você acabou comigo ontem a noite sabia.

- Tínhamos que aproveitar, afinal de contas as aulas vão começar hoje e daqui por diante não teremos tempo para mais nada.

- Me diz uma coisa, por que você não muda essas suas vestes? São sempre pretas.

- Mione querida, eu já mudei e muito, nem mau humor eu tenho, vivo sorrindo e brincando com os pentelhos, mas mudar minhas vestes já é demais não acha?

- Realmente você mudou muito, mas seus alunos ainda tem medo de você sabia? Ano passado uma corvinal do segundo ano veio me perguntar se você me dominava com a impérios e me obrigava a ser sua esposa.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Não vou falar, você vai querer castigá-la.

- Não vou não. Eu só vou querer aplicá-la um bom castigo, só isso.

- Anda Severus estamos atrasados.

- Está bem, vamos.

Antes de saírem dos aposentos, Severus e Hermione deram uma passada no pequeno quartinho que habitava uma pequena menininha que dormia tranquilamente no bercinho. Ela tinha os cabelos lisos e pretos, seus olhinhos estavam fechados, mas eram castanhos, suas feições eram iguais as do pai, só o nariz que era da mãe. Era pequena, mais ou menos um ano de idade.

- Você colocou um feitiço nela?

- Sim, caso ela acorde eu saberei e ai você vem aqui e cuida dela.

- Está certo, então vamos. Boa noite Morg.

- Por que você cisma em chamá-la de Morg? O nome dela é Morgana.

- Ta bom, vamos logo.

Os dois subiram para o grande salão onde se sentaram em seus devidos lugares. Ele na cadeira do Mestre de Poções, ela na cadeira da professora de Estudo dos Trouxas. Ao lado de Snape estava Harry, ele era professor de DCAT.

- Oi Harry.

- Oi Severus

- Onde está Draco?

- Ele está lá no quarto. Disse que não estava muito bem e resolveu ficar lá! Mas foi bom ele não ter vindo, quero falar com você sozinho e aquele ali tem um ouvido de tuberculoso.

- O que você quer falar comigo?

- Olha só.

Harry, agora mais velho e mais forte, tirou do bolso uma caixinha. Dentro havia um anel de ouro com o desenho de uma cobra e um leão.

- Eu quero pedi-lo em casamento, ele vive dizendo que temos que nos casar.

- Draco tem razão. Vocês já moram juntos aqui no castelo agora só falta casar mesmo. Quando você vai pedi-lo?

- Hoje quando voltar para o quarto.

As portas do salão se abriram e os alunos novos entraram. Dumbledore deu seu pequeno discurso e McGonagall colocou o banquinho com o chapéu seletor. A bruxa chamou os nomes de duas crianças que foram mandadas para Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.

- Kali Snape.

No meio dos alunos novos estava uma menininha, quem olhasse diria que Hermione Granger voltou a escola, Kali era igualzinha a mãe, tirando os olhos que eram pretos, fora isso tudo o mais era igual a mãe, até mesmo a sede de estudar. A menina se adiantou e sentou-se no banquinho, a professora colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça e esperou.

- Hummm! Que interessante. Você é muito astuta e inteligente. Já tive uma pessoa assim para escolher, mas foi a muito tempo. Seu coração é gentil e sua alma é forte, sei muito bem onde colocá-la. Grifinória.

A menininha sorriu e caminhou-se para a mesa da Grifinória. Deu uma olhada para a mesa dos professores e viu seus pais batendo palmas e sorrindo, seu pai não estava sorrindo, mas ela sabia que ele só queria manter as aparências, ele tinha que manter a reputação de professor temível da sonserina, mas por dentro ele estava feliz por ela.

- Asther Snape.

Ao contrário de Kali, seu irmão gêmeo era a cara do pai. Tinha os mesmos cabelos negros lisos até o ombro, os olhos negros, o nariz avantajado, as feições. Ele era um mini-Snape.

- Ah sim, mais um Snape, você é igual ao seu pai e igual à ele eu fico em dúvida de onde colocar você. Tem sangue Sonserino e sangue Grifinório. É difícil mas sei onde colocá-lo. Sonserina.

Asther levantou-se e correu para se juntar com os outros, mas não foi para sua casa, ele se sentou ao lado da irmã, na grifinória. Seu pai havia lhe contado tudo sobre as casas e ele gostava de ter as características de um legitimo sonserino, mas não tinha a menor vontade de sentar junto com os outros sonserinos.

Seu pai era o que mais batia palmas na mesa dos professores. Kali e Asther acenaram para eles e seu irmão, Harry. Na mesa dos professores todos conversavam quando Snape sentiu um aperto na barriga.

- Querida, a Morgana acordou, é melhor você ir lá.

- Está bem. Vou lá cuidar da nossa filhinha. Sabe Severus eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos aumentar a nossa família não acha?

- Aumentar? Você não acha que ela já é grande o bastante? Nós temos cinco filhos.

- Você tem cinco filhos. Não se esqueça que pra mim Harry e Draco são como irmãos, principalmente porque eles tem a minha idade.

- Que seja. Mas você não acha que está bom?

- Eu posso até achar meu amor, mas parece que o pequeno Heinrich aqui – apontou para a barriga – Não acha.

- Você está grávida?

- Parece que sim.

- Meu Mérlin Severus – Exclamou Dumbledore – Antigamente você não queria uma família e agora parece um coelho. Atenção alunos, quero dar uma noticia maravilhosa que acabou de chegar aos meus ouvidos.

- Alvo não, de novo não.

- A professora Granger está grávida do professor Snape, gostaria que todos dessem uma salva de palmas.

Mais uma vez os alunos batiam palmas e fizeram fila para cumprimentar os pais ou o pai pois Hermione foi cuidar da filha e deixou Snape sozinho com os alunos. Os primeiros da fila foram seus filhos que pularam no colo do pai dando vários beijos em seu rosto. Se Severus queria manter a reputação mais algum tempo, seu plano deu errado, pois ele não agüentou e acabou sorrindo quando seus dois filhos deram um abraço nele seguidos de Harry que veio abraçá-lo também.

Não podia negar, estava feliz.

**Fim**

3


End file.
